Aftermath
by o0o.FuYu n0 HaNa.o0o
Summary: Traducción. La Guerra que sacudió los mundos ha terminado. Una nueva amenaza eclipsa la anterior, el sol negro y la luna blanca se elevan una vez más. Ichigo y Rukia lucharan hombro con hombro para combatirla –y así "la historia del destino continua..."
1. La batalla final

Esta será una traducción del Fic** Aftermath©** del gran **Takaondo.**

Es tan asombroso que merecía ser traducido al español :3, por cierto que si ustedes pueden leer y disfrutar un fic en ingles –sin correr cada tres palabras al diccionario, o sin la ayuda de los traductores de firefox, o google (que la mayoría de las veces apestan ¬¬)- les invito a leer el original! .net/s/3852680/1/Bleach_Aftermath# yo misma soy seguidora de las versiones originales y la primera en proclamar que el original es siempre la mejor y única versión.

Como este es un proyecto muy grande, (mas de 50 maravillosos capítulos :3) y el trabajo será arduo, creo que por lo menos tengo derecho a poner mis dedicatorias –es lo mínimo, traducir este capitulo me llevo por lo menos 6 horas de arduo trabajo ¬¬u-

Traducción dedicada a:

**Takaondo**, por su agradable disposición e interés en la traducción del Fic, Taka, I know you had been promised to translate your fic long time ago, but the project died before it could begin, maybe you got a little disappointed, but now here it is, it became real, I hope you like it, I'm doing my best to keep your style, and again thank you very much indeed.

**Ela/Jany** que cumple años en mayo, la que me guió hasta este fic, y la mayor interesada en el proyecto, y a la que por cierto admiro y respeto mucho.

Mis hermanas IchiRukis del skype (**Kora, Bere, Rosba, Pau, Ivi, Cielo**) gracias por su apoyo moral. A mis paisanas y hermanitas menores: **Mayra**-chan y **Caro**-chan.

Lo crean o no, las adoro con todo el corazón!

A mi querida hermana sanguínea **Berenice**

A todos los miembros del foro **StopRain**.

Y en general para todos aquellos que no lean una gota de ingles pero que amen el IchiRuki, –alguna vez yo también fui una simple mortal rogándole a los dioses que tradujeran algo que yo quería u.uº hasta que decidí ganarme el pan con la traducción (es decir que a eso me dedicare ¬¬u)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, ni a takaondo… y ya verán que es una lastima.

A partir de aquí la traductora promete hablar lo menos posible

* * *

Hola! Me llamo Taka y este será mi primer fic de acción/romance, a pesar de que me he especializado en humor y romance, pensé que debía intentarlo. Algunas ideas serán cosas que yo mismo he especulado, así que por favor no me envíen mensajes privados solo para decir "bla bla bla no es cannon"*. Mi bandeja ya de por si esta llena de spam, y prefiero que me den algo constructivo. El capitulo numero 1 "la batalla final" esta por comenzar, espero que lo disfruten, se que ¡yo disfrutare probando este nuevo estilo de escritura!

**N/T ***la traductora tampoco quiere que le envíen mensajes privados solo para decirle eso.

X

X

X

* * *

_****__****_

La Batalla Final

* * *

Todos parecían haberse detenido, el estallido de reiatsus, el sonido de los metales chocando, -todas la explosiones—todo se quedo en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era una risa maniática que resonaba a través de los pasillos del santuario del rey. Un aire demente envolvía la expresión de Aizen Sousuke mientras la mascara de hollow en su cara se hacia añicos lentamente, frente a la puerta, la llave del rey reposaba suspendida en el aire.

Kurosaki Ichigo cayó, atravesado por el filo de una espada.

— ¡ICHIGO!

Esta vez se escucho la voz de Kuchiki Rukia, más fuerte, con más ira y más tristeza, de lo que cualquiera le hubiese creído capaz de expresar. Sus pupilas color índigo se dilataron, sus nudillos palidecieron al empuñar a Sode no Shirayuki más fuerte de lo que podía soportar. La cara de Ichigo se reflejó en sus ojos, el rostro del joven estaba inexpresivo…sin vida. Sus manos temblaban mientras un grito escapaba de su garganta.

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Tan pronto como su grito se desvaneció, la acción comenzó de nuevo, la sociedad de almas ofrecía su última resistencia contra el nuevo ejercito, la lucha entre _Arrancares_ y _Vizards_ era sin tregua, la fuerza de su ataques destrozaba todo a su paso, los capitanes luchaban contra los poderosos miembros de los_ espadas, _mientras que el resto combatía a los hollows inferiores. La guardia real yacía en un charco de sangre, estaban muertos desde mucho antes que la sociedad de almas llegase al centro del santuario.

— ¡Rukia cálmate!_ —_exclamó Renji, luego hecho un vistazo atrás y el enfado se reflejo en su rostro al ver que lo seguían incontables hollows, parecía que su número no disminuía en lo mas mínimo.

—Tsugi no Mai, ¡Hakuren!_ —_gritó Rukia, congelando a varios de los hollows con una onda de hielo. Saltó a través de los hollows congelados, y continúo su camino hasta el centro del santuario, que era el lugar donde se encontraba Ichigo. Aizen solo necesitaba unos minutos más para completar su ritual y poder abrir la puerta final, estaba a solo instantes de encontrarse cara a cara con el rey.

Los viejos amigos se reencontraron.

— ¡Gin detén esto! _—_demandó Matsumoto. Ichimaru Gin se había desecho de varios oficiales con rango y ahora se dirigía lentamente hacia ella, el sonido áspero de su respiración podía escucharse amplificado detrás de su mascara de Hollow.

—Ran-chan.

—ICHIMARU.

El aludido volteó y esquivó con maestría el gélido ataque de la espada de Hitsugaya Toushiro. Matsumoto les miro comenzar a batir sus espadas, mas la mirada atónita de su rostro desapareció cuando ella misma se involucro en la pelea, sus espadas también se encontraron.

— ¡TOUSEN!_ —_gritó Komamura, su gigantesco bankai hacia trizas el suelo por donde caminaba. Shuuhei peleaba cerca de ahí, usando el brazo del aquel gigante para impulsarse por los aires. El sonido metálico del choque de espadas colmaba el ambiente, mientras el teniente y el ex capitán luchaban, destellos escapaban cada que sus espadas se topaban.

— ¿Es este el camino de la Justicia? ¡Tousen-taichou! _—_inquirió Shuuhei Hisagi al tiempo que retrocedía, Tousen, que ahora portaba mascara de Hollow no dijo una sola palabra y se apresuró a seguirle dando pelea.

Sus lazos, se rompieron.

Rukia corría tan rápido como podía, ni siquiera le importaba toda la sangre que rodeaba aquel recinto, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, lo único que podía escuchar era el latir de su corazón. Una manada de hollows le bloqueó el camino obligándola a interrumpir su carrera, la joven torció una mueca y levantó su espada a manera de defensa, aun así no pudo más que mirar atónita como la energía comenzaba a concentrarse en la boca de aquellos monstruos.

— ¡Cero…!

El disparo provocó una explosión enorme, y cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, poco a apoco abrió sus ojos… ¡estaba viva!, incluso después de que incontables ceros se dirigieran hacia ella. Cuando Rukia vio las tres figuras que estaban paradas delante de ella, entendió la razón de que estuviera a salvo.

— ¡Oji-sama, Urahara, Yoruichi!

Kurosaki Isshin le sonrió, Urahara ladeó su sombrero y ocultó sus ojos tras las sombras, Yoruichi resplandecía a causa del «Shunkou», ellos habían contrarrestado los ceros con su solo reiatsu, Rukia les miraba asombrada.

— ¡Adelante Rukia-chan!, ¡Nosotros te alcanzaremos después! _—_exclamó un radiante Isshin, e inmediatamente después se volvió hacia los hollows, Rukia se obligó a salir de su estupor y luego de asentir, corrió. Urahara dio un paso adelante, y un resplandor en su mirada apareció al preparar su espada para el ataque.

—Nos recuerda los viejos tiempos, ¿no es verdad? _—_dijo con una sonrisa, Yoruichi e Isshin asintieron sonrientes, Urahara bajo la vista antes de volver a levantarla.

— ¡«_Nake_»* Benihime!

Rukia miró atrás por un instante y se sorprendió al ver un enorme resplandor rojo. Cada paso que daba le acercaba más a Ichigo, aunque también a Aizen; no obstante, el joven shinigami siempre la había protegido y sus palabras le habían dado fortaleza, ahora era su turno de hacer lo mismo, tenía que salvarlo, tenía que detener esto.

— ¡Kuchiki-san!

Ishida apareció de la nada y la empujo antes de que una «_bala_»* la golpeara directamente, Chad ahora ataviado con su armadura de hollow destruyó al _arrancar_ que había disparado a Rukia, ella les miro con gratitud y con una inclinación de cabeza les agradeció.

— ¡Tenemos que llegar hasta Ichigo! _—_gritó mientras se adelantaba. Luego miró hacia atrás unos instantes y preguntó_—_. ¿Dónde esta Inoue?

– ¡Debe estar tratando a los heridos junto con Unohana! _—_contestó Ishida. Rukia asintió de nuevo con un movimiento de cabeza. Todos se detuvieron justo en el lugar donde Aizen aún realizaba su ritual, el cuerpo de Ichigo yacía inmóvil a un costado, Rukia sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando su cabeza fue invadida por imágenes de su amigo siendo apuñalado decenas de veces.

— ¡ICHIGO! _—_gritó Rukia, y corrió hasta donde yacía el joven, cuando se volcó sobre su cuerpo, los ojos se le llenaron de espanto.

Ishida se movió a toda velocidad y reapareció detrás de Aizen disparándole miles de certeras flechas, la sorpresa le invadió al ver que sus flechas solo pasaban a través de él si hacerle daño. Chad le dirigió uno de sus mejores ataques, y esta vez Aizen levanto una sola mano para desviarlo, tanto Ishida como Chad miraban sin poder creerlo, Aizen no se había distraído ni un poco.

— ¡Rukia! _—_le llamó Renji, después se inclino hacia ella, la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió, la shinigami no salía de su estupor, seguía con la mirada baja, sus ojos clavados en el joven de cabellos naranjas. Pronto la cara de Renji también reflejo el desconcierto.

Kurosaki Ichigo… esta muerto…

— ¡AIZEEEN!_ —_gritó Rukia, levantándose hecha una fiera, sus ojos reflejaban la furia, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbes violáceas. Renji, Ishida, y Chad miraron consternados como la shinigami se lanzaba contra Aizen cegada por la ira.

_Ichigo se sentía ligero, ligero como el aire, flotaba en un vacio oscuro cuando sintió que dos manos lo empujaron hacia la luz, sentado y confundido, miró a los alrededores de ese sitio que le parecía tan familiar, era lo profundo de su alma, su mundo interior. ¿Acaso estaba… muerto? _

— ¿Qué… qué estoy haciendo aquí? _—_susurró con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Rey, estas muy tenso, ¿no es verdad Zangetsu-san?

Lentamente Ichigo se dio la vuelta.

—Mmm…

Zangetsu y el hollow estaban parados detrás de él viéndole fijamente. Durante unos instantes Ichigo les miro boquiabierto, pero luego después se puso de pie frente a ellos, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que recordaba era haber sido apuñalado…

—Es tiempo Ichigo _—_sentenció Zangetsu, y le tendió la mano_—. _Déjanos ayudarte.

Mientras tanto en el mundo exterior, Rukia se había abalanzado contra Aizen, y los otros tres habían seguido su ejemplo, el villano solo sonrió y les apunto con cuatro dedos.

—forma de destrucción 90… ataúd negro…

_Ichigo contempló durante unos instantes aquella mano antes de aceptar tomarla, después sonrío con gratitud a Zangetsu, y luego se giró para mirar con recelo a su "otro yo", el alter ego también le miró con desaprobación. _

— ¿Qué hay de ti? _—_Preguntó Ichigo tendiéndole la mano, su inner hollow la miró con desprecio y después se dio la vuelta.

—Pensé que habías aceptado ayudar _—_apuntó Zangetsu inexpresivo. El inner hollow frunció el seño antes aceptar tomar la mano de Ichigo, el shinigami miró directo a los oscuros ojos de su "otro yo".

—Te prestare mi poder_—_soltó con desagrado, haciendo fluir su reiatsu negro hacia Ichigo, Zangetsu hizo lo propio, y un reiatsu azul fluyo hacia él también _—. _Tche… Odio esto… pero no seria capaz de dominar tu cuerpo si te mueres.

Los cuatro fueron encerrados instantáneamente dentro cajas negras hechas de puro reiatsu, nunca se imaginaron que Aizen pudiera realizar un encantamiento de ese nivel así de rápido, cuando la oscuridad se desvaneció, los cuatro cayeron al mismo tiempo con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas. Rukia yacía en el suelo apenas consiente, casi no podía respirar, Aizen se dirigió hacia ella y apuntó su espada contra su cabeza, la joven alzó la mirada y sus ojos le miraron con todo la rabia, y repugnancia que pudieron expresar.

—Prepárate Kuchiki Rukia…

—_Protege a tus seres queridos Ichigo __—__indicó Zangetsu._

—_No mueras idiota __—__dijo su inner hollow _

—Gracias por su poder…«O-san»…* _—_les contestó el joven mirando primero a Zangetsu, y después al hollow_—_…Compañero…

Lo último que Ichigo vio fue a su _otro yo_ sonreírle con suficiencia. De vuelta en el mundo real la fría sensación del suelo lo invadió, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente solo para contemplar la horripilante escena de Rukia yaciendo a su lado, con Aizen apuntando su espada contra ella.

—Ahora muere… susurró Aizen, empujando su Zanpakutou para atravesar a la joven.

Rukia lo miraba en estupor mientras esperaba que la punta de aquella arma la atravesara. Una mano salió de la nada y cogió la espada cuando estaba a solo centímetros clavarse en su ser, levanto la vista y la realidad cayó sobre ella con todo su peso.

Ichigo estaba vivo.

—Kurosaki… Ichigo… —pronunció Aizen, la sorpresa se reflejada en su rostro, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Pronto lo blanco de sus ojos se volvió negro, su pupila se tornó amarilla y en su faz, una mascara de hollow comenzaba a cubrir sus facciones_—. _Pensé que te había matado.

La mascara de Ichigo también empezó a formarse en su rostro al tiempo que le dirigió una sonrisa a su némesis. El shinigami empujó el arma del ex capitán lejos de Rukia y se coloco de frente a ella.

— ¿Estas bien, Rukia? —su voz era casi un susurro. Su compañera le sonrió levemente.

—_Ha_*… Idiota…

Aizen liberó su espada del agarre del sustituto; el joven había peleado contra él momentos antes, y sabía lo peligroso que era aquel tipo, sus ilusiones eran casi perfectas, él tendría que ir con todo si quería ganarle, esta vez tendría que ser… más fuerte que antes. Ichigo levanto su espada y apunto con ella a su enemigo.

Esta vez…él ganaría

—Resurrección.

Un resplandor vino del cielo, y un haz de luz azul oscuro envolvió al shinigami, tras su mascara, Aizen le miraba un tanto atónito; Rukia, Ishida, Chad y Renji se cubrieron los ojos, la fuerza de aquella luz era casi intolerable.

—Imposible… _—_sentenció Aizen. Era la primera vez que en realidad se sorprendía. Frente a él estaba el ejemplo perfecto de un hibrido de Shinigami y hollow, Kurosaki Ichigo había alcanzado el máximo potencial de ambas partes.

Ahora Ichigo lucía su forma hollow, una cola se mecía de aquí para allá a su espalda, sin embargo conservaba mucho de su apariencia humana. El nuevo Ichigo hollow inhalo profundamente, el sonido de su respiración resonaba como el de una fiera salvaje y sus manos se asían fuertemente a la empuñadura de una nueva Zangetsu, la hoja ahora era mas grande que antes y unas intrincadas marcas rojas se erguían a todo lo largo.

—Aizen… _—s_iseó Ichigo, en su voz ahora resonaban tres personas_—. _Voy a ganar.

Aizen sonrió.

—En los cinco minutos que me tomara abrir esta puerta… tú ya estarás muerto… y yo estaré sentado en el trono del rey.

Ambas fuerzas descomunales colisionaron en el Aire, la batalla comenzó, los disparos y shunpos no se hicieron esperar. Por otro lado, la sociedad de Almas parecía comenzar a tomar la ventaja, estaban haciendo retroceder a los arrancares y hollows, estos apresuraban la huida hacia las _gargantas_ para regresar a _Hueco Mundo_.

—Debí haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad _—_enunció Aizen_—_, siempre has sido una amenaza _—_agregó. Ichigo le hizo retroceder incrustándole su espada en el estomago, pero sus ojos lo buscaron por todos lados cuando la ilusión del Aizen que había atravesado desapareció. De pronto el shinigami dio un respingo al sentir el filo de una katana cortar su espalada.

— ¡Getsuga Tenshou! _—_gritó Ichigo. Aizen levantó una mano para bloquear el ataque, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras el ataque lo envolvía. Ichigo preparó su espada para el siguiente ataque.

—GETSUGA…_—_comenzaba_—_…TENSHOU!_ —_para luego a velocidad de shunpo, terminar el ataque en otra lugar, embistiendo así en múltiples direcciones. Ukitake levantó la mirada y sus pupilas se agrandaron al ver lo que sucedía muy lejos del suelo, ¡la cantidad de Reiatsu era tres veces, no… casi cinco veces la fuerza de un capitán! El tamaño de los Getsuga crecía con cada ataque del muchacho.

— ¡Ukitake!, ¡Necesitamos detener la llave del Rey!_—_gritaba Kyouraku mientras lo jalaba por un brazo, Ukitake al fin quitó sus ojos de la batalla pues tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

Orihime se apresuro a subir las escaleras, y su cara se lleno de espanto al ver que todos sus amigos estaban heridos. El sudor comenzaba recorrer su frente, el cansancio por todo el reiatsu que estaba usando cobraba factura, pero sabia que no podía detenerse; mientras extendía su escudo de curación alrededor de sus cuatro amigos miraba la batalla.

—Ichigo…

Orihime se giró de inmediato y pudo ver a Rukia, estaba casi inconsciente pero viva, le sonrió aliviada al verla.

— ¡Comencemos! _—_exclamó Kyouraku, y se trasladó al recinto con un shunpo seguido por Ukitake. ¡Destruyamos la llave del Rey antes de que se active por completo!

—Lo estas haciendo muy bien Inoue-san _—_le alabó Ukitake, Orihime asintió en respuesta, y después volvió a mirar la batalla, parecía que Ichigo comenzaba a perder…

—Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo se estaba cansando, ya de por si había usado un montón de reiatsu para curar sus heridas, aunque Aizen no estaba intacto, el ultimo ataque del chico le había dañado no solo físicamente sino también su orgullo, sin embargo sus ilusiones se hacían cada vez más fuertes y peleaba con más astucia.

— ¡GAH! _—_el joven fue herido por la espalda mientras destruía una de las ilusiones de Aizen, su cola lanzó a su enemigo por lo cielos pero solo para descubrir que era otra ilusión, Ichigo gruñía molesto mientras que Aizen solo se reía de él.

Ichimaru Gin yacía en el suelo gravemente herido, se habían necesitado muchas personas para someter al ex capitán. Hitsugaya caminaba hacia el preparado para darle el ultimo golpe cuando Matsumoto lo detuvo, los ojos de la mujer apenas podían contener las lagrimas.

—Matsumoto…

El cuerpo sin vida de Tousen fue levantado por la mano de «Kokujo Tengen Myou». Komamura y Hisagi miraron a su ex camarada con una mezcla de lastima y compasión antes de caer al suelo a causa de sus propias heridas, el bankai de komamura desapareció, y el cuerpo de Tousen calló provocando su impacto un sonido sordo.

—Lo lamento… Tousen… _—_susurró Komamura y trató de alcanzar la mano de su ex camarada, pero pronto cayó inconsciente.

Ichigo estaba ahora en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad y su mascara comenzaba a hacerse añicos, regresándolo así al estado normal de su bankai, sangraba profusamente, tanto como la vez en que había peleado contra Byakuya mucho tiempo atrás. La mascara de Aizen también comenzaba a romperse, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras apuntaba con su espada a un agotado Ichigo, este le desafió con la mirada pese a su cansancio.

—Yo…no puedo perder… _—_gruñó, poniendo en guardia su espada.

—Ban…kai _—_pronunció Aizen con suavidad. La densidad del reiatsu hizo que Ichigo cayera sobre una rodilla, el ex capitán rió levemente y miró fijamente al único hombre que había sido capaz de tocarlo_—. _La especialidad de mi bankai… me permite atacarlos a todos con mis ilusiones… con todas ellas a mi merced… este es el fin…

Todos miraron atónitos como eran atrapados por el hechizo, al lado de cada uno de ellos apareció una copia de Aizen dispuesta a cortarles el cuello, ¿en verdad este… era el fin?

—Bankai.

Matsumoto se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Gin apuntando su espada hacia el cielo a pesar de estar gravemente herido, sus ojos carmesí miraban a Aizen con gran odio, y el poder refulgió en ellos mientras la mascara en forma de cráneo cubría su rostro de nuevo.

—«Kamishini no Yari»*

Ichigo sintió la sangre golpear su rostro, miraba atónito como estando desprevenido Aizen Sousuke había sido apuñalado en el corazón por uno de los suyos. Castigo divino, Shinsou descendió de los cielos y se desplegó en múltiples filos; En torno a ellos, cada copia de Aizen había recibido una puñalada justo en el mismo lugar, esta ves no había escapatoria.

Si Aizen era dios, entonces la espada de Gin en verdad era una asesina de dioses.

— ¡Gin! _—_gritó Matsumoto, y tan pronto se vio libre del bankai de Aizen se precipitó hacia él, Ichimaru cayó inconsciente; mientras lo sostenía, Matsumoto acaricio los plateados cabellos cubiertos de sangre, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos_—. _Jugaste un juego peligroso.

—No… esto no puede estar pasando… _—_Aizen titubeaba, la sangre emanaba desde la comisura de su boca, Ichigo respiró hondo antes de poner una mano sobre su rostro y rehacer así su mascara de hollow, miró fijamente a su némesis, en sus ojos una luz azul refulgía, emanaba poder.

–Se acabo… Aizen… _—_extendió la mano y le apunto con dos dedos_—. _Sayonara…

Un majestuoso cero fue liberado, poniendo punto final a la guerra de los _Arrancars_

X

X

X

* * *

**N/T: **a lo mejor ya lo saben pero nunca están de más.

***nake**= canta/llora, el comando de Urahara para atacar con su espada.

***bala**= técnica de arrancar.

***O-san**= es la forma abreviada en que Ichigo se refiere a Zangetsu como un diminutivo de "oji-san, que es señor.

***Ha** = es la abreviatura ruda y cool de Hai (sí) , Ichigo y Rukia la usan mucho.

***Kamishini no Yari**= bankai de Ichimaru _"lanza asesina de dioses"_

***Kokujo Tengen Myou**=bankai de komamura _"Cuerdas Negras de la Ruina Divina"_


	2. Normalidad

Hola, tengo dos noticias:

1. me da gusto informar que ahora esta es una traducción legal, tenemos el permiso! con el sello oficial y todo.

2.- he actualizado al tercer día!! ¿Por que tan rápido? Porque aquí la historia se pone buenísima y quiero dejarlos con la duda –así de mala soy- ok no, la verdad es que tuve un día libre, y lo aproveche para terminar este capitulo, luego dije, ¿si ya lo tengo por qué no publicarlo? , pero no se emocionen que no siempre será así, no porque esconda los capítulos, créanme si me llego a tardar en actualizar no es por hacerme la importante, es porque seguramente no tengo ni un párrafo traducido, entonces por favor no me maten, igual ustedes deben tener muchas otras cosas que leer =D -no me digan que no u.u-

Gracias a quienes dejaron su Review, y agregaron a sus alertas, me gustaría agradecerles a cada uno, en serio!! pero ya gaste bastante espacio con mi bla bla bla. Igual sepan que **se les agradece de todo corazón.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, y ustedes no querrán que así sea. (N/T eso dice takaondo, pero la verdad yo si quiero)

Lamento por tardarme en actualizar, es difícil para mi escribir algo como esto, estoy tratando de exprimir toda la información, y mantener un dialogo decente entre los personajes, y a pesar de que no estoy muy feliz con los resultados, espero que ustedes disfruten el segundo capitulo.

X

X

X

* * *

**La Normalidad**

* * *

A un día de la derrota de Aizen, Ichigo y Rukia caminaban en la cima del Soukyoku, el amanecer se abría paso a la distancia y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el shinigami sustituto tuvo la sensación de que podía relajarse, sentados entre aquellas ruinas contemplaban el amanecer en un mutismo absoluto.

— Y…entonces, ¿Ahora qué? Ichigo rompió el silencio. Rukia apartó la mirada del horizonte para dirigirla hacia su compañero.

—Con el fin de la guerra, las cosas deberían volver a la normalidad_— _contestó.

—Eh… a la…normalidad… _—_dijo él sonriente, flexionando al mismo tiempo su espalda, —nada ha sido normal desde que te conocí.

Rukia sonrió levemente, se acercó al joven tanto como pudo, y sus orbes violetas lo miraron con curiosidad.

— ¿Acaso conocerme fue tan malo? —preguntó divertida, Ichigo sacudió la cabeza en respuesta, luego la miró fijamente con ojos entrecerrados y una extraña mueca en su cara.

— ¡Ha sido lo peor! —espetó con seriedad, disfrutando al máximo la expresión en el rostro de Rukia, impulsada por la ira la shinigami se levantó de un brinco.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Soltó, claramente ofendida.

— Cada que te metías en problemas ¡yo tenia que ayudarte! —le gritó Ichigo. Parecía que la joven estallaría —Siempre es lo mismo, tu solo debes temblar y gritar "Oh sálvame".

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO TIEMBLO!—gritó la joven, y le estampó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ichigo solo sonrió cuando atrapo sus manos, ella forcejeaba con rudeza, aun quería venganza por lo que le había dicho.

— Y yo te dije que todas tus opiniones serían ignoradas —sentenció él con suavidad, y mientras deshacía su agarre añadió: —Siempre te rescataría… pase lo que pase… lo haría—Rukia dejó de luchar y desvió la mirada cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Idiota… —pronunció contemplando el amanecer. Ichigo suspiró levemente y clavó su mirada en la nada.

—Nunca te mueras Rukia —dijo casi en un susurro—. Esa vez en Hueco mundo pensé que… habías muerto…

Rukia prefirió mirar a otro lado para ocultar un leve sonrojo.

— Aquella vez en el santuario del Rey… yo creí… creí que habías muerto…

— No cuentes con eso Rukia —la tranquilizó Ichigo. El joven frunció el ceño al recordar aquellos momentos—aunque si no fuera por _cara de zorro…_tal vez todos lo estaríamos… —añadió, recordando lo cerca que estuvo de ser derrotado, nunca olvidaría le expresión en la cara de Aizen cuando fue atravesado por la espada de Gin.

— ¿Y dime, que le va a pasar al _cara de zorro_? —preguntó, la shinigami sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos se estrecharon con el solo pensamiento de Ichimaru Gin, no importaba como fuera, nunca podría alejar aquel escalofriante sentimiento.

—La cámara de los 46 esta tomando las resoluciones post-guerra, así que no lo sabremos hasta que ellos lo decidan—explicó Rukia —Por ahora, a todos les ha sido permitido permanecer en la sociedad de Almas, Inoue, Chad, e Ishida en especial, por ser los primeros humanos que pisaran los dominios del Rey.

—Ah… Inoue hizo un excelente trabajo, sus poderes de verdad ayudaron a inclinar la balanza en esta guerra—expuso un radiante Ichigo—. Chad… es extraordinario con sus poderes de hollow, podría fácilmente derrotar a Ishida si se lo propone —agregó con sorna.

— Sehh —apenas se escuchó su respuesta. Su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de seis meses atrás, cuando los conoció—. Todos se han hecho fuertes—su mirada se clavó en Ichigo.

_Especialmente tu…_

Ichigo sonrió sin apartar la mirada de la salida del sol, el astro Rey se elevaba muy lejos en el horizonte.

—Gracias Rukia…

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? —inquirió curiosa.

—Solo gracias…— apuntó él. No quería decirle la razón, perdería un poco de su orgullo si lo hacia, sin embargo, la cara de la joven le decía que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, sus ojos chispeaban y le miraba firmemente.

— ¿Qué?

La sensación de una enorme presión espiritual les tomó por sorpresa. Ambos se giraron y el desconcierto se dibujo en sus rostros cuando vieron a los personajes que habían aparecido tras ellos. Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie instantáneamente.

— ¡Yamamoto - Genryuusai- Soutaichou!, ¡Ukitake taichou!, ¡Kyouraku taichou!— exclamó Rukia al tiempo que hacia una reverencia, Ichigo no les mostro el debido respeto, se quedó estático junto a ella hasta que la pelinegra le dio una patada en la espinilla, solo entonces el joven se inclinó, aunque no fue por respeto si no de dolor.

—Kuchiki Rukia, shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo…hay asuntos que discutir…—señaló el anciano con severidad. Expresiones sobrias enmarcaban los rostros de Ukitake y Kyouraku, por lo que Rukia tuvo que preguntar que sucedía.

— ¿Qué sucede?

_El general escoltado por los dos capitanes más poderosos _

—La cámara de los 46 ha tomado algunas decisiones respecto a tus «nakamas»… Kurosaki… —dijo Yamamoto con su característico tono pausado—. El veredicto es…

La ansiedad invadió tanto el ámbar como el índigo.

—…sellaremos los poderes de Los humanos Yasutora Sado e Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu el Quincy será el único que quede libre de esta decisión.

— ¡QUE! —ladró Ichigo, hubiese arremetido contra el comandante si Rukia no lo hubiese detenido tomándolo por un brazo—. ¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO!

—Kurosaki, por favor cálmate— le pidió Ukitake, dando un paso hacia adelante.

— ¡¿QUE ME CALME?!—replicó enfadado.

— ¡Por favor!, ¡Explíquenos Ukitake-taichou! —demandó Rukia, tratando de mantener a Ichigo bajo control, aunque inclusive ella misma estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

Ukitake se tardo unos segundos en responder, parecía poner en orden sus ideas.

—"Inoue Orihime… y su poder para rechazar a dios mismo no es natural…no importa que este de nuestro lado. Su poder es algo que se supone no debe existir"— soltó por fin Ukitake.

— "Yasutora Sado. Un humano con una combinación de hollow tampoco es natural, y la velocidad con la que su poder crece es algo para preocuparse. Ambos son humanos, y los humanos no deberían tener esa clase de poder". Esa es su última palabra—. Finalizó Ukitake, una mueca se dibujó en su cara y miró fijamente hacia el sustituto, los ojos del joven estaban cargados de indignación.

— ¿¡QUÉ NO ES NATURAL!? ¿Qué acaso ellos no se ganaron el derecho a conservar sus poderes? ¡Les ayudaron en esta estúpida guerra!

— Es justo por esa razón Ichigo-kun—agregó Kyouraku con aire despreocupado—. Si se tratara de otra época, como la guerra que hubo contra los Quincy hace muchos años, entonces en definitiva, ellos hubiesen sido ejecutados. Ya que no poseen Zanpakutou, y no pueden purificar almas.

Ichigo se quedo de piedra ante la declaración, Rukia poco a poco soltó su agarre, estaba demasiado impactada como para seguir deteniéndolo.

—Justo ahora, el proceso se esta llevando acabo, por su participación en la guerra, nosotros les permitiremos conservar intactas sus memorias—interrumpió Yamamoto—, así deben ser las cosas Kurosaki Ichigo, las guerras requieren tomar muchas decisiones, pero cuando se trata del balance del mundo espiritual…

Sus ojos se incrustaron en el joven.

—…hay sacrificios que tienen que hacerse.

Al instante Ichigo llevo la mano hacia Zangetsu, provocando así la alarma de su compañera. Ambos capitanes se prepararon para desenfundar sus espadas, el general solo apretó la vista y le dirigió al sustituto una mirada severa.

— ¡Detente! —vociferó el comandante, incrementando su reiatsu de golpe, Ukitake y Kyouraku siguieron su ejemplo. Rukia se envolvió en una especie de abrazo al sentir como si mil ladrillos cayeran sobre ella, estaba sofocada, no podía respirar, la fuerza era descomunal.

— Ichigo…no los enfrentes…—alcanzó a decir reuniendo todas su fuerzas, luego se desplomó de rodillas sobre el suelo; para su sorpresa Ichigo en lugar de detenerse liberó mas energía, sin embargo cuando lo hizo, el peso que sentía sobre ella pareció desvanecerse, el reiatsu de su compañero bloqueaba los efectos del reiatsu de los capitanes permitiéndole así moverse y respirar de nuevo, no había duda, él la estaba protegiendo…

—Lo siento Rukia…— le dijo con voz suave, y quitó la mano de su espada haciendo descender también su reiatsu, no podía luchar ahí, no contra tres capitanes, y menos con Rukia en medio. Los otros hombres hicieron lo mismo y retrocedieron, el sudor comenzaba a cubrir sus frentes mientras miraban fijamente al Shinigami sustituto. El poder que acababa de liberar era inmenso.

La presión descendió, y con ella la tensión. Ichigo le tendió una mano a Rukia y gentilmente la ayudó a levantarse, después se volvió hacia el comandante y de mala gana preguntó:

— ¿Que hay del tipo _cara de zorro?_

— A diferencia de de tus amigos, el destino del traidor Ichimaru Gin… aun no se ha decidido.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucederá conmigo entonces? Inquirió el sustituto levantando la voz. —yo soy como ellos, yo…

—Ese es el último punto—le interrumpió Yamamoto —, Te han sido dadas dos opciones, Kurosaki Ichigo, o renuncias a tu vida humana y te unes al Gotei 13, o renuncias a tus poderes como shinigami.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —esta vez fue Rukia quien gritó sorprendida—. Disculpe soutaichou, ¡pero Ichigo nos ha salvado a todos! él merece…

— Él no es una excepción —espetó Yamamoto con firmeza.

Una Rukia muy molesta estaba a punto de replicarle pero Ukitake dio un paso adelante y tomó la palabra.

—Kuchiki… sabes que ellos, Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san, Yasutora-san…todos ellos irradian reiatsu constantemente, ¿te das cuenta que, esa fue la manera en que recibieron sus poderes? —sentenció firmemente Ukitake—. El Quincy, Ishida-san, es el único que no irradia reiatsu, al contrario, aprovecha el que hay en el ambiente, él es la única excepción.

Kyouraku continuó la explicación de Ukitake.

—Ahora imagínate con el nivel de fuerza que tiene Kurosaki-san, con toda esa cantidad de reiatsu sin control, el número de humanos que puede comenzar a desarrollar poderes espirituales sería catastrófico—concluyó.

Rukia se quedó sin palabras, inmóvil…

—Entiendo —dijo por fin Ichigo, mirando hacia el suelo para ocultar la cara, su compañera le miro impactada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para decidir? —quiso indagar.

—Tienes que decidir ahora —contestó Yamamoto con tono severo—. Nos fue ordenado someterte en caso que opusieras resistencia.

Rukia le dirigió una mirada su amigo, gentileza, comprensión, tristeza, todo mezclado en el índigo de sus pupilas, el joven shinigami apretaba los dientes inmerso en la frustración, y ella también apretó los puños mientras tomaba resolución, _esta decisión debería ser fácil para él, después de todo…ese es el lugar a donde pertenece…_

—Ve y vive una vida normal Ichigo…—le dijo con gentileza, él se giró para mirarla, el asombro inundaba las pupilas color ámbar, ella le obsequió una sonrisa… —Quiero que vivas una vida normal, tu perteneces al mundo de los vivos Ichigo.

El shinigami sustituto cerró sus ojos un instante, al reabrirlos su cara esbozaba una sonrisa. Rukia le miró con tristeza, pero el muchacho se volvió hacia los tres capitanes.

—Yo… yo voy…

Apretó los puños fuertemente, después los relajó y pudo terminar su frase.

—…Yo quiero quedarme aquí, me uniré al Gotei 13

Rukia le miro boquiabierta, estaba a punto de gritarle, pero él la detuvo con un ademan, caminó hacia los tres capitanes, y entonces hizo una reverencia.

— Permítanme visitar a mis amigos y familia por última vez.

— Te daré un día —fueron las palabras de Yamamoto—. La puerta espiritual esta lista, debes irte ahora.

Ichigo asintió, caminó hacia Rukia quien ya no aguantaba las ganas de gritarle en la cara, la tomó por los hombros y se alejó del lugar con un shunpo. Kyouraku se dirigió hacia el anciano soltando un suspiro.

—Te das cuanta Yama-ji, que tú no estabas autorizado para hacer eso —soltó con desenfado mientras ladeaba su sombrero.

— Las reglas pueden alterarse un poco— contestó el comandante, y lentamente comenzó a dejar atrás a los capitanes—. Tú y Juushiro lo deben saber mejor que nadie —agregó. Los dos capitanes intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

_Seguro lo sabían _

— ¡ICHIGO!—gritó Rukia cuando se detuvieron, habían recorrido una gran distancia rumbo a la puerta que conectaba con el mundo real, el joven caminaba sin detenerse, importándole muy poco que tras él Rukia gritara su nombre docenas de veces, finalmente ella no soportó más y lo agarró bruscamente por el kimono.

— ¡Dime por qué hiciste eso!—exclamó furiosa— ¡podrías irte a vivir una vida normal, una vida en donde no tengas que preocuparte por los hollows! Una vida…

— ¡¿Una vida normal?!—Le interrumpió también furioso—, ¡una vida en donde no pueda hacer nada para ayudar a las almas desvalidas!, una vida normal, ¡en donde no pueda proteger a nadie!, una vida normal…donde… ¡donde tu no existas! —espetó, y apretó fuertemente sus parpados, el afanoso agarre de la joven se relajó al punto que su mano cayó sin fuerzas sobre su costado. Ichigo se alejó gruñendo.

—Ichigo…

—Mi vida no es normal Rukia… no lo era antes de que vinieras y salvaras a mi familia… —habló con serenidad, y se volvió para verla a la cara—. No puedo vivir una vida normal, no después de lo que ha pasado.

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia, y tus amigos? —preguntó ella.

—Me las arreglaré para visitarlos de vez en cuando—contestó él con una sonrisa, parecía más animado, por lo que la ojivioleta le dio una mirada desaprobatoria—. ¿Qué, vas a cuestionar mi decisión todo el día, o vas a acompañarme en mi último día entre los vivos?—insistió, y le tendió una mano.

Tímidamente Rukia la acepto, y luego con la mano libre la asentó un golpe en la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota.

* * *

X

X

X

Estoy teniendo algunos problemas escribiendo esto, todo gracias a la información que tengo que clasificar, les prometo que tendré el próximo capitulo tan pronto como pueda.

Respecto a lo que esta sucediendo, estoy tratando de juntar toda la información que hay por allí, aun hay muchas preguntas sin respuestas que me gustaría conocer.

oOoOoOo

Mejor redacción esta vez ¿verdad? –lo se, lo se!!- eso sucede cuando de verdad se le dedica su tiempo especial! Les prometo que así será de ahora en adelante, (el primer capi me dejo que desear ¬¬).

hasta el próximo capitulo, solo tengan paciencia, (lo digo en especial por **Rhiliniel -**tu tienes muchos fics que publicar así que no presiones ¬¬) FF, esta lleno de buenas historias, prueben nuevas temáticas, tal ves les gusten.

yours truly

Fuyu no Hana


	3. Recuerdos

Hola! quería decirles que **Funny Girl Anime** se encuentra completamente recuperada y que ya se ha reintegrado a la vida social luego de pasar por un serio problema de salud, por eso esta actualización va para festejar su recuperación! un brindis por ella!

Funny girl anime hizo feliz a tantas con sus fics, si ustedes son IchiRukis seguro han leido un fic suyo -y si lo son y no lo han leido corran a hacerlo en este momento ¬¬- así que confío en que todas se unirán a este brindis!

¡SALUD! por Funny!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, y ustedes no querrán que así sea, en serio. (**N/T**: En serio, yo sí quiero)

Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, he regresado a los viejos caminos del drama para poder escribirlo, aun así esperen un poco de Humor, deben haber algunos errores gramaticales y de edición, que seguro no vi, ¡sólo sopórtenlos! Espero que les guste.

X

X

X

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

**

La ciudad de Karakura, una ciudad que estuvo a punto se ser destruida… una ciudad que fue campo de batalla durante la guerra… y una ciudad que era el hogar de Kurosaki Ichigo. Parado en lo alto de uno de los postes de luz contemplaba absorto el panorama, sus ojos se perdían incluso en cada grieta que los rayos del sol naciente alcanzaran a tocar. Por mucho que se negara a reconocerlo, extrañaría vivir ahí.

—Deberíamos ir primero con Urahara —se oyó la voz de una animada Rukia. La shinigami aterrizó justo al lado del muchacho, Ichigo sin dejar de contemplar el paisaje, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza; suspendidos en el aire ambos shinigamis se trasladaron a la tienda del aludido. Urahara Kisuke ya los estaba esperando, una sonrisa jovial adornaba su rostro.

—Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —dijo con aire desenfadado, ambos shinigamis aterrizaron en su patio, luego Ichigo caminó hasta él luchando por reprimir los sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

—Urahara-san, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo —comenzó el muchacho. Urahara le miró impasible, era como si adivinase lo que intentaba decirle. Ichigo parecía renuente y prefirió mirar para otro lado, pero después le devolvió la mirada con determinación renovada.

—He decidido…

—Te vas a quedar en la Sociedad de Almas, ¿no es así? —lo interrumpió Kisuke en tono despreocupado, luego se dio la vuelta. Ichigo le miró extrañado, parecía que Urahara siempre estaba un paso adelante.

—Ah… —respondió—.Necesito saber como puedo preservar mi cuerpo en este mundo, ya que ahora sólo lo necesitaré de vez en cuando.

—¿Quieres que te lo convierta en un gigai? —inquirió Urahara, y se giró para ver al joven—. Te das cuenta que no envejecerás, incluso si regresaras a tu cuerpo, este podría seguir siendo de carne y hueso pero las reglas de los vivos ya no tendrían ningún efecto sobre él.

Ichigo asintió, y la determinación se reflejó en su mirada.

—Ichigo… no tienes que hacer esto —le indicó Rukia con voz suave, pero firmeza en las palabras—. Tú puedes…

—Ya te dije Rukia… —espetó el joven volviéndose hacia ella—. He tomado esta decisión —y de nuevo miró a Urahara—, usaré mi cuerpo hoy, así que necesitaré que empieces las modificaciones después de que me vaya.

— «¡Osu!»* ¡Kurosaki-san!— contestó felizmente el tendero.

—¡NEE-SAN!

Una gota de sudor resbaló sobre Rukia cuando Kon en el cuerpo de Ichigo se abalanzó efusivamente hacia ella, una certera patada hizo que el pobre chico acabara en el suelo retorciéndose adolorido. Ichigo le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la shinigami, enfadado por el lugar en el que la joven había golpeado a Kon, o más bien, a él.

—Lo siento, Ichigo —dijo Kon casi en un susurro—. Puede que nunca seas capaz de tener hijos…

—¡¿EN VERDAD LO TENÍAS QUE PATEAR AHÍ? —ladró el pelinaranja agitando los brazos como un loco, Rukia le miró y un brillo maligno refulgió en sus orbes violáceas.

—¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?

Con todo el miedo del mundo el muchacho sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente.

Luego de sacar a Kon del cuerpo de Ichigo y colocarlo en su cuerpo de peluche, le ordenaron que se quedara ahí hasta que ellos regresaran. El animal de felpa aceptó de mala gana –luego de ser golpeado varias veces por el sustituto.

Ya estando en sus respectivos cuerpos, Rukia e Ichigo caminaron hasta la casa de los Kurosaki. Era una marcha en silencio, no sabían que decirse, ella aun estaba en contra de su decisión pero Ichigo estaba decidido a cumplir su palabra, no importaba cuanto insistiera, él no daría marcha atrás. Al fin de cuentas ese era el Ichigo que ella conocía.

—¡IIIIIIIICCCCCHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIGGGGGOOOOOOOOOO!

Cual proyectil, Kurosaki Isshin cayó desde lo alto de la clínica; Ichigo se las arregló para esquivarlo en el último momento y dejó al barbudo con la cara estampada en el suelo. Lentamente el hombre despegó su rostro del pavimento y se giró para ver de frente a su hijo.

—Mi querido hijo, ¡has crecido tanto!—vociferó Isshin con lágrimas en los ojos. Rukia miraba incrédula como Ichigo empujaba la cara de su padre más y más contra el pavimento. Le echó un vistazo a Isshin, ¿_éste era el hombre que la había salvado durante la batalla en el Santuario del Rey?_

—¡¿Acaso tratas de matarme? —gruñó el joven enfadado—. ¡La guerra no era tan problemática y molesta si la comparamos contigo! —culminó su frase con una patada.

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido a estas horas de la mañana? —se oyó la voz de Karin. La niña caminó hacia ellos aun en pijama, la sorpresa le invadió al ver a su hermano y a Rukia.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Yuzu, apareciendo también en pijama. Ella también les miro sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Ya llegamos —dijo Ichigo. Tanto él como Rukia les miraron sonrientes. Los ojos de Yuzu se humedecieron, Karin compuso una sonrisa y ambas se apresuraron hacia ellos para…

…Para abrazar a _Rukia_…

—Nos alegra mucho que estés bien Rukia-chan… —expuso Karin. Yuzu estaba llorando a mares y era incapaz de emitir palabra; Ichigo no pudo hacer más que mirar embobado como Rukia les sonreía a las dos niñas de la manera más cálida.

—Ah si, también estamos felices de que estés bien Ichi-nii —pronunció Karin con un toque de desdén que provocó que Ichigo casi se fuera de un lado a causa de la decepción, parecía que tanto en la Sociedad de Almas como en el mundo real, Rukia era siempre la prioridad.

—¡RUKIA-CHAN! —gritó Isshin, levantándose para abrazar a sus tres hijas— ¡TE HE EXTRAÑADO TANTO!

Mientras Ichigo seguía siendo ignorado, no pudo evitar pensar "_Vaya familia que tengo"._

Sentándose en la mesa de la cocina el joven hizo su anuncio de más mala gana de lo que le hubiese gustado, por eso se sintió un poco culpable cuando vio la reacciones que provocó. Tanto Yuzu como Isshin comenzaron a llorar, aunque el último probablemente sólo fingía.

—Sólo ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando, Ichi-nii —soltó alegremente Karin luego de un corto silencio. Isshin comenzó un discurso sobre como era natural que "su hijo dejara el nido cuando creciera", provocando que una enorme gota de sudor apareciera sobre las cabezas de los oyentes.

—_Viejo_, también necesito que me saques de la escuela —demandó Ichigo, visiblemente molesto por todas las travesuras de su padre—. Sería muy extraño si yo solo desapareciera —añadió rascándose la cabeza. Isshin le sonrió en respuesta, antes de levantar el pulgar como gesto de aprobación.

—¡Déjaselo a papi!

Luego de otros cuantos entrañables momentos, -aunque dichos momentos eran de los Kurosaki y Rukia- ambos jóvenes se encontraban ya en el umbral de la puerta, dispuestos a partir rumbo a lo que sería su último día de clases. Ichigo recogió lo necesario y lo puso en una mochila

—Ichi-nii…

Ichigo fue tomado por sorpresa, sus dos hermanas corrieron hacia él para atraparlo en un abrazo. Él les devolvió el gesto y les sonrió levemente.

—Cuídalo… ¿lo harás Rukia-chan? —pidió Yuzu entre sollozos. Rukia asintió, y le sonrió dulcemente. Todo era como se suponía tenía que ser, las cosas iban como se suponía tenían que ir, y seguro Ichigo los extrañaría a todos.

—¡HIJO MÍO!, ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE DEBERÍA VISITARTE!

_Tal vez él sería la única excepción._

XXX

Rumbo a la escuela, tanto Ichigo como Rukia se sentían felices en cierta forma. Las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo esperado, habían pensado que sería difícil decirle a su familia, por eso su actitud les había dejado con mas tranquilidad de la que originalmente tenían.

—¿Qué le vamos a decir a todos? —preguntó Rukia cuando caminaban rumbo al salón. Ichigo encogió los hombros mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —murmuró frunciendo el ceño y abriendo la puerta.

—«¡OMEDETO GOZAIMASU!»* —gritaron todos. Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron estáticos en el umbral, con caras inexpresivas incluso cuando Ochi-sensei caminó hacia ellos.

—Estoy tan feliz de que tú y Kuchiki-san se vayan a terminar la escuela en América —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, y estrechó sus manos con gran entusiasmo—. Sabía que esas clases de inglés en verdad valían la pena. —Ambos muchachos la miraban imperturbables, luego intercambiaron una mirada, y pronto dedujeron quien era el responsable de todo eso.

—¡KUCHIKI-SAN! —gritó Keigo, corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos—, ¿qué me dices de un abrazo de despedida?

De pronto Keigo fue golpeado fuertemente por un poderoso brazo, para sorpresa de Rukia e Ichigo, era Chizuru, quien ahora le dirigía una sonrisa pervertida a la ojivioleta.

—¡No! ¡Mejor dame un abrazo a mí Kuchiki, cariño!

—¡¿Cómo que cariño, pervertida? —gritó Tatsuki, administrándole una patada y haciendo que toda la clase comenzara a reír ante la hilarante escena de Tatsuki manteniendo a raya a los dos pervertidos. Incluso Ichigo rió levemente al notar la cara de ingenuidad de su compañera shinigami.

—Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san… —los aludidos voltearon, Orihime continuó— escuchamos que…

Ichigo se giró para ver a Chad y Orihime, ambos le miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro. La expresión severa del joven se ablandó al mirar a sus dos amigos. Lo más seguro era que ellos regresaran al mundo real por su cuenta…

—Lo lamento Chad… Inoue… —dijo nostálgico, atrayendo así la mirada asombrada de más de uno de sus compañeros.

—Por favor, quita esa cara, Kurosaki-kun —le pidió Orihime. Chad caminó hacia él y le tendió una mano, Ichigo solo pudo mirarlo algo confundido.

—Estamos felices de haber estado a tu lado durante todo este tiempo —explicó el gigante mirando hacia Ichigo. El shinigami tomó la mano que le ofrecía su amigo y entonces éste lo envolvió en un brusco abrazo—. No nos arrepentimos de nada, Ichigo.

—Chad…

—Si conservamos nuestra memoria… entonces podremos atesorar los recuerdos —dijo Inoue, y para sorpresa de Ichigo, después de Chad ella también abrazó al joven shinigami —, así que… no te sientas culpable…

Rukia miró hacia otro lado por un instante.

—Ah… —contestó Ichigo, deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos—. Cuídate, Inoue —ella asintió efusiva, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Nosotros deberíamos decirte eso a ti —dijo un arrogante Ishida abriéndose paso entre la multitud. El arquero se colocó de frente a Ichigo; parecía que estuvieran en un duelo, ambos intercambiaron una mueca.

—Buena suerte en el futuro, Kurosaki —pronunció Ishida y le tendió una mano—. Incluso si no te vemos por un tiempo… si tú crees que eso es lo mejor…

En ese momento Ishida le obsequió una sonrisa sincera.

—…entonces nosotros estaremos de tu lado…

Rukia sonrió al ver a Ichigo estrechar la mano de Ishida con firmeza. El Quincy tenía razón; si Ichigo había tomado esa decisión, entonces su deber era estar de su lado y apoyarlo. Bajó la mirada avergonzada y apretó levemente sus puños, vaya que había sido una tonta.

—Kuchiki-san, cuídalo mucho —pidió Orihime, y corrió a estrechar fuertemente a su amiga. Rukia le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Ah… —contestó con suavidad.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno de drama! —gritó Keigo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Una vez hecho esto, su humor cambió drásticamente, levantó una mano y gritó por todo lo alto.

—¡Hagamos de este día un día para recordar! —exclamó levantado su bebida.

—«¡KANPAI!»*

Ichigo sonrió al ver a sus amigos y compañeros reunidos. Cuando su vista se clavó en Tatsuki, Mizuiro, y Keigo, ellos le dieron un gesto de aprobación; los tres sabían de su trabajo como shinigami y él estaba seguro de que Urahara ya les había informado todo. Estaba feliz de que la ocasión no fuera una deprimente, como él creyó que sería, en verdad este era un día para recordarse.

—Vamos Ichigo, unámonos al festejo… —dijo la ojivioleta jalándolo por un brazo. Ichigo la miró con una leve sonrisa antes de asentir y unirse a la fiesta.

_Seguro los recordaría a todos siempre. _

XXX

Casi era de noche cuando regresaron a la tienda de Urahara; Ichigo y Rukia ya en su forma shinigami se despedían de los empleados de la tienda, después de tomar a Kon y meterlo por la fuerza en la maleta, ambos salieron del recinto, pero justo cuando Rukia estaba apunto de abrir la puerta se escuchó el grito de un hombre.

—Oi Ichigo —gritó Isshin, mientras le arrojaba el viejo amuleto de la buena suerte. Estaba en su forma de shinigami, parado al lado de Yoruichi y Urahara—. Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

—Ah… —fue la respuesta de Ichigo. Miró el amuleto que tenía en las manos y lo apretó fuertemente.

—Tú también Rukia-chan —le dijo con una sonrisa, y ella hizo lo mismo a manera de respuesta.

—Gracias Oji-sama.

—Los veremos pronto, estén seguros de eso —indicó una sonriente Yoruichi. Rukia concentró su reiatsu en la espada y después la giró como una llave. Las puertas aparecieron y se abrieron lentamente, dos mariposas infernales salieron del interior y volaron hacia ellos. Isshin compuso una mueca, y después gritó a su hijo con una radiante sonrisa:

—Recuerda, siempre usa protección...

—¡CÁLLATE!

—Quiero nietos.

—¡NO TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!

—Invítalos a todos cuando tú y Rukia-chan…

—¡SIGO SIN ESCUCHARTE! —ladró Ichigo, tapándose las orejas mientras la puerta desaparecía. Los tres adultos se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas.

—Así que… el padre se volvió humano por amor, y el hijo… bueno… —comenzó Urahara—. ¿No crees que es como irónico, Kurosaki-san? —finalizó, y los tres rieron a grandes voces.

Ichigo aun seguía furioso mientras corría tras su mariposa infernal en el dangai.

—¿Qué era todo eso que gritaba tu padre? —inquirió la shinigami visiblemente confundida. Ichigo prefirió mirar para otro lado y el ceño se apretó más en su entrecejo. El joven cruzó los brazos, una vena comenzaba a pulsar en su frente.

—No te preocupes por eso.

La muchacha arqueó una ceja ante el desconcierto, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar. Cuando llegaron al otro lado del Dangai fueron sorprendidos por Ukitake que aguardaba sonriéndoles cálidamente.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo —dijo reluciente.

En su mano sostenía una banda de teniente.

* * *

X

X

X

Lo lamento, este fue más un capítulo cargado de drama y humor, pero Ichigo está, en palabras de Isshin "dejando el nido".

Espero haberlo transmitido de una forma en que los sentimientos fluyeran constantes; y el humor complementó eso en buena parte.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**N/T**: nunca están de más, siempre hay alguien que desconoce la palabra.

***Osu**= en este contexto del fic, significa algo así como un efusivo ¡entendido, adelante, lo haré!

***Omedeto gozaimasu**= Felicidades.

***Kampai**= ¡Salud!


	4. Kurosaki Fukutaichou

Hola a todos, al contrario de lo que dice Taka, a mi me dijeron que me tarde para esta actualizada... pero no pude evitarlo, tuve que ocupar dos semanas completas -en serio, completas- para terminar mi anteproyecto de tesis, se suponía que tenia que hacerlo en 4 meses, pero lo deje para el final... no hagan cosas como esa, apenas sobreviví.

pasando a otros asuntos... también quier agradecer todos los comentarios que muy amablemente dejan en las review, recibir correos me alegra el día -sobre todo cuando no son promociones de servicios que no necesito- y no se preocupen, si actualizare, aunque me tarde, miren que son las 1:30 am, y mañana tengo escuela a las 7 am...y estoy aquí, actualizando, tanto así aprecio mi trabajo y a mis lectores -ok, eso sonó arrogante- pero amo este trabajo!

Aprovechando este espacio, quiero decir que yo admiro a mucha gente por distintas cosas, en todas las personas con las que tengo amistad, hay algo que admiro de ellos, y en esta ocasion quiero dedicar la actualización a:

**Mayra** por su fortaleza tras perder a alguien preciado, y** Miriam Nohemi,** porque eres la persona de concepción Chile más entusiasta que yo haya conocido! y porque el terremoto no derribo tu espíritu!

admiro su fortaleza y entusiasmo chicas!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH! «Shinjiteiru ai mo mirai mo…»* ¡de acuerdo, ya le paro!

Aquí esta, actualización rápida para todos ustedes. En verdad aprecio sus reviews, estoy muy asombrado de ver que esta historia esta generando tanto revuelo. La verifique leyéndola varias veces, y espero que haya pocos errores. ¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo entonces! ¡Ja ne!

X

X

X

**N/T:** *BLEACH! Shinjiteiru ai mo mirai mo…= fragmento del musical de Bleach "BLEACH, creo en el amor y en el futuro…"

* * *

**Kurosaki-Fukutaichou**

**

* * *

**

—Kuchiki, Kurosaki, ¡vengan!

Todo había pasado tan rápido… Acababan de regresar a la Sociedad de Almas y Ukitake les saludó. También les indicó que lo siguieran, y luego desapareció con un shunpo. Antes de que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar ya estaba siendo jalado por Rukia; la confusión nunca se apartó de su mente mientras el seguía siendo arrastrado por su compañera. ¿Qué hacía Ukitake con esa insignia? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—¿A dónde vamos? —gritó Ichigo, tratando de ponerse en pie mientras seguía siendo jalado por el cuello de su uniforme. Rukia se giró para mirarlo y sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad

—¡A las instalaciones de le 13ª división! —exclamó, provocando que Ichigo le mirara con curiosidad. Cuando el chico sintió que Kon comenzaba a moverse dentro de su mochila le asentó un fuerte golpe, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que el animal afelpado lo molestara.

Mientras entraban a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar de la división, a Ichigo le se sorprendió ver que aparentemente todos los miembros de la 13ª división estaban ahí. Todos hicieron una reverencia en cuanto Ukitake pasó con rumbo a la plataforma central. Rukia tomó la maleta que Ichigo tenía en las manos y lo empujó hacia adentro del recinto, para luego retroceder hasta la puerta. Él le dirigió una mirada, la confusión era evidente en su cara.

—¡Kiyone, Sentarou!, ¡estamos listos! —vociferó Ukitake, y sus dos subordinados aparecieron junto a él. Ambos se arrodillaron como muestra de respeto, y alzaron la vista hacia su capitán.

—¡Ukitake-taichou! —gritaron al unísono.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ichigo mientras rascaba su cabeza. Rukia frunció el ceño, y se precipitó hacia él para darle una patada en la espinilla, provocando así que cayera sobre sus rodillas. El joven le lanzó una mirada llena de ira, mientras que ella le miraba con cara de inocencia absoluta.

—¡Kurosaki Ichigo! —dijo Ukitake mientras se dirigía hacia él—. ¡Quiero felicitarte por unirte al Gotei 13!, luego de recibir el permiso de los compañeros capitanes… —la cara de Ichigo solo reflejaba confusión, Ukitake en cambio sonreía—. Por medio de la presente, te otorgo el rango de teniente —finalizó, y en sus manos sostenía la banda con la insignia, Ichigo la miró, y poco a poco se puso en pie.

—¿Teniente…? —preguntó, en un tono apenas audible. Tomó lentamente la banda en sus manos, sus dedos palparon los realces de la insignia, y sus pupilas color ámbar se ensancharon por la impresión. Ukitake rió levemente al ver la impresión en la cara de Ichigo.

—Trabaja duro en esta división, Kurosaki. Tenemos grandes expectativas del héroe de la guerra contra los _Arrancar_ —apuntó Ukitake poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. Cuento contigo.

El joven sonrió levemente antes de ponerse la banda en el brazo, y estando ya de pie, le dirigió una respetuosa reverencia.

—Gracias, Ukitake... taichou… —¡rayos! Era tan raro decir eso.

Kiyone y Sentarou se levantaron alzando sus puños en el aire.

—¡Felicitaciones Kurosaki-fukutaichou! —gritaron al unísono, y caminaron hacia él para estrechar su mano. Notablemente sorprendido por el efusivo apretón, Ichigo se esforzó por liberar su mano del agarre de ambos oficiales.

—¿Qué no se parece a Kaien? —exclamó Kiyone, mientras le veía fijamente.

—No lo mires así, es grosero de tu parte, es de mala educación—recriminó Sentarou golpeándola en la cabeza. Mientras ellos se entretenían en una competencia de golpes bastante infantil, el sudor resbaló por la frente de Ichigo al tiempo que se preparaba para marcharse. Desafortunadamente, los demás miembros de la división no eran muy diferentes a los dos oficiales.

—¡FELICITACIONES KUROSAKI FUKUTAICHOU! —el resto de la división gritaba y aplaudía mientras lo rodeaban.

Ichigo sólo pudo sonreír a la multitud, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Su vista pronto aterrizó en la shinigami pelinegra; Rukia le sonrió alegremente antes de abandonar el lugar. Para poder seguirla Ichigo casi tuvo que luchar por escapar de toda esa gente que se esforzaba por retenerlo. Después de cerrar la puerta tras de él, soltó un suspiro.

—¡Kurosaki-fukutaichou! —bromeó Rukia, mientras él se dirigía hacia ella. Ichigo frunció el ceño y terminó de cerrar la puerta; aún no se sentía bien al ser llamado de esa forma, al menos no por ella—. ¿Qué se siente, ser un teniente? —preguntó la shinigami acercándose a la barandilla, la luna brillaba intensamente para los dos jóvenes parados en el balcón.

—Para ser honesto, estoy muy sorprendido… —contestó, acercándose a ella—. Yo no esperaba tener rango alguno.

—Héroe de la guerra contra los _Arrancar, _deja de ser tan modesto —bromeó Rukia. El joven le sonrió mientras se inclinaba por la barandilla para poder ver todo el Seireitei; este era el lugar en donde viviría de ahora en adelante… pero por alguna razón eso parecía estar bien…

—¿Sabías algo de esto? —inquirió Ichigo, mirándola fijamente. Rukia agitó su cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Tuve un presentimiento, eso es todo. Estaba segura de que esa insignia no era para mí —explicó ella con suavidad. Ichigo le miró con desaprobación

—Tú eres fuerte, ni se te ocurra pensar lo contrario —espetó el joven, pero prefirió mirar para otro lado. Rukia sonrió antes de enternecer su mirada. _Sus palabras siempre la hacían sentir tan especial… se parecía tanto a él…_

_Y ahora… incluso tenía su antigua posición en el Gotei… que nostálgico… _

—Tengo que ser fuerte, así puedo protegerte de tus estupideces —exclamó en voz alta. Ichigo le sonrió, y después fijó su mirada en la luna que brillaba en el cielo. En verdad era una noche hermosa.

_El momento en si se sentía nostálgico._

—¿Quién es Kaien? —interrogó Ichigo, recordando lo que había dicho Kiyone. Cuando Rukia se volvió para verlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de estupor. Intentó hablar pero tartamudeaba.

— Ah…he…uh-

—¡Kurosaki! —exclamó Ukitake caminando hacia ellos. Rukia suspiró aliviada mientras Ichigo le miraba algo preocupado. Tendría que averiguarlo luego—. Espero que hayas encontrado confortable la 13ª división.

—Ah, gracias Ukitake-taichou —pronunció Ichigo, girándose para verlo de frente —, y gracias de nuevo por asignarme este rango —dijo mientras hacia una respetuosa reverencia.

—Después que todo este desastre se aclare, ¡te propondré para capitán! —exclamó sonriente Ukitake. Los oídos del joven no daban crédito, _¿Capitán?_—. Pero antes de eso, ¡necesitas aprender las tareas que corresponden a un oficial con rango!, estoy seguro de que Kiyone y Sentarou…

Ichigo palideció al instante

—¡AH! ¡ELLOS NO! —vociferó, agitando las manos frente a su cara. No sería capaz de soportar a ese par, estaba aseguro de eso.

—Ah, ¿y qué me dices de Kuchiki? —dijo Ukitake señalando a la shinigami.

—¿Ha? —replicó sorprendida, y lentamente se apuntó a ella misma—, ¿Yo?

—Creo que sería una gran idea, y además podrías darle a Kurosaki algunas lecciones de Kidou —dijo un radiante Ukitake—. ¡Enséñale como trabajamos en la 13ª división!

—¡Hai, Ukitake-taichou! —contestó entusiasmada…no sólo por ella, un poco también por Ichigo. Miró al joven con un gesto arrogante causando que el chico se estremeciera al sólo pensamiento—. ¡Ya que soy tu superior, tendrás que llamarme Senpai! —agregó ella mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¡De ninguna manera! —replicó Ichigo con el ceño muy fruncido. Se inclinó hacia ella y sostuvieron un duelo de miradas—. ¡Soy tu maldito teniente!

—Lo serás si estas dispuesto a aprender —dijo Rukia, haciéndolo retroceder.

—¿Y quién dijo que quiero aprender de ti? —espetó un enojado Ichigo, ahora haciéndola retroceder a ella.

Sus pupilas chispeaban, y se miraban fijamente en una especie de duelo de miradas asesinas. Ukitake se rascó la cabeza, tal vez esta no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

—¡ICHIGO, RUKIA! —gritó desde el suelo una voz que les era familiar. Se giraron para ver de quien se trataba, y vieron que Renji les saludaba. Su cara tenía esa sonrisa arrogante tan característica, y en el hombro sostenía su Zanpakutou—. KUCHIKI-TAICHOU ME DIJO LA NOTICIA ¡VAMOS A CELEBRAR!

—Adelante Ichigo —dijo Rukia, aún algo molesta—. Hay algunas cosas de las que debo ocuparme —agregó con calma, sin embargo lo miró y su cara esbozaba una sonrisa—, celebraré contigo en otra ocasión.

Ichigo le sonrió en respuesta, y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Saltó desde el balcón y aterrizó al lado de Renji. Ukitake se giró hacia Rukia cuando ella estaba a punto de marcharse.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir con ellos? —le preguntó algo inquieto—, el trabajo puede esperar hasta mañana —Rukia se dio la vuelta y sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.

—Tengo que tener todo listo para él… —dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta. La joven sonrió para sus adentros.

—Después de todo… él es mi fukutaichou…

X X X

En algún otro lugar de la Sociedad de Almas, Matsumoto Rangiku aguardaba junto a una cama en donde yacía inconsciente Ichimaru Gin. La mujer sostenía su mano, vigilando su sueño; el rostro del hombre se veía diferente, su siniestra sonrisa había sido reemplazada por una expresión serena.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Hitsugaya Toushiro al entrar en la habitación. Matsumoto agitó su cabeza con tristeza mientras se volvía hacia el capitán.

—¿Y Hinamori? —inquirió ella. Toushiro solo apretó la mirada y se dio la vuelta rumbo a la salida.

—Ella aún no despierta —contestó enfadado, empuñando fuertemente una mano—. No después de oír sobre la muerte Aizen…

De vuelta con Ichigo, él ahora se encontraba en un extraño predicamento. Y aquí estaba él, sentado en un bar, mirando fijamente a una botella de sake, a su lado estaban Shuuhei Hisagi, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Abarai Renji, y el sumiso Kira Izuru, ¿cómo se suponía que eso fuera una celebración?

—¡Bebe Ichigo! —gritó Ikkaku, y levantó su botella—. ¡O debería yo decir, Kurosaki-fukutaichou!

—¡Puede que! —contestó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido, y levantó entonces su botella de sake—, ¡Ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente mayor para beber esto!

—¿Qué no eres lo suficientemente mayor? —preguntó un incrédulo Renji mientras soltaba la carcajada—. ¡Si ya estas muerto!

Dándose cuenta de que Renji tenía razón, Ichigo frunció aun más el ceño antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. Sus ojos se pusieron como dos platos mientras escupía lo que había ingerido; sentía como si el sake le quemara la garganta. _¿Por qué demonios la gente bebe esta cosa?_

—«¡Amateur!»* —exclamó Shuuhei, antes de darle un trago a su bebida. Al ver que Kira tampoco había tocado su copa, lo dio una palmada en la espalda y le indicó—: ¡Bebe Kira!

—No gracias —dijo con timidez, al tiempo que se estremecía levemente.

—¡No los escuches Kurosaki-kun!, lento y constante se gana la carrera —apuntó Yumichika, tomando pequeños sorbos de una taza.

Mientras los hombres bebían sake, recordaron las historias de Guerra; el barman parecía algo intimidado al ver como aquel grupo en poco tiempo se acabó una buena ración de Sake. Sin embargo toda esa charla sobre las batallas, llevó a Ikkaku hasta un punto crítico; provocando que se levantara de un brinco, y apuntara su espada aún envainada hacia Ichigo, para así desafiarlo a duelo.

—¡Olvida la celebración, vamos a pelear Ichigo! —vociferó Ikkaku. El pelinaranjo le miró inexpresivo, y apartó de su cara la espada de Ikkaku.

—Estás ebrio —replicó un molesto Ichigo. Una vena comenzaba a pulsar peligrosamente en la cabeza de Ikkaku.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ikkaku-san, ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo! —dijo Renji, levantándose impaciente—, vamos Ichigo, vayamos a _'aquel lugar'_ —dijo sonriente. El sustituto sabía muy bien a que lugar se refería; tenía que ser el antiguo campo de entrenamiento de Urahara.

—Bien.

—¡Que suerte!, peleará primero conmigo —gritó Ikkaku, subiendo el pie en una silla mientras miraba a Renji.

—¡No, yo pelearé primero!, ¡yo lo convencí! —gruñó Renji, haciendo lo mismo que Ikkaku.

—¿Qué me dicen de una pelea de dos contra dos? —La voz de Kira los tomó a todos por sorpresa, el rubio sonreía levemente—, yo pelearé del lado de Kurosaki-san.

—¡De ninguna forma! —ladró Ikkaku—, yo sólo peleo uno contra uno.

—¿Estás asustado, Madarame-san?

—¡¿QUÉ?

—Esto será interesante, ¿no lo crees Yumichika? —dijo Shuuhei observándolos. Mientras tanto, Ikkaku casi se le avienta encima a Kira. Yumichika sólo asintió en respuesta y miró fijamente a los cuatro.

—Esto será muy bello —dijo sonriente.

—¡LOS PERDEDORES PAGARÁN LA CENA! —la voz de Ikkaku se escuchó por encima de todas. Yumichika no pudo más que darse una palmada en la frente, soltando un suspiro ante la impulsividad de su amigo.

_Siempre el confiado, ese Ikkaku _

XXX

Llegaron pronto al lugar indicado, todo gracias a la impaciencia de Ikkaku. Parados uno frente al otro, los cuatro se miraron fijamente. Shuuhei y Yumichika veían con interés desde las gradas.

—Sin bankai chicos —apuntó Ichigo desenfundando a Zangetsu—. No queremos que esto se salga de control —agregó con una sonrisa. Ikkaku sonrió y comenzó a girar a Houzukimaru en una mano.

—Sin máscara _Vizard-hollow, _¡o lo que sea! —gritó Renji secamente mientras liberaba a Zabimaru. Ichigo asintió y se puso en guardia; una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Kira se mantenía en silencio, y sostenía a Wabisuke a su lado, una sonrisa invadió su rostro al sentir su cuerpo tensarse por la emoción.

_Estaban listos._

—¡COMENCEMOS! —exclamó Ikkaku arremetiendo su lanza contra Ichigo, el joven respondió rápidamente con el mismo ímpetu, impulsando a Zangetsu de atrás hacia adelante.

El sonido del acero llenó aquel lugar; la espada y la lanza chocaron, atacaron y evadieron, formando una intrincada combinación de movimientos. Kira les miraba asombrado; era como si bailaran a un ritmo cambiante, contemplarlo era asombroso.

—¡Sigo aquí Kira! —gritó Renji, lanzando a Zabimaru contra el rubio. Kira la esquivó con un shunpo en el último momento; el teniente apretó los dientes en frustración mientras Renji hacía un enorme surco en el suelo con el poderoso filo dentado de su Zanpakutou. Kira estaba en desventaja si se trataba de rango, y Renji movía su espada demasiado rápido como para poder golpearla y con demasiada fuerza como para contener su ataque; ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ichigo evadía, mientras Ikkaku con su lanza, trataba de atravesarle embistiéndolo con incansables movimientos. Cuando Ikkaku arremetió intentando hacer un corte vertical, Ichigo rápidamente se dio la vuelta, y con la empuñadura de Zangetsu, lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago haciendo que saliera disparado por la fuerza del impacto. Ikkaku enterró a Houzukimaru en el suelo para tratar de frenar el impulso.

—¡Ese estuvo muy bien Ichigo! —gritó, arremetiendo de nuevo contra el chico.

Renji lanzó su espada a manera de látigo; Kira solo pudo evadirla de un brinco mientras Zabimaru hacía trizas el suelo, el pelirojo contrajo su brazo, y así la hoja de su espada completó un barrido impresionante. Para sorpresa de Kira este ataque no iba dirigido a él, su objetivo era Ichigo.

—¡Kurosaki-san!

Embargado por la sorpresa, el joven apenas alcanzó a evadir el ataque de Renji inclinándose, pero calculó mal y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Esto lo dejó expuesto ante Ikkaku, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para tomar ventaja de su vulnerable posición. Ichigo miraba atónito como lanza en mano el calvo se abalanzaba contra él, con el único objetivo de atravesar su cuerpo.

Usando el gancho de Wabisuke, Kira cambió el curso de la lanza, Ichigo se rodó por lo suelos, esquivando la punta del arpón por apenas unos centímetros. Kira e Ikkaku chocaron espadas brevemente. Ikkaku miró su lanza y soltó un suspiro, empezaba a sentir los efectos de Wabisuke.

—¡Olvidé que era dos contra dos! —dijo Ichigo sonriendo, y se puso de pie inmediatamente. Renji le sonrió antes arremeter contra Kira.

Ichigo de inmediato saltó hacia Kira, y rechazó el disparo proveniente de Renji. Tomando ventaja de la disminución en la velocidad de la espada del pelirojo, Kira tomó la oportunidad para asentarle un efectivo golpe, incrementando así su peso. Renji contrajo a Zabimaru, y entrecerró los parpados. Unos golpes más de Kira y todo estaría perdido.

—¡Supongo que tendremos que trabajar juntos!, ¿No es así, Ikkaku-san? —apuntó Renji.

—¡Eso parece!, ¡en verdad que tu maldita espada es molesta, Kira! —gruñó Ikkaku.

—¡Y ES SEGURO QUE NOSOTROS NO PAGAREMOS LA CENA! —gritaron Renji e Ikkaku al unísono.

Renji se lanzó a la carga de inmediato, pero Ichigo de nuevo bloqueó su ataque. Ikkaku arremetió saltando por encima de la Zabimaru, y sosteniendo su espada como una garrocha, fue directo hacia Ichigo. Kira empujó al chico en el último momento, y se trasladaron con un shunpo hasta una enorme roca, mientras el suelo se hacía trizas a causa del golpe de Ikkaku.

—¡Ha!, ¡Estás huyendo! —dijo Ikkaku, persiguiéndoles. Renji miró desconcertado como todos desaparecían de su vista.

—¡ESPEREN! —exclamó Renji, haciendo una mueca mientras se apresuraba para alcanzarlos.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó Ikkaku, haciendo que su Zanpakutou se doblara en varias partes.

Ikkaku maniobraba con la fragmentada Houzukimaru, al verlo Ichigo sonrió, era como si esperara que hiciera ese movimiento; antes de que Ikkaku pudiera notarlo, el joven ya había atrapado un extremo de su lanza, el hombre calvo le miraba atónito sin poder creerlo.

—¡Ahora Kira!

Al golpear la lanza, el peso de Houzukimaru le hizo incrustarse en la roca, Ikkaku apretó los parpados en señal de frustración porque la espada pesaba demasiado como para manejarla. Cuando Renji vino a ayudarle, Kira respondió golpeando la roca varias veces, haciendo que el peso la venciera y se cayera. Mientras que Ichigo y Kira saltaron a tiempo, Ikkaku cayó junto con los escombros; su caída culminó metros abajo con un ruido sordo, y con Houzukimaru encima, haciendo que fuera incapaz de levantarse.

—¡MALDITO KIRA! —bufó histérico, mientras trataba de quitarse de encima su propia Zanpakutou, cuando se rindió y se quedo quieto, dio un suspiro. Al verlo, ni Shuuhei ni Yumichika pudieron contener la risa—. ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

—¡Higa Zekkou! —gritó Renji, liberando las piezas dentadas de Zabimaru. Las partes separadas volaron en el aire, y arremetieron contra Ichigo y Kira con una increíble rapidez. Ichigo sostuvo a Zangetsu, y su fuerza refulgió en su mirada.

_Destruiría las cuchillas antes de que pudieran alcanzarlos._

—¡Getsuga Tenshou! —gritó Ichigo, liberando una enorme cantidad de reiatsu. Renji se cubrió los ojos con una mano, y apretó los parpados fuertemente cuando una luz azul iluminó por completo el campo de batalla. Al reabrir los ojos, sintió el frío del acero en su cuello, Wabisuke estaba rodeándolo.

—Ganamos —dijo Kira, mientras Renji le miraba con severidad. Ichigo se trasladó con un shunpo, y sonriente se giró hacia Kira.

—Nada mal Kira —expresó Ichigo tendiéndole una mano. A pesar de que Kira no sabía como usar el Bankai, era un excelente compañero de batalla.

—No fue nada Kurosaki-san —contestó Kira, y estrechó su mano. Ambos miraron a Ikkaku, quien seguía tirado en el suelo y los miraba con un gesto bastante desaprobatorio.

—¿Adivina quién tiene que pagar la cena? —dijo alegremente Ichigo.

—Ugh…que mala suerte tuve… —suspiró Ikkaku. Renji le acompañó soltando también un suspiro.

_Ni una sola gota de sangre se derramó durante la pelea. _

XXX

Al día siguiente Rukia caminaba hacia los aposentos de Ichigo, llevaba todo el papeleo que el joven tenía que hacer. La cara de la pelinegra esbozó una sonrisa, cuando al asomarse a su cuarto vio la extraña posición en la que el sustituto dormía. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, y salió de la habitación por unos instantes.

_**¡SPLASH!**_

—¡OI, QUE DEMON…!

—Es hora de levantarse, Ichigo —señaló Rukia, sonreía al tiempo que en sus manos sostenía victoriosamente un balde*. Él se tuvo que conformar con mirarla enfadado, ella le había mojado toda la cabeza. La shinigami dejó caer una enorme pila de papeles al lado del muchacho, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oír como el enorme montón aterrizaba en el suelo con un golpe seco. Suspiró largamente, trayendo su mano hasta su cabeza, mientras que Rukia se limitó a seguir sonriendo dulcemente.

—¡Es hora de trabajar, Kurosaki-fukutaichou!

* * *

X

X

X

Estoy practicando como escribir las escenas de las peleas, así que posiblemente estas, no serán las tengan la mejor calidad de todas las que verán escritas. Por ahora, apenas estoy dándoles vida a los personajes poco a poco, pero prometo que habrá más IchiRuki en un futuro próximo.

Para aquellos que me dejaron review o agregaron a sus alertas, ¡muchas gracias!, me toma varias horas escribir las 6 o 7 hojas que lleva un capitulo completo, así que eso me da mucha motivación para actualizar. La cantidad de detalles que escribo normalmente son eliminados antes de que el capitulo se publique, ¡pero es que tengo el habito de siempre escribir demasiado!

* * *

**N/T**: siempre se aprende algo nuevo.

***Amateur**= del francés "novato, principiante"

***Balde** = de acuerdo al país, es sinónimo de cubo, cubeta, tobo…


	5. Capacitación para el trabajo

Hola! les traigo otro capitulo! yo en especial disfruté mucho este, me pareció como si hubiera ocurrido en el manga! De nuevo quiero dar las gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, a los que agregaron esto a sus favoritos, o a sus alertas. (por cierto, en vista de que más de una me ha pedido felicitar a la autora, he de aclarar, que en el caso del fic original, estamos hablando de autor; pero yo con gusto le comunico sus felicitaciones).

Esta vez quiero aprovechar para decir:

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Selene! **

Te dedico esta actualización a ti, **Selene Plata**. Recibe esto como un pequeño detalle de parte de mi hermana y mía !

oOo

* * *

**Disclaimer**: BLEACH no me pertenece, ojalá lo hiciera, ¡pero entonces sería muy diferente!

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Tuve algunos problemas escribiéndolo, porque estaba un poco distraído por el nuevo episodio de Bleach. ¡Noooo Rukiiiiaaa!

Debe haber algunos leves errores gramaticales. De todas formas…ignórenlos y disfruten lo demás.

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

**Capacitación para el trabajo.**

* * *

Ichigo bostezaba mientras acompañaba a Rukia hacia la sala de juntas, su insignia pendía perezosamente de su brazo; había pasado **una** mala noche, y por las ojeras que tenía, no parecía que fuera a despertar, al menos no en un futuro cercano. La joven suspiró, y se giró para mirar al que estaba detrás de ella. El cabeza de zanahoria se caía de agotamiento, con todo y los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

—¡Buenos días Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san! —exclamó Ukitake al entrar los jóvenes al vestíbulo. El capitán se hallaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con una pila de papeles a su lado. Rukia de inmediato hizo una reverencia, y respetuosamente le devolvió el saludo.

—¡Buenos días, Ukitake-taichou! —dijo alegremente. Ichigo también compuso una reverencia antes de bostezar levemente.

—Buenos días, Ukitake-san —_**patada**_—. Quiero decir, Ukitake-taichou —se corrigió a él mismo, luego de que Rukia le asentara una veloz patada en la espinilla. Él le dirigió una feroz mirada, y ella le devolvió el gesto. Kurosaki Ichigo no estaba acostumbrado a todas esas formalidades. Después de todo, era su primer día… era una lástima que ella no lo entendiera.

—Hoy tenemos algo de papeleo ordinario por hacer —anunció Ukitake mientras sostenía una hoja en la mano—. Vas a leer las solicitudes y a sellar aquellas que parezcan más importantes, luego me las traes para que les de un último vistazo —dijo mostrándole un sello a Ichigo.

Ichigo no pudo evitar refunfuñar al ver todos los papeles que tenia que revisar.

—Kuchiki, por favor ayuda a Kurosaki-fukutaichou.

Ahora fue el turno de Rukia para rezongar al ver el montón de documentos.

—Comencemos a trabajar entonces… —dijo Ichigo, preparándose para salir.

—¡Yo voy a supervisar! —soltó Rukia alegremente, preparándose para seguirlo.

—¡Ni creas que voy a hacer todo esto yo solo! —le replicó enfadado.

Mientras ambos se alejaban discutiendo, una mariposa infernal entró por la ventana. Tendiéndole la mano Ukitake escuchó su mensaje. Una sonrisa le invadió el rostro mientras que la mariposa se alejaba ya habiendo concluido su trabajo.

—La central de los 46 por fin ha decidido que hacer, ¿huh? —dijo en voz baja mirando por la ventana. Cerró los ojos por un instante, abandonándose a los recuerdos—. El antiguo examen de capitanía… excelente…

Miró sus papeles y encogió los hombros. Él quería hablar con Shunsui sobre el examen, y ya que lo pensaba, a fin de cuantas, Ichigo era un capitán en entrenamiento. Además, lo que él estaba haciendo, apenas le representaría un poco más de trabajo.

—¡Kiyone, Sentarou!

Del desconocimiento del capitán, era que Kon estuviera justo bajo su ventana. Con taimada expresión en el rostro, el león amarillo sonrió maliciosamente, y se apresuró hacia los cuartos de las mujeres**. **Tenía planes… pervertidos planes. Todo era perfecto.

_¡Aquí viene la nueva mascota! _

—¡AQUÍ VOY! MIS HERMOSAS DIOSAS…

—¡HAY UN RYOKA! —gritó un guardia, precipitándose hacia el animal de felpa. Petrificado, Kon miraba horrorizado como el guardia desenfundaba su espada—. ¡TOMA ESTO!

—¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE A MÍ? —gritó Kon echándose a correr. Al mirar atrás, vio como más guardias se habían unido a su persecución, lo cual provocó que rompiera a gritar angustiado.

—¡IYYAAAAAAAAA!

**XXX**

_Por qué estoy aquí sentado haciendo el papeleo…_

Ichigo suspiró, con una mano sostenía su mentón y con la otra sellaba una solicitud. Rukia parecía estar trabajando solícitamente con una torre de papeles visiblemente más chica. Él se volvió hacia ella frunciendo levemente el ceño. Sus pantorrillas habían sufrido demasiado como para que fuera justo el poco trabajo que le había tocado a la shinigami.

—Rukia… ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto? —preguntó Ichigo, tomando otra hoja del montón—. Este sujeto esta pidiendo una transferencia a la 11ª división, y este otro quiere un nuevo par de zapatos… ¡Ambas son peticiones estúpidas!

—¡Cállate, Ichigo! —ordenó Rukia sin siquiera alzar la vista—. Este es el trabajo de los oficiales con rango, y Ukitake-taichou normalmente se encuentra enfermo. Eso significa que hay más trabajo para nosotros en la 13ª división —agregó con un suspiro—, por lo tanto, algunas veces tendrás las responsabilidades de capitán aun siendo teniente, y eso, es mucho peor que esto Ichigo.

—¿Peor?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió el joven con curiosidad.

—¡KUROSAKI-FUKUTAICHOU! —gritaron Sentarou y Kiyone, corriendo hacia él a increíble velocidad. En sus manos sostenían otra pila de papeles. Mientras, el par de pupilas ámbar miraban aterradas aquella escena.

—Eso es a lo que me refería con "peor" —dijo sonriente Rukia. El joven miraba horrorizado como casi una tonelada de papel era dejada sobre su escritorio. El mueble _crujía_ por todo el peso que sostenía, así es, _¡crujía!_

—¡Ukitake-taichou tiene un malestar matutino!, ¡te pide que completes esto por él! —dijo Kiyone casi gritando, y compuso un saludo militar.

—¡Estos son de alta prioridad, Kurosaki-Fukutaicho! —agregó Sentarou, también saludando al estilo de la milicia.

—¡TENEMOS QUE REGRESAR CON UKITAKE-TAICHOU!, ¡ÉL NOS NECESITA! —gritaron fuertemente, y se marcharon a toda velocidad. Ichigo se dejó caer en su silla, suspirando mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. Mientras tanto, su compañera tarareaba suavemente una melodía, y parecía estar disfrutando su trabajo.

—¿Cómo diablos puedes hacer esto, Rukia? —inquirió Ichigo, volteando a ver a la shinigami como si estuviera loca. Al no obtener respuesta de su parte, se levantó y caminó hacia ella. La expresión del muchacho cambió apenas vio lo que ella estaba haciendo con su papeleo.

—Así que… —dijo él impasible, y la tomó por sorpresa. Un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas mientras se giraba para verlo a la cara—. ¿ESTO ES LO QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO?, ¡DIBUJANDO ESAS HORRIBLES COSAS! —gritó histérico, apuntando hacia su libreta de dibujo. Estaba llena de conejos…

Horrendos…_deformados…estúpidos…CONEJOS…_

—¡Tampoco es que tú hayas hecho bastante! —espetó molesta Rukia, levantándose de un salto. El rubor nunca abandono su rostro. — ¡y mis dibujos no son horrendos!

—¡Sí lo son! —gritó Ichigo— ¡y yo he trabajado bastante!

—¡No, no lo son! —Replicó Rukia. La shinigami apuntó a su escritorio—. ¡Ahora vuelve a trabajar!

Refunfuñando, Ichigo se marchó a su lugar de trabajo y se hundió en la silla de su escritorio. Rukia se deshizo de su cuaderno de dibujo también renegando. Ambos sabían que ese sería un largo día. Se miraron con rencor, estaban que echaban humo.

Muy largo…

**XXX**

Rukia había terminado con su torre de papeles, y se retiró con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. Ichigo solo pudo suspirar y fruncir el entrecejo al verla marcharse. Era más de medio día, y él todavía estaba entero de trabajo.

_Ahora me arrepiento de no quedarme en el mundo real._

Un rato más tarde, se escuchó el sonido de algunos pasos; pero Ichigo no levantó la mirada hasta que un plato fue ubicado enfrente de él. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con un par de ojos violetas, Rukia le sonreía mientras colocaba un plato de _teriyaki_ con arroz frente a él.

—Deberías comer algo… —dijo con suavidad, y tomó asiento junto al joven—. Un idiota como tú podría desmayarse por agotamiento —agregó la shinigami con una sonrisa.

Ichigo le sonrió en respuesta y movió los papeles para hacer espacio. Cuando estaba apunto de tomar el primer bocado, se dio cuenta de que Rukia le observaba con mucha atención. Al notar ella que el muchacho se había percatado de lo que hacía, le sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —inquirió Ichigo, parecía levemente molesto. Rukia tosió y miró hacia otro lado. Un leve tono rojizo invadió sus mejillas.

—Yo hice eso… —dijo con voz apenas audible—. Esperaba que te gustara.

Ichigo miró fijamente la comida.

—¿Lo envenenaste? —preguntó angustiado.

—¡QUÉ! —replicó ella enfadada.

—¿Es comestible? —agregó, hurgando su platillo con curiosidad. Rukia enrojeció de ira, y un nervio en su cabeza amenazaba con estallar. Ichigo sonrió, mientras que ella se giraba para ignorarlo. Luego el joven tomó varios bocados, y comenzó a saborearlo.

_Si Rukia lo había hecho para él, entonces se lo comería sin importar nada más._

—Rukia…

—¿QUÉ? —contestó ella muy molesta, y se volvió para mirarle. Sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura de su pecho, y le miraba con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Está delicioso… gracias por hacerme de comer —dijo el joven con gratitud, y una sonrisa genuina adornó sus facciones. La expresión de Rukia se suavizó en el instante que él dijo esas palabras, y prefirió voltear para otro lado para así ocultar el sonrojo y la felicidad que habían invadido su rostro.

—Idiota.

Ichigo sólo masticaba mientras le miraba, la sonrisa que invadió su propio rostro no le abandonó nunca.

_Si Rukia lo había hecho para él, entonces estaría delicioso, no importaba nada más._

—¡Ahhhhh! —dijo Ichigo estirando los brazos. Ahora él y Rukia caminaban en las afueras de la división, ya habiendo terminado la monstruosa cantidad de papeleo— ¡Se siente tan bien estar afuera!, pero me sorprende que no haya nada de nieve por aquí —agregó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Después de todo, aún estaban a principios de enero, la batalla de invierno seguía fresca en la memoria de todos.

—En el Seireitei no nieva ni llueve mucho —explicó Rukia, mirando también los alrededores—. La mayoría de la nieve y la lluvia son bloqueadas por la barrera —añadió apuntando hacia el cielo.

—Recuerdo esa cosa —dijo el shinigami mirando hacia arriba—. Casi muero al pasar a través de ella.

—Lástima que no moriste —apuntó divertida, consiguiendo así que Ichigo frunciera el entrecejo. Él dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el cielo, y evocó aquellos recuerdos.

_Habían pasado alrededor de seis meses desde entonces._

—¿Y, a dónde vamos? —inquirió con curiosidad mientras seguía a la shinigami.

—Vamos rumbo al área de entrenamiento de la 13ª división —contestó la joven con severidad, sin dejar de caminar por un momento—. Voy a enseñarte como usar algunas técnicas básicas de Kidou.

Ichigo rascó su cabeza mientras la seguía. El Kidou no podía ser tan difícil ahora, ¿verdad? Además, si Rukia podía hacerlo, entonces él también… ¿cierto…?

Luego de mirar un rato los maniquíes de tiro al blanco, ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento para comenzar las lecciones sobre movimientos básicos y conocimientos generales. La inexpresividad afloraba en el rostro del muchacho mientras Rukia daba las explicaciones, provocando su actitud que al finalizar su cátedra, ella le lanzara la más feroz de las miradas.

—¿Entendiste algo de lo que expliqué? —preguntó enfadada. Lentamente Ichigo sacudió su cabeza, la inexpresividad nunca abandonó la faz del muchacho. De pronto, Rukia sonrió alegremente—. Esto requiere medidas drásticas.

Ahora el rostro de Ichigo reflejó el horror, al verla tomar su libreta de dibujo.

—Lo que es más importante, y de lo que debes preocuparte, es del encantamiento, Ichigo —anunció Rukia, apuntando con su plumón hacia un Chappy. El conejo parecía estar gritando algo; lo cual era deducible por un globo de diálogo que estaba dibujado a su lado—. Este afecta el nivel de efectividad del hechizo.

Rukia pasó a la siguiente página.

—La combinación de ambos, te dará los mejores resultados —dijo Rukia. Cambiaba las paginas de atrás hacia adelante, para mostrar como el Chappy golpeaba uno de los objetivos usando Kidou. Ichigo contemplaba indiferente la escena—. ¿Entiendes ahora?

El shinigami le miró entrecerrando los parpados, provocando que una gota de sudor resbalara por el rostro de la chica.

—Creo que ahora estoy peo… ¡Auch!

Rukia se levantó hecha una furia, no sin antes asentarle un fuerte golpe con su libreta de dibujo.

—¡Entonces, sólo has lo mismo que yo!—vociferó enfadada. Cerró sus ojos, y enfocó su reiatsu—. ¡Dictador!, máscara de carne y sangre. El universo. Alas batiéndose. Aquello que se puede llamar persona. Infierno y caos. ¡Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas!, ¡Hadou 31 Shakahou!

**¡Boom!**

La flama roja golpeó certeramente el objetivo, reduciéndolo sólo a cenizas.

—Inténtalo —señaló Rukia, Ichigo avanzó unos pasos hacia ella. Un rubor le cubrió levemente mientras trataba de recordar el encantamiento.

—¡Dictador!, máscara de carne y sangre. El universo. Alas batiéndose… —comenzó, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Rukia. Esto era _vergonzoso_—. Aquello que se puede llamar persona. Infierno y caos. ¡Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas! —gritó, poniendo sus manos en posición—. ¡Hadou 31 Shakahou!

**Psssshhhhh…**

Ichigo miró impasible como una pequeña bola de reiatsu se consumió antes de abandonar sus manos. Rukia no pudo mas que darse una palmada en la frente. Esto no sería tan sencillo…

La shinigami decidió sentarse a ver como Ichigo lo intentaba una y otra vez. Él joven había conseguido una leve mejoría durante las horas que llevaba tratando de perfeccionar el hechizo, y el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse cuando...

_Debería decírselo ahora _

—Oi Ichigo… sobre esa celebración que te comenté —comenzó Rukia con cautela—, hice algunos arreglos para una cena, mañana en la mansión Kuchiki —dijo mirando para otro lado. Ichigo la miró con curiosidad, una vez que había terminado su encantamiento, extendió los brazos—. Me gustaría que…bueno, si pudieras venir… —finalizó, casi arrastrando esas últimas palabras, y aún con la vista fija en otro dirección.

—Ah, iré —contestó Ichigo alegremente, y se concentró en enfocar su reiatsu. Esperaría con ansias ese momento—. Hadou 31 Shakka…

—Nii-sama estará con nosotros.

—¡QUÉ! —exclamó sorprendido.

**¡FWOOOSH!**

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia, miraban impactados como la gigantesca bola de energía que salió de las manos del muchacho se dirigía directo al cielo. Lentamente sus pupilas se encontraron; Ichigo se frotó la cabeza levemente mientras la miraba con timidez.

—Creo que me pasé un poco con el reiatsu… —dijo el joven en voz baja, viendo como la enorme masa de energía descendía lentamente.

—¿Un poco? —replicó Rukia, con la impresión aún instalada en el rostro.

Ella no quería estar ni remotamente cerca de donde fuera a caer esa cosa.

_¡Dónde están, Ichigo, Nee-san!_

—Toma esto —gritaron los guardias que corrían detrás de un animal de peluche. Rindiéndose, y con la respiración muy agitada, Kon se dejó caer. Había estado corriendo todo el día. _¡Sí, todo el día!_

—¡Adelante, que sea rápido! —chilló Kon melodramáticamente, llevándose una pata a la frente; esperaba resignado el movimiento de los guardias. De pronto, los ojos de los shinigamis fueron invadidos por el terror, se dieron media vuelta, y echaron a correr asustados. Kon se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa triunfante— ¡Eso! ¡Huyan! ¡Kon siempre gana! HAHAHAH…

Una enorme sombra se formó tras de él. Invadido por el miedo se giró lentamente, la quijada se le fue al suelo. Esa cosa seguro iba a _doler_.

—¡!

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Porque yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.

El hechizo es "Artillería carmesí", pero yo use la versión traducida del encantamiento. Iba a usar la versión original en japonés, pero imaginé que sería mejor en ingles. También, el sistema de numeración es diferente, de acuerdo con la versión traducida, el cantico 33 es usado tanto para "artillería carmesí" como para "lluvia de fuego azul".

* * *

oOo

**N/T:** Cambié el numero 33 del original por 31, puesto que el 33 es el soukatsui, según mi manga. Tomé también las primeras líneas del cántico de la traducción oficial de Bleach en español (porque el cantico del hadou 31 y 33 comienzan con las mismas palabras) _"¡Dictador!, máscara de carne y sangre. El universo. Alas batiéndose. Aquello que se puede llamar persona"._ El resto del cantico esta tomado del fansub que circula por la web.

Tal vez no necesitaban saberlo, pero bueno, nunca falta el que se interesa demasiado en los detalles ¬¬


	6. Reuniones

¡Vengo feliz a traerles el capítulo 6! -ya solo faltan 50. LOL-. Se acerca el final del primer arco de este Fic! sip, este fic esta dividido en arcos, (para más información pueden visitar el perfil de Taka: .net/u/1367963/takaondo) bueno, espero y lo disfruten. -mi parte favorita es cuando apareció kempachi! y obvio el encuentro IchiRuki-

saludos y hasta la siguiente actualización.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por agregar esto a sus favoritos! también a los que los suscribieron a sus alertas, gracias por leerle. Saludos especiales a Colombia y México! -de donde son la mayoría de los lectores- gracias por el apoyo.

oOo

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece.

Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. No es tan emocionante pero espero que a pesar de esto, ustedes lo disfruten. Estoy definiendo un poco más la personalidad de Ichigo y también reintroduzco a dos de nuestros capitanes favoritos. Ojalá les gusten los momentos IchiRuki que he colocado en la historia (cuidando de no hacerlos muy OoC). ¡Gracias y disfruten! Puede que se encuentren con algunos errores gramaticales.

X

X

X

* * *

_**Reuniones**_

* * *

_Kurosaki Ichigo no era lo que se dice, una persona madrugadora. _

**¡BOOM!**

—¡Buenos días, Ichigo!

_Y esta persona era mucho peor de lo que su padre alguna vez fue._

Ichigo abrió los ojos de golpe, e instintivamente cogió su espada.

—¡Pero que demonios!

… y de no haber reaccionado como lo hizo, ahora estaría rebanado por la mitad.

—¡Vamos pelear!

Zaraki Kenpachi estaba loco. ¡Estaba demente y loco!, ¡cómo podía alguien estar tan desquiciadamente loco!

—¡Ichi! ¡Ichi!

Kenpachi y su espada lo empujaban más y más contra el suelo, mientras Kurosaki Ichigo se defendía sosteniendo a Zangetsu sobre su cabeza. El shinigami estrechó sus ojos en frustración y empujó fuertemente el arma de su contrincante, consiguiendo con esto que finalmente retrocediera. Por su parte Yachiru, que se encontraba en el hombro de Kenpachi, reía llena de júbilo.

—¡Cuál es tu idea! —ladró Ichigo apuntando hacia el techo de la habitación; fragmentos de la construcción aún resbalaban del enorme agujero recién hecho—. ¡Acaso es así como despiertas a las personas!

—¡Venimos a darte la bienvenida, Ichi Ichi! —exclamó alegremente Yachiru, bajándose de un salto del hombro de Kenpachi—. ¿No es así, Ken-chan?

—¡Y a felicitarte! —vociferó el capitán blandiendo de nuevo su espada. El más joven lo bloqueó con su Zanpakutou, y ambos filos se encontraron; provocando también que sus portadores se acercaran peligrosamente—, fukutaichou-dono —agregó Kenpachi con una sádica sonrisa. Ichigo frunció el ceño e hizo esfuerzos para no retroceder.

—¡Ichigo! —gritó Rukia cuando entró a la habitación. Sus ojos violáceos se llenaron de estupor al ver como ambos hombres se batían en un duelo por la supremacía—. ¡Qué está ocurriendo aquí!

—Hola Kuchiki —contestó Kenpachi sin dejar de empujar su espada—. ¡Ichigo y yo, sólo estamos teniendo una muy agradable conversación!

—Muy… _¡agradable! _—gritó fuertemente. El sonido del metal chocando resonó en toda la estancia; tras un último golpe, parecía que finalmente se habían separado—. ¡No tengo intención de luchar contigo hoy, Kenpachi!

—Ah, que aburrido —apuntó el capitán frunciendo los labios. Si Ichigo hubiese estado un poco más loco, habría jurado que el hombre estaba haciendo un mohín. Kenpachi se dio la vuelta y colocó su espada en el hombro, parecía como si meditara su siguiente movimiento, o esperara que Ichigo le atacara primero.

Con los ojos muy abiertos por la ansiedad, lentamente el joven avanzó hacía Rukia. Una vez que la alcanzó, la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo.

—¡No seas cobarde!, ¡no hay nada mejor que una batalla a muerte!, ¿no es verdad I…? —decía Kenpachi mientras se giraba para encararlo de nuevo— ¿…Ichigo? —Yachiru le sonreía y apuntaba con un dedo hacia el pasillo.

—¡Ichi Ichi y la pequeñita huyeron!

Con un sonoro "tche", decidió envainar su espada. Lo único que quería era una pequeña batalla a muerte.

_¿Acaso era eso pedir demasiado? _

—¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? —preguntó Rukia cuando finalmente se detuvieron. Ichigo había corrido tan lejos como había podido; incluso si Kenpachi era incapaz de detectar la presión espiritual, no hacía daño correr lo más lejos posible, sólo por si las dudas.

—No querrás saberlo… —contestó el joven, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras frotaba su cabeza. Después dirigió sus ojos hacia Rukia, quien parecía estar sorprendida por algo, sus cejas levemente arqueadas así lo confirmaban. La joven tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, que todavía estaban entrelazadas.

—Ahh, lo lamento… —se apresuró a decir mientras la soltaba rápidamente, y fijaba su mirada en un punto distante. Por su parte Rukia sonrió tímidamente al notar la extraña reacción de su compañero—. Eh, ¿y qué era lo que gritabas mientras estaba corriendo? —agregó él inmediatamente después, y poco a poco se giró para hacerle frente.

—Ukitake-taichou quería verte… —contestó algo irritada. Miró a su alrededor, y esto sólo hizo crecer su molestia—. Lástima que él este justo en la dirección opuesta —añadió, y dejó escapar una mirada furtiva hacia Ichigo.

—¡Oi, lo haces sonar como si fuera mi culpa que estemos aquí! —reclamó el muchacho. Rukia se giró para mirarlo, sostenía las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho, y las cejas juntas, imitándole así su casi permanente semblante.

—Bueno, si alguien no me hubiese jalado, y después echado a correr como un demente —dijo ella fulminándole con la mirada. Ichigo se sonrojó levemente y después le miró enfadado.

—Al menos yo tengo piernas lo suficientemente largas como para correr rápido —ladró. Un nervio en la sien de Rukia comenzó a palpitar ante esta provocación.

—¡¿Qué es lo que intentas decir? —espetó furiosa. Ichigo sonrió con malicia antes de poner una mano sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra. El muchacho se agachó para situar su cara a la altura de la joven, y haciendo caso omiso de los amenazantes gruñidos de la shinigami soltó:

—Enana.

Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro, y la vena en la sien de Rukia estalló en ese preciso instante.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —gritó la ojivioleta, propinándole una patada en la espinilla. Mientras él se inclinaba de dolor, ella aprovechó para poner un pie sobre su cabeza— ¡Yo no soy una enana!

_Debió haberse quedado con Kenpachi…_

—¡Buenos días, Kuchiki, Kurosaki! —pronunció un sonriente Ukitake al acercarse hacia a ellos. La confusión invadió el semblante del capitán al ver como Rukia retiraba rápidamente su pie de la cabeza de Ichigo y le miraba sorprendida—. ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?

—Ah, él solamente me estaba enseñando un poco de «Hakuda»*, ¿no es así, _Kurosaki-fukutaichou_? —dijo ella, asentándole deliberadamente un pisotón al joven teniente. Ichigo dejó escapar un quejido antes de voltearle a ver con rencor.

—Sí… Hakuda… —confirmó. Mientras, él y la joven intercambiaban miradas llenas de furia.

—Les sentí pasar frente a mi oficina —dijo sonriente el capitán. Después se giró hacia Rukia y preguntó—: ¿Le has dado mi recado?

—Ah, sí —contestó.

—Gracias Kuchiki. Puedes dejarme el resto a mí, que tengas buena suerte hoy en tu misión —le dijo agradecido, Rukia asintió antes de hacerle una reverencia.

—¡Gracias, Ukitake-Taichou! —exclamó, y luego de giró lentamente hacia Ichigo—, recuerda, esta noche a las cinco en punto —agregó con severidad.

—Rukia… —le interrumpió el joven cuando ella estaba a punto de partir. La pelinegra se volvió para mirarle— … ten cuidado —agregó él, frunciendo el ceño como de costumbre, y sin mirarla de frente.

La shinigami simplemente le sonrió antes de desaparecer con un shunpo.

—Kurosaki, ¡tengo grandes noticias!—dijo Ukitake radiante— Ven conmigo, ¿quieres?

—Ah, ¡seguro! —contestó saliendo de su estupor. Se percató entonces que había estado mirando fijamente el lugar en el que la joven había desaparecido—. ¿Qué sucede, Ukitake-san…eh Tai…?

—Ukitake-san es suficiente —le confortó el capitán— ¿Cómo te has ido adaptando, me refiero a la sociedad de Almas? —inquirió curioso.

—Muchas cosas son diferentes, pero me estoy acostumbrando a ellas —contestó Ichigo—. Sin embargo, la próxima vez, un poco menos de papeleo me vendría bien —terminó su frase apretando el entrecejo. Las pupilas ámbar reflejaron desconcierto cuando Ukitake soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Hay mucho más por venir, Kurosaki-fukutaichou! —indicó, causando que una gota de sudor resbalara por la frente del recién nombrado teniente. Entonces el capitán se giró para verle de frente, y con severidad apuntó—: Pero no fue por eso que te hice llamar.

Ichigo le miró levemente confundido.

—Los exámenes de capitanía comienzan al final del próximo mes, y quiero que te prepares para eso —expresó alegremente. El joven continuó mirándole fijamente, pero ahora con la boca medio abierta. Decidió frotar uno de sus oídos, pues no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban.

—¿Cómo dijo?

—La central de los 46 por fin ha decidido como llenar los puestos que quedaron sin capitán. Ichimaru Gin sigue en coma junto con Hinamori Momo. La quinta división está desesperada, funcionando sin un teniente y sin capitán, afortunadamente las otras dos han sido organizadas a través de sus tenientes —dijo con serio semblante—. Si tú pasas el examen, entonces llenarás una de esas vacantes.

—Pero, yo sólo he estado aquí unos días, Ukitake-san —razonó Ichigo—, no hay forma en que pueda manejar esas responsabilidades…

—Es por eso que solicité tenerte en mi división —replicó Ukitake—, aprenderás todas las responsabilidades de capitán. Yo me enfermo muy a menudo, ¡por lo que tú podrás hacerte cargo del resto! —añadió sonriente, causando que Ichigo frunciera más el ceño.

_Grandioso, más papeleo…_

—Hoy te mostraré lo que estarás haciendo casi a diario, así que pon atención —dijo Ukitake poniéndose en marcha. Ichigo lo siguió mientras le miraba ahora inexpresivo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará esto…?

—Hm, probablemente todo el día —respondió felizmente el capitán. El pelinaranja no pudo más que refunfuñar.

_Si puedes oírme Kenpachi… por favor, ven y mátame…_

Ichigo regresó al vestíbulo de la 13ª división buscando a Rukia. Al mirar al reloj de la esquina, suspiró. Llegaría tarde, ya casi eran las cinco. Ukitake seguro lo llamaría cuando lo necesitara…

—¡Kurosaki-fukutaichou! —gritaron Kiyone y Sentarou, apareciendo de repente y casi provocándole un infarto— ¿Hay algo en lo que le podamos ayudarle? —preguntaron saludándole al estilo militar.

—Estaba buscando a Rukia, pero creo que ya se ha ido a la mansión. Estaba a punto de irme para allá —señaló Ichigo, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Los dos terceros al mando le miraron unos instantes antes de sacudir sus cabezas en negativa. Un tic se hizo visible en el ojo del joven teniente—. ¿Qué?

—¡No puede ir a la mansión Kuchiki vestido así! —exclamó Kiyone, señalando hacia su uniforme de Shinigami.

—¡Ha!

—¡Espere!, tengo algo justo de su medida, ¡creo que pertenecía a Kaien! —dijo Sentarou arrastrándole de repente. Un desconcertado Ichigo fue testigo de como Kiyone también se unía a su secuestro.

—Esperen, ¿quién es Kaien…?

—Cámbiese ahí —gritó Sentarou, empujándole hacia un pequeño vestidor. Kiyone le arrojó un paquete que rebotó en su cabeza y señaló—: ¡póngase eso!

Ichigo sólo profundizo su ya permanentemente fruncido entrecejo, luego de que esos dos le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

_En verdad detestaba a este par._

XXX.

Kuchiki Rukia se encontraba pacientemente arrodillada frente a la mesa, y a su lado, Kuchiki Byakuya en toda su autoridad. Un largo kimono violeta con patrones florales conformaba su vestimenta, el cabello elegantemente recogido con un prendedor en forma de mariposa complementaba su atavío; el conjunto le otorgaba un aspecto noble y vibrante. Por su parte el jefe del clan Kuchiki portaba un kimono azul y un haori verde que cubría levemente la primera prenda. El hombre mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía esperar pacientemente la llegada de su invitado.

—Es tarde —expuso el capitán controlando su ira. Al oírlo, Rukia estrujó levemente la orilla de su kimono.

_¿Dónde Rayos está ese idiota?_

—Kuchiki-sama, su invitado ha llegado —anunció una criada asomándose a la puerta.

—Hazlo pasar —contestó Byakuya, y a su orden la mucama deslizó por completo la puerta. Rukia se levantó, lista para golpear al bastardo en la cabeza.

—Hai dozo, Kurosaki-sama —dijo la sirvienta al tiempo que Ichigo atravesaba el umbral. La cara de Rukia cambió instantáneamente, su rabia desapareció tan rápido como había surgido.

_¿Éste era Ichigo? _

Llevaba un kimono azul oscuro, que se envolvía perfectamente alrededor de su cuerpo, complementaban el atuendo un haori y un hakama más oscuros. La joven incluso notó que él había peinado su cabello, sus siempre alborotados mechones, ahora estaban cepillados y lucían más controlados y naturales. El aire a su alrededor había cambiado, pero para mejorar; parecía haber ido de pandillero a noble.

—Lo lamento, llegue tarde…

El ámbar y el índigo se encontraron en el instante en que sus miradas resbalaban uno sobre el otro inspeccionándose asombrados. El momento duró sólo hasta que Byakuya tosió, provocando con esto que ambos salieran instantáneamente de su estupor.

—Siéntate —comandó Byakuya. El capitán miró fijamente a Ichigo, quien parecía estar en otro planeta—. Me alegra que decidieras unírtenos —pronunció en voz alta, haciéndolo así regresar a la tierra.

—Ah, no hay problema Byakuya…

Se detuvo cuando sintió que tanto Rukia como su hermano le miraban fijamente. Ichigo sintió el sudor correr por su frente. Esta era el verdadero poder de la "mirada Kuchiki". Un poder impresionante si duda.

—Kuchiki-Taichou, será suficiente, Kurosaki-fukutaichou… —señaló Byakuya. Ichigo apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo. De ninguna manera permitiría que Kuchiki Byakuya fuera por ahí dándole órdenes, a pesar de que técnicamente fuera su superior.

—¿Y que tal si no, Byakuya?—replicó— Prefiero pensar que estamos en el mismo nivel.

Byakuya le imitó frunciendo el ceño. No entendía por qué Rukia había considerado la idea de traerlo a la mansión. El pelinaranja sentado frente a él, era grosero y arrogante. ¿Qué es lo que ella veía en él?

—Yo preferiría que conocieras tu lugar, Kurosaki —apuntó Byakuya calmadamente.

—¿Mi lugar?, ¿te refieres, a mí sobre tú…?

—¡Ayudaré a preparar las cosas! —interrumpió Rukia levantándose de un brinco. La sirvienta le insistió para que se sentara, pero a ella no le importó. Sabía que era una mala idea intentar romper el hielo entre esos dos. Debió haberle pedido al mismo Ichigo que se comportara, y no a su hermano.

Byakuya esperó a que Rukia saliera de la estancia antes de lanzarle a Ichigo una feroz mirada, por su parte el joven correspondió el gesto con la misma intensidad.

—Dime una cosa, Kurosaki—preguntó el estoico capitán—, ¿planeas hacer algo con Rukia el día de mañana?, porque desde ahora te informo que lo prohíbo.

—¿De qué estas hablando? —replicó un acalorado Ichigo.

—Del cumpleaños de Rukia —contestó Byakuya, aún mirándole con rencor. Las pupilas del joven se dilataron ante la sorpresiva noticia. Rukia nunca le mencionó que fuera su cumpleaños.

—Espera…

—¡Aquí está la comida! —anunció la pelinegra colocando en la mesa los platos de arroz. Se apresuró entonces a sentarse, a poner sus manos juntas y gritar—: «¡Itadakimasu!»*

—Itadakimasu… —le siguieron Ichigo y Byakuya, mucho menos entusiastas que ella. La shinigami suspiró mientras los hombres continuaban compartiendo miradas llenas de odio. Esto no estaba funcionando tal y como ella lo había planeado.

_Vaya celebración era esta…_

_XXX_

Rukia se encontraba sentada en el pórtico de la mansión Kuchiki, mirando el claro cielo nocturno. Estaba algo fresco afuera, pero el Kimono que llevaba era bastante abrigador. Había abandonado el comedor en cuanto pudo, queriendo alejarse de la tensión desatada en aquella habitación. Era mejor dejar a los chicos hacer lo que quisieran, con tal de llevar la fiesta en paz.

—Te vas a resfriar, idiota —señaló Ichigo, y le colocó encima su haori. La joven le miró inquisitivamente mientras él se sentaba junto a ella.

—No necesito tu compasión, Ichigo —replicó sonriente. Pero se envolvió fuertemente en la prenda permitiendo que el aroma del muchacho la embargara.

Ichigo miraba fijamente la luna, el astro parecía más brillante aquella noche. Pensaba en la posibilidad de celebrar el cumpleaños de Rukia, y en cómo debería hacerlo. Después frunció el entrecejo al recordar lo mal que había ido la supuesta celebración.

—Lamento lo de esta noche… —apuntó él en voz baja—. Debí tratar de ser un poco más… hmm… cómo lo diría en palabras de tu hermano… _amable_ —finalizó, y se giró lentamente hacia ella. Para su sorpresa la shinigami estaba sonriendo.

—Nunca cambias, ¿verdad Ichigo? —expresó con suavidad—. Nunca me escuchas.

—Puede que sea cierto… pero… escucharé… —comenzó, y después dirigió nuevamente sus ojos hacia la luna—… cuando estés lista para hablarme sobre Kaien —agregó. Ante estas palabras Rukia le miró impactada.

—Ah… —replicó casi en un susurro. Cuando ella aferró su mano a una de las mangas del muchacho, Ichigo sintió como el calor se le subió al rostro, aún así prefirió ignorarlo; cosa que le fue más difícil de llevar a cabo cuando sus delicados dedos le rozaron levemente. Haciéndose de valor, el shinigami decidió atrapar aquella mano entre la suya, y estrecharla fuertemente a fin de reconfortarla.

—Deberíamos regresar a la 13ª división —dijo Rukia un tanto renuente, no quería romper el momento. Era tan agradable estar así, sin discutir.

—Esta noche ni siquiera tengo un lugar decente para dormir —apuntó alegremente Ichigo al tiempo que se levantaba. Gentilmente le ayudó a ponerse en pie, y Rukia no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreírle abiertamente.

—Bueno, siempre que lo necesites puedes dormir en mi armario.

Las cejas de Ichigo se arquearon.

Y hablando de invertir los papeles…

* * *

X

X

X

Perdón por hacer el capitulo tan corto, pero de verdad no tenía ganas de revelar todo de una sola vez, porque se como es cuando la mente queda abatida con demasiada información.

**Hakuda** significa "mano limpia" o combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Para aquellos que no sepan cuando es el cumpleaños de Rukia, les diré que es el 14 de enero, lo que lo pone a casi 6 meses de distancia del cumpleaños de Ichigo. De acuerdo con la línea temporal que sigue la historia la guerra finalizó tan solo unos días después de año nuevo.

* * *

**N/T:**

**Itadakimasu***= es como un "gracias por la comida".

**Haori**= es una especie de chaqueta normalmente se seda, que se usa sobre el kimono. Como la blanca que usan los capitanes sobre el uniforme.

**Hakama** = es un pantalón holgado que a veces se usa en artes marciales como en el kendo. El pantalón que se cargan los shinigamis en bleach…


	7. Reflexiones

Hola! se que me tardé más de la cuenta y lo peor es que no avisé, -que mujer tan malvada- pero se me atravesaron algunas cosas y... me retrase, como sea, por fin les traje el capítulo espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté. de una vez les aviso que el próximo capitulo puede tardar un poquito...(yo no quisiera que fuera así, pero por ciertos motivos que exprimen mi tiempo no creo que salga tan rápido, así que tenganme paciencia y no me maten) pero es un hecho que saldrá!

gracias a todos por su apoyo, tengo 65 lindos comentarios y no pensé que reuniera tantos tan pronto, me harán llorar de la emoción ;_; (es la emoción).

gracias, y mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes!

**-o0o-**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece.

Aquí está el capítulo final de este primer arco/temporada. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de las indirectas que les he lanzado hasta ahora, y por supuesto, de todos los momentos IchiRukis que he incluido en el Fic. He cortado varias escenas y diálogos, porque me parecían redundantes. Puede que encuentren errores gramaticales. Pero bueno, ¡mejor dejemos que la lectura comience!

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

**_Reflexiones_**

_

* * *

_

Un par de orbes violetas se asomaron lentamente tras unos adormilados parpados. La luz del nuevo día lograba colarse a través de ellos, por lo que Rukia se dio la vuelta en su futón, negándose a renunciar al confort aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos más. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se levantó de un brinco cuando notó que la puerta de su armario estaba abierta, y las mantas del interior desordenadas. ¿Ichigo se había levantado más temprano que ella?

—Esto es extraño —dijo para si misma, manteniendo sus somnolientos parpados casi cerrados. Lentamente se deshizo de las sábanas, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana; al abrirlas, el frío aire exterior la hizo estremecerse levemente, y se envolvió más fuertemente con sus ropas.

—¿A dónde fue ese idiota…? —se preguntó cerrando los ojos.

—_¡Aquí esta tu alcoba! —señaló alegremente Rukia mientras abría la puerta de su armario; por su parte el shinigami dejó escapar una leve expresión de molestia. Inspeccionó "la alcoba" y notó que el armario era demasiado pequeño para él, sin embargo era más grande que el de su casa._

—_No creo que vaya a estar muy cómodo ahí —dijo volviéndose hacia ella, y con la expresión de molestia aún instalada en el rostro. Rukia arqueó una ceja y le miró inquisitivamente._

—_¿Preferirías dormir en el cuarto de Sentarou?, o quizás ¿el de Kiyone? —le interrogó la pelinegra mirándole de soslayo. Ichigo pareció palidecer ante estas palabras—. Estoy segura de que no les importará compartir su habitación con su fukutai…_

—_Esta perfecta —se apresuró a responder._

_Una sonrisa victoriosa brillaba en el rostro de la chica mientras que su acongojado compañero tomaba su lugar en el armario._

De pronto un destello amarillo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Cuando un león de peluche entró como un proyectil por la ventana, la shinigami alzó su pie Instintivamente y lo detuvo en el aire antes de que Kon pudiera acercársele.

—Neeee- saaaaann —_¡OFFFFFFF!_

_**PYUUUUU**_

Con evidente fastidio, Rukia estampó contra el suelo al efusivo peluche.

—¿Dónde te habías metido Kon? —preguntó la pelinegra mientras empujaba la cara del animal contra el piso. Kon estaba algo quemado y parecía tener varias costuras rotas—. Parece que tendremos que llevarte de nuevo con Ishida para que te repare.

—Mmmmpppffff… —fue lo único que salió de boca del animal de felpa porque la shinigami seguía embarrándole la cara en el pavimento. Luego de ser liberado, lentamente y con lágrimas en los ojos levantó su vista hacia Rukia—. Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado.

La shinigami ladeó su cabeza dubitativa.

—En realidad eso no me interesa —respondió indiferente. A Kon los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y se desmayó dramáticamente.

—Incluso Nee-san… que cruel… —chilló desde el suelo continuando así con el melodrama. Rukia le ignoró por completo y volvió a mirar por la ventana, estirando los brazos mientras bostezaba.

—¿Has visto a Ichigo? —preguntó volviéndose para ver directamente a Kon. El león de peluche levantó la mirada y colocó una pata bajo su barbilla.

—Pues mientras venía para acá, no lo vi —contestó mirándola de frente. La joven se giró y le dio la espalda, pero Kon siguió contemplándole con curiosidad—. ¿Nee-san?

Suspirando la shinigami tomó su uniforme, que se encontraba cuidadosamente doblado en una esquina del cuarto. Kon la observaba con inquietud mientras ella caminaba directo al baño, muy probablemente a cambiarse. Luego de que la joven cerrara la puerta de golpe, el peluche ladeó la cabeza intrigado.

_Definitivamente hay algo que le molesta a Nee-san. _

Rukia decidió ver si Kiyone o Sentarou sabían algo de su compañero, y se apresuró a la sala común del cuartel. Los terceros oficiales estaban murmurando algo pero en cuento la vieron entrar y acercarse, se quedaron en silencio. Ante esto, con evidente interés Rukia se aproximó hacia ellos y preguntó:

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde esta Kurosaki-fukutaichou?

—Ah, ¡creo que se encuentra cumpliendo una misión justo ahora! —contestó Kiyone levantando una mano; por su parte Sentarou asentía frenéticamente. La decepción se reflejó en el índigo de sus pupilas antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta para marcharse.

—Ya veo… —susurró.

_Una misión precisamente hoy… como se atreve… _

Decidió entonces que visitaría a su hermano, al menos _él_ siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. No tardó mucho en llegar a la mansión Kuchiki.

—Rukia… —dijo Byakuya cuando la vio entrar en su alcoba. Ella hizo una reverencia antes de arrodillarse frente a él—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Nii-sama —respondió alegremente.

El capitán metió su mano bajo la mesa y sacó un paquete envuelto en papel antiguo; luego de un rato de contemplarlo con nostalgia, soltó un suspiro. Por su parte la pelinegra lo miraba un tanto asombrada, nunca había visto a su hermano expresar sus emociones tan abiertamente. ¿Qué sería su contenido?

—Este es tu regalo —dijo Byakuya colocando el envoltorio sobre la mesa. Rukia se levantó y lentamente caminó hacia él, tomó el obsequio entre sus manos y notó que era ligero —, solía ser de Hisana… era su Kimono favorito.

La impresión invadió su rostro al oír esas palabras.

—Nii-sama, yo no pue…

El capitán hizo un ademán para hacerle callar.

—Quiero que lo tengas —pronunció severo y con los ojos cerrados—, Hisana… hubiese querido que lo tuvieras…a pesar de cómo se sentía sobre ella misma —agregó en voz baja. Byakuya creía firmemente que Hisana habría querido darle el kimono, sin importarle si Rukia sabía o no que ella era su hermana.

La joven miró el paquete durante unos instantes, y luego asintió lentamente.

—Gracias… Nii-sama… —contestó con suavidad—. Cuidaré muy bien de él.

Su hermano asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Renji no se hizo cargo de los pendientes como suele hacerlo —apuntó Byakuya aparentemente molesto.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron en ese instante —¿Está Renji por aquí?

—Parece ser que Kurosaki ha pedido su asistencia en una misión el día de hoy —soltó Byakuya evidentemente indignado. Sabía que había algo extraño; Ichigo era más fuerte que la mayoría de los tenientes juntos, ¿Por qué razón, necesitaría que alguien como Renji le acompañara en una misión ordinaria?

—Mhm —dijo Rukia antes de marcharse.

_Ese idiota… también se había llevado a Renji…_

Sentada en el techo de la 13º división, luego de haber guardado su preciado regalo, Rukia suspiró hondamente. Conocía muy bien como era el estar sola; a diferencia de Renji, ella no había hecho muchos amigos durante sus días en la academia. Ya era casi medio día y _él _aún no regresaba. No era que lo extrañara… o algo por el estilo, era sólo que…¡agh!... Prefirió contemplar el claro cielo, y frunció el ceño tras decidir en ese preciso instante que las nubes eran las culpables de todas sus desgracias. No era culpa de ella no haberle dicho a Ichigo que era su cumpleaños.

—Oi Rukia —gritó Ichigo, apareciendo de la nada. Rápidamente la joven se dio la vuelta, y le miró sorprendida. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el pelinaranja la levantó y con un sólo movimiento la situó bajo su brazo.

—Oi, ¡pero qué demonios! —bufó indignada. Ichigo corría a toda velocidad rumbo a la senkaimon.

—Sólo cállate por un momento —indicó el shinigami. Rukia evidenció su molestia arrugando la nariz. Primero se iba sin decir una palabra, y después la secuestraba y la llevaba por ahí, jalándola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Este hombre de verdad que sabía como hacerla enojar. El muchacho le miró sonriente, provocando con esto que la ira de la pelinegra aumentara.

_Bastardo arrogante…_

—¿A dónde vamos? —gritaba Rukia mientras corrían, Ichigo permaneció callado y continuó jalándola por un brazo a lo largo del camino. Habían entrado a sus gigais apenas salieron de la senkaimon, y ahora se dirigían a la casa de los Kurosaki. Gentilmente Ichigo la hizo pasar.

_Y lo que allí vio, era algo que no se había esperado._

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron todos cuando Rukia atravesó el umbral. Sus amigos aplaudieron a la atónita joven que les miraba incrédula; lentamente se giró hacia Ichigo sólo para descubrir que tenía la vista fija en otra dirección.

—Quería que tuvieras una fiesta de cumpleaños normal, aunque fuera por una vez… —dijo sin mirarla de frente.

Tatsuki y Orihime la tomaron de la mano y la llevaron hasta la mesa, ambas mujeres le sonreían abiertamente, mientras que Renji, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, y los Kurosaki, aplaudieron hasta que ella tomó su lugar en la mesa. Cuando Yuzu colocó un hermoso pastel en frente de ella, Rukia se quedó sin palabras.

—No sabíamos cuantos años cumples… así que asumimos que serían alrededor de 15, en el mundo humano —Karin la sacó de su estupor con esta palabras, al tiempo que le inspeccionaba de arriba abajo.

—Sopla las velas Rukia —dijo Ichigo, y se situó detrás de ella. Cuando llevó sus ojos hasta él, lo encontró con una sonrisa instalada en el rostro, y no sólo él, todos la miraban sonrientes, fue así como ella sintió surgir en su propio rostro la calidez de aquel mismo gesto.

—Gracias… —susurró. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí para celebrar su cumpleaños, e Ichigo… Ichigo se había tomado la molestia de preparar todo esto para ella… sólo para ella…

—¡Pide un deseo cuando apagues la velas Rukia!, así es como se supone que funciona en este mundo, ¿cierto? —inquirió Renji con un dejo de ignorancia que puso a reír a todo el mundo. Isshin tomó su cámara cuando Rukia estaba a punto de apagar las velas. Poco sabía Rukia de lo que Ichigo traía entre manos; una sonrisilla sospechosa apareció en la cara del chico cuando Rukia comenzó a tomar aire para apagar las velas.

¡Pfffffffffooooooo!

—¡Oi! ¡Estas robando mi deseo! —gritó ferozmente la pelinegra antes de comenzar a soplar las velas frenéticamente.

**_¡SNAP!_**

Una foto para no olvidar jamás, Rukia e Ichigo compitiendo con fiereza por ser el primero en apagar las velas del pastel.

Este era uno de los mejores momentos que había vivido Rukia. Hubo tanto ánimo, mucha plática y alegría en todo lo que duró la fiesta en la casa Kurosaki. Pastel y soda pasaban de mano en mano, mientras todos los presentes cantaban canciones de feliz cumpleaños para una avergonzada shinigami.

Un poco más tarde, los invitados decidieron ir hasta la ribera del río y proseguir allá la celebración. A pesar del frío que hacía afuera, la calidez del evento opacaba la baja temperatura. Los invitados se tendieron en el suelo y charlaron amenamente, teniendo a Isshin y sus locuras como entretenimiento principal. Por su parte Rukia prefirió sentarse en la orilla, un poco apartada de la multitud.

—Oi —dijo Ichigo acercándose hacia ella. La ojivioleta fijó su mirada en el joven que lentamente tomaba asiento a su lado—. ¿Por qué te sientas aquí sola?

—Sólo vine a ver mis regalos —contestó la shinigami, sentada en medio de varios paquetes—. Los que me dieron Orihime y Tatsuki son muy lindos, pero el que me dio tu padre es un poco extraño.

—¿Extraño?

—Él dice que es para nosotros dos —explicó apuntando hacia la caja con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de curiosidad—. ¡La etiqueta dice que es de sabor fresa!

Poco a poco la cara de Ichigo se tornó roja, cual termómetro en agua caliente.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —preguntó ella mirándole fijamente.

—¡Qué! —gritó el joven cuando la vio intentando abrir la caja—, ¡espera! —rápidamente se la arrebató, y en una maniobra instantánea la devolvió a la bolsa esperando no tener que ver eso nunca más—. Esos… no son para comer…

_El viejo se las vería con él después… _

—¿Entonces para qué son? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Eh… te… te diré luego… —dijo tímidamente el joven. Su cara seguía completamente roja, y… ¿Cómo rayos iba a explicarle a Rukia?

Dos mujeres los miraban desde lejos. Tatsuki desvió la mirada y contempló con preocupación a su amiga. A pesar de que había pasado ya un tiempo, ella sabía que Orihime aún guardaba sentimientos hacia Ichigo, el cual siendo como era, nunca se había dado cuenta.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —preguntó Tatsuki. Orihime asintió para tranquilizarla.

Ichigo contemplaba curioso como Rukia abría sus regalos; la joven pronto se volvió hacia él al percatarse de que no le había regalado nada. Cuando notó que ella hacía inventario de los regalos, el muchacho desvió la mirada levemente avergonzado.

—Lo lamento —dijo en voz baja—, estaba demasiado ocupado organizando todo esto que no me dio tiempo de comprarte nada…

Rukia quedó impactada por la sinceridad en sus palabras. Se levantó de improviso y se dirigió hacia la orilla tratando así de ocultar sus emociones. El shinigami la observó desconcertado.

—Idiota… estaba tan enojada… —dijo suavemente. Ichigo soltó un suspiro; luego se levantó, caminó hacia ella, se colocó a su lado, y contempló también la puesta de sol—. No me gusta que tengas secretos conmigo.

—Los amigos no deberían tener secretos, ¿no es así? —replicó Ichigo—. Entonces tú deberías tratar de decirme más, en lugar de sólo tenerme adivinando —agregó él con un serio semblante mientras Rukia se limitaba a sonreírle.

—Eso no es divertido —espetó bromista, y el disgusto que le provocó al shinigami se reflejó en un tic en el ojo que salió a relucir tras estas palabras.

Miraron como el sol poco a poco se ocultaba en el horizonte. Era tan diferente a los atardeceres en la sociedad de almas, donde el cielo casi siempre se mantenía claro. En el mundo real las nubes y otros gases le daban una imagen extraña, pero de espectral belleza. La ciudad tras esa puesta sólo acentuaba la belleza del paisaje, haciéndole parecer una obra de arte.

—¿Es hermoso, verdad? —preguntó Ichigo con suavidad—. Es tan diferente de aquellos en la Sociedad de Almas…

—¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión? —Inquirió Rukia con voz baja. Lentamente Ichigo acercó su brazo hacia ella. Completamente impresionada la joven dirigió la vista hacia su mano cuando sintió como Ichigo la tomaba y la apretaba firmemente. El joven se volvió hacia ella y le miró firmemente con su ya característica expresión.

—No te puedes deshacer de mí tan fácilmente, Rukia… Yo no me arrepiento de nada —agregó arrogante.

Rukia le sonrió.

—Por cierto…

—¿Hm? —cuestionó la pelinegra.

—Feliz cumpleaños… Rukia…

—¡Oh Masaki! ¡Mira que bien lo he hecho! —gritaba Isshin. Rukia e Ichigo se giraron para mirarle; el hombre estaba haciendo una especie de danza rara mientras miraba fijamente a los jóvenes—. Pronto tendré…

Ichigo le miró con rencor mientras que un nervio en su sien amenazaba con estallar.

—¡Nietos!

Orihime sonreía al mirar la escena. Rukia soltó su mano por la impresión, mientras que Ichigo se apresuró a ir tras su padre. La pelinegra casi tuvo que saltar sobre el muchacho para detenerle, mientras Isshin se burlaba de él desde lejos. La shinigami sonreía extasiada, por su parte un Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y la cara ruborizada, se esforzaba en alcanzar a su padre.

—_Mi amor por él es por cinco vidas…_

Cerró sus ojos mientras se alejaba lentamente. Ellos lo negarían como siempre…

—_Pero el de ellos, es para toda la eternidad…_

_

* * *

_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Ichigo no se arrepiente de nada ¿eh? Eso parece, siempre y cuando este con Rukia, las cosas están bien para ambos. Nada nuevo que explicar, el capítulo fue básicamente sencillo, cargado de humor y con trama de relleno. El próximo capítulo volveremos a ver a viejos amigos y tendremos un nuevo y divertido arco.

Hasta entonces, el próximo capítulo "El carmesí antes del amanecer" estará listo pronto.


	8. Carmesí antes del amanecer

Disclaimer: !Bleach no me pertenece!

Bueno, diría que soy bastante estúpido… estaba hacienda una taza de Ramen cuando de repente, me puse a divagar sobre lo que iba a escribir, ¡y de pronto la taza se tiró y mi mano izquierda se quemó con agua caliente! Como la piel se puso muy sensible, he estado usando la mano derecha para todo. Así es, TODO este capítulo fue escrito lenta y dolorosamente con mi mano derecha, usando las teclas de desplazamiento y la tecla de mayúsculas. Dudo que este gramáticamente perfecto, pero por favor, ¡disfrútenlo!

Edit. : wow, luego de los primeros post encontré varios errores, ¡lo lamento!

X

X

X

* * *

_**Carmesí antes del amanecer**_

* * *

Ya habiéndose acostumbrado al papeleo, a Ichigo no le tomó mucho tiempo hacer su trabajo; después de todo estaba acostumbrado a estudiar y trabajar. A pesar de esto, luego de toda una semana de repetitivas misiones y papeleo, no podía evitar sentirse algo abrumado. Su alcoba aún no había sido reparada, y él tenía el presentimiento de que pronto tendría que enfrentarse con unos cuantos. Para colmo el armario de Rukia no había sido muy confortable…

—¡Kurosaki-fukutaichou! —gritó Kiyone precipitándose hacia su escritorio. Ichigo lentamente levantó la mirada mientras ella colocaba un pequeño **bento** delante de él—. Rukia-san me pidió que le entregara esto, ¡ella lamenta no habérselo podido traer personalmente, pero fue porque tenía una misión hoy!

Ichigo frunció levemente el entrecejo, y asintió. Al menos podía esperar con ansias el almuerzo que le preparaba Rukia. La mujer seguía siendo la misma de siempre, a pesar del hecho de que le hubiese organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños. Esa semana le había propinado varios golpes, pero para su fortuna, también había olvidado el regalo que Isshin le había dado. Ya encontraría la forma de deshacerse de aquello después.

—Ah, gracias. Puedes retirarte ahora —dijo Ichigo reanudando su trabajo.

Ser un teniente no era algo muy difícil, al menos no en la 13° división. Ukitake solía mantenerse en su propio despacho, trabajando pacientemente con su papeleo y con una sonrisa instalada en el rostro. Ichigo habría detestado ser un perro faldero como cierto hombre "cabeza de piña"; no obstante le agradaban un par de cosas sobre el trabajo…

—¡Kiyone!, ¿podrías traerme un poco de agua? —preguntó Ichigo antes de perderla de vista. Kiyone le dirigió un saludo antes de salir corriendo alegremente.

…como por ejemplo, el hecho de ordenar a sus subordinados.

El sol estaba casi a mitad del cielo cuando finalmente terminó.

—¡Dictador!, máscara de carne y sangre. El universo. Alas batiéndose. Aquello que se puede llamar persona, Infierno y caos. ¡Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas!, ¡hadou 31 Shakkahou!

Pssssshhhhh… pffffttttt….

Ichigo fruncía el ceño mientras practicaba su kidou, sin embargo no había progresado mucho. La bola de energía le salía tan pequeña que hasta la brisa la podía redirigir, o tan grande que era muy difícil de controlar, parecía que él no conocía los puntos medios.

—¡Hado 31, Shakkahou! —gritó de nuevo.

El shinigami tenía que admitir que disfrutaba la tranquilidad de la Sociedad de almas. Cuando las noches eran aburridas, los chicos solían llevarlo por ahí a pasear; incluso tendría que admitir que disfrutaba la compañía de esa junta de borrachos, pese a que _NUNCA_ se los diría. Todo lo que hacían era pelear, contar historias de guerra y pensar en los futuros exámenes de capitanía.

—¡Hadou 31, shakkahou!

Lo que más disfrutaba, era el tiempo que podía pasar junto a Rukia y Renji, cosa que antes no había podido hacer; solían reunirse brevemente en los tiempos de paz, pero eso a fin de cuentas sólo conducía a la inevitable separación.

—¡Kurosaki!

El joven se giró rápidamente al oír el apremiante tono de Ukitake.

—Ven, hay una reunión urgente a la que necesitamos asistir —dijo, y luego desapareció con un shunpo; el teniente lo siguió desbordante de curiosidad. Pronto llegaron al salón de juntas del Seireitei, y mientras se mantenía inmóvil y la expectativa, Ichigo se percató de la presencia de otros capitanes y tenientes.

—«¡Yo»*, Ichigo! —le saludó Renji alegremente. El aludido asintió a manera de respuesta.

—¡Bienvenido Kurosaki-fukutaichou!

—Que bueno es verte de nuevo, Kurosaki.

—¡Caramba!, pero si es el héroe de la batalla contra los arrancar… me diste muchos especímenes…

—¡Ichigo-kun, bienvenido al Gotei 13! —dijo alegremente un tipo con un haori rosa. El joven ladeó la cabeza mientras le miraba fijamente. Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente ante el esfuerzo por recordar el nombre de varios capitanes; él era bueno recordando las caras, no los nombres.

—Ah… yo…

—Bien, comencemos la reunión, ¿de acuerdo? —Se oyó decir a Yamamoto mientras entraba al salón acompañado de su teniente. Ichigo limpió el sudor de su frente, y siguió con la vista al general hasta que este tomó asiento. El muchacho nunca había estado tan feliz de ver al viejo.

El anciano golpeó el suelo con su bastón como una señal de que daba comienzo la reunión.

—Todos sabemos cómo ha terminado esta guerra, con la derrota de Aizen y la destrucción de la llave del rey —comenzó con estas palabras—. Afortunadamente salvamos a Karakura de su destrucción, lugar que Aizen había planeado utilizar para crear una nueva llave antes de descubrir la localización de la original; no obstante, esa llave está pérdida ahora, así que ya no hay forma de entrar a los terrenos del rey.

Los capitanes comenzaron a murmurar entre si.

—Aún tenemos problemas que persisten. De acuerdo con los sensores de la 12° división, hay una par de individuos con un alto nivel espiritual en el lado sur del Rukongai —dijo Yamamoto mirando severamente a todos los capitanes—. Creemos que se trata de los remanentes de las tropas de Aizen.

—¿Las tropas de Aizen? —inquirió un emocionado Kempachi—, ¡déjenme ir a matarlos!

—¿Más _arrancars_? —preguntó bruscamente Komamura.

—Iré a investigarlo, capitán-comandante —intervino Hitsugaya dando un paso adelante. El general entonces levantó una mano y habló.

—Esperaba que Kurosaki-fukutaichou hiciera el trabajo —dijo Yamamoto dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Ichigo, el joven le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el pelinaranja apuntándose a si mismo.

—Usted tiene más experiencia tratando con _Arrancars_, así que si pudiera ir y descubrir algo, sería excelente —agregó Yamamoto mientras observaba expectante al muchacho. Todos en el lugar lo miraban con la misma expresión, menos Kempachi, quien se limitaba a fruncir el entrecejo.

—Ah… seguro… —replicó sorprendido el joven.

—¿Por qué Ichigo se queda con toda la diversión? —preguntó molesto el capitán de la 11° división.

—Porque tú tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación… —soltó una enfada Soi Fong.

—Si te metes en problemas, danos una señal elevando tu reiatsu —dijo Renji cuando Ichigo se preparaba para marcharse, el joven de cabellos naranjas le miró y asintió en respuesta antes de salir a toda prisa.

El shinigami saltó con facilidad de edificio en edificio, mientras el suelo debajo de él se convertía en una imagen borrosa. Cuando alcanzó las murallas del seireitei dio un gran salto, y aterrizó justo sobre una de ellas. Al mirar al Rukongai sonrió; ahí fue donde conoció a Ganju y a Kuukaku.

—Me pregunto cómo estarán —dijo el shinigami pensativo. Sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, descendió de la muralla y continuó su camino hacia el sur. Encontraría a los invasores donde quiera que estuviesen, y si esos tipos eran en verdad una amenaza, seguro estarían buscándolo también.

Luego de varias horas de búsqueda, Ichigo comenzaba a frustrarse. Aterrizó en el suelo para explorar más de cerca, no podía sentir ninguna presencia espiritual con nivel de capitán, de hecho no podía sentir ninguna presencia. Era como dibujar con tiza blanca en una gran hoja en blanco; sencillamente no había nada ahí.

Se volvió de repente cuando un destello rojo llamó su atención. Sus pupilas miraban atónitas como un proyectil se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad.

—¿Cero?

_Boom_

La explosión levantó una nube de polvo que antes de decantarse, comenzó a girar en espiral mezclándose con las ondas de choque provocadas por otro impacto. Cuando por fin la nebulosa consiguió disiparse, Ichigo reapareció apuntando con su espada, su bankai estaba en todo su esplendor. Frunció el entrecejo al ver aparecer a dos figuras tras el estrepitoso estallido. Una capa roja cubría las caras de los individuos, pero era evidente que uno de ellos era una mujer.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —gritó Ichigo.

El hombre arremetió contra él, desenvainando una terriblemente familiar Zanpakutou. El pelinaranja no pudo creer lo que vio en el momento en que bloqueó el ataque con Zangetsu. La fuerza del golpe provocó una gran onda expansiva que hizo volar sus prendas y descubrió sus rostros; Ichigo estrechó sus ojos y sonrió.

—Grimmjow… —dijo lentamente el joven al tiempo que fijaba sus castaños ojos en los azules orbes del contrincante. Grimmjow también le miró fijamente con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro.

—_¡Yo!* _—fue su única replica. Miró después a la insignia del shinigami—. ¿Solamente fukutaichou?, ¡rayos, de verdad debes ser un asco!

—¡Cállate!

—¿Cómo has estado, Ichigo? —inquirió la otra figura, saludándole con ambas manos. Tras un poderoso y abrupto movimiento, Ichigo y Grimmjow se separaron. El hombre de cabellera naranja dirigió entonces su vista hacia la otra persona.

—¿Nel? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? —inquirió mirado fijamente a ambos—. Grimmjow enfundó su espada y frunció el ceño levemente.

—Venimos hasta aquí para hablarte sobre algo —dijo con serio semblante el peliazul—, la expresión de Nel cambió levemente en el momento en que asintió enfatizando lo dicho por Grimmjow. Los ojos del shinigami se entrecerraron antes de que él también asintiera.

_Sabía que esto iba a ser algo realmente importante._

XXX

Mientras tanto en el Seireitei, un par de ojos grises se abrieron lentamente; luego de mirar a sus alrededores, su propietaria se incorporó poco a poco, luchando para quitarse la máscara de oxigeno que cubría su cara. Cuando finalmente logro quitársela comenzó a respirar pesadamente inclinándose sobre le borde de la cama.

—Aizen-taichou… — dijo en un hilo de voz al tiempo que agachaba su cabeza.

Al levantarse dejó que el peso de su cabello le cayera sobre la cara, escondiendo sus facciones mientras extendía ambas manos, una para alcanzar su uniforme, y la otra para empuñar su Zanpakutou; tensó fuertemente el agarre del arma, y cuando levantó la cara, quedaron descubiertas las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

_Hinamori Momo, finalmente había despertado._

XXX

—Así que… ¿qué sucede…? —preguntó Ichigo sentándose sobre un tronco. Tanto Grimmjow como Nel le miraban con aire sombrío.

—Hemos estado encubiertos por mucho tiempo, haciendo algo de trabajo de reconstrucción desde hace dos semanas —Grimmjow comenzó con estas palabras—, sin embargo, ha surgido una pequeña complicación en nuestro plan original —agregó el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Complicación? —preguntó Ichigo—, pensé que ustedes sólo convencerían a los demás de abandonar sus ideales.

—El problema es que alguien parece haber llegado a ellos antes que nosotros —intervino Nel tomando la palabra—. Alguien esta esparciendo los ideales de Aizen en Hueco Mundo, y amenaza con reunificar las tropas _hollows_ en una nueva guerra por la dominación.

—Eso es una estupidez —dijo Ichigo apretando el entrecejo—, Aizen está muerto… ya no hay razón para creer en sus palabras.

—Creemos que hay algo más profundo que el simple hecho de desatar otra guerra —dijo Grimmjow—, a como está la Sociedad de Almas ahora, y con los poderes de aquella mujer erradicados, puede haber un ataque si ellos reúnen la suficiente fuerza.

— ¿Cómo supieron sobre…?

—Es fácil estar al tanto de lo que haces, "Don derrochador de reiatsu"—interrumpió Grimmjow para desencanto de Ichigo, quién no pudo evitar un tic en el ojo mientras lo miraba con furia.

—¿Hasta ahora, es todo lo que saben? —inquirió el shinigami.

— El nuevo grupo se hace llamar "_orden del Carmesí_" —intervino Nel—, usan túnicas carmesí como estas, y andan por ahí reuniendo seguidores, _Hollows_ y _Arracars_ de alto nivel. Nosotros nos infiltramos al grupo, pero no hemos obtenido más información además de la que ya te hemos dado.

—¿Por qué vinieron a buscarme? —pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad—, me refiero a que si es una emergencia, podríamos involucrar a la Sociedad de Al…

—Nosotros no somos como tus _amiguitos_ los Vizard, Ichigo. No podemos sólo aparecer y desaparecer enfrente de la Sociedad de Almas— escupió Grimmjow.

—Este es un asunto de Hollows Ichigo —soltó Nel con severidad—. Tienes una deuda con nosotros, estuvimos de tu parte en la anterior guerra, poniendo nuestras vidas en grave peligro. Si no fuera por nosotros, muchos de ustedes no estarían aquí ahora —añadió y sonrió—. Además, ¡me encantaría verte pelear otra vez!, ¡vamos!, ¡tú puedes Ichigo Vizard, rebánalos!

Una enorme gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Ichigo. Nel podía pasar de ser seria a juguetona en cuestión de segundos; esto hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Parecía que la amnesia atacaba a la mujer por momentos.

—Entonces… ¿qué quieren que haga? —preguntó el shinigami, y en forma de respuesta Grimmjow le arrojó una túnica a la cara. Ichigo le dirigió una de sus más feroces miradas al e_spada._

—Vamos a Hueco Mundo —dijo Grimmjow al tiempo que Nel se ponía en pie; pareció como si ella rasgara ahí mismo el tiempo y el espacio, una _garganta _se abrió ante ella—, hay una reunión que empezará pronto, es probable que encontremos más información si nos infiltramos en ella.

Nel se volvió para mirarlo.

—Normalmente no pondríamos más aliados en peligro, pero no podemos seguir viniendo a la Sociedad de Almas a darte información —sentenció Nel—, es peligroso para nosotros estar aquí —añadió caminando hacia el portal.

—Me debes la revancha, una vez que todo esto termine —dijo Grimmjow encaminándose también hacia el portal. Ichigo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y les siguió.

—¡Será mejor que no me maten! —gritó enfadado. Dio un profundo suspiro mientras _la garganta_ se cerraba lentamente a su espalda.

_Rukia lo iba a matar por haberse ido otra vez sin avisarle._

XXX

Una sombra se aproximó a la cama de Ichimaru Gin, el destello de un metal se irguió sobre el lecho del ex capitán. La boca del intruso tartamudeó levemente apuntando fijamente el arma a su objetivo.

—Hajike… Tobiume…*

* * *

X

X

X

Oh, Grimmjow y Nel están de vuelta, luego de haber ayudado a Ichigo en la guerra, pero como la mayoría de la gente, siempre esperan algo a cambio.

El próximo capítulo estará listo pronto.

* * *

**N/T**:

Hajike… Tobiume=EstallaCiruelo Volador

«yo» = ¡hey! –es un saludo.


	9. Espacio en Blanco

Una disculpa a todos los lectores de este fic, no es mi costumbre tardar tanto en actualizar, y sí esta vez me tardé, soy pecadora y arderé en el infierno xDD como sea, tuve millones de asuntos pendientes con mi universidad -casi muere- pero pues trato de sortearlos todos, ahora me he hecho un espacio para retomar esta actividad.

mil gracias a mi beta reader Ela, quien actualizó el capitulo 8 la vez pasada! (ustedes ni se imaginan desde cuando estoy desparecida! xD) y gracias a todos ustedes por su paciencia!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, a excepción del que se usa para blanquear ropa.

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que llene las expectativas de todos ustedes. No tengo mucho que decir, pero espero que el capítulo provoque algo de misterio y suspenso para todos aquellos que lo disfrutan. ¡Puede que encuentren errores gramaticales!

X

X

X

* * *

_**Espacio en blanco**_

_**

* * *

**_

Una explosión resonó en el Seireitei, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la enfermería. Poco a poco el polvo se disipó, y Hinamori Momo apareció respirando pesadamente. Sostenía vacilante su espada, y sus ojos reflejaban el reiatsu color carmesí que acababa de hacer estallar.

—Ichimaru… Gin… —murmuró furiosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de estupor cuando una sombra apareció entre la bruma; su lenta respiración estaba mezclada con furia.

Matsumoto Rangiku estaba allí con su espada en posición defensiva, y respirando con dificultad a causa del impacto; su frente sangraba ligeramente, y el rojo líquido le recorría parte del rostro. Detrás de ella yacía Ichimaru Gin, a salvo del atentado inicial.

—Hinamori… retírate… —dijo Matsumoto apuntando hacia ella con Haineko. La otra mujer continuó mirándole con furia, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Ambas féminas parecían listas para atacar, retándose con la mirada.

—¿Por qué…? —soltó enfadada Hinamori, al tiempo que tensaba el agarre de Tobiume— ¿Por qué lo proteges? —gritó la joven arremetiendo contra Matsumoto; la rubia hizo una mueca al defenderse—. ¡Él mató al capitán Aizen!, ¡tiene que morir! —gritó histérica, y empujó llena de furia—. Si no fuera por él, Aizen… Aizen-taichou nunca hubier…

Rangiku rechazó su espada y la abofeteó, haciendo que Hinamori diera un paso atrás.

—¡Contrólate! —gritó Matsumoto. Hinamori le miraba atónita, y sostenía una mano sobre su enrojecida mejilla—. ¡Aizen era malo!, ¡trató de destruir la Sociedad de Almas!

—¡No!, él no es…

—¡Trató de matarte! —gritó enfadada Matsumoto—. ¡Te dejó a ti y al capitán Hitsugaya al borde de la muerte!, ¡¿no recuerdas?

—¡Él debió tener una razón en ese entonces! —replicó Hinamori— Él… —apuntó entonces al cuerpo de Gin—. ¡Él debió haberlo forzado!

—Hinamori… —dijo Matsumoto con suavidad— Aizen hizo todo esto por su cuenta… y nos engañó a todos como a unos tontos…

—¡Nooo! —gritó arremetiendo de nuevo. Habiéndola tomado desprevenida, Matsumoto sólo pudo mirar atónita como la espada era blandida contra ella.

Un río de sangre salpicó por todas partes.

Gin apareció frente a Matsumoto, con Tobiume cercenándole el hombro. El sonreía al tiempo que sostenía la espada con delicadeza, dejando así que Hinamori la retrajera con facilidad. Matsumoto le miraba incrédula.

Ichimaru Gin había despertado.

—¡Gin! —exclamó Matsumoto aún sin poder creerlo.

—Ahora, ¿cómo pretendas que duerma con todo este escándalo? —le contestó alegremente girándose hacia ella; luego se volvió hacia Hinamori, quien también le miraba impactada— ¿Qué es todo esto Hinamori-chan? No puedo dejar que le hagas daño, lo sabes.

—¡Ichimaru! —gritó Hinamori fuera de si, preparándose para dar otra estocada. Una mano detuvo la detuvo antes de que pudiera blandir su espada, y al girarse se encontró de frente con los ojos de Hitsugaya Toushirou.

—Detente, Hinamori —dijo suavemente mirándola de frente.

—Hitsugaya… kun… —susurró, y lentamente bajó su espada.

—No es culpa de Ichimaru —expresó Hitsugaya—, ya es suficiente…

—¡Pero…!

—¡Hinamori!, ¡es suficiente! —gritó el capitán.

Lentamente Hinamori aflojó el agarre de su espada y el arma se estrelló contra el suelo produciendo un metálico sonido. La mujer rompió en llanto, pero Hitsugaya continuó mirándola inexpresivo; sin embargo tomó su haori y la cubrió con la prenda. Varios shinigamis se acercaron debido a la explosión.

—Llévenla a una celda, asegúrense de que no pueda usar kidou —indicó Hitsugaya.

—Taichou… —susurró Matsumoto.

—Yo estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable… —Ichimaru tropezó y se desvaneció, pero fue atrapado por Matsumoto; no parecía que estuviera completamente recuperado.

—Necesitamos gente de la 4° división, ¡rápido! —vociferó la rubia. Posó su vista sobre el inconsciente rostro de Ichimaru y le sonrió débilmente.

_Me pregunto qué estaría soñando. _

XXX

La Senkaimon retumbó, y Kuchiki Rukia emergió lentamente. Su misión le había tomado casi todo el día, y estaba muy cansada. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera regresar a su división, vio a Renji acercarse hacia ella; sus ojos miraron expectantes cuando Renji se posó ante ella con una expresión sombría.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Renji? —preguntó.

—Tenemos que ir donde Urahara ahora mismo —dijo al tiempo que caminaba rumbo a la senkaimon. Rukia fue tras el inmediatamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió ella tratando de seguirle el paso.

—Es Ichigo —respondió Renji. Las pupilas violetas se tiñeron de estupor—. Desapareció de nuestros censores luego de que fuera enviado a investigar a los intrusos.

—¡Desapareció! —gritó la pelinegra.

—Deben haberlo llevado a Hueco Mundo —replicó Renji.

El ritmo que llevaba la joven cambió drásticamente, incluso su mariposa infernal tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por igualar su velocidad. Renji esbozó una mueca y aceleró para llevarle el paso; los ojos del pelirrojo se estrecharon al verla tan preocupada.

_Más te vale estar vivo, bastardo pelinaranja…_

XXX

Ichigo estornudó, caminaba con dificultad a lado de Nel y Grimmjow. Se cubrió la cabeza con la túnica carmesí, puesto que la arena se alzaba a su alrededor peligrosamente. Mantenía liberado su bankai, pero había atado a Zangetsu a su cintura, y no era posible verla desde el exterior. Frunció el ceño luego de echar una mirada a su alrededor. Estúpido Hueco Mundo… tan desierto y arenoso…

—¿Sobre qué se supone que será esta reunión? —preguntó Ichigo, mirando con curiosidad a sus acompañantes.

—Alguien va a dar algo así como un maldito sermón a todos los nuevos reclutas —contestó Grimmjow—, escuché que todos le llaman el "visionario".

Ichigo asintió antes de acomodarse la túnica.

—Esconde tu cara un poco más —dijo Nel luego de echarle un vistazo. Ichigo asintió y ajustó la capucha de la prenda carmesí.

—Ver tu pelo naranja enferma, deberías vestirte así más seguido— soltó Grimmjow, causando que Ichigo frunciera el ceño. No obstante Grimmjow siguió sonriendo con malicia—, ya casi llegamos, apúrate y ponte tu estúpida máscara— añadió apuntando hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Los ojos de Ichigo se oscurecieron, y blancos fragmentos óseos aparecieron al rededor de su rostro. Su pupila izquierda era de un amarillo resplandeciente, mientras que la otra mitad de su cara era normal.

—Eh, has mejorado —dijo Grimmjow sin volverse—, no siento ni rastro de reiatsu shinigami en ti.

A pesar del halago Ichigo suspiró levemente. Así como era de bueno para controlar el balance entre el hollow y el shinigami dentro de él, así de malo era controlando el reiatsu en general. Por supuesto que eso era algo que nunca le diría.

—Deténganse —dos guardias vestidos de forma similar aparecieron en la entrada—.Identifíquense, forasteros.

—Pantera —dijo Grimmjow.

—Gamuza —indicó Nel por su parte.

Ichigo comenzó a sudar ligeramente cuando los guardias le miraron. Tanto Grimmjow como Nel habían usado el nombre de sus Zanpakutou, pero Ichigo sabía que era demasiado arriesgado usar el nombre de la suya. Zangetsu era tristemente célebre entre shinigamis y hollows por igual.

—_Oi, ¿tienes nombre, hollow?_

—_Tú sabes que no tengo nombre, rey._

Ichigo apretó el entrecejo.

—Shiro —se apresuró a contestar.

—_Ugh… ¿Qué acaso no pudiste ser más creativo con eso? ¡Sabes que pudo haber sido un nombre mucho más impresionante!_

—_¡Cállate!_

—¿Shiro? —interrogó uno de los guardias. El otro caminó hacia él.

—¿Arrancar, eh?, ¿cómo es que me pareces tan familiar? —dijo acercándose hacia Ichigo, el joven compuso una mueca y tensó la empuñadura de su arma.

Nel y Grimmjow elevaron su reiatsu, provocando que ambos guardias se congelaran en el acto.

—¿Nos van a dejar pasar? —amenazó Grimmjow—,¿o tendremos que matarlos?

—Ambos guardias se tensaron instantáneamente.

—La reunión está a punto de comenzar; por favor, adelante —dijo rápidamente uno de ellos, y ambos hicieron una reverencia. Los hombres se estremecieron al verlos entrar, y pensaron: "_los dos de enfrente… son monstruos… y el que se quedó atrás ni siquiera se inmuto por la cantidad de reiatsu que liberaron…_

_¿Quién demonios eran estos tipos?"_

Caminaron a través de un laberinto de pasillos intrincados antes de llegar a una gran cámara. La arquitectura era similar a la de las noches, e Ichigo no podía evitar mirar asombrado la cantidad de asistentes que se dieron cita en el lugar. Arrancars y hollows por igual, hacían una enorme multitud al pie de un escenario de piedra. El muchacho notó otra cosa; todos ellos vestían de forma similar con aquellas túnicas rojas, y ninguno de ellos era un hollow de bajo nivel.

_Todos tenían apariencia casi humana._

Mmm… hueles como si acabaras de comerte un shinigami… —siseó alguien acercándose hacia Ichigo. El joven levantó la cara y fijó la mirada en el arrancar que relamía sus labios maliciosamente—. No puedo esperar para comerme el primero… los humanos fueron ligeramente apetitosos… amé el delicioso sabor de sus almas…

Las pupilas color ámbar se ensancharon atónitas. Afortunadamente salió del trance en cuanto Grimmjow le puso una mano en el hombro y le señaló el escenario.

—Está a punto de comenzar —susurró Grimmjow cuando una figura encapotada caminó hasta el escenario seguido por varios guardias. La figura dio un paso adelante y alzó las manos, silenciando a la audiencia.

—¡Mis hermanos y hermanas! , ¡yo soy el visionario! —vociferó— ¡les doy a todos la bienvenida a "_la orden del carmesí"!_

Algunas manos se levantaron de entre la multitud, se escuchó un grito de consentimiento.

Hemos sufrido mucho, perseguidos por los shinigamis y por nosotros mismos. Finalmente nos hemos unido bajo las órdenes de nuestro rey, ¡siguiendo los deseos de una de las entidades más poderosas de nuestra historia! Con la influencia del Hougyoku que aún permanece en Hueco Mundo, ¡nuestros camaradas se han vuelto más fuertes!, ¡nos debemos preparar para los próximos meses! —gritó con rencor.

Ichigo levantó la mirada pensativo. Aquello explicaba por qué había gran cantidad de hollows de alto nivel durante la batalla con Aizen, sin embargo… el Hougyoku había sido erradicado por Inoue… no debería poder emitir efecto alguno…

¿…O sí podía?

—¡Ya no más batallas entre nosotros mismos!, ¡ya basta de estar atrapados en un interminable círculo en busca de poder! —gritó el carismático líder—, ¡los ideales de Aizen-sama serán nuestra motivación y nuestra meta!, ¡yo he visto los deseos de nuestro rey!

Ichigo estrechó los ojos disgustado. Aquellas eran los mismos ideales y motivaciones que lo habían matado anteriormente, ¿quién sería el rey del que estaban hablando?

—Crearemos un nuevo orden en el mundo, ¡donde reinaremos libres!

Se escuchó el vitoreo de la multitud.

—Romperemos las cadenas del cielo con ayuda de los conquistadores, ¡la Sociedad de Almas caerá bajo el imperio de nuestro rey! —gritó—, ¡estaremos en el cielo!

Los tres se quedaron impactados.

—¡Esto es la orden del carmesí!

Ichigo intentó ordenar todo en su mente. A pesar de que el discurso en su opinión había sido bastante estúpido, le dio muchos indicios sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo peor era que no había manera de preguntar directamente al _"visionario_"; los guardias no parecían ser presa fácil como los de la entrada. La supuesta reunión sólo lo había dejado con más interrogantes, iba a tener que consultarlo con Urahara.

_La Sociedad de Almas estaba en peligro otra vez._

XXX

—¡Urahara!, ¡apresúrate!—gritó impaciente Rukia.

La joven se había propuesto ser ella la que lo salvara esta vez, y lo haría a como diera lugar. Tenía que confiar en que él estaba vivo, tenía que hacerlo.

Urahara suspiró mientras se sentaba en la parte superior del portal. Era difícil complacer a Kuchiki Rukia, sobre todo cuando las cosas involucraban a cierta _fresa_. Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar el ritual, una pequeña distorsión llamó su atención, dirigió su vista hacia el cielo y observó fijamente.

—¡Caramba!… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? —inquirió al tiempo que aparecía una _garganta_. Tanto Renji como Rukia empuñaron sus espadas y las sostuvieron a la defensiva al momento que la grieta se abría. Ambos estrecharon sus ojos al ver a una figura en capa roja saltar y aterrizar al lado de Urahara. El rubio por su parte no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo.

—¡Yo, getaboshi! —saludó Ichigo quitándose la capucha—, tengo algo de información que necesita ser…

Rukia saltó y lo pateó en la mandíbula.

—Oi, ¿pero qué demonios?—gritó irritado. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio de dónde vino el golpe— Rukia—gritó asombrado de ver que estuviera ella ahí. La pelinegra respiraba con dificultad, por lo que él la miró fijamente y lleno de curiosidad. La muchacha tiró bruscamente de su kimono, hasta que lo tuvo a la altura de sus ojos. Los violáceos ojos emanaban furia cuando se fijaron en las pupilas avellanas del shinigami.

—¡¿En dónde demonios estabas?

* * *

X

X

X

Bueno, espero que la escena haya estado bien, ojalá la parte del discurso no haya estado muy cursi o aburrida, es mi primera vez tratando de escribir uno, y yo no tenía idea que poner. Por cierto, en Japón la palabra _"shiro"_ puede utilizarse para referirse a una persona que es inflexible y obstinada, que es como veo al hollow de Ichigo. También puede significar _blanco_ o _castillo,_ dependiendo el contexto; lo que también aplica al hollow, puesto que nadie es rey sin un castillo, hahaha

Se preguntan qué sucederá, ¿eh? El próximo capítulo estará listo pronto.

* * *

la traductora les promete como una compensación a su paciencia, tener listo el proximo capítulo a brevedad!


	10. Blanco y Negro

¡Lo prometido es deuda!, una actualización presta, como lo prometí a los lectores, realmente espero que lo disfruten, cuando mi trabajo hace feliz a otros fans yo también me siento contenta.

Esta actualización esta dedicada especialmente a **Pau,** un pokemon rosa que adoro y cumplió años el miércoles. Mi Pau, así de impulsiva como eres te adoro más! muchas **FELICIDADES!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: bleach no me pertenece.

Me tomó mucho escribir este capítulo, de verdad necesité más tiempo para revisar como plantearía la historia. Puede que encuentren ligeros errores por ahí, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo verificándolo. ¡discusiones y mucho IchiRuki en este capítulo!

X

X

X

* * *

**_Blanco y Negro_**

_

* * *

_

Ichigo y Rukia se miraban fijamente. Hombre y mujer, en el orden natural de las cosas. El hombre con una expresión de: "¡Oh, diablos, debo encontrar una excusa!", y la mujer totalmente dispuesta a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente si él le mentía.

Un verdadero reto para aquel que estuviera a punto de hacerle frente a la furia de Rukia, a pesar de su pequeña estatura.

—¿A dónde demonios te fuiste? —repitió la shinigami.

—Fui a Hueco Mundo —contestó Ichigo, sabiendo que no podría salirse con la suya si lo guardaba como secreto. Rukia no creía lo que escuchaba—, había asuntos que tenía que atender.

—¡Hueco Mundo!, ¡asuntos que atender! —gritó furiosa, y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el pecho. El muchacho no hizo ni una mueca de dolor mientras le observaba con su ya característica expresión; ella continuó golpeándole implacable, pero el shinigami se limitó a mirarle con indulgencia—. ¿Sabes cómo… cómo…?

Sus golpes poco a poco se hicieron más débiles y lentos; ocultó su cara y colocó ambos puños en el pecho del shinigami.

—Creí que los amigos no tenían secretos entre ellos —susurró—, ambos creímos que tú estabas…

—Ichigo tomó a Rukia por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

—Lo explicaré todo —dijo, y se volvió para ver a Urahara y Renji. El pelinaranja les miró con leve confusión cuando notó que ambos habían desviado su mirada hacia otro lado. Entonces se dirigió de nuevo hacia Rukia, quien seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo—, luego de eso podrás gritarme y golpearme todo lo que quieras…

Él dijo que lo podría golpear, pero nunca imaginó que le fuera a dar una patada en el estómago justo en ese momento.

—¿Sabes lo que estábamos a punto de hacer?, ¡iríamos a rescatarte! —gritó Rukia, mientras Ichigo se estremecía de dolor—, ¡me hice la promesa de que si te encontraba vivo yo misma te mataría!

Ichigo sólo frunció el ceño mientras Rukia le miraba enfadada, y con una expresión llena de superioridad.

—Pero… yo… me alegro de que hayas regresado a salvo… —sentenció con suavidad alejándose de su compañero. Saltó de la plataforma y gritó—: Ahora, más te vale que expliques todo, ¡o recibirás algo más que una patada en el estómago!

El shinigami sonrió levemente y la siguió.

_Esa era la Rukia que él conocía._

XXX

Una vez que estuvieron sentados en la mesa de la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo les explicó todo. El pelinaranja se había quitado la túnica carmesí y la había guardado dentro de su kimono. Urahara mostraba un serio semblante mientras el muchacho enlistaba los detalles que había memorizado de aquel discurso.

—Esto parece bastante serio —dijo Renji estrechando los ojos—. La Sociedad de Almas no está lista para otra guerra.

—Parece que ellos aún se están preparando, restan un par de meses —intervino Rukia poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla. Miró después a Urahara, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Urahara?

El rubio suspiró levemente.

—El hecho de que los poderes del Hougyoku sean imitados es algo escalofriante —soltó por fin con sombría expresión—, si lo que dice Kurosaki-san es verdad, entonces la Sociedad de Almas está en peligro de nuevo.

—Así que, ¿tú piensas que su meta es destruir la Sociedad de Almas? —cuestionó Rukia.

—No hay suficiente información como para llegar a esas conclusiones, Kuchiki-san —replicó Urahara despreocupado—, apenas y tenemos unos cuantos datos sobre este nuevo grupo.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos una vez más.

—Lo que me preocupa más es el asunto del tal rey, y de los conquistadores —dijo Renji, levantando la mirada pensativo. Rukia asintió en aprobación—, ¿es posible que sean miembros de _los Espada_?

—Lo dudo —señaló el pelinaranja—, estoy seguro de que todos murieron en la guerra, con excepción de Nel y Grimmjow.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces? —inquirió Renji

—Creo que nos debemos preparar para lo peor —sentenció Ichigo—. Yo soy el único que puede infiltrarse y obtener información, gracias a mi habilidad para ocultar mi reiatsu de shinigami bajo el reiatsu de hollow —el chico rascó su cabeza mientras levantaba la vista pensativo—, quizás soy el único que puede recolectar información.

—Es demasiado peligroso para ti, Ichigo —agregó Renji—. Es muy probable que tú seas el shinigami más conocido en la actualidad. Tienes muchas señas particulares, y muchos de los _Arrancars_ y _Hollows_ sobrevivientes pueden reconocerte fácilmente.

—Ichigo no pudo más que asentir frunciendo el ceño. Habían estado bastante cerca de reconocerlo en Hueco Mundo.

—Creo que tienes razón… casi me descubren… —dijo, atrayendo así la atención de Rukia, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos esperar hasta tener más información —dijo Rukia evidentemente molesta—. Sin embargo… —fijó sus iris color violeta en el joven— hasta que eso suceda, no te atrevas a escabullirte a Hueco a Mundo para hacer trabajo de detective. Déjale eso a Nel y a Grimmjow.

Ichigo hizo una mueca y le sostuvo la mirada, con evidente molestia. En primer lugar no era como que él quisiera irse a pasear a Hueco Mundo… ¿Por qué diablos estaba ella tan enojada entonces?, ¿qué no estaba bien hace apenas unos minutos?

—Por ahora, informaremos a la Sociedad de Almas y esperaremos pacientemente. Con los exámenes de capitanía tan próximos, no hay momento para relajarse; sin embargo este es el momento perfecto para entrenar y prepararse —dijo Urahara antes de girarse hacia Renji— "_vividor-san_", por favor reporte todo esto a sus superiores en la Sociedad de Almas.

—Ah, seguro… ¡Oye!, ¡¿cómo que _vividor_? —vociferó Renji al tiempo que Urahara lo empujaba con brusquedad fuera de la habitación. Rukia se marchó tras ellos dos sin dirigir una palabra a Ichigo. El muchacho suspiró y la imitó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

El joven de los tatuajes murmuraba enfadado mientras abría la Senkaimon. Un destello luminoso perforó el paisaje y aparecieron tres mariposas infernales, de inmediato Rukia y Renji atravesaron el umbral dejando a Ichigo atrás, el pelinaranja mantenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¡Kurosaki-san! —dijo Urahara desplegando su abanico. El rubio sonrió maliciosamente y exclamó—, ¡no pierdas de vista a estos sujetos de capas rojas!, ¡yo trataré de recolectar tanta información como pueda por mis medios!

Ichigo Asintió.

—Una cosa más —dijo Urahara en un tono mucho más severo—. Si te involucras en una pelea con más de uno… por favor haz tu mejor esfuerzo por retirarte. Estoy seguro que desde que terminó la guerra, la central de los 46 ha colocado de nuevo las restricciones a todos los oficiales con rango. Dudo que ellos tomen tan en serio a esta _orden del carmesí_ como para permitir liberar el límite.

El joven asintió una vez más, y luego entró en la senkaimon. Urahara empujó levemente su sombrero ocultando así sus ojos, bajo las sombras vio desaparecer la puerta espiritual.

XXX

Mientras los tres shinigamis caminaban hacia los familiares terrenos de la Sociedad de Almas, Renji se giró hacia sus compañeros.

—Iré a enviar mi reporte —dijo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rukia unos segundos antes de marcharse. Ella dejó ver una leve expresión de sorpresa en su rostro antes de cruzar los brazos y también comenzar a alejarse.

—Oi, ¿a dónde se supone que vas? —preguntó Ichigo mientras corría para alcanzarla. Rukia ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo cuando respondió.

—Voy cenar —se limitó a contestar.

—Grandioso, a mí también ya me estaba dando hambre —respondió el joven.

—No pedí tu compañía —añadió tajante.

—Bien, pues te forzaré a ella —replicó ahora molesto el joven.

—Bien, pues no la quiero —replicó la mujer.

—Iré de todas formas —dijo el shinigami tratando de controlar su tono.

Ichigo estaba en verdad molesto por la actitud de la chica. Ella parecía bien antes de que él comenzara a explicarles, y no obstante… si regresábamos a aquella analogía del "hombre y la mujer" y la poníamos en perspectiva, tendríamos aquel caso donde el hombre no tiene idea de lo que sucede, mientras que la mujer hace su mejor esfuerzo por ser obvia y al mismo tiempo no dar una pista. De nuevo, Ichigo estaba atrapado en un predicamento.

Luego de caminar hacia un puesto de ramen, ambos se sentaron y ordenaron comida. Ichigo miraba a su compañera con el seño fruncido mientras ella continuaba siéndole completamente indiferente. Pronto el ramen llegó, tan pronto como separó sus palillos, le dirigió una última mirada a Rukia, y cansado de su actitud rompió el silencio.

—¿Me dirás por qué me estas ignorando? —expresó, mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su ojo. Rukia parecía más interesada en su ramen que en él; lo que provocó que una vena en la frente del shinigami amenazara con estallar.

—No te estoy ignorando… —dijo ella restándole importancia, y comenzó a sorber sus fideos. Luego de masticar y tragar se giró hacía el muchacho y continuó —sólo que estoy muy molesta contigo.

Ichigo dio un suspiro. Al menos ella era honesta

—¿Por qué estas tan enojada? —preguntó antes de llenarse la boca con fideos.

—No tengo una razón específica —contestó ella.

El tic en el ojo del muchacho se hizo visible de nuevo. Esa era una respuesta demasiado general… había miles de razones por las que podría estar molesta… pero definitivamente no era eso… no podía… ¿o..?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Ah, ya entiendo —dijo con suficiencia—. ¡Estabas preocupada por mí!

Rukia se estremeció con esas palabras, y él se regocijó ante ese hecho.

—¡Imagínense!, ¡Kuchiki Rukia preocupada por mi seguridad! —se burló el shinigami. La joven lentamente se giró hacía él, la ira refulgía en su mirada—, ¡nunca pensé que fueras así!

—¡En tus sueños, fresa!—espetó colérica.

—Admítelo… —agregó él con una sonrisa perversa. Poco a poco sus labios se curvaron para pronunciar su siguiente palabra—, enana.

En un rápido movimiento Rukia empujó la cabeza de su compañero dentro de su plato de ramen; después de soltarlo le miró con ojos furiosos, y cuando él dejó de escupir, también le dirigió una rencorosa mirada; la muchacha se limitó a devolverle el gesto con una sonrisa de triunfo, y él le gruñó como un animal molesto.

—¡No soy una enana! —sentenció autoritaria.

_El balance había sido restaurado._

—Tche…sólo mira mi cena —dijo Ichigo mientras se secaba con una servilleta—, ¡la mayor parte de ella está ahora en mi cabeza! —ladró mientras se sacudía.

Rukia sonrió levemente. Ladeó su cabeza y le observó atenta; Ichigo podía ser tan infantil a veces.

—Espera… quédate quieto… —dijo agachándose y extendiendo lentamente su mano para retirar un naruto* que el chico tenía pegado en la mejilla. Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras desviaba la mirada y fruncía el ceño.

—Te doy las gracias… —respondió algo malhumorado

—No las acepto —replicó radiante. De inmediato él se giró hacía ella y le miró con severidad.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un instante, y luego se comenzaron a reír. Cuando se detuvieron, Rukia regresó su vista al tazón de ramen, lo miraba mientras parecía completamente absorta en sus pensamientos. El rostro de su compañero fue invadido de un halo de curiosidad mientras la observaba.

—Ichigo… —comenzó la shinigami, sin quitar la vista de su tazón— quiero ir contigo si alguna vez te enfrentas con los miembros de esa orden —añadió en tono autoritario.

El shinigami frunció en entrecejo

—No, es demasiado peligroso… —empezaba su frase pero fue interrumpido de inmediato.

—No necesito que me protejas, Ichigo. Yo nunca he querido estar detrás de ti.

Los ojos de avellana se llenaron de estupor cuando la joven se giró para regalarle una leve sonrisa. La muchacha irradiaba determinación, y él pudo verla en su rostro cuando aquellos iris violetas se clavaron en los suyos.

—Yo quiero estar a tu lado.

* * *

**_N/T:_**

naruto: es un ingrediente del ramen, hecho con masa de pescado prensado y hierbas -sólo lo aclaro por si a alguien le surgió alguna confusión.


	11. Más allá de las apariencias

Hola a todos, tardé de nuevo, ya se me hizo costumbre, el cuento ya se lo saben, la universidad bla bla... así que no les aburro con eso. Quiero festejarme que estoy entregando el capítulo número 11, y que además alcancé 100 reviews, cuando comencé esto no creí llegar a ese punto, así que estoy contenta, pues sé que el esfuerzo ha valido la pena. (esta llorando de la emoción) creo que debería comprarme algún doujinshi para celebrar este suceso... (o.o) ya parlotee mucho, afortunadamente abrí un live journal, así que creo que es mejor ir y expresarme allá xD.

_"Los traductores tenemos dos lamentos: si trabajamos bien nadie lo nota, y si cometemos un error nadie lo olvida"_

_anónimo_

Profesora Alice! sé que no le felicité en el día del traductor, pero Ud sabe que estaba a cientos de kilómetros, sin emabrgo, ya que esta tan cerca su cumpleaños, le felicito por esta vía (sí, esto es lo que hago en mis ratos libres. vea el lado positivo, es practica de campo xD) Felicidades por su cumpleaños, y que en el 2011 pueda por fin conseguir el autógrafo de Humberto Eco.

* * *

**Bleach no me pertenece**.

Aquí tienen el onceavo capítulo. Se podría decir que es especial porque las batallas van a tomar más parte en la historia. Es un capítulo cargado de detalles y espero que se tomen su tiempo y disfruten de todos los efectos visuales. Espero que encuentren pocos errores gramaticales, y si lo hacen, ojalá no les impidan continuar y disfrutar mi historia.

X

X

X

* * *

_**Más allá de las apariencias.**_

* * *

Una figura se divisaba en la cima del Rokutan. Rukia contemplaba pensativa al claro cielo mientras esperaba a que Ichigo terminara sus deberes como teniente, antes de poder reunirse con ella. Luego de sorber un poco de agua de su taza de bambú, soltó un profundo suspiro. Estaba confundida… muy confundida. ¿Pero en que había estado pensando ayer?, ella no debió haberse enojado tanto con él… pero lo hizo…

Se cubrió los ojos cuando levantó su vista hacia el sol.

Desde la batalla final, no podía evitar el hecho de sentirse… preocupada… cuando él no estaba cerca. Ahora si a eso le añadían el hecho de que su informe sobre los nuevos enemigos hubiera caído en oídos sordos, tampoco podía evitar sentirse angustiada por el futuro. Todo esto no era normal, al menos no para Kuchiki Rukia…

Lo único que pudo hacer luego de mucho meditar, fue suspirar abatida.

—Debo estar perdiendo la cordura, y todo gracias a ese idiota… —pronunció para ella misma. De pronto una cabeza naranja le bloqueó el panorama, el idiota se le aparecía de la nada. Rukia dio un respingo al ser tomada por sorpresa.

—¿Qué, idiota? —inquirió con evidente molestia. La joven le miró acusadoramente unos instantes antes de arrojarle el líquido que quedaba en su taza. Ichigo quedó en shock y con el cabello goteando agua; le llevó unos segundos entender lo que había sucedido.

—¡Oi!, ¿y eso por qué fue? —gritó, antes de que la chica lo empujara lejos de ella. El muchacho frunció el ceño, Rukia se levantó y le miró con hostilidad.

—No deberías andar escuchando cosas que no te incumben —soltó la joven sin rodeos. Rukia se desperezó mientras Ichigo maldecía por lo bajo—. Como sea, ¿estás listo para tu primera lección de _bakudo_*?

—Ah —dijo el shinigami tomando asiento. Rukia se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó con la teoría básica del bakudo.

—De la misma forma en que usas el Hado*, el bakudo trabaja de la misma manera —decía esto y elevaba sus ojos hasta los del muchacho—. Algunos requieren que hagas movimientos con tus manos y otros no. Para comenzar el entrenamiento, vamos a intentar el bakudo de nivel uno.

—¿Ese es el que usaste en mí, cuando nos conocimos? —preguntó Ichigo, alzando sus ojos al cielo mientras evocaba las memorias del pasado—. Ese es un hechizo detestable.

—Pero fue muy útil, no es así… _barón-sama? _—espetó Rukia sonriendo con malicia. El tic que apareció en el ojo del shinigami fue evidencia de que no estaba de acuerdo con ella; Rukia imaginándose que sería mejor atacarlo antes de que pudiera contradecir, prestamente agitó su mano y gritó:

—¡Sai!*

Ichigo se quedó atónito cuando sus manos se torcieron en su espalda contra su voluntad. No pudo evitar caer y se retorció en el suelo gruñendo. Era víctima de ese _hechizo detestable…_

—¡Sai!—gritó de nuevo, y las manos de la victima fueron liberadas del agarre invisible. Ichigo finalmente pudo sentarse y estirar sus manos, ofreciéndole después a la joven una mirada llena de ira; la muchacha por su parte, le miraba con total superioridad. _Definitivamente él le quitaría esa desagradable sonrisa de su rostro._

—¡Sai! —gritó Ichigo, imitando el movimiento que había realizado su compañera. Ambos parpadearon expectantes luego de que pareciera no ocurrir nada. Inmediatamente los labios de la joven se curvaron en una sonrisa, y agitó su mano con desinterés enfrente de la cara del shinigami

—No tienes talento, tonto —pronunció mezquina, provocando con esto que se reanudara el tic en el ojo de su compañero.

—_¡Sai!_ —gritó de nuevo. Lo hizo una y otra vez, pero sus esfuerzos en vano hicieron que Rukia sacudiera levemente su cabeza en señal de condescendencia, y que esbozara una gran y victoriosa sonrisa. El afectado no podía más que mirarla con furia.

—_¡Sai!, ¡sai!, ¡sai!_ — gritaba y sacudía los brazos. La muchacha bostezó, apoyó uno de sus codos en la rodilla, y le observó con una expresión de total aburrimiento. Luego de unos segundos soltó una risita.

—¡Sai!, ¡maldita sea!

—Oh, ¡creo que siento algo! —exclamó Rukia haciendo que Ichigo se detuviera de inmediato. El joven la miró fijamente y ella hizo lo mismo durante unos instantes—. Oh, no importa, creo que sólo fue el viento —dijo sonriendo más ampliamente. Ichigo por su parte rugía como una fiera.

—¡Entonces, enséñame como se hace! —gritó encolerizado, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—¡Usa tu mano de esta forma! —vociferó la shinigami haciendo un movimiento con su mano, pero desafortunadamente ella no calculó la distancia entre ellos.

—Ow, ¡Rukia, esa era mi nariz!

—¡Idiota!, ¡yo no la hubiese golpeado si no tuvieras la cabeza tan cerca de mí!

XXX

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar desconocido del mundo real, dos figuras oscuras observaban desde lo alto a un grupo de estudiantes shinigamis en entrenamiento. Un tenue rayo de luz irrumpió entre las sombras, y dejó al descubierto un par de máscaras plateadas que esbozaban tenebrosas sonrisas. La respiración de los vigilantes provocaba un sonido escalofriante, se mezclaba con el ruido del acero cortando y los metales chocando.

—¿Deberíamos hacer nuestra entrado ahora? —siseó uno de ellos—. Si hacemos esto, seremos admitidos —. El que hablaba era un sujeto alto y delgado, sus largas piernas parecían tan fuertes como flexibles.

—Hagámoslo… tenemos que terminar esto rápido… no queremos tener a nuestro reclutador esperando… —replicó su compañero. Este era grande, grueso como un tanque, y con un par de poderosas manos.

Ambos descendieron de un salto, y se dirigieron al desprevenido grupo de reclutas.

—¡Esto va de maravilla! —vociferó Sentarou mientras observaba a los estudiantes. Sólo unos minutos más y nos iremos de vuelta.

Un gritó irrumpió en la escena, Sentarou giró su cabeza y observó petrificado como un cuerpo era arrojado contra la pared, provocando un estridente sonido de fractura.

—¡Nagaki, no! —gritó otro recluta arremetiendo contra las dos extrañas figuras.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Sentarou a todo pulmón, pero era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo del segundo recluta estaba siendo arrojado cual muñeca de trapo casi en el mismo instante. El oficial maldijo, y después presionó su intercomunicador y desenvainó su espada.

—Este es un mensaje urgente del escuadrón de entrenamiento de la 13° división. Tenemos problemas. Dos hollows, posiblemente adjucas, ¡por favor notifiquen al teniente y al capitán, necesitamos refuerzos!

El oficial esbozó una mueca y los invasores rieron con desbordante alegría.

_Esto iba a ser un problema…_

XXX

—¡Sai! —La voz de Rukia resonaba de nuevo, e Ichigo caía al suelo una vez más. El shinigami ya se estaba cansando de eso. Él gruñía ofuscado mientras la muchacha se sentaba sobre su espalda y le dirigía una mirada llena de superioridad.

—¡Quítate!—ladró Ichigo forcejeando.

—No —replicó tajante la joven, sonriendo con malicia. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza—. Ichigo… ¿Tienes cosquillas? —preguntó con un aire inocente. El aludido palideció y se puso rígido.

—No te atrevas… —dijo amenazante. Intentó girarse para darle su mejor mirada persuasiva. La joven le devolvió el gesto llena de osadía—. Te lo advierto Rukia, no te… ¡ha ha ha ha!, de… detente, ¡Rukia para!

Rukia le hacía cosquillas deliberadamente, pero se detuvo en el momento en que escuchó que alguien gritaba sus nombres.

—¡Kurosaki- fukutaichou, Kuchiki! —gritaba Kiyone mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos—. Hay problemas con los reclutas bajo entrenamiento, ¡están siendo atacados por dos adjucas!

—¿Adjucas? —exclamaron al unísono los aludidos, inmediatamente ambos intercambiaron sonrisas. Esto sería como en los viejos tiempos

—Vayamos a divertirnos un poco, ¿quieres?

—Por supuesto —contestó el pelinaranja, y los dos desaparecieron con un shunpo. Dejaron atrás a una confundida Kiyone quien rascándose la cabeza se preguntaba por qué para su superior y Kuchiki dos adjucas parecían no ser más que hollows comunes.

_Parece que fueran hollows de rutina para ellos…_

_XXX_

Sentarou fue arrojado contra la pared y dejó escapar un quejido al chocar. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró con rabia al sujeto con el que estuvo combatiendo. Aquel individuo estaba jugando con él. Se enfrentaba con un tercer oficial ¡y lo tenía de juguete! El otro sujeto se había ido a matar a los reclutas, y eso sólo contribuía a poner más sal a la herida.

—Adiós… shinigami… —pronunció lentamente, y abrió la boca. Sentarou se quedó atónito cuando vio que un destello rojo comenzó a condensarse en su cavidad. Este sería el fin… el hollow lo atacaría con su cero…

Cerró los ojos y esperó resignado el momento del impacto.

—Tsugi no mai… Hakuren…

_Whoosh_

Sentarou abrió los ojos, sorprendido de ver que el hollow ya no era más que un bloque de hielo. Ichigo y Rukia sonreían mientras él les miraba estupefacto. Hablando de trabajo en equipo.

—Kurosaki-fukutaichou… Kuchiki… —susurró al tiempo que ellos se le acercaban para ver como estaba.

—¿En dónde está el otro? —inquirió Rukia de inmediato.

—¡Fue tras los reclutas! —exclamó tratando de levantarse. Los tres giraron sus cabezas cuando escucharon el crujido del hielo quebrándose. Ichigo desenfundó a Zangetsu y lo sostuvo en posición defensiva.

—¡Me haré cargo del otro! —dijo Rukia alejándose de un salto.

—¡Espera, Rukia!

—!Sólo se trata de un estúpido adjuca, Ichigo! —gritó, y él le devolvió un gesto desaprobador.

_Crash_

El hielo se hizo pedazos, Ichigo bloqueaba un gigantesco puño que había venido hacia él sin previo aviso. Sonreía abiertamente al tiempo que hacía esfuerzos por repeler a la mole. Este hollow tenía mucha fuerza en esos enormes brazos.

—¡Sentarou!, ¡busca a los otros y salgan de aquí! —vociferó Ichigo mientras sostenía el puño de su contrincante. Sentarou asintió antes de desaparecer.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre… shinigami…? —siseó el enemigo.

—Teniente de la 13° división, Kurosaki Ichigo —contestó el joven frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi nombre es Húmero*… —dijo el monstruo. Los restos de hielo que aún seguían cubriéndolo, terminaron de fracturarse y resbalaron de su enorme cuerpo—. Es un placer… conocerte… —agregó, arremetiendo otro de sus puños contra el shinigami. El movimiento fue rápido, Ichigo no pudo esquivarlo.

El impacto provocó una fuerte explosión y una cortina de polvo.

Se escucharon los gritos de varios reclutas que corrían por sus vidas. Una sombra reía cual maniaco y extasiado en júbilo les daba caza; se divertía en el macabro juego de "al gato y al ratón". De pronto, el sujeto se detuvo y giró sobre sí mismo al ver una sombra sobre su cabeza. Rukia se precipitó hacia él con Sode no Shirayuki lista para la batalla. El hollow sonrió cuando bloqueó el ataque de la chica con la pierna. Rukia no podía creerlo y le miró de forma incierta.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? —preguntó el hollow—. Yo soy Fémur—agregó al tiempo que Rukia le empujaba y fruncía el ceño.

—Shinigami de la 13° división, Kuchiki Rukia —anunció la mujer, alistándose de nuevo para el ataque—. Te arrepentirás de haberme dicho _pequeña._

Cuando el polvo por fin se disipó, el enorme hollow observaba en shock a Ichigo, quien pese a no haberlo esquivado, había detenido su ataque con una sola mano. Húmero no entendía como un pequeño humano podía contener la fuerza de su enorme puño. Eso parecía ilógico. Un escuálido humano bloqueaba su golpe sólo con sus manos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió Ichigo, sosteniendo a Zangetsu.

Con un grito, el shinigami blandió su espada en una curva ascendente. Las chispas volaron cuando la hoja tocó el asfalto. Húmero lanzó un gritó y retrocedió a tropezones, sostenía una mano en el pecho, y en ella se apreciaba un profundo corte. Respiraba con dificultad y no quitaba los ojos del shinigami de cabellos naranjas.

—Pero que…

Ichigo levantó su espada y la sostuvo en el aire.

—Getsuga…

Húmero se quedó atónito cuando sintió aumentar la presión en el ambiente.

—… Tenshou —terminó Ichigo, y el colmillo lunar arremetió contra el hollow. Húmero levantó sus manos para interceptar la energía cuando colisionaran. Gritó cuando la fuerza del reiatsu comenzaba a consumirlo, pero finalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario para evadir el ataque, pudo desviarlo. El reiatsu estalló en el aire y el enemigo salió ileso.

—Mah, eres más fuerte de lo que pareces —dijo el joven con suficiencia. Los ojos de su enemigo se estrecharon y observó con furia al arrogante shinigami. Necesitaba encontrar a Fémur de inmediato; la diferencia de poderes era mucha.

Sin embargo Fémur tenía sus propios problemas en ese momento. La pequeña mujer que combatía, rivalizaba con su velocidad, ambos intercambiaban golpe por golpe. El hollow había notado un aire complacido en el rostro de esa joven, cosa que no había hecho más que enfurecerlo. Esta vez era ella la que estaba jugando con él.

—Se podría decir que eres algo rápido —dijo Rukia luego de que intentando atraparla, el hollow hubiera hecho un enorme cráter en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta que había perdido su presa, la joven apareció a su espalda y terminó su frase—. Pero yo aprendí el shunpo del maestro.

Fémur de inmediato se dio la vuelta.

—¡Toma esto! —gritó Fémur, disparando con su mano abierta. Saltó en el aire y con un movimiento acrobático siguió atacando con sus proyectiles. Evadiendo el primero, y repeliendo el segundo, Rukia arremetió contra él y le cortó el hombro. Sangrando profusamente, el hollow hizo la única cosa que parecía plausible; tratar de encontrar a Húmero.

—¿Estás huyendo? —le retó Rukia, y se lanzó a por él.

Húmero parecía levemente frustrado al enfrentar a Ichigo. Enormes cráteres aparecían en el suelo como resultado de una cacería infructuosa, en la que el hollow dejaba caer la fuerza de su puño en un lugar en el que el shinigami aparecía unos segundos para desparecer igual de rápido. Luego de haber tenido suficiente de eso, disparó un cero hacía su contrincante, sólo para que éste lo repeliera con aparente facilidad.

—¡Húmero!

Fémur apareció, y Rukia tras él, casi pisándole los talones. La joven lanzó un kidou contra su oponente, la pequeña explosión le hizo caer sobre la azotea de un edificio.

—¿Rukia? —Ichigo se giró hacia ella, levemente sorprendido con su presencia. Húmero aprovechó su distracción y lo golpeó con fuerza, lanzándolo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban Rukia y Fémur.

Mientras tanto, en su propia pelea…

—¡Esto se acabó!, some no mai, Tsuki…

Ichigo se chocó con Rukia y provocó que ambos se estrellaran contra una pared. Cuando se levantaron, hicieron lo único que sabían hacer en una situación crítica con dos hollows de alto nivel en los alrededores: Discutir como un par de niños.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota! —gritó enardecida la joven.

—¡Y tú fíjate donde te quedas parada! —protestó el muchacho.

Ambos se giraron cuando vieron a los enemigos aparecer de nuevo. Suspiraron y se prepararon para seguir el combate. Los hollows rugieron con furia y se pusieron en guardia. Parecía que el tiempo de jugar había terminado.

Los enemigos intercambiaron miradas

—Cambiemos lugares, estoy harto de esto.

—Ah…

Húmero arremetió ahora contra Rukia, esto tomó por sorpresa a Ichigo que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando fue atacado por Fémur. Esta vez los combates estaban más equilibrados. La fuerza descomunal del hollow hacía retroceder a Rukia; sus ataques aniquilaban sus defensas. Por su parte Ichigo estaba ocupado defendiéndose él mismo del veloz ataque de Fémur, quien arremetía rápidamente por todos lados, y no le daba oportunidad de preparar su ataque.

Rukia compuso una mueca al ver a su enemigo lanzar su puño contra ella en decenas de ocasiones, provocando que perdiera el balance y haciéndola incapaz de huir. A pesar de que los enemigos no eran especialmente poderosos, era notable que uno de ellos tenía un enorme talento con la velocidad, y el otro en fuerza.

Ichigo seguía a la defensiva, atacando con Zangetsu cada que tenía oportunidad. De pronto, Fémur desapareció de su campo de visión, el shinigami hacía esfuerzos inútiles por localizarlo, sin esperarlo, el enemigo reapareció frente a él y comenzó a liberar un cero de su mano. El shinigami miró la escena incrédulo pero se precipitó a tomar su espada y tratar de bloquearlo.

—¡Ichigo! —gritó Rukia.

A Rukia la hacía retroceder más y más, trataba de bloquear los golpes, pero pronto se encontró acorralada. Dejó escapar un gritó cuando de improviso, su cuerpo fue sujetado por el enorme puño. Ichigo miraba estupefacto la escena, y trataba desesperadamente de zafarse del ataque de Fémur.

—Muere… shinigami…

Húmero abrió la boca y una luz roja comenzó a concentrarse en el interior. Los ojos de la joven observaban sorprendidos y en sus pupilas se reflejaba aquel brillo rojo.

—¡Rukia!

Ichigo tenía sus propios asuntos repeliendo el ataque de Fémur. Sus manos, que sujetaban a Zangetsu, temblaban por el esfuerzo que representaba contener el cero; luchaba también por fijar un blanco y apuntar. Esta era la única oportunidad que tenía, así que tenía que arriesgarse y saltarse el encantamiento.

—Hodou 31, ¡Shakkahou!

Una bola de fuego salió de su mano y golpeó a Húmero, desconcentrándolo con la ruidosa explosión. De inmediato arremetió contra Fémur y cortó su brazo de un solo golpe, el hollow lanzó un alarido de dolor. Su brazo cayó al suelo provocando un ruido sordo, e Ichigo despareció con un shunpo. Los iris color índigo contemplaban atónitos la escena que tenían enfrente, la punta de Zangetsu perforando el pecho de Húmero.

—Imposible… —murmuró el hollow, retrocediendo y tosiendo con violencia.

—Bankai… —masculló enfadado el shinigami.

Húmero gritaba mientras era consumido en una explosión de reiatsu negro. Rukia observaba a su compañero en estado de shock, mientras este hábilmente se trasladaba con un shunpo hasta donde estaba Fémur, y con un solo movimiento de su espada, lo hacía desaparecer sin darle tiempo siquiera de pronunciar palabra. La expresión en su cara era una que ella nunca había visto.

Los cuerpos de los enemigos se desintegraron lentamente.

—¡Tenías que ponerte serio!, ¿no? —espetó la joven burlona, cuando Ichigo se acercaba hacia ella. Su mirada se suavizó al sujetar el agarre de su espada más fuertemente. Estuvo cerca de perder el control esa vez con Grimmjow… pero no lo hizo, no como esta vez…

_¿Por qué estaba actuando tan diferente ahora?_

—Cállate —pronunció con suavidad. Se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse. Rukia continuaba riendo levemente. Perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae, entonces Ichigo la tomó de la mano con más fuerza.

—Al menos te las arreglaste para hacer un grandioso kidou… gracias… —susurró, haciéndose fuertemente al agarre de su compañero.

El shinigami giró su cara hacia otro lado.

—Me alegro de que estés bien… —dijo en un susurro. A Rukia le tomó por sorpresa la sinceridad de su voz. Sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa, pero él continuaba con la mirada fija en otro lado.

Una figura oculta bajo una capa roja los miraba con interés desde lo alto de un poste. Relamió sus labios, dejando al descubierto sus dientes y siseó complacido.

—Que tiernos, esto es tan conmovedor… pero prefiero comerme a los de corazones insensibles y fríos.

* * *

X

X

X

A pesar de que se suponía que ellos tomaban esto como un juego, Ichigo no pudo evitar ponerse serio, ¿eh? Me pregunto qué les está ocurriendo. ¿Acaso Ichigo por fin ha comenzando a darse cuenta?, ¿Y quién será la figura misteriosa que los observa?

Ojalá que la escena de la pelea haya estado bien; no creo conseguir que las narraciones de las batallas sean perfectas.

* * *

**N/T**:

_Húmero, y Fémur_, fueron conservados del escrito original que tiene estos nombres en español

_bakudo_- hechizos de atadura

_Sai-_ obstrucción –cambiado del original en Inglés a la palabra japonesa que corresponde.

Este fue tal como dijo Taka, un capítulo difícil. El tratar de reproducir las sensaciones y las escenas de pelea de un modo que se viera bien en la narrativa del español fue un trabajo arduo, necesité mucha imaginación y se me drenó el cerebro, (ya entendí el estado mental de muchos de mis profesores O.O). Espero que haya sido de su agrado. hasta la próxima actualización


	12. Memorias

¡Hola, apreciables lectores! -le arrojan tomates-

sep, sé que merezco reclamos, malas caras etc etc... esta malvada mujer les privó del sustento vitalicio, pero bueno, pasaron cosas... (no comenzaré a quejarme aquí porque me da flojera xD) digamos que a veces la suerte no está de nuestro lado, pero regresé y les vine a traer este capítulo, leánlo, disfrútenlo -no se quejen-

si esto les hace felices, pues entonces también estaré feliz.

o0o

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece.

Aquí tienen una actualización rápida; creo que iré más a fondo con esta historia. Hasta ahora he planeado alrededor de 50 capítulos, no obstante me gustaría llegar al bello total de 66 (los más acérrimos fans Ichirukis sabrán el significado de esto*****) nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil escribirlo, sino hasta después de horas y horas de investigación y miles de traducciones de los idiomas que estoy usando –buscaba algo verdaderamente autentico—. Trataré de escribirlo al más puro estilo de Kubo (un shonen repleto de acción), pero también incluiré y mezclaré mi propio estilo (ese aderezo de romance y humor).

Pero he de decir que a pesar de los rápidos giros del manga, yo continuaré escribiendo a mi ritmo; inclusive si los personajes mueren.

**N/T *** lo lamento, pero antes que me pregunten les diré que no sé a qué se refiere taka con esta frase. (creo que no soy tan acérrima fan como pensaba TOT)

**N/Beta*** ¡Yo sé, yo sé! —levanta ambas manos— Es porque Rukia es la sexta en la lista de su curso (considerando a las chicas), e Ichigo es el sexto chico en la lista… además, están correlacionados con varios números 6. El hermano de Rukia es capitán del sexto escuadrón, Grimmjow, que se metió con ambos (?) es el sexto espada, Ichigo = 15 = 1 + 5 = 6… y muchas cosas raras que han sacado de eso… y todo porque el 6 es referencia de amor eterno entre los que lo comparten.

N/T: estoy impresionada por el amplio conocimiento de mi beta en la ciencia del Ichirukismo, por eso cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella, sólo que yo ya crecí x'D.

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

**Memorias**

* * *

La figura encapotada continuaba observando en silencio, después sonrió levemente y elevó la presión de su reiatsu. Ichigo y Rukia se congelaron en el acto, incapaces de dar crédito a la cantidad de presión que se cernía sobre ellos.

—Tú… —pronunció Ichigo lentamente clavando sus ojos en el enemigo. Era el mismo sujeto de aquella reunión, el shinigami no podía olvidar lo que le había dicho en aquel entonces.

"_Mmm… hueles como si acabaras de comerte un shinigami… —siseó alguien acercándose hacia Ichigo. El joven levantó la cara y fijó la mirada en un arrancar que relamía sus labios maliciosamente—. No puedo esperar para comerme el primero… los humanos fueron apenas levemente apetitosos… pero amé el delicioso sabor de sus almas…! _

—No puedo creer que nos hayamos visto antes, shinigami —sentenció aquel sujeto mientras su túnica carmesí se mecía víctima de la presión del reiatsu. El individuo tiró de la parte que ocultaba su rostro y reveló así un par de ojos color escarlata y largo cabello blanco. Su máscara rota recubría la parte inferior de su mandíbula.

—¡Arrancar! —gritó Rukia, mirando fijamente a su enemigo.

—No soy Arrancar —espetó el hollow mientras sonreía—. Soy _Hueso Daga_ de la _orden de Carmesí,_ ¡recuérdalo! —gritó, y comenzó a reír maniáticamente. Ambos shinigamis respondieron colocando sus espadas en posición defensiva.

—Orden de Carmesí, ¿eh? —dijo Ichigo lanzándole una de esas miradas penetrantes—. Hay algunas cosas sobre las que quiero hablar contigo —agregó al tiempo que tensaba el agarre de su espada.

—¡Hoy me siento un poco antisocial, shinigami!, no obstante me agradaría la idea de partirte por la mitad y comerme tus entrañas mientras todavía estás vivo… —relamió sus labios y en su cara se reflejó claramente un halo de satisfacción. Por su parte, tanto Ichigo como Rukia le miraban horrorizados—. Necesito regresar con mis líderes. Después de todo, ¡ese par de adjucas ya me divirtieron un rato!, y en cuanto a ustedes dos…

Extendió ambas manos hacia adelante.

—_¡Encantado de conocerlos!*_ —gritó dándose a la carga. Ichigo se colocó enfrente de Rukia, y elevó la mano hasta su rostro. El reiatsu acumulado se expandió en enormes ondas de impacto, Ichigo sabía muy bien que era lo que vendría después… había visto ese ataque tantas veces.

—¡Gran Rey cero…! —exclamó Rukia mientras observaba en estado de shock las olas de energía carmesí.

Su compañero hizo un ademán con la mano, y finalmente su máscara de hollow apareció, y colocando dos dedos juntos lanzó un cero al mismo tiempo que _Hueso Daga_ liberaba el suyo. Tras su máscara, el muchacho miraba impresionado la enorme bola de energía que arremetía contra ellos. El gran rey cero era un ataque cuyo uso estaba limitado a los _espada_… y a pesar de eso, este sujeto era capaz de usarlo. Todo lo que el joven pudo hacer fue esperar que su cero fuera capaz de alejar de Rukia el mayor daño posible.

Ambas fuerzas colisionaron.

Ichigo gritaba en un esfuerzo por impedir que la potencia del ataque lo empujara de su sitio. Rukia cerró sus ojos cuando la luz roja se expandió y envolvió a los contrincantes. Una enorme explosión fue el resultado de ese épico impacto.

_Hueso Daga_ reía como un loco y luego de un salto desapareció rápidamente. El eco de aquella risa perduró tras su partida mientras el polvo se disipaba y permitía que los shinigamis reaparecieran en escena. Ichigo respiraba con dificultad y los fragmentos de su máscara desaparecían lentamente. Había conseguido desviar la mitad del ataque con su cero, y había usado su cuerpo para retener el resto del poderoso enviste. Pareció desmayarse, sin embargo Rukia se apresuró a sostenerle, la preocupación había invadido el rostro de la joven. El muchacho se sostuvo de su hombro mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

—Diablos… escapó… —murmuró el shinigami al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos en el lugar donde antes estuvo su enemigo. Rukia apretó su puño con impotencia cuando miró el mismo punto que señalaba su compañero.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere esta Orden de Carmesí?_

—Regresemos a la Sociedad de Almas y reportemos esto —dijo Ichigo con seriedad, dio un paso hacia adelante, y aferró su mano al hombro de su compañera en un intento por reconfortarla. Ella sólo asintió antes de seguirle.

XXX

Aquella noche, ambos regresaron a la Sociedad de Almas para hacer el recuento de los daños ocurridos al escuadrón. Rukia había enviado un reporte inmediatamente después de llegar, y ahora descansaba cómodamente en su futón. Ichigo ya se había acomodado el closet y le había dado las buenas noches. La joven podía escuchar su leve respiración cuando se giraba hacía el armario.

Ella nunca imaginó que esto pudiera volverse justo lo que parecía, el inicio de otra guerra. Creía que todo eso había terminado, que aquello ya no era más que un horroroso capítulo que pertenecía al pasado.

Cerró sus ojos y rápidamente la venció el sueño.

_La muchacha observaba a Ichigo, quien había terminado su lucha contra Ulquiorra atravesando con Zangetsu el pecho del arrancar, sin embargo parecía como si el espada hubiera dejado que eso ocurriera a propósito, como si hubiera recibido ese ataque sólo para crear una distracción. Miró como su compañero reclamaba su zanpakutou del cuerpo del espada y como luego de eso el enemigo se desvanecía dramáticamente._

_Aizen Sosuke sonreía mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la boca de Ichigo._

_Todo pareció detenerse en aquel momento, el estallido de reiatsus, el sonido de los metales chocando, todas las explosiones, todo se quedó en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era la risa maniática del ex capitán resonando a través del santuario del rey. Un aire demente envolvía la expresión de Aizen Sousuke mientras su máscara de hollow se hacía añicos lentamente. Frente a la puerta, la llave del rey reposaba suspendida en el aire, y Kurosaki Ichigo caía atravesado por el filo de una espada._

—¡Ichigo!

Abrió sus ojos de repente y se incorporó de un salto. El aliento se le había escapado, le costaba trabajo respirar, pero de inmediato dirigió su vista hacía el armario; una expresión de alivio se dibujó en su cara cuando vio a través de la puerta semi abierta, el cabello anaranjado de su compañero. Ichigo estaba sano y salvo.

Sólo fue un sueño… un mal recuerdo… una pesadilla…

Se recostó de nuevo, cerró sus ojos, y se aferró fuertemente a sus sábanas completamente ignorante del hecho que su compañero no dormía, estaba despierto y preocupado; por eso había abierto la puerta del closet al escuchar la intranquilidad de su sueño. El muchacho cerró sus ojos hasta que pudo escuchar la suave respiración de la joven como una señal de que se había dormido de nuevo.

El recuerdo de aquella guerra aún estaba fresco en la memoria… en la de ambos.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo se levantó y lanzó un bostezo. Al girarse notó que Rukia se había levantado más temprano y le había dejado una nota en el futón, lentamente se acercó y la tomó.

"Fui a ver a Ishida para que arregle a Kon, puesto que ya está comenzando a irritarme con todo ese drama de autocompasión. Rukia"

Un tic en su ojo apareció cuando observó los conejos y osos que decoraban la hoja.

Apartó sus ojos del papel cuando vio las alas de una mariposa infernal entrando por la ventana. El insecto se le acercó, parecía como si esperase que él hiciera algo. El shinigami sólo se rascaba la cabeza y la observaba revolotear a su alrededor con una cara inexpresiva. No tenía la menor idea de cómo comunicarse con ella.

Debería ir con Ukitake y pedirle que le enseñara como usar esas cosas.

En cinco minutos Ichigo estuvo completamente uniformado, buscando a tientas su insignia y con un panecillo en la boca. La mariposa seguía insistiendo en seguirlo mientras el salía con rumbo al despacho de Ukitake.

—¡Kurosaki Fukitaichou! ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? —exclamó Kiyone cuando se encontraron en el pasillo. De inmediato el joven se giró y le miró fijamente.

—¿Qrué efs lo qhue pafha? —dijo cuando logró enderezar su insignia—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —repitió luego de sacarse el panecillo de la boca. Kiyone levantó su mano a manera de saludo.

—Hay una reunión a la que tiene que… —el teniente desapareció antes de que Kiyone pudiera completar su frase —ir… —finalizó dejando caer su mano desconcertada.

Cuando Ichigo irrumpió en la sala de reuniones, fue interceptado por las penetrantes miradas de varios de los capitanes. Lentamente se deslizó hacia Ukitake, quien le miró con un leve gesto de desaprobación. Completamente apenado con su capitán, Ichigo se llevó tímidamente una mano a la cabeza, sin embargo les devolvió furiosas miradas a Renji y Shuuhei, quienes apenas lo vieron entrar habían comenzado a reír entre dientes.

_No era su culpa que hubiera llegado tarde… esa estúpida mariposa…_

—Bueno, ahora que Kurosaki fukutaichou finalmente ha llegado… —la voz de Yamamoto irrumpió en la habitación; el teniente dio un salto al ser tomado por sorpresa— creo que podemos comenzar con la reunión, ¿no es así?

Todos guardaron silencio cuando el general golpeó el suelo con su bastón y el sonido retumbó por todo el recinto.

—Debido a los incidentes acaecidos el día de ayer al grupo de entrenamiento de la 13° división, la central de los 46 ha hecho una concesión al límite que pueden usar los capitanes y los oficiales con rango —pronunció mirando fijamente a su audiencia—. Kurosaki-fukutaichou, ¿podría explicarnos con más detalles la situación?

Ichigo dio un paso hacia adelante, pero con la sorpresa enmarcada en la cara. De pronto sintió el peso de todas las miradas sobre él.

—Ehm… —sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. En verdad que odiaba acaparar toda la atención—. Rukia… eh… Kuchiki Rukia y yo combatimos dos adjucas ayer, pero eso no era nada más allá de lo ordinario. Eran simples adjucas, sin embargo, después fuimos atacados por un arrancar.

Los murmullos se levantaron en la habitación.

—El arrancar era lo suficientemente poderoso como para ser capaz de usar la técnica que caracterizó al grupo de los espada durante la pasada guerra —Ichigo terminó su frase frunciendo el ceño—. Gran Rey cero.

—¿Gran rey cero? —exclamó Soi Fong—. ¿Aún existen arrancars tan poderosos?

—Es la orden de Carmesí, ¿no es así? —inquirió Renji, fijando sus feroces ojos en el teniente. Ichigo se limitó a asentir con seria expresión en su rostro. Renji cerró sus ojos preocupado—. Vaya, que problemático… y con la anterior guerra apenas superada.

—¡Tonterías Abarai!, ¡las guerras siempre son buenas! —interrumpió Zaraki Kempachi acompañado por un chillido aprobatorio por parte de Yachiru—. ¡Esta orden del Carmesí suena interesante!

—En efecto, esta orden del Carmesí suena interesante —añadió sonriente Kurotsuchi Mayuri—. Me encantaría estudiar algunos especímenes de esta orden.

—No deberían estar tan emocionados, Mayuri-san, Kempachi-san… ya tenemos mucho con que lidiar justo ahora —sentenció Kyouraku al tiempo que acomodaba su sombrero—. Apenas faltan una semanas para los exámenes de capitanía, deberíamos usar este tiempo para prepararnos —diciendo esto se giró hacia Nanao Ise.

—Ahora podremos pasar más tiempo juntos, no es así, ¿Nanao-cha…?

_Bofetada_

—Concuerdo —dijo Ukitake, al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente—. Si estos sujetos son tan poderosos, entonces nosotros debemos prepararnos lo mejor que podamos. Puede que esta no sea de la magnitud de la batalla de invierno, pero aquella vez tuvimos ayuda extra —agregó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ichigo.

El teniente a su vez llevó sus severos ojos hasta el capitán comandante.

— ¿Existe alguna manera de liberar de nuevo sus poderes? —preguntó. Todos en la habitación comenzaron a murmurar, y entonces Yamamoto aclaró su garganta y habló.

—No hay manera de liberar el reiatsu de un ser humano una vez que esta ha sido sellado —Ichigo apretó impotente sus puños tras escuchar las palabras del comandante—. Esto sería diferente si ellos fueran espíritus —evidentemente desanimado, Ichigo se limitó a asentir.

—Muchos problemas en tiempos de paz, ¿no crees, Yama-ji? —interrumpió Kyouraku suspirando levemente—. Sugiero que nos concentremos en el entrenamiento de los oficiales con rango de cada división, al menos hasta que el día de los exámenes llegue. Entre más pronto llenemos las vacantes con miembros poderosos, más estabilidad tendremos en nuestro ejército.

Yamamoto asintió

—Durante las próximas dos semanas, todas las misiones en el mundo real, serán llevadas a cabo por oficiales sin rango. Los oficiales con rango tendrán que esforzarse entrenando para los exámenes que se aproximan, y estar disponibles para cualquier eventualidad —sentenció severamente el general—. Hasta que no tengamos más información, debemos prepararnos para lo peor.

De nuevo los murmullos efervecieron en la habitación.

—Además… he de anunciar que el destino de Ichimaru Gin y de Hinamori Momo ha sido decidido —vociferó en voz alta el general, silenciando de inmediato las voces de los presentes—. Hinamori Momo será transferida a la 10° división bajo un cargo de oficial sin rango. ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso, Hitsugaya-taichou?

—Ah, entiendo soutaichou —replicó el aludido—, estaré vigilándola.

—Ichimaru Gin será trasladado al santuario de la penitencia, en dónde esperará para su ejecución —apuntó con marcada severidad en su voz—, debido a sus intenciones durante la pasada guerra, la central de los 46 ha decidido que su periodo de juicio será de tres meses.

Matsumoto se estremeció ante esas palabras, pero prefirió guardar la compostura. Ichigo por su parte no pudo hacerlo, furioso avanzó hacía el comandante.

—Eso no es…

—¡Esa es la decisión de la cámara de los 46! —gritó Yamamoto enfadado—. No se hable más, doy por terminada esta reunión —terminó su frase golpeando el suelo con su bastón.

Para detenerlo, Ukitake posó una mano sobre el hombro de su oficial, el muchacho no podía evitar sacudir la cabeza disconforme. Al final, frunciendo el ceño se resignó y decidió seguir a Ukitake rumbo a la salida. El soutaichou respiró aliviado una vez que todos los capitanes se habían ido.

_La paz que él tanto amaba parecía no quererse quedar con él._

XXX

Ichigo seguía a Ukitake rumbo a las instalaciones de la 13° división sin pronunciar palabra. Estaba ocupado discutiendo asuntos en su cabeza, murmurando y frunciendo el ceño, les hacía frente lo mejor que podía. A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con el asunto de _cara de zorro_, ellos tenían razón en algo… si iba a haber una guerra, entonces deberían estar preparados.

—Ukitake-san, me gustaría pedirte un favor… —dijo al tiempo que se giraba lentamente hacia él. Por su parte el capitán le miró con una expresión de confusión.

—_¡Quítate de mi camino, Ichigo!_

—Respecto a lo de los oficiales sin rango yendo a misiones en el mundo humano… me preguntaba si podría hacer una excepción.

—_¿Ir todos juntos?… ¿huh?, no me cabe duda que lo dices porque estas preocupado por mí… tú no eres así Ichigo. Tal como dije antes, no te preocupes por mí… no vine aquí sólo para que me protegieras._

Ichigo levantó la vista hacia cielo azul celeste.

—_No necesito que me protejas, Ichigo. Nunca he querido estar tras de ti._

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

—_Yo quiero luchar a tu lado._

—Quiero entrenar junto con Rukia. Quiero que ella pelee a mi lado.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**X**

Así que la paz parece no durar, ¿no es así? Ichigo debe prepararse de nuevo para la batalla, también debe estar listo para los exámenes que se aproximan, y por si fuera poco, debe lidiar también con la obstinada Rukia.

Esto es todo por ahora, ¡el siguiente capítulo pronto estará listo y editado!

N/T: prometo no tardar en la otra actualización.


	13. El regreso

Mis disculpas por la tardanza, el siguiente capítulo no tardará tanto.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews, es impresionante ver que a pesar del tiempo que me llevo con cada capítulo y de que esto sólo es una traducción, siempre hay gente que se molesta en dejar un comentario, muchos incluso me han animado bastante, y se los agradezco. Esta ocasión quiero dar las gracias a las personas que por no estar inscritas en FF, me es imposible contestarles sus amables comentarios personalmente.

**Mei Fanel** -sé que has seguido este fic desde sus inicios y siempre dejas review, muchas gracias por siempre tomarte esa molestia y soportar mis tardanzas, no tengo idea como sigues este fic sin tener alerta de los capítulos, es por eso que estoy impresionada de ver tu perseverancia-

**yoxxa**

**Yalis**

**Basi** - un placer facilitar la lectura de un fic que te gusta, ese es el propósito de este trabajo, leer tus comentarios ha sido muy gratificante, gracias-

**carolitaz**

**leslie**

* * *

Que este 14 de febrero ((día de la amor, y de la amistad dependiendo el país)) los amantes se amen más, y que los amigos estrechen sus lazos.

Mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre para los fans de Bleach.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Esta lleno de la comicidad de Isshin y más trama de relleno, pero espero que lo disfruten. Puede que encuentren algunos errores gramaticales aquí y allí.

X

X

X

* * *

_**El regreso**_

* * *

Ichigo esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de Ukitake. No era como si le conociera muy bien, así que no podía imaginarse cuan accesible podría llegar a ser. Su cara permaneció estoica incluso después de que Ukitake se girara para ofrecerle una sonrisa.

—¡Dos semanas, Kurosaki! —exclamó Ukitake levantando dos dedos—. Usa ese tiempo para ti y para Kuchiki. Recuerda que debes regresar para los exámenes de capitanía, así que mantén tus ojos abiertos.

Ichigo asintió sonriente. Dos semanas libres para entrenamiento parecían como vacaciones comparadas con el papeleo rutinario. Se giró y emprendió la partida, solo para regresar unos segundos más tarde. Manteniendo el ritmo de trote, se dirigió hacia Ukitake algo dubitativo.

—Eh... si no le importa, me gustaría llevar a Rukia al mundo real —dijo Ichigo sin dejar de trotar—. Podría pedirle a Urahara que me ayude con el entrenamiento —Ukitake asintió aprobatoriamente, y luego de eso el teniente emprendió de nuevo la marcha.

—¡Te enviaré una mariposa infernal si necesito algo! —gritó Ukitake al tiempo que se despedía de su subordinado con un ademán. El capitán apenas podía creer que su teniente regresara nuevamente.

—Uh… y respecto a eso, ¿cómo se usan esas cosas? —inquirió apuntando hacía un grupo de mariposas infernales que revoloteaban a su alrededor, los insectos parecían tratar inútilmente de establecer comunicación.

Tras ver eso, la quijada del capitán casi se desprende por la impresión.

Mientras tanto en las áridas tierras de Hueco Mundo, aquel sujeto llamado Hueso Daga se dirigía hacia la entrada de una cueva. Desde el exterior uno no se podría imaginar que existiera ese laberinto intrincado de pasadizos y cavernas.

El hollow hizo una reverencia al entrar en la cámara principal, y su maligna sonrisa apareció cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia las cuatro figuras sentadas en frente de él. La habitación parecía una arena, y las sombras cubrían a los cuatro entes sentados frente a Hueso Daga.

—Dinos, Hueso Daga, ¿trajiste algo de carne fresca a la orden? —inquirió una voz proveniente de uno de los cuatro grandes tronos.

—No mis _conquistadores_* —respondió disculpándose—. Me temo que tengo el mal hábito de matar a todos aquellos que considero débiles.

—¡Tch… dejemos que los débiles mueran! —exclamó un sujeto malhumorado; un pilar cercano cayó hecho añicos víctima de su furia—. ¡Esto no es un club de fans, debemos deshacernos de todos los débiles!

—No… en estos momentos, incluso un grano de arroz puede inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor —espetó con calma otra de las figuras.

—¡Me estoy impacientando! —vociferó furioso aquel que había roto el pilar— ¡necesitamos acelerar nuestros planes!

—Paciencia —intervino otra voz, esta vez se trataba del visionario—. Nosotros esperaremos el momento oportuno, haremos lo que Aizen- sama no hizo —agregó con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la claridad. La capa roja cubría los severos ojos que miraban fijamente a Hueso Daga.

—Concuerdo —dijo una voz inmersa aún es la oscuridad—. Esta es la verdadera razón por la que nosotros escogimos seguirle… porque a diferencia de Aizen… tú en verdad eres uno de nosotros.

—Bien dicho hermano —replicó el visionario.

Dio un par de palmadas con sus manos, y de inmediato aparecieron otras cuatro figuras encapuchadas al lado de Hueso Daga. Todos se inclinaron mostrando sus respetos, por lo que sus capas cubrieron más profundamente sus rostros. Una inspección más detallada de los individuos reveló las identidades de Grimmjow y Nel Tu. Sus semblantes inexpresivos contemplaban con ojos vacíos aquel suelo de pedernal.

—¡Ustedes cinco, son nuestros camaradas más poderosos! —exclamó el visionario, los guerreros le escucharon en silencio—. Estoy orgulloso de que estén de nuestro lado, ¡protejan a nuestros hermanos, y protejan nuestros ideales!

—Seguiremos sus ordenes sin objeción —sentenció la figura encapuchada que se encontraba al frente—. ¡Nosotros somos el _Escudo_! —vociferó, y los otros sujetos rompieron su silencio para estallar en gritos de apoyo. Grimmjow y Nel Tu se limitaron a sonreír ocultando sus expresiones tras la capa.

—Por ahora, ¡vayamos a reclutar más de nuestros hermanos y hermanas!, estaremos listos pronto —exclamó el visionario, y levantando su mano derecha hizo un ademán.

—¡Retírense!

Todos desaparecieron sin pronunciar otra palabra.

XXX

Rukia esperaba pacientemente mientras Ishida destapaba su kit de costura. Con lo impaciente que era la shinigami, tener que soportar ese escenario de suspenso innecesario era frustrante. Ishida se tomó su tiempo para colocar el hilo dentro de la aguja. Sus gafas resplandecieron cuando dirigió su mirada hasta el animal de felpa que se encontraba atado con cinta adhesiva a la mesa.

—MhhmmmmMhhhPhhh —balbuceaba la víctima, quien tenía la boca cubierta con cinta. Kon casi entró en estado de shock cuando vio el destello de la aguja, esto sólo provocó que forcejeara más, en un evidentemente inútil intento por escapar. Ishida dejó escapar una sonrisa, y sin dudarlo un segundo comenzó a trabajar.

La shinigami observaba atenta e impresionada la habilidad con la que trabajaba el Quincy, algunas puntadas aquí, otras por allá, un corte de este lado, otro por allá, ¡era todo un espectáculo! Luego de unos cuantos segundos, Ishida dejó de dar puntadas, se llevó la mano al rostro y se acomodó lo lentes con una expresión de total satisfacción.

El rostro de la shinigami palideció en el instante en que vio el resultado.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó Ichigo apareciendo sorpresivamente en la ventana. Lentamente se giró hacía Kon, y su reacción fue idéntica a la de su compañera. Ambos miraban incrédulos a lo que solía ser un león de peluche.

—Moda francesa del siglo XVIII —dijo Ishida componiendo una sonrisa. Ambos shinigamis asintieron sólo como un reflejo automático. Kon gritaba, forcejeaba, y corría alrededor de la habitación como un desquiciado, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de arrancarse la peluca y el vestido. Los tres jóvenes presentes lo miraban impasibles—. Como sea, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Kurosaki?

—Ah, bien… me quedaré en el mundo real durante dos semanas, y me prepararé para… —el joven parecía dudar sobre si debía hablar o callar. Miró a Rukia, y la shinigami le observaba evidentemente sorprendida—. Bien, les explicaré todo a ambos —dijo Ichigo al tiempo que terminaba de entrar por la ventana, cuando sus pies aterrizaron se escuchó un leve chirrido—. Trata de no darme problemas Kon, ¿de acuerdo? —apuntó con el acostumbrado tono malhumorado que siempre adquiría para dirigirse al animal de felpa, y esté a su vez replicó con alguna de sus clásicas cantaletas.

Mientras le explicaba todo a Ishida, el Quincy se limitó a observarlo apoyando su mano en la barbilla.

—Así que, esta orden… suena como todo un problema. Mantendré mis ojos abiertos —dijo Ishida lanzando un suspiro—. ¿Planeas entrenar durante estas dos semanas?

—De hecho, planeaba entrenar con Rukia —contestó Ichigo girándose hacía ella; por la expresión de la joven era evidente que fue tomada por sorpresa—. Le pregunté a Ukitake después de la reunión… y bueno… él dijo que está bien —añadió mientras rascaba su cabeza.

Rukia sonrió, al parecer el idiota de cabello anaranjado podía ser sensible en algunas ocasiones.

—¿Y por qué en el mundo humano? —inquirió Ishida—. ¿Qué no sería más seguro permanecer en la Sociedad de Almas?

—Si permanecemos aquí, podremos responder más rápido si hay una invasión —razonó Ichigo. Ishida asintió y se acomodó las gafas.

—Y dime, ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí? —interrogó el shinigami.

—Nos hemos acostumbrado otra vez a lo rutinario —respondió Ishida, sus palabras parecían cargadas de aburrimiento—. A pesar de que las cosas no han sido las mismas desde el fin de la batalla de invierno.

Los tres dejaron escapar un leve suspiro.

—La paz fue agradable mientras duró —dijo Rukia levantando la vista—. Ahora tenemos que prepararnos de nuevo —decía esto mientras clavaba sus ojos en Ichigo, el shinigami asintió y después dirigió una mirada a Ishida.

—Creo que debemos irnos. Necesitamos hacer una parada en la tienda de Urahara —diciendo esto se levantó y se encaminó hacia la ventana. Tomó a Kon y desapareció de un salto. Rukia lo siguió, no sin antes despedirse y agradecer al Quincy por su ayuda.

Ishida soltó un suspiro, y lentamente cerró su kit de costura, era un hecho que él tendría que prepararse también.

XXX

Los shinigamis pronto estuvieron en la puerta de la familia Kurosaki, luego de haber pasado a la tienda de Urahara por sus gigais. Kon fue abandonado en la tienda, pues Ichigo esperaba que de esa forma pudiera deshacerse de él por un rato.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? —inquirió Rukia mientras miraba fijamente hacía la casa.

Ichigo la imitó y le hecho una mirada a su antigua casa. A pesar de que sólo hubiese estado fuera por un mes y medio, no podía evitar la nostalgia y sentir que la había dejado hace años.

—Espera —dijo el chico cuando vio a Rukia acercarse a la puerta—. Mi papá va a saltar sobre nosotros en el momento en que abra esa puerta —sentenció frunciendo el ceño y girando la cerradura al mismo tiempo.

—Ichiiiiggooooooooo…

El aludido azotó la puerta en la cara de su padre, para luego abrirla de nuevo y pasar sin ninguna consideración por encima del cuerpo de su progenitor. Isshin sólo se retorció un poco mientras hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse conciente.

—¡Estamos en casa! —gritó Ichigo, entonces Karin y Yuzu corrieron a darles la bienvenida. Luego de eso todos se dirigieron a la cocina, Ichigo seguía a sus hermanas tranquilamente y no se dio cuenta de que una sombra maligna se cernía sobre él. Lentamente se giró cuando pudo sentir la opresiva atmosfera, y entonces por fin la realidad –o más bien su padre- le cayó de golpe.

—¡Hijo mío! —gritó Isshin, aferrándose al joven. Ichigo forcejeó para apartarlo de él —. ¿Acaso has regresado con buenas noticias? —vociferó, al tiempo que su hijo le miraba desconcertado.

—¿A qué noticias te refieres? —exclamó el muchacho, y continuó tratando de deshacerse del agarre de su padre; Isshin respondió aferrándose aún más fuerte. Este sujeto estaba demasiado saludable muy para desgracia de Ichigo.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¡no las ocultes de mí, hijo! —exclamó isshin— me refiero a ¡la boda!, y a si Rukia-chan por fin está embara…

El rostro del muchacho se tiñó de un rojo vívido antes de que su padre pudiera completar su frase. Las chicas en la cocina miraban con caras inexpresivas la escena, y ni se inmutaron cuando vieron a Isshin pasar volando cual águila sobre sus cabezas, para finalmente mal aterrizar en el suelo. El joven entró en la cocina todavía ruborizado. Explicarle a ese hombre sería algo complicado, sobre todo si seguía gastando sobre él los viejos trucos y pensando cosas extrañas, ¡Por todos los infiernos!, seguro que eso era algo que Ichigo no extrañaba.

Después de todo eso, los shinigamis siguieron a Isshin hasta la habitación de Ichigo. Él mismo había dispuesto la habitación mientras ellos habían estado platicando con las gemelas. Al abrir la puerta, encontraron dos camas dispuestas una al lado de la otra. El pelinaranja entonces le dirigió a su padre una de sus mejores miradas asesinas.

—¿Qué demonios tratas de forzar? —farfulló en tono amenazante. Isshin dejó escapar una sonrisa radiante y levantando ambos pulgares, quiso mostrarle su aprobación. Rukia los ignoró a ambos y se caminó hacía la cama.

—Gracias, Ojisama —agradeció—. Incluso si ya no hay espacio para mí en la habitación de Yuzu y Karin, esto está bien. Espero no ser una molestia —dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en el colchón.

Tras oír eso, la expresión de Ichigo se volvió más amenazadora. _Qué clase de mentiras le estaría contando su padre_

—Oh, mi adorada Rukia-chan, no eres un problema en lo absoluto —espetó Isshin alegremente. Ahora, los dejaré solos —y luego de decir esto les guiñó un ojo y de un golpe cerró la puerta, casi aplastándole la nariz a su hijo. Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando el hombre volvió a abrir la puerta para dejar un pequeño estéreo—. ¡Y aquí tienen un poco de música para que les ayude a dormir!, ¡no te olvides de usar lo que te regalé Rukia-chan!

La quijada de Ichigo casi fue a dar al suelo cuando escuchó la música del aparato. Su padre de verdad estaba tratando de que ellos… ¡ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo, ese hombre estaba loco!

—¡Largo de aquí! —gritó el shinigami, y ahora fue él quien cerró la puerta de un golpe, estrellándola contra la cara de su padre por segunda vez en el día. Después de apagar el estéreo, comenzó por arrastrar su cama lejos de la de Rukia, la muchacha le miraba levemente confundida.

—Tonto, sólo hay una manta —sentenció ella mientras la desenvolvía —no hay nada de malo en compartir la cama.

Ichigo la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Así que a ti no te importa compartir la cama con alguien? —gritaba el joven histérico. Rukia por su parte ladeó la cabeza y su semblante fue invadido por la duda.

—En el Rukongai, solíamos hacerlo para protegernos del frío —sentenció con seriedad—. Muchas personas usan sus cuerpos en lugar de sabanas para lidiar con el frío.

El rubor apareció de nuevo en la cara del joven cuando las imágenes de ellos durmiendo juntos asaltaron su mente. Eso solamente lo hizo incrementar los ánimos con los que alejaba su cama de la de la muchacha. El día en que él durmiera en la misma cama que Rukia, sería el día en que el infierno se congelara. ¡Él no era esa clase de hombre!, ¡definitivamente no lo era!

—¡Ve y busca otra sábana! —gritó Ichigo.

—¡No, ve tú y busca otra! —replicó Rukia mientras se giraba y se disponía a dormir. Una vena en la cabeza del muchacho comenzó a amenazar con estallar. Empezaron a jalar la sábana, y con esa pequeña declaración de guerra, no se dieron cuenta de que Yuzu e Isshin, les estaban espiando desde afuera.

—Se más gentil —gritó molesta Rukia

—Tú eres las que está forzando las cosas —espetó Ichigo.

Tanto Isshin como Yuzu retiraron sus oídos de la puerta, con una expresión de incredulidad en la cara.

—Manejemos esto civilizadamente —dijo Rukia, y ambos dejaron de jalar. La joven se arremangó.

—¡Por mí está bien! —Ichigo hizo lo mismo que ella.

¡Jan ken pon!

—…

Ichigo tuvo que ir por la sábana extra y regreso gruñendo a la habitación, cuando entró se percató de que la joven ya estaba recostada en su cama y muy probablemente dormía, entonces él se apresuró hasta su cama, se cubrió con la manta, y fijó sus ojos en el techo de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Ichigo —dijo la shinigami.

—Que descanses, Rukia —contestó el joven. La muchacha se giró lentamente hacia él, y le miró con una expresión de duda.

—Ichigo, por cierto…

Ichigo se giró para encararla

—¿Qué eran esas cosas que tu padre me regaló?

_Maldición…_

X

X

X

* * *

Aquí comienza la segunda parte de esta historia, en donde ellos han regresado al mundo real para entrenar. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrán antes de ser atacados?

El próximo estará listo pronto

**N/T**:

_Conquistarores*, escudo*, etc. _palabras que en el fic original están en español así que fueron conservadas.

_El día en que él durmiera en la misma cama que Rukia, sería el día en que el infierno se congelara._

Oh *_*, sé que eso deberá irse a mi lista de cosas por hacer cuando consiga hacer un trato con Sebastian Michaelis "¡Sebastian!, congela el infierno, ¡es una orden!"


	14. Remordimientos

**Si tienes mejores cosas que hacer no leas esto: **

*palabras de la traductora*

Hola apreciables lectores, ya se me hizo costumbre tardar en actualizar... -sigh- pero la verdad se me vienen muchos compromisos y que apenas puedo manejar... lo último que me pasó fue perder un trabajo que me llevó meses. Para trabajar en ello a todos lados que fuera, mantenía el archivo en mi memory stick la cual perdí y sip... esta mujer no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para guardarse un respaldo... una total negligencia que pagué muy caro ;_; en serio que eso no se lo deseo ni a las Ichihimes testarudas!

así que ustedes recuerden siempre guardar respaldos de sus archivos! sep, es tedioso hacerlo, sobre todo si trabajas sobre eso a diario, pero créanme, eso es mejor que perderlo todo. por lo menos periódicamente, _**guárdenlos!**_

bueno, luego de muchas amenazas llamadas telefónicas me vi obligada alentada a traerles este nuevo capi. Esto fue traducido bajo la influencia de mucho, mucho, MUCHO café, caramelos de menta -que son como mi droga- , algo de BL y mucho MUCHO estrés... imagínense, se podría decir que tuve que vender el alma para salir de mi embrollo! ;_; -desde entonces la acompaña un mayordomo de negro, jah! ojalá .- en fin, si encuentran algo WTF, ya saben que es.

Agradecimiento especial a mi beta reader Elita, que a pesar de estar enferma de una gripe terrible, me beteeo este capítulo 3.

La cumunidad IchiRuki te lo agrade Ela. (espero que sí, porque si no, luego no se asusten si se les aparece un tipo vestido de negro...¬¬).

**Basi **respondiendo a la pregunta de tu review... la respuesta es sip. Yo soy la que señalas, y siente libre de cotileearle lo que quieras a mi profile, no hay nada interesante ahí xD. Por cierto yo si te conozco, bueno al menos tu trabajo, siempre lo he admirado.

como esto no es mi live journal... aquí finalizo.

°oOo°

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece.

Una rápida actualización, ya que este capítulo casi se escribió solo (he estado esperando escribir una escena con Zangetsu y sus charlas filosóficas desde hace un rato). Espero que a su perspectiva, esta escena no haya quedado demasiado cursi. Lo ha estado haciendo bastante mal cuando se trata de momentos que conllevan a lecciones de vida. Como sea, el romance IchiRuki estará presente pero tan sutil como siempre, pero espero que todos se den cuenta de que poco a poco se va estableciendo. Personalmente no me quiero apresurar con estos dos, su dinámica requiere más que una simple confesión cursi y pastosa inmediatamente después de haberse dado cuenta que se gustan. Una relación que avanza demasiado rápido o demasiado lento no asegura nada bueno, pero yo trataré de encontrar el ritmo adecuado ¡que haga que todos ustedes disfruten! Gracias por leer el capitulo, disfruten incluso de mis leves errores gramaticales que están dispersos aquí y allí.

A ff si que le gusta hacer un desastre mi formato original…

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

_**Remordimientos**_

* * *

Lentamente el muchacho abrió sus ojos, y la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas le dejó ciego por unos instantes. Ichigo se incorporó, haciendo un esfuerzo por ajustar sus pupilas a la luz; dirigió una mirada a Rukia, la joven parecía seguir durmiendo tranquilamente. Al ver esa escena, la cara del shinigami esbozó una sonrisa, y después de meditarlo unos segundos, decidió salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertarla, de todas formas si lo hacía, seguramente que lo golpearía.

Al menos se las había arreglado para no tener que explicarle que era lo que le regaló Isshin

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, no podía evitar sentirse totalmente familiar en aquel ambiente, Isshin leyendo el periódico, Karin entretenida con las revistas de deportes, y Yuzu en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

—Fuera de mi camino… —se escuchó una voz a su espalda; cuando se dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Rukia tenía la mirada clavada en su persona, pero la chica tenía un aspecto muy parecido al de un zombi; su cabello estaba todo revuelto, y con la enorme camisa que había usado como pijama descolgada de uno de sus hombros. La muchacha soltó un bostezo, y esto la hizo lucir… bueno… bastante linda, por lo que las mejillas del shinigami lucieron levemente sonrojadas mientras la miraba. Fue entonces cuando lentamente la joven alzó su mano, y después…

_Golpe_

Ahora Ichigo estaba sentado en la mesa, portando una nueva e hinchada protuberancia. Fruncía el ceño, murmuraba cosas entre dientes y observaba como Rukia apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus manos; el par de ojos violetas apenas se dejaban ver entre unos párpados casi cerrados. Les echó un vistazo a su padre y a Yuzu, ambos les miraban expectantes, ¿qué sería lo que les pasaba?

—¿Pasaron bien la noche? —inquirió Yuzu un tanto insegura. Rukia bostezó de nuevo antes de asentir. Isshin ahora estaba bastante interesado en la plática, incluso abandonó su periódico para dedicar toda su atención a la conversación.

—Desearía que Ichigo pudiera ser más sigiloso. Creo que hasta los vecinos podían escucharlo —soltó Rukia, refiriéndose a los ronquidos del muchacho. El aludido le contestó con una de esas miradas que matan.

—No es mi culpa, no puedo evitarlo —replicó él mientras rascaba su cabeza.

—Naturalmente —agregó Rukia asintiendo—. Tú, definitivamente no tienes autocontrol.

—¿Acaso tú sí? —replicó él enfadado.

—¡Yo sí estaba bajo control! —gritó— ¿acaso quieres verme perdiéndolo?

—No, prefiero que las cosas se queden como están ahora —sentenció decidido—. Era verdad que cuando Rukia dormía lo hacía en silencio, pero no era su culpa que él roncara.

—Necesitas cambiar entonces, necesitas ser un poco más discreto —agregó Rukia, y le dirigió una mirada inquisidora.

—¿Y cómo? —le interrogó el joven, no sin dejar de mirarla como si quisiera matarla.

—Quizás, si cambias de posición —expresó la shinigami. Una vez había leído que si se dormía boca arriba, eso reducía los ronquidos al permitir la libre respiración.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace ser una experta?

—Lo leí en un libro —contestó alegremente la shinigami.

Al escuchar un par de bultos caer al suelo tuvieron que girar, solo para descubrir que Isshin y Yuzu yacían en el suelo desmayados. Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, y se preguntaron que era lo que le ocurría a esos dos.

Pasado un rato, los que estaban en el suelo se levantaron, pero sus caras estaban evidentemente sonrojadas. Karin se dio un golpe en la frente al descubrir que de todos los hijos, uno siempre se tenía que parecer al padre… y desafortunadamente esa era… Yuzu.

—Ah, Rukia-chan… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a hacer unas compras? —preguntó Yuzu, y esto tomó por sorpresa a Rukia—. Podríamos ir a comprarte algo de ropa luego de surtir la despensa.

La muchacha asintió, y después miró a su compañero.

—¿Supongo que tu vas a ir con Urahara? —inquirió, y el joven asintió afirmativamente.

—Podemos seguir con el entrenamiento después —agregó Ichigo, y luego de decir eso se concentró en su plato de comida.

Isshin comenzó a murmurar en la oreja de Yuzu.

—¿Entrenamiento?, ¿así es como le llaman los jóvenes ahora? —le preguntó, y los rostros de padre e hija una vez más se tornaron rojos mientras sacaban sus conclusiones.

**XXX**

Mientras tanto, en la Sociedad de Almas… La figura de Matsumoto Rangiku atravesaba el puente en dirección a la cámara del arrepentimiento. La mujer decidió inhalar fuertemente para poder recuperar el temple, y no dejar que los guardias notaran su verdadero estado. Caminó hacia el oscuro salón una vez que el par de vigilantes le abrieron la puerta. A lo lejos, sentado junto a la ventana y sonriéndole abiertamente estaba Ichimaru Gin; al acercársele, el sonido de sus pasos hizo eco en aquella torre casi solitaria.

—¿Pero qué te trae por aquí, Ran-chan? —dijo en un tono desinteresado. Matsumoto se acercó y se sentó a su lado, lo que únicamente provocó que su sonrisa se ampliara más—. No vengas a visitarme si vas a ponerme esa cara, se amable, ¿qué no ves que voy a ser ejecutado dentro de tres meses?

—Gin… —Matsumoto dirigió sus ojos hacía el ex capitán, el hombre continuó sonriendo con la misma actitud despreocupada que tanto le molestaba, y que le había acompañado desde el día en que lo había conocido—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Pensé que sería la forma más fácil de atraparlos. Ya sabes, jugar de su lado —dijo cruzando los dedos de sus manos—. A pesar de que en un principio tenía miedo de morir… creí que sería la mejor solución.

—Idiota… ¡nunca me dices lo que sucede contigo o a dónde vas cuando te marchas! —reprochó Matsumoto frunciendo el ceño—. Incluso en aquel entonces en que te fuiste y regresaste cubierto de sangre a la cabaña, ¡ni una palabra!, ¡qué me respondes a eso!

—Que salí a dar un paseo… —espetó Ichimaru animosamente.

Matsumoto soltó un suspiro tratando de disipar su frustración.

—Oye, si ves a Rukia… dile que no sea mala, y que venga a visitarme —interrumpió alegremente—, tengo algunas cosas que explicarle, ¿sabes?

—Será después de que me las expliques a mí —sentenció Matsumoto. Ichimaru Gin soltó una leve carcajada cuando volvió su mirada hacía ella.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, te diré que esto lo hice por ti —dijo, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro—, preferiría morir si sé que tú vas a estar bien, en lugar de vivir sabiendo que morirás —agregó. Matsumoto se dio la vuelta, apretó su puño fuertemente y comenzó a temblar, evidentemente había perdido el control.

—¿Qué no te arrepientes de nada? —gritó furiosa— ¿De verdad piensas que algo como eso me haría sentir mejor? —Ichimaru se acercó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó gentilmente.

—No me arrepiento de nada —replicó inexpresivo.

—No quiero que mueras… —dijo Matsumoto, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Ichimaru abrió los parpados revelando así sus ojos escarlata, una expresión desconocida apareció en su cara y envolvió a la mujer más fuertemente en su abrazo.

—Lo lamento… Rangiku…

**XXX**

Ichigo salió de casa y se encaminó de inmediato hacía la tienda de Urahara. Cuando llegó encontró al tendero recostado perezosamente en el suelo. Decidió que era mejor dejarlo descansar en lugar de tenerlo despierto y molestando, por lo que luego de deshacerse del gigai decidió ir por si solo hasta el área de entrenamiento.

Mientras caminaba hacia el centro del campo de batalla, algunas memorias asaltaron su mente. Este era el lugar en donde había entrenado para recuperar sus poderes de Shinigami, y también era el lugar en donde _Shiro_ había aparecido por primera vez.

—Oi Rey… no soy un bebé como para que me andes poniendo nombre, ¿sabías? Además ese nombre apesta.

—Cállate —rezongó Ichigo. Era increíble que estuviera hablando con él mismo.

—_¡Al menos yo no tengo un nombre de niña!_

Ichigo frunció el ceño al escuchar la risa del Hollow retumbar en su cabeza, pero decidió que sería mejor ignorarlo, él tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse en ese momento.

Desenfundó su espada

—Muy bien…

Ichigo no era de aquellos que entrenan con técnicas clásicas. Su propio estilo de pelea estaba guiado por instintos, y eso era algo que su hollow y él compartían. La única forma de hacerse más fuerte, era afinando dichos instintos, y eso significaba que tendría que pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

Lentamente enterró la punta de Zangetsu en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos, concentró su reiatsu en una mano y trató de forzar la materialización de su espada. Tras una nube de polvo negro apareció el hombre de gafas negras y ropas raídas, y entonces la estoica aparición fijó su penetrante mirada en aquél que lo había invocado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees, O san? —dijo alegremente el joven. Zangetsu sólo asintió y colocó una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

—¿Estás listo para poner tu vida al límite como lo hiciste la vez pasada? —preguntó, y su voz fue como un estruendo en medio de aquel desierto. Ichigo continuó sonriendo arrogante, y posó su mano en el pecho de Zangetsu.

—¡Por favor, dame la fuerza para proteger a aquellos que son importantes para mí! —exclamó el shinigami, y entonces innumerables sombras aparecieron sobre él. El muchacho ni siquiera se molestó en voltear cuando se incrustaron en el suelo un sin número de espadas que cayeron del cielo.

—No dejaré que me empuñes durante este ejercicio —resonó la voz de Zangetsu al tiempo que tomaba una espada —, me encararás únicamente con la fuerza de tu voluntad. Enfrentarás tus debilidades mientras yo te ataco no sólo física, sino también mentalmente.

—Lo sé —respondió Ichigo empuñando una _cimitarra*_. Ambos se abalanzaron uno contra el otro, y entonces en la arena lo único que pudo escucharse era el resonar de los metales al chocar. El shinigami hacía esfuerzos por no dejarse dominar, mientras Zangetsu arremetía con fuerza, y clavaba sus severos ojos en su contrincante.

—Tus ojos sólo me muestran culpa, gran parte de ella reside en tu memoria —dijo el viejo al tiempo que embestía cada vez con más fuerza. Ichigo perdía terreno con cada paso de Zangetsu, y pronto se encontró atrapado al borde de barranco. Escapó de esa encrucijada con un salto, y dirigió una mirada retadora a su espada que fácilmente hizo añicos el risco del que había saltado.

—¿Culpa en mis recuerdos? —replicó el shinigami al tiempo que esquivaba un golpe. Las ondas de energía resultado del choque de espadas se expandían a su alrededor. Ichigo se impulsó con fuerza, y lentamente logró llevar la hoja de su espada hasta el hombro de Zangetsu. Lanzó un gritó y blandió su espada, el metal se hizo añicos frente a él, y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

—¿De qué te arrepientes? —inquirió Zangetsu, y sin dudarlo blandió su arma y cortó el hombro del shinigami. Tras un leve quejido, el joven inmediatamente revisó el daño y parecía ser una herida superficial, no obstante seguía doliendo demasiado. Se apresuró entonces a tomar otra arma.

—¡Me arrepiento de muchas cosas de mi pasado! —gritó al tiempo que cogía otra espada. El joven comenzó a esquivar las arremetidas de Zangetsu, quien aparecía de repente y con certeros ataques trataba de separarle la cabeza del cuerpo. Ichigo aprovechó su peso para impulsarse y así logró patear el pecho de su enemigo y lanzarlo lejos por varios metros.

—¡Me culpo por dejar que Rukia fuera llevada a la Sociedad de Almas! —exclamó, y se precipitó hacia su contrincante. Sus ojos se llenaron de asombró cuando la aparición de una nueva sombra le tomó por sorpresa.

—Eso no es todo, Ichigo —espetó un nuevo Zangetsu que había aparecido a su espalda. El hombre se preparó para desgarrar el estómago del joven, pero Ichigo se giró y bloqueó el ataque, apenas escapando del primer Zangetsu que se había unido a la pelea y había aparecido dispuesto a rebanar su espalda.

—Me culpo por dejar que mi madre muriera sólo por mí —gritó el muchacho y arremetió contra ambos Zangetsus con renovado ahínco. Dos espadas fueron encaradas por el filo de una sola, y tras el impacto la espada solitaria se hizo añicos dejando a Ichigo con las manos vacías. Empujado sólo por la fuerza del impacto el muchacho rodó por el suelo, estando rodeado por un centenar de armas tomó la más cercana a él, una espada larga muy probablemente una tachi*.

—Tu alma aún clama la culpa —dijo el primer Zangetsu arremetiendo contra el joven. El segundo apareció frente a él, y el joven automáticamente se agachó para esquivar los golpes. Sus contrincantes sonrieron y se limitaron a cambiar rápidamente las trayectorias de sus ataques, obligando a Ichigo a defenderse aún en el suelo. Tras sonreír en complicidad ambos Zangetsus empujaron aún con más fuerza.

—¡Me arrepiento de haber dejado que capturaran a Inoue!, ¡me arrepiento de que Chad e Ishida hayan salido lastimados!—gritó y empujó con fuerza las armas que le aprisionaban provocando que las tres espadas se hicieran trizas. Ichigo rodó unos metros y tomó una enorme claymore*—. ¡Me arrepiento por dejar que en aquella vez Rukia anduviera sola por Hueco Mundo! —vociferó el joven y en ese instante un tercer Zangetsu apareció a su espalda.

El shinigami se giró para atacar al tercer Zangetsu, pero lo único que consiguió fue dejar una marca en el suelo en dónde antes estuvo su adversario, de inmediato dirigió su atención a sus otros dos retadores. "Zangetsu en verdad que era rápido", pensaba esto mientras el filo de su espada comenzaba a fracturarse.

—¡Pero más que todo, me arrepiento del hecho que no haya podido hacer nada por aquellos que son preciados para mí! —dejó escapar estas palabras en un grito de furia. Los tres Zangetsus arremetieron contra él al mismo tiempo, la ferocidad de los ataques era más de lo que el shinigami podía manejar. Uno de sus contrincantes logró tomar su espada y la hizo añicos con nada más que sus manos. Ichigo estaba demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar cuando otro Zangetsu le atacó desde el frente.

_Slash_

El joven cayó de rodillas, y en su pecho podía apreciarse el profundo corte de una espada.

—¿Acaso peleas para arreglar estos errores, Ichigo? —inquirió un cuarto Zangetsu. El joven le escuchaba con la vista clavada en el suelo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por respirar, lentamente levantó la vista y encaró la personificación de su espada.

—Si peleas para remediar tus culpas, perderás. El pasado no es algo que puedas remediar, es algo que no puedes combatir —dijo un quinto Zangetsu.

—Deja que tus experiencias te enseñen y te guíen, pero nunca dejes que te controlen —sentenció otro Zangetsu empuñando una espada. Los seis estaba parados en puntos dispersos alrededor del campo de batalla, y observaban a Ichigo quien avanzaba con paso firme hacía una katana.

—Lo sé… ossan… —susurró Ichigo finalmente empuñando el arma—. Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, ni mis errores —dijo mientras se esforzaba por colocarse en guardia. Dirigió sus ojos hacía cada uno de los Zangetsus presentes.

—¡Pero puedo cambiar el futuro!

Los seis clones se fueron contra él, y el joven se preparó para encararlos a todos. Su boca se curvó en una arrogante sonrisa y preparó su katana para la embestida.

Pronto todos se encontraron, y una enorme explosión hizo vibrar toda la arena.

**XXX**

Unas horas después, cuando Rukia por fin había terminado de hacer las compras con Yuzu, se libró de su gigai y se dirigió de inmediato hasta el área de entrenamiento de Urahara. Le sorprendió ver a Ichigo en un peñasco platicando con un hombre vestido con ropas raídas. El shinigami estaba envuelto en vendas bastante mal colocadas.

—¡Ichigo! —gritó la joven, y se dirigió hacia ellos. De un salto subió hasta el peñasco y estuvo frente a Ichigo y Zangetsu—. ¿Cómo te lastimaste? —inquirió molesta, luego de hacerle una inspección a su compañero.

—Yo, Rukia —contestó Ichigo y se inspeccionó a él mismo, sólo para luego sonreír tontamente y contestar—. Ah…entrenando… —Rukia casi desmaya por la impresión, ¡a eso llama entrenar!

—¿Lista para entrenar, Rukia? —inquirió Ichigo levantándose y estirando sus manos. Rukia asintió, y después se volvió hacía Zangetsu. Le miró intrigada y la curiosidad se desbordó por sus pupilas.

—¿Quién es tu compañero? —preguntó finalmente. Para sorpresa de Ichigo, Zangetsu se adelantó e hizo una reverencia. El hombre dio un paso atrás y le observó manteniendo en su rostro una expresión indescifrable.

—_Soy Zangetsu, es un placer por fin conocerla, Kuchiki Rukia._

—Zangetsu… ¿cómo la espada de Ichigo? —Rukia estaba impresionada de que ese hombre supiera su nombre. Él se inclinó de nuevo y al levantarse pudo ver una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ichigo no podía creer lo que veía, él nunca lo había visto sonreír.

—_Gracias por detener la lluvia._

* * *

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

¿Cómo estuvo este capítulo? ¿Tal como lo esperaban?, Haha, espero no haber hecho a Zangetsu fuera de personaje con la última escena, lo único que quería dejar claro era la importancia de Rukia para Ichigo (mientras aprovechaba el hecho de que Zangetsu odiara la lluvia y lo agradecido que estaba con ella por detenerla)

Hasta el próximo capítulo, que estará listo pronto. "La lluvia arrasa con el sol negro…"

**N/T:**

_**Cimitarra***_ espada curva musulmana

_**Tachi***_ espada larga japonesa, antecesora de la katana.

_**Claymore***_ espada de origen escoses caracterizada por su tamaño, por tener filo en ambos lados de la hoja, y por blandirse con las dos manos.

(no es el animé, también fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando leí _claymore_, pero al final, las espadas que salen en ese animé, son justamente de esta clase).

PD:

FF no me dejó publicar como durante 4 días.


	15. La lluvia arrasa con el sol negro

saludos lectores, como de costumbre, mi agradecimiento para los que dejan review sin tener cuenta en FF. les traigo una actualización rápida, espero que les haga pasar un buen rato.

oOo

**Disclaime**r: Bleach no me pertenece

Las review del último capítulo fueron asombrosas. Gracias. No tengo tiempo para contestarlas todas, ni para todas las peticiones, pero lo haré después. Al principio tenía planeado subir dos capítulos, pero necesitó hacerle revisiones al último. Estos capítulos se centrarán en nuestros personajes principales, espero que haya pocos errores gramaticales, disfruten.

x

x

x

* * *

_**La lluvia arrasa con el sol negro**_

* * *

Presa de la confusión, Rukia no pudo más que mirar Zangetsu mientras aquellas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Ella detuvo la lluvia? Se giró hacia Ichigo quien parecía estar evitando el contacto visual con ella. Zangetsu le dirigió una última reverencia, y luego desapareció entre un torbellino de oscuro reiatsu.

—Vayamos para allá, parece un buen sitio —interrumpió el shinigami y se adelantó, evitando así tener que dirigir sus ojos hacia ella. Rukia se apresuró para alcanzarle.

—¿A qué se refería con lo de "_detener la lluvia_"? —preguntó encarando a su compañero. El joven se vio obligado a posar sus ojos sobre ella y a sostenerle la mirada, a pesar de esto la shinigami presentía que le estaba ocultando algo.

—Probablemente nada —dijo evadiendo la pregunta. Rukia le miró fijamente tratando de descifrar su misterio pero él la esquivó, disipando así cualquier oportunidad. La joven comprendió que no podía forzarlo, por lo que desistió de su intento.

—Comencemos, ¿te parece? —anunció. La muchacha vio como Ichigo se ponía en guardia, pero no podía ver su arma por ningún lado—. ¿En dónde está tu Zanpakutou?

El shinigami extendió el brazo en busca de su espada, y esta se materializó en su mano, de inmediato tensó su agarré y la empuñó con fuerza. Rukia sonrió al ver lo mucho que había progresado él en tan poco tiempo. La rapidez con la que se superaba a si mismo era algo que siempre le había asombrado.

—¡Adelante! —vociferó Ichigo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa arrogante y preparándose para el ataque.

Rukia asintió y se puso en guardia.

—Mae…Sode no Shirayuki… —Ichigo miraba el acto impresionado por la elegancia de aquella liberación. Rukia sonrió al ver su reacción; no importaba cuantas veces viera la liberación de su espada, él siempre se quedaba embelesado e inmóvil por unos instantes.

—Tsugi no mai…

Lo que eventualmente representaba una ventaja para ella.

—¡Hakuren!

Ichigo se forzó a si mismo a salir de su estupor, lo que a duras penas le permitió escapa de una barrera de hielo que le tomó por sorpresa. Su corazón latió fuerte de nuevo al sentir en su espalda los dedos de su contrincante.

—Modo de destrucción número cuatro, ¡Byakurai!—gritó la joven. El shinigami estuvo a punto de no lograr desviar el ataque.

Un rayo blanco iluminó el escenario, y tras él, se elevó una nube de polvo que les cubrió por completo. Al disiparse aquella bruma, se pudo apreciar la figura de los contendientes, quienes se acorralaban el uno al otro con las puntas de sus afiladas armas. Ichigo empujó lejos de si la espada de su compañera y dijo sonriendo:

—Tú vas en serio con esto, ¿verdad? —Rukia le devolvió el gesto.

—No quiero que te contengas conmigo, Ichigo —sentenció Rukia—. No quiero que te preocupes por mi seguridad.

El joven miró fijamente al par de ojos violáceos.

—Quiero que pelees conmigo, tal y como lo harías con cualquier enemigo.

Ichigo dejó escapar una risilla, pero la morena se acercó hacia él con un shunpo, estaba lista para rebanarle la espalda con un movimiento. _"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"_, pensó el muchacho, quien logró escapar de la embestida de la ojivioleta por apenas unos centímetros. Empujando con fuerza la hizo retroceder, y así pudo comenzar el contraataque.

Ambas espadas se encontraron y el impacto resonó en toda la arena.

Usando su peso como ventaja, el joven logró hacerla retroceder, pero ella sonrió cuando adivinó su táctica. Luego de un par de movimientos, Ichigo acabó con Zangetsu clavada en el suelo, para sacarla el joven forzó a su reiatsu a través de la hoja, y la onda de energía mandó a volar los escombros que se fueron como proyectiles contra la morena.

Rukia los evadió usando el shunpo, y las rocas cayeron estrepitosamente sobre el lugar que antes había ocupado ella. De inmediato se percató que había perdido de vista a su adversario, pero él reapareció a su espalda un par de segundos después, tomándola completamente desprevenida, afortunadamente pudo reaccionar a tiempo y bloquear el ataque con su propia Zanpakutou; los filos de las armas chocaron, y el retumbar del acero se dejó escuchar por largo rato.

Una vez más era como si bailaran una danza de ritmo versátil, el acompañamiento musical era el crujir de los metales que se extendía por todo la arena. Ambos contendientes sonreían y se miraban fijamente, atentos de no perderse de vista, y así esquivar los peligrosos embistes de sus espadas, sus afiladas hojas se deslizaban con gracia y se impactaban peligrosamente cerca de sus cuerpos.

Tras una gran explosión los bailarines se separaron, y aterrizaron lejos el uno del otro.

—¡Nada mal, Rukia! —dijo un Ichigo que irradiaba felicidad.

—¡Sigues conteniéndote conmigo! —gritó la muchacha— ¡Intenta con más ímpetu, idiota!

—¡Qué!, pero si apenas puedes seguirme el paso tal y como estamos ahora —objetó el shinigami.

—¡Qué apenas puedo seguirte el paso! —replicó la chica llena de indignación. Después ambos jóvenes intercambiaron sus clásicas miradas furibundas.

Los dos shinigamis fruncieron el ceño y de inmediato acortaron su distancia, era tiempo de olvidar el entrenamiento, en este momento la prioridad era… discutir como un par de niños.

—¡Te dije que te esforzaras al máximo! —vociferó Rukia

—¡No puedo esforzarme al máximo si estoy peleando contigo! —refutó él molesto.

—¿Intentas decir que soy débil? —soltó la joven indignada, y ambos se acercaron más para no perder detalle de sus gritos.

—¡No!, ¡lo que trato de decir _minigami_, es que es cansado tener que mover mi espada tan lentamente! —espetó furibundo. Una vena en la frente de la joven parecía a punto de estallar, por lo que de inmediato colocó sus manos en posición y gritó:

—Bakudou #1, ¡Sai! —exclamó, y el joven frente a ella cayó al suelo. Una vez en el suelo, le punzó el costado con uno de sus dedos, y sonrió con malicia cuando pudo ver la expresión de temor en la cara de su víctima. Para desgracia de Ichigo ocurrió lo que temía, ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad. Para el muchacho este era un castigo que mataba no sólo su orgullo, sino que también le quitaba el dominio sobre su propio cuerpo.

—¡Detente, Rukia!, ¡detente! —clamaba desesperado mientras ella continuaba su ataque—. ¡Me rindo, me rindo!

Rukia sonrió más ampliamente y continuó con aquella pequeña tortura.

**XXX**

Unas horas después, decidieron que era hora de partir. Ichigo se había asegurado que su compañera no saliera lastimada durante el entrenamiento, a pesar de que eso había representado un esfuerzo extra. Él no entendía por qué no podía combatir con Rukia tal como lo haría con Renji o los otros chicos, quizás era porque aquel cabeza de piña lo irritaba un poco más.

Rukia se tomó la molestia de atarle los vendajes nuevamente, pese a que él no parecía conforme con eso. Después de todo no lo necesitaba, no era como si él no se supiera vendar, de hecho en su opinión, había realizado un muy buen trabajo de enfermería. No obstante para él la situación era confusa, ella primero trataba de matarlo, y luego trataba de salvarlo, definitivamente no la entendía.

Esa noche, tendido sobre su cama, meditaba con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación. Repasaba los acontecimientos del día junto con las palabras de Zangetsu, y mientras él hacía eso, al otro lado de la habitación, Rukia dormía tranquilamente. Con lentitud el muchacho se giró hasta encarar la fotografía que estaba en su escritorio, una fotografía en donde podía ver a su madre regalar a la cámara su más radiante sonrisa.

—Ya ha pasado tiempo… —susurró—. Iré a visitarte mañana…

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, y luego de decirle a Yuzu que no desayunaría, salió sin decir más y se encaminó hasta la tumba de su madre; afortunadamente su padre no intentó matarlo aquella mañana.

El trayecto hasta el lugar era fastidioso, y desgastante, ya habían pasado más de seis meses desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, y nunca le había gustado la larga caminata.

A pesar de todo, no tardó en estar frente a la tumba de Masaki Kurosaki, la mujer que lo había cuidado durante nueve años, y la que lo había convertido en el hombre que era hoy. No podía olvidar las palabras que le había dicho durante la batalla con _Grand Fisher_, aquella frase había quedado grabada en su mente…

—_No dejes de sonreír…Ichigo…_

Y eso fue lo que hizo durante el tiempo que estuvo parado frente a la tumba de su madre.

—Madre, he cumplido mi promesa como todo un hombre, y he ganado el poder para proteger a mis seres queridos —dijo acercándose a la gran lápida, se arrodilló frente a ella, y posó sus dedos cariñosamente sobre las letras incrustadas en la piedra—. Seguramente te gustaría oír todo al respecto, ¿no es así?

Después de eso se puso en pie, tomó un respiro y cerró sus ojos como si algo de lo que tenía que decir le molestara.

—¿Aceptarías mis disculpas? —inquirió suavemente, sus ojos entonces se clavaron en el suelo—. En verdad lamento no haber venido a visitarte antes, pero debes saber que… —dijo eso hundiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos, y clavando su severa mirada sobre la tumba.

—La lluvia en mi corazón finalmente se ha detenido…gracias a Rukia…

Los recuerdos fluyeron como un torrente en su memoria.

—Incluso cuando nos despedimos en el souyoki… incluso después de haberle agradecido… no pude decírselo —se excusó dejando escapar una sonrisa—. Incluso ayer, cuando me preguntó directamente sobre eso…yo no pude decírselo…

Cerró sus ojos.

—Durante mucho tiempo quedó grabada en mi memoria, aquella vez en que Byakuya y Renji vinieron para llevarla de vuelta, y vi la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Esa imagen no dejó de dar vueltas y perturbar mi mente, para mí era difícil encarar aquellos ojos llenos de dolor… es por eso que estaba decidido a liberarla y quitar aquella expresión en su mirada —diciendo esto levantó su vista hacia el cielo.

—Cuando logré rescatarla, pude ver por fin una sonrisa en su cara… una que me recordó mucho a ti… —al decir eso se le escapó una risita misteriosa—. El sólo hecho de poder ver su sonrisa…me hizo pensar que cada batalla había valido la pena.

Posó de nuevo sus ojos a la tumba.

—Pero quizás… en lugar de estar peleando por Rukia… estaba peleando por mí… sólo para poder verla sonreír —su expresión durante ese instante reflejaba que no le agradaba del todo lo que decía—. ¿No te parece que soy egoísta?

Continuó clavando sus severos ojos en la tumba de su madre, pero después de un rato relajó su expresión y continuó su monólogo.

—Pero… Juré por mi alma que la rescataría. Ella cambió mi mundo —sentenció con seriedad, pero después su mirada se dulcificó—. Porque antes, cuando la lluvia inundaba hasta lo más profundo de mi alma… yo no tenía poder… no tenía una razón…

El brillo de una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones.

—Yo no tenía ninguna esperanza… y entonces ella apareció en mi vida… y me salvó.

Perdió la concentración cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba. A penas podía creer que se tratara de Rukia, que cuando lo identificó apresuró el paso hasta darle alcance.

—¿Rukia? —dijo en el momento que la joven estuvo enfrente de él— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ah…Yuzu me dijo que seguramente estarías aquí… —lentamente la mujer dirigió su vista hacia varios puntos inspeccionando el terreno—. Quería estar cerca, sólo en caso de que una eventualidad se presentara —agregó casi en un susurro.

El muchacho no pudo evitar que una expresión de regocijo apareciera en su cara. Pero ella le devolvió un ceño fruncido, y lo que venía después de eso era predecible, sobre todo si se trataba de Rukia.

_¡Smack!_

Ahora él la observaba levemente molesto mientras se frotaba la mejilla atacada. La shinigami caminó hasta la tumba de Masaki, su expresión entonces se relajó, y después de presentar sus respetos habló.

—Obasama, su hijo sigue siendo un idiota —dijo con una vibrante sonrisa. Ichigo le miró ofendido, como podía decir eso sobre él y sonreír frente a la tumba de su madre. Después de eso ella se giró hacia él y habló—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?, todavía recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos aquí… tu madre debió haber sido una gran persona.

Ichigo prefirió mirar para otro lado. _"Esperaré hasta que estés listo para decírmelo, Ichigo. Yo sé que no tengo manera de entrar en tu corazón sin ensuciarlo…" _Lentamente caminó hacia ella. Estaba listo.

—Fue una gran madre —rompió el silencio, y su tono de su voz la tomó por sorpresa. Era una voz tranquila y sincera, nada que ver con su usual forma de hablar—. Cuando era pequeño, solía siempre depender de ella, y mi madre siempre se las arreglaba para hacerme sonreír. A pesar de que estuviera muy triste, el sólo hecho de ver a mi madre sonreír me daba ánimos.

Lentamente la joven se giró hasta quedar completamente de frente a él, las pupilas de amatista le miraron fijamente mientras continuaba con su relato. Rukia ya había oído algo sobre el tema cuando había estado presente en las conversaciones de Ichigo con su padre, pero nunca le había sido confiado el relato por el mismo Ichigo.

—Comencé a tomar clases de karate, porque prometí que siempre la protegería. Yo realmente pensaba que ella siempre estaría ahí para animarme, siempre a mi lado… pero entonces…

Su expresión facial cambió drásticamente.

—Ese día estaba lloviendo, el día en que ella falleció… yo corrí tras aquel niño que resultó ser Grand Fisher, pero entonces yo no lo sabía, a mí me pareció que el niño estaba a punto de saltar al río —las manos del joven se tensaron a sus costados—. El río estaba muy crecido, y la corriente era fuerte… entonces… algo sucedió, no sé bien que, todo fue tan rápido.

Los recuerdos de la pelea contra aquel hollow asaltaron la mente de Rukia.

—Cuando desperté, el niño había desaparecido, y mi madre estaba sobre mí cubierta de sangre, su sangre rodeaba todo mi cuerpo… —sus puños estaban tensos al límite—. ¡Fue mi culpa!, ¡yo alejé a mamá de todos!

Cuando él se giró hacia ella, la joven pudo ver la aflicción empañar aquellos ojos color avellana.

—Por mi culpa, todos han tenido que sufrir, Yuzu, Karin, ¡ambas han crecido sin madre!, ellas cambiaron por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo, la alejé de todos —pronunció lleno de rencor, y apretó sus párpados para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar—. ¡Todo eso es mi culpa, no la de ese maldito hollow!, ¡fue mi culpa porque no fui capaz de protegerla!

Rukia le obsequió su más tierna mirada, pero Ichigo estaba ocupado apretando los dientes, y tratando tan fuerte como podía de controlar el torrente de sus emociones. Se seguía culpando a él mismo por lo ocurrido aquel día.

—No quería contarte acerca de esto… porque no creí que tuviera la fuerza para decírtelo de frente… —lentamente relajó los párpados—. No quería que vieras que era débil…

La shinigami no lo dejó terminar, lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Me alegra que por fin decidieras contarme, Ichigo —dijo suavemente—. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con que pienses así.

Ichigo la observaba evidentemente sorprendido, y ella le devolvía una mirada penetrante. Después de unos instantes sonrió, y una chispa de autosatisfacción refulgió en el par de ojos violáceos.

—El hombre que está parado frente a mí, es fuerte. Es fuerte física y mentalmente… y no quiero que piense lo contrario.

* * *

X

X

X

Un capítulo emocional e interesante (espero). Ojalá no hayan estado muy OoC, pero es difícil expresar una escena donde remueves los viejos traumas sin poner drama y emotividad de por medio. Yo quería mostrar la confianza que se tienen, y demostrar que esta podía crecer, de verdad espero que haya sido capaz de un buen trabajo.

Prometo más interacción de Rukia y Zangetsu.

* * *

**N/T:**

el próximo capítulo me va a llevar más tiempo, hay exámenes y trabajo por otro lado.

dos semanas, (para los que preguntan para cuando).


	16. Pero la lluvia se secó gracias a la luna

**Discalimer**: Bleach no me pertenece.

Lamento tardarme en actualizar, pero cuando leí este capítulo de nuevo, no me convenció, de hecho aún ahora no me convence, pero digamos que trato de ser lo más crítico posible con mi trabajo. Como sea, este capítulo es parte del anterior, por favor disfrútenlo, Tomen en cuenta que yo normalmente tomo como referencia escenas del manga, pero de vez en cuando algunas escenas del anime se cuelan y no me doy cuenta hasta que alguien me lo hace ver. Los errores gramaticales siempre pueden estar presentes.

**N/T**: Aquí taka agradece a 5 personas que le dejaron review, no lo traduciré, no lo considero necesario.

* * *

_**Pero la lluvia se secó gracias a la luna blanca**_

* * *

Desde lejos y sin pronunciar palabra, ambos jóvenes contemplaban la tumba de Masaki. La brisa primaveral les acariciaba suavemente, y daba una sensación de confortante calidez. Luego de haber iniciado aquella conversación, los shinigamis habían decidido sentarse en la saliente que quedaba frente a la tumba, y desde allí disfrutar en silencio del paisaje. La tranquilidad que los rodeaba hacía de aquel lugar un sitio confortable.

—Creo que si me viera ahora, ella estaría feliz —dijo Ichigo rompiendo así el silencio—. Como dijo una vez el viejo, asumir esta culpa puede parecer bien, pero ella nunca me perdonaría si no lo supero.

Rukia asintió y le sonrió levemente. No obstante ella también estaba algo angustiada, pues entendía y compartía el dolor que acarreaba el culparse a sí mismo por la muerte de alguien preciado.

—Puedo entender cómo te sientes Ichigo —sentenció, y él la encaró evidentemente confundido—. Porque…

Su compañero le miró lleno de dudas.

—Yo tuve una experiencia similar con Kaien-dono.

Al oír esto Ichigo parecía angustiado.

—No tienes que contarme al respecto… —dijo él con suavidad. Rukia pareció dudar por un instante, evadió el contacto visual y clavó su mirada en el paisaje que la rodeaba. De pronto se giró hacia él con parsimonia, la amatista y el ámbar se encontraron, en ese momento sus ojos intercambiaron mutuo entendimiento.

Ichigo le había permitido entrar a su corazón y le había compartido su experiencia… ella sentía que era justo que bajara la guardia por esta vez… sólo por un momento… y así le dejara ver que ella también confiaba plenamente en él.

—Como tú me has compartido tus penas, yo te compartiré las mías —le dijo sonriendo—. Yo también quiero compartir contigo la culpa que he arrastrado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ichigo sólo podía mirarla enmudecido, pues no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. La joven continuó sonriéndole, y después volvió a fijar sus ojos en aquel paisaje lleno de lápidas.

—Cuando estudiaba en la academia, siempre estaba sola. Renji el amigo con el que una vez conté, desapareció una vez que fui llevada a la mansión Kuchiki —dijo esto y le hecho una mirada a su compañero, quien se veía evidentemente frustrado.

Él no sabía a quién odiar más en ese momento, si a Byakuya o a Renji.

—Renji estaba en una clase avanzada, así que de todas formas no lo veía mucho —dijo Rukia frunciendo levemente el ceño—, aún así, nosotros no nos hablamos durante casi 40 años, y durante todo ese tiempo, yo no encontré a alguien en quien pudiera confiar del todo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa

—… Hasta que conocí a Kaien-dono —dijo radiante—. La primera impresión que da, es la de alguien con muy malos modales, eso me recuerda a alguien que conozco —volvió sus ojos hacía Ichigo y sonrió, él le devolvió el mismo gesto.

—Pero él me trató como trataría a cualquier persona… para él yo no era la "princesa Kuchiki", sólo era yo, Rukia… y esa sensación de familiaridad era lo que yo deseaba —agregó apartando la mirada—. Su nombre completo era Shiba Kaien, y era mi teniente, al igual que tú lo eres ahora.

Ichigo asintió. Algunas cosas que había estado repasando en su cabeza finalmente encajaban, sobretodo la parte que le había contado Ganju.

—Él tenía una esposa, Miyako-dono. Era muy hermosa, amable, y todos la amábamos —dijo suavemente—. Yo realmente le tenía envidia.

Ichigo frunció los parpados, parecía que a Rukia realmente le gustaba ese tal Kaien.

—Siempre creí que mientras Kaien-dono estuviera ahí, yo no tendría que preocuparme por nada…. —al decir esto elevó sus ojos hacia el cielo—, pero estaba equivocada…

Hizo una leve pausa.

—Miyako-dono fue enviada a una misión con algunos miembros del escuadrón, se suponía que irían a eliminar a un hollow, pero era algo de rutina, no obstante yo estaba equivocada… el hollow no era uno normal, era uno creado por Aizen, y acabó con todo el equipo… incluyendo a Miyako-dono.

—Nosotros fuimos tras el hollow… y Kaien-dono nos obligó a Ukitake-taichou y a mí a no intervenir. Yo debí haberlo detenido —dijo forzando la voz—, él luchó con todas sus fuerzas por su esposa, por su orgullo de hombre, por su propia dignidad…

Estrechó fuertemente sus párpados.

—Él luchó valientemente, pero ese hollow era demasiado para Kaien-dono, el monstruo tomó su espada y luego ocupó su cuerpo. Ukitake-taichou enfrentó al hollow mientras yo corría asustada, intentando salvar mi vida —Rukia continuó hablando, su voz era baja pero firme—. Después regresé, porque pensé que tenía un plan, yo quería salvarlo…

Empuñó fuertemente su mano, mientras Ichigo continuaba mirándole fijamente. Nunca la había visto actuar tan vulnerable. Su expresión era muy parecida a la que había visto la noche en que fue forzada a regresar a la Sociedad de Almas… la misma expresión que hacía que quisiera ayudarla a como diera lugar…

Sólo para hacer que esa tristeza desapareciera, sólo para ver su sonrisa…

—Y entonces… lo asesiné… —terminó su frase en un susurro—. Yo no pude salvarlo… lo único que hice fue salvarme a mí…

Su cuerpo se tensó y entonces sintió la mano de Ichigo posarse torpemente sobre la suya. Se giró hasta mirarle de frente, y al ver su expresión de angustia, lentamente se fue relajando. Ichigo no sabía cómo confortarla, todo lo que podía hacer era actuar siguiendo sus instintos.

Para él las acciones siempre decían más que las palabras.

—Yo sólo… yo… —balbuceaba el ojimiel mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas— quiero decir… lo lamento —agregó con torpeza. Rukia le miró con curiosidad mientras él parecía tratar de concentrarse por todos los medios. Suspiró como símbolo de rendición, y se rascó la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre.

Esto era difícil, no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Si te sientes culpable, si te sientes confundida, o si te sientes triste… quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para escucharte… así que no tienes que lidiar con todo eso tú sola —dijo finalmente, y después regresó su mirada a las lápidas—. No hay peor culpa que aquella que se lleva en silencio… recuerda que… yo siempre estaré aquí…

—Gracias… —respondió Rukia

La muchacha sonrió y después colocó su otra mano sobre la del joven, cosa que hizo que él se tensara levemente. Para ella, este momento era uno de aquellos que sucedían una sola vez en la vida… o tal vez una sola vez en varias existencias…

Ichigo de nuevo mostraba el lado que siempre trataba de ocultar, y esto era más que suficiente para levantarle el ánimo.

De verdad estaba agradecida por eso.

—Ichigo… —dijo Rukia mirándole fijamente. El muchacho seguía tratando de evitar el contacto visual, lentamente ella se giró hasta encararlo, le sonrió tímidamente, y lo que dijo después casi hace que el muchacho se cayera de su asiento.

—… Tengo hambre.

**XXX**

Una persona caminaba alegremente, la otra era arrastrada contra su voluntad. Así era como ambos shinigamis se dirigían a desayunar. Rukia ahora de mejor humor, arrastraba a Ichigo hasta un local cercano, esperando obtener un buen desayuno. La víctima sólo podía suspirar abatida.

Maldecida fuera su suerte, pobre de su cartera. No le gustaba para nada lo caro que lucía ese sitio.

—¡Mmm_, panecillos y wasabi_!*

Ichigo y Rukia reconocieron esa voz. Cerca de la ventana, sonriendo alegremente estaba Inoue. La muchacha de inmediato captó la mirada de los shinigamis y les hizo señas para que se sentaran junto a ella. Cuando Ichigo hizo un ademán de despedida tratando de dejar a Rukia con Inoue, un golpe en la barbilla lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—¡Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun! —exclamó alegremente Orihime cuando sus amigos se sentaron frente a ella. Después de ordenar la comida, las chicas comenzaron a charlar, por su parte Ichigo siguió frunciendo el entrecejo mientras miraba por la ventana malhumorado. Al menos podía esperar con ansias sus panqueques.

Cuando la orden llegó, dos manos se precipitaron hacia la botella de jalea y la tomaron al mismo tiempo. Lentamente ambos contrincantes se encararon, e intercambiaron un par de ceños intimidantes. Orihime trató de calmar sus ánimos, pero el par de tercos no se quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Las damas primero —sentenció Rukia mientras jalaba la botella de jarabe.

—¿Cuál dama?, ¡oye duele! —gritó Ichigo cuando su cara empezó a ser empujada contra la ventana.

—¡Yo la tomé primero! —espetó la joven violentamente.

—Mis manos son más grandes, por lo que yo tengo más de la botella que tú, ¡así que yo la usaré primero! —decía esto mientras usaba su mano libre para empujar la de la shinigami.

—¡Eso no es justo!, ¡sólo porque yo no tengo las manos ridículamente grandes! —vociferó la chica, y ambos continuaron empujándose.

—Bueno, al menos no soy una en… ¡oye detente! —gritó cuando la muchacha comenzó a apachurrar su mejilla.

—Ah… —Orihime de nuevo intentó calmarlos

—¡Suéltala! —gritaron los dos mientras daban un último jalón. La tapa de la botella salió volando con un pop. Desafortunadamente, sólo uno de ellos salió ileso.

Ahí parado estaba un Ichigo extremadamente molesto, y las dos chicas sólo podían observarle inexpresivas, era_ una fresa _cubierta de jarabe, una receta que ni la misma Orihime había probado.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y suspiró evidentemente frustrado mientras el jarabe le escurría alrededor. De inmediato la morema se hizo a un lado, y el pelinaranja se apresuró al baño ignorándola por completo. Cruzó los brazos cuando escuchó el azote de la puerta.

—Idiota… —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Orihime ya sabía cómo eran las cosas entre ellos. Cuando Rukia le gritaba "¿dónde demonios te metes?, lo que en realidad quería decir era _"estaba preocupada por ti"._ Cuando él contestaba "Eso no es de tu incumbencia", lo que trataba de expresar era _"No te preocupes por mí"._ El verdadero significado ahora era muy claro para ella.

—¿Kuchiki-san, cómo has estado? —interrogó la ojigris. Rukia se quedó pensando unos instantes en la nueva amenaza.

—Si ignoramos algunos problemas, ¡todo está muy bien!

—¿Qué me dices de Kurosaki-kun? —al oír esto el ceño de Rukia se tensó nuevamente

—Como puedes ver, no ha cambiado para nada —contestó la shinigami aparentemente molesta—. Puede que sea mi fukutaichou, pero siempre soy yo la que está supervisando. De verdad que a veces puede ser una molestia.

La mirada de Orihime se suavizó.

—¿Te hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de otro modo, Kuchiki-san? —preguntó y le ofreció una enorme sonrisa. Rukia le miró un instante antes de devolverle el gesto y sonreír.

—No…

—Estoy segura de que a Kurosaki-kun tampoco —agregó Orihime. Rukia seguía sonriendo.

—De verdad has crecido, Inoue… —dijo Rukia mientras contemplaba a su amiga. La mujer de grandes dotes tenía ahora un aire de madurez que no había demostrado tener antes. Ya no era la misma niña que había conocido hace no más de seis meses. ¿Vienes seguido por aquí?

—¡Mmm!, ¡Hay muchas cosas buenas para comer!, ¡como cereal y salsa de soja, donas con relleno de mantequilla de maní y mayonesa! Adoro venir aquí después de la escuela —agregó emocionada. Rukia escuchaba petrificada los gustos culinarios de su amiga—. Tú y kurosaki-kun deberían venir a visitarnos a todos.

Rukia asintió complacida.

—Encontraremos tiempo para venir a visitarlos de nuevo, Inoue. Fueron interrumpidas por Ichigo que regresaba del baño y de inmediato tomó asiento sin decir una palabra. Rukia sonrió cuando notó que el muchacho aún tenía una mancha de jarabe en la mejilla.

—Te falto una parte, idiota —le retó la pelinegra mientras apuntaba con su dedo la mejilla. Ichigo sonrió con malicia y le empujó la mano hasta hacer contacto con el jarabe.

—¡Lo dejé así a propósito! —exclamó mientras le embarraba la mejilla con el jarabe que aún quedaba en la suya. A la shinigami le llevó unos instantes entender que sucedía y cuando lo hizo, no le quedó más que gritar enfadada.

—¡Ichigo!

Orihime dejó escapar una sonrisa al verlos discutir de nuevo.

**XXX**

Ichigo pagaría por lo de hace un rato, y se dio cuenta cuando comenzó de nuevo el entrenamiento. Ataques de Kidou venían uno tras otros, seguidos de shunpo, de amenazantes golpes y movimientos de la espada. Ella usó todo, llevando su cuerpo hasta el límite, le atacó ferozmente y sin descanso; Ichigo no hizo más que defenderse durante todo ese rato, pero estaba cansado a causa de la presión que significaba predecir y huir de los golpes.

Luego de un rato decidieron descansar, y sentarse en una gran roca. Tenían a Zangetsu y Sode no Shirayuki a sus espaldas, colocados uno al lado del otro.

Ichigo estaba tomando agua, mientras Rukia miraba fijamente el área de entrenamiento. Cuando el joven la miró, algunas dudas le asaltaron de inmediato.

La morena parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Quería volverse fuerte… ella quería luchar… no quería que él se preocupara por ella…

Quería luchar a su lado.

—¿Podrías enseñarme el bankai? —preguntó por fin, girándose lentamente hacia él—. Escuché que tú lo lograste en tres días.

Habían sido dos días y medio… eso chigo lo recordaba muy bien.

—Bueno… no lo sé… —dijo inseguro. Era un entrenamiento muy peligroso—, supongo que le podemos preguntar a Urahara-san…

—_Eso no será necesario_

Ambos se giraron para ver de dónde venía la voz, Ichigo miraba desconcertado como Zangetsu apareció en donde antes estuvo clavada la espada. El hombre se agachó y posó sus manos suavemente sobre la empuñadura de Sode no Shirayuki. Con un movimiento que parecía ser el de alguien que ayuda a un camarada caído, levantó la espada que poco a poco iba tomando otra forma a medida de Zangetsu la levantaba.

—_¿No es así…_

Lentamente una mujer apareció frente a ellos, tenía los ojos cerrados y Zangetsu gentilmente le ayudó a levantarse. Su cabello color plata estaba elegantemente atado en un lazo, su kimono de mangas largas era de un blanco inmaculado, el obi en su espalda daba la apariencia de un copo de nieve, y al abrir los parpados la mujer reveló unos ojos de un azul profundo.

—_… Shirayuki-hime?_

Shirayuki le sonrió agradecida.

_—Sí, me parece que así es, Zangetsu-dono._

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

Espero que no haya estado tan mal, pero quería concentrarme en el crecimiento del ichiRuki y en el de Inoue. Ella siempre es la que produce los debates sobre pairings, así que yo les quería hacer ver que ella en realidad era un maravilloso personaje, al mostrar lo observadora que era y su complejidad.

Hasta la próxima, ja!

**N/T:**

Panecillos y wasabi. Solo como dato extra debo decir que es una de esas combinaciones de marte que hace Inoue, el wasabi se suele consumir con alimentos salados. Es acompañamiento popular del sushi y tiene un sabor muy fuerte, por lo que panecillos con wasabi vendría siendo como un pancake con salsa picante.


	17. Ying y Yang

**Disclaime**r: ¡Le pertenezco a Bleach!, más bien al revés, ok, tampoco así.

* * *

_**Ying y Yang**_

* * *

—¡Esperen! —gritó Ichigo, y con temblorosa mano apuntó al par que tenía enfrente. Esto definitivamente lo estaba asustando, ya que la última vez que Zangetsu se había materializado él solo, había sido durante la batalla con Kempachi.

—¡Cómo es que ustedes se conocen!

—Yo… yo también quisiera preguntar lo mismo —dijo Rukia todavía atontada con la presencia de la mujer de blanco—. Claro, si no te molesta, Shirayuki-sama.

Shirayuki les miró sonriendo levemente.

—Desde aquella vez en que le transferiste tus poderes a Ichigo-dono, una conexión fue creada —explicó acercándose a Rukia. La shinigami observaba abrumada a la mujer que colocaba una mano sobre el pecho—. Parte de ti… —dijo quitando la mano del pecho de Rukia y llevándola al suyo— parte de mí… —cerró sus ojos— ambas forman parte de Ichigo-dono…

Rukia tuvo que forzarse a salir de su estupor. Había estado mirando más de lo necesario a la elegante dama de blanco, pero es que después de todo, nunca había sido capaz de materializar a Shirayuki…

… y ella… definitivamente era una mujer muy hermosa.

—En realidad, si Ichigo-dono hubiese sido humano, habría obtenido tus poderes de forma temporal… —se giró hasta encarar al aludido provocando que este diera un respingo— … sin embargo, él era un verdadero shinigami… uno que aún no había despertado sus propios poderes.

Caminó entonces hasta donde estaba Zangetsu.

—Cuando los poderes de un shinigami se transfieren a otro, entonces se crea una conexión entre los espíritus de sus Zanpakutous. Cuando el espíritu que ha sido despertado adquiere la suficiente fuerza, empuja al espíritu que desencadenó su despertar —dijo sin dejar de avanzar y continuó hablando—. Con ese poder las cadenas de Zangetsu-dono se rompieron, y comenzamos a coexistir en el alma de Ichigo-dono; parte de mí en su alma, parte de mí en la tuya…

Zangetsu se unió a la conversación.

—Coexistimos como la luz y la oscuridad, compartimos el alma de Ichigo, y cuando sus poderes comenzaron a incrementarse, mi dominio sobre su alma se volvió más fuerte, mientras que Shirayuki-hime lentamente se debilitaba.

—Hubiese regresado todos mis poderes a tu alma antes, pero en ese entonces había algo ahí que me estaba debilitando, por lo que me vi forzada a permanecer en el alma de Ichigo-dono para poder seguir existiendo.

Cerró sus ojos un instante y los reabrió lentamente.

—Eso fue hasta que tu hermano rompió ese vínculo.

Rukia se impresionó por aquellas palabras. Esos recuerdos seguían rondando en su memoria día con día. En aquella ocasión creyó que Ichigo había muerto debido a los dos ataques que le propinó su hermano.

—Me tomé la libertad de separarme del alma de Ichigo-dono… completamente consciente del hecho de que arriesgaba mi propia existencia —dijo Shirayuki—… pero lo hice para proteger a Zangetsu-dono.

Zangetsu apretó sus parpados.

—Ella rompió las cadenas que me ataban y me salvó de ser destruido. Tu deuda de gratitud, también era la mía, Ichigo —sentenció Zangetsu—. Siempre hemos estado luchando por los mismos ideales.

Lentamente Rukia se volvió hacia Ichigo. El joven tenía la mirada fija en su Zanpakutou, y la expresión de su rostro era indescriptible. La shinigami no tenía idea de que hubiera un motivo más allá de lo aparente, que justificara aquel deseo de proteger que manifestaba Zangetsu, y por la expresión en la cara de su compañero, era evidente que él tampoco.

Lentamente Ichigo pudo articular palabra.

—¿Le vas a enseñar a Rukia a usar el bankai? —preguntó. Los tres se giraron hacia él, y el pelinaranja les encaró con una rígida expresión.

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello, Ichigo-dono? —inquirió Shirayuki.

Ichigo no pudo ocultar su impresión y desvió la mirada, pero luego decidió ver a la mujer de frente pese a que seguía un tanto dubitativo. No había duda de que Rukia terminaría lastimándose en ese tipo de ejercicio.

—¿Acaso crees que no seré capaz de completar el entrenamiento? —preguntó enfadada la shinigami. Sus ojos violáceos le inquirieron con vehemencia y él no pudo más que desviar la mirada.

—Bueno… es sólo que… bien…

—¿Acaso no confías en mí? —preguntó con un dejo de molestia.

—No es eso… —replicó él.

—Entonces… ¿qué es? —le interrogó de nuevo pero con más calma.

—¿Estas preocupado por su seguridad? —interrumpió Shirayuki

Una llama se encendió en sus ojos, y de inmediato se precipitó hacia su compañero. _¿Cuántas veces tenía que decírselo?_

—¡Te he dicho que dejes de preocuparte por mí! —exclamó al tiempo que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. El aire de vulnerabilidad que rodeaba a Ichigo cuando estaba preocupado, era algo que a ella no le gustaba. Shirayuki por su parte sonreía mientras miraba la escena.

—Ambos aprenderán algo… y eso es más importante… —sentenció la mujer girándose hacia Zangetsu.

Los jóvenes la miraron, sorprendidos por sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió el oijimiel con curiosidad.

—Ella quiere decir que es momento de entrenar —apuntó Zangetsu. Shirayuki asintió para confirmar lo dicho.

El hombre de negro colocó su mano sobre el suelo, mientras que Shirayuki apuntaba la suya hacia el cielo, en ese momento espadas blancas y negras cayeron de la nada y se incrustaron en el suelo en medio de un gran estallido. Ambos shinigamis quedaron perplejos.

—El bankai no es nada si lo comparamos con el trabajo de equipo —indicó Zangetsu mientras empuñaba una enorme katana—. Ambos deben aprender a coexistir en el campo de batalla.

—…o de lo contrario, uno afectará al otro —dijo Shirayuki, completando así las palabras de Zangetsu. La mujer avanzó hacia Rukia empuñando un sable de blanco inmaculado—. Rukia-sama, te enseñaré como hacer el bankai a su debido tiempo. Pero por ahora déjenos ser su guía…

Estrechó fuertemente el arma que tenía en las manos y de inmediato se agrietó hasta convertirse en polvo.

—… _Pero por el momento, tu corazón y tu voluntad no son más fuertes que esta espada…_

**XXX**

En la Sociedad de Almas, sentado en una colina y observando con tranquilidad las ruinas de la vieja academia estaba Yamamoto-soutaicho. A su lado se encontraba Ukitake, quien también contemplaba atento el escenario. Ambos sostenían expresiones serenas mientras contemplaban en silencio.

Parecían esperar a alguien.

—¡Yama-ji! —exclamó radiante Kyoraku al acercarse a ellos. A pesar de obtener como respuesta una gélida mirada del comandante y de Ukitake, a él parecía no afectarle y continuó sonriendo alegremente. Se sentó cerca de ellos y dejó reposar su espalda perezosamente contra un árbol.

—Me alegra que finalmente decidieras venir, Shunshui —sentenció autoritario el comandante. De inmediato volvió sus ojos hacia la antigua área de entrenamiento—. Creo que ustedes saben la razón por la que los cité a ustedes dos aquí, ¿no es así?

Ambos capitanes asintieron en respuesta. Las únicas veces que les llamaba, era cuando había cosas importantes que discutir.  
—Es sobre el examen de capitanía, y sobre la nueva amenaza, ¿no es verdad? —cuestionó Ukitake con un tono de total seriedad. Yamamoto asintió solemnemente.

—Tú estas en lo cierto, y a la vez te equivocas, Juushiro —espetó Yamamoto con un dejo de fatiga en la voz—. Los exámenes de capitanía serán algo que todos disfrutaremos. Creo que ustedes mejor que nadie saben eso.

—Ah, recuerdo cuanto tuvimos que pasar por esos exámenes —dijo nostálgico Kyoraku mientras evocaba los recuerdos—. Fue muy emocionante, ¿no lo crees Juushiro?

Ukitake asintió.

—Sólo los tres mejores tendrán las posiciones esta vez, así que será un poco diferente —dijo Ukitake sonriendo—, especialmente con Kurosaki-san participando.

Yamamoto asintió.

—Kurosaki Ichigo ha tomado gran parte en la última guerra. Me agradaría verlo en una de las posiciones de capitán —expresó Yamamoto—. Incluso ahora, nos ha provisto de información acerca de nuestros nuevos enemigos. Sin su intervención, estaríamos mucho más vulnerables… y esto me lleva a la razón por las cual los mande llamar… estoy seguro que ustedes recuerdan al "rey hollow".

La sonrisa de Ukitake desapareció en ese instante.

—Sobre este "rey hollow", acaso piensa que… —balbuceó el capitán de cabello blanco. Aquel término no había cruzado su mente desde que dejó la academia muchos años atrás.

—Sí, creo que se refieren a él —respondió Yamamoto. Kyoraku ladeó su sombrero en su característico estilo, un leve ceño se divisaba en el rostro que ocultó entre las sombras.

—Es nuestro rey para su rey, ¿verdad?

Yamamoto asintió.

—Exacto Shunsui. Es como la luz y la oscuridad, siempre hay un balance en el mundo. Así como nosotros tenemos a la familia real y al rey de la Sociedad de Almas, existe su contraparte que es este rey hollow —Yamamoto hizo una leve pausa—. Antes de la formación del Gotei 13, incluso antes de la fundación de la academia de Shinigamis, la familia real ha residía en la sociedad de Almas. Era un lugar pacífico… hasta que fue invadido por el Rey hollow.

La expresión de Yamamoto se hizo severa.

—De acuerdo con las viejas escrituras, una vez que la batalla había terminado, el rey de la Sociedad de Almas no pudo vencer al Rey hollow, por lo que selló su poder. Luego de eso, se marchó al Santuario real, para tener paz y seguridad. Como dejó la sociedad de Almas, nosotros ahora tenemos la central de los 46, que son los que transmiten sus órdenes, y el Gotei 13, quienes las ejecutan.

Lentamente Ukitake se giró hasta el comandante, y lo miró intrigado.

—¿Se conoce la localización del sello? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírlo. El general negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Hasta ahora todos son rumores, Juushiro —contestó el anciano—. A pesar de que casi fui asesinado por Aizen cuando estaba en busca de la llave del Rey, ya no soy yo el que corro peligro por saber demasiado.

Los capitanes parecieron recobrarse un poco al oír eso.

—¿Qué hay de estos _"conquistadores_"? —preguntó Kyouraku—. ¿Has recibido nueva información sobre ellos?

—Hasta donde sabemos, son una fracción de Vasto lordes que Aizen no pudo reclutar. La información más reciente dice que son 5 líderes, incluyendo al mismo _visionario_, y 5 _escudos_ que son el apoyo —replicó Yamamoto—. Urahara Kisuke y los dos ex espadas han estado reuniendo información, y los dos últimos han conseguido infiltrarse entre los _escudos_.

—En verdad no entiendo por qué ellos nos están ayudando… después de todo, también son Hollows —apuntó Ukitake.

—Hay cosas más importantes que la dominación total sobre tus enemigos… lo que está en riesgo es una guerra de bandos en Hueco Mundo, y más importante aún… el balance del mundo espiritual…

Ambos capitanes estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Por mucho que ambos bandos quisieran llevar esa guerra hasta las últimas consecuencias, la realidad era que no podía ser de esa manera. Así como hay luz hay oscuridad, y por lo tanto siempre habrá una lucha constante. Si un lado ganaba terreno sobre el otro, el balance se rompería y entonces eso decantaría en la destrucción de ambas…

—Una pregunta más, Yama-ji… ¿por qué no convocaste a una junta oficial con todos los capitanes?, así podrías haberle explicado esto a todos —apuntó Kyouraku.

—A veces, la información se filtra más rápido de lo que yo quisiera —expresó Yamamoto—, especialmente en situaciones como en la que estamos ahora… así que debemos ser cuidadosos.

Los tres siguieron observando en silencio el paisaje. La paz no parecía durar (al menos para ellos). Los tres siempre habían confiado en sus sentidos, y luchado durante mucho tiempo, era lo normal tras haber vivido mucho más que el resto. Con el tiempo habían adquirido más sabiduría que sus compañeros, y ese profundo conocimiento era el que les decía que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Incluso Ichimaru Gin, al mirar desde su ventana el profundo cielo azul, se había dado cuenta. Abrió sus ojos levemente, y su usual sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca. Inclusive en aquel lugar en donde el reiatsu no se podía percibir, una sensación extraña le oprimía el estómago.

Algo estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

**N/T:**

¿verdad que taka es bueno para el suspenso?

vienen muchos capítulos con finales que les harán comerse las uñas, si son buenos y para inspirarme me mandan lindas pics de bishounen a mi twitter les traduciré más rápido (sólo no me manden de sasuke, naruto, Ichigo o los demás chicos de bleach (a excepción de byakuya-sama), y ni se les ocurra mandar pics de onepiece, (si pensaron en mandarme pics de los chicos de one piece, ¿quién les engañó diciéndoles que ahí hay bishounen?).

Ok, lo de arriba es mitad verdad mitad mentira, traduciré más rápido (me manden o no me manden pics) porque me faltan muchos capis y quiero avanzar, no sea que en el 2012 de verdad se acabe el mundo!, así que trataré que las actualizaciones sean más periódicas (No obstante si ustedes quieren mandarme al twitter las pics, serán más que bienvenidas lol).

hasta la próxima.


	18. Corazón de espada

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece

**N/T**: ¿verdad que es una lástima? con lo último que he sabido de bleach estoy segura de que TK le imploraría a Taka a que le ayudara a continuar su manga...

X

X

X

* * *

_**Corazón de espada.**_

* * *

—Muéstrennos la fuerza de sus corazones —sentenció Shirayuki apuntando hacia las armas desperdigadas, mientras ambos jóvenes la miraban perplejos—. Ataquen únicamente con la fuerza de su determinación.

—Comencemos entonces —agregó Zangetsu. Después de esto él y Shirayuki se alejaron con un salto.

Los shinigamis no esperaron un minuto más para tomar sus espadas, se apresuraron a desenterrarlas del suelo con sincronizado movimiento. Se volvieron hasta encararse, y luego de intercambiar miradas, asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Las palabras estaban de más, lo único que importaba ahora era la batalla que tenían enfrente.

Lanzando un grito de guerra Ichigo se precipitó sobre sus contrincantes, Rukia le siguió de cerca y ambos arremetieron contra sus respectivas Zanpakutous. Los filos de las espadas chocaron, el ecoico sonido del acero resonó seguido por una gran explosión. Tanto Zangetsu como Shirayuki se vieron forzados a retroceder, y la expresión de sus rostros pareció ensombrecerse un poco.

Los jóvenes sonrieron al ver que hacían retroceder a sus oponentes.

De nuevo Ichigo arremetió con fuerza, y la ojivioleta se le unió; comenzaron juntos una serie de ataques que parecían no tener fin, no obstante, Shirayuki y Zangetsu pese a estar siendo empujados, bloqueaban las embestidas con facilidad. Una vez que se vieron acorralados contra la pared, ambos espíritus les lanzaron retadoras miradas y sus armas de nuevo colisionaron.

—¿Qué es esto? —espetó Zangetsu empujando al shinigami con la hoja de su espada— ¿Acaso es todo lo que puede salir de su trabajo en equipo?

El shinigami quedó perplejo cuando tras un shunpo su oponente reapareció a su lado. Zangetsu usó la espada del joven para tomar impulso y lanzar una patada que Ichigo esquivó con facilidad, sin embargo… el joven no tardó en percatarse de que el golpe no era para él, ¡era para Rukia!

—¡Rukia!

La muchacha salió volando por el impacto, aquella patada le había atinado justo en el estómago. Shirayuki ahora estaba libre del acorralamiento de la morena, y sonrió complacida mientras tomaba impulso para blandir su espada. Todo sucedió de prisa, pero Ichigo pudo distinguir claramente la nívea chuchilla que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad.

—_Al igual que un copo de nieve…_

El ojimiel la esquivó evitando así que lo partiera en dos, pero Zangetsu aprovechó su distracción y atacó. Dirigió su arma hacía el flanco abierto del shinigami, y tras el golpe Ichigo salió volando y mal aterrizó causando una pequeña explosión.

—_Ustedes se derriten al más ligero toque… _

Rukia se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde estaba su compañero. El golpe la había mareado un poco, pero no estaba gravemente herida. Ichigo por otra parte, se levantó del suelo escupiendo sangre, y la joven no pudo evitar mirarle preocupada; más aún por el hecho de que la cara del joven reflejaba cuánto dolor sentía su cuerpo.

—Ichigo.

—No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ti misma —sentenció mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los labios. Sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a tomar otra de las espadas desperdigadas.

—Esa es mi línea —espetó Rukia, y tensó el agarre de su arma. El ojimiel se giró para encararla, pero entonces no pudo pronunciar palabra, Shirayuki estaba parada tras de ella y eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. La dama de blanco estaba lista para cercenar a la morena, afortunadamente el joven reaccionó a tiempo.

—¡Rukia!

El shinigami empujó a su compañera y bloqueó el ataque de Shirayuki con su arma, pero para su mala suerte la dama no se detuvo con eso y siguió atacándole sin descanso. De entre todas las batallas en las que había participado, nunca había presenciado semejante elegancia en el uso de la espada. Shirayuki utilizaba un estilo de pelea basado en el uso de una sola mano, el arma parecía resplandecer como el reluciente hielo tras cada embiste que le obligaba a retroceder más y más.

—¡Ichigo!

Rukia, quien había recuperado los ánimos después de haber sido empujada tan bruscamente, decidió unirse a la pelea de inmediato, pero en su apuro la joven no se percató de la sombra que se cernía sobre ella.

—¡Rukia, arriba de ti! —gritó el shinigami, pero no pudo moverse ya que estaba ocupado bloqueando los ataques de Shirayuki.

La ojivioleta por fin se percató de la figura que se precipitaba sobre ella, se alejó saltando, y así consiguió escapar por apenas unos segundos. Zangetsu aterrizó en el lugar vacio que antes había ocupado ella, pero no se inmutó, de inmediato se puso en pie para embestirla de nuevo.

—La preocupación que tienes… —aseveró Zangetsu mientras la empujaba— te ciega.

Ichigo esbozó una mueca al ver aquella escena. A Shirayuki pareció molestarle su acción y le devolvió una ácida sonrisa.

—La falta de concentración… será tu ruina —apuntó la mujer. De un solo corte, hizo que la espada del shinigami se partiera en pedazos. Rápidamente el muchacho se lanzó a la búsqueda de otra, y la gélida dama se apresuró a darle alcance.

Ichigo la ignoró, y se concentró en hacerse camino hasta donde estaba Rukia.

La ojivioleta tenía problemas en su lucha con Zangetsu. El uso de la espada nunca había sido su fuerte, y para colmo este hombre tenía un rudo estilo de pelea, no tenía técnica de combate, y se guiaba por instintos, cosas que convertían en un verdadero reto adivinar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Zangetsu levantó su espada con ambas manos y Rukia pensó en aprovechar que había dejado al descubierto su pecho.

Usando únicamente las manos, Zangetsu bloqueó y partió en dos la osada espada que le embistió. No tardó en arremeter con la propia, mientras la joven observaba la escena como si de algo irreal se tratara.

Ichigo se apresuró hacia ellos y con un golpe de su Zanpakutou, arrebató y lanzó por los aires el arma que Zangetsu tenía en las manos.

Al verse ambos desarmados, Rukia y Zangetsu no lo pensaron más y se apresuraron a coger otra arma. El hombre esta vez arremetió contra Ichigo, pero la ojivioleta lo bloqueó. Dos espadas más se unieron a ese forcejeo, y las cuatro colisionaron en un masivo crujir de acero.

Tras una lucha por la supremacía, las cuatro armas finalmente cedieron, reduciéndose a fragmentos.

La katana que Zangetsu había blandido contra Rukia, y que Ichigo había mandado a volar hace unos momentos, decidió aterrizar entre ellos en ese preciso instante. El shinigami no lo pensó dos veces y la tomó, estaba decidido a contraatacar al par de espíritus que ahora estaban vulnerables. Zangetsu y Shirayuki evadieron fácilmente su ataque y de inmediato se hicieron con una nueva arma. Por su parte, Rukia que también había tomado una, se apresuró para alcanzar a su compañero. A estas alturas ya ambos respiraban con dificultad, sin duda la pelea se estaba tornando complicada.

Zangetsu y Shirayuki les miraron desde lo alto de dos grandes riscos.

—Parece que ustedes dos comienzan a aprender… —dictaminó Zangetsu elevando su espada en el aire.

—¿Pero eso será suficiente para derrotarnos? —terció Shirayuki imitando al hombre de negro.

Ambos se lanzaron espada en mano contra los shinigamis. Los muchachos lograron esquivarlos, y salir ilesos de la gran explosión que dejara como resultado un cráter de tamaño similar al que se formara cuando Urahara e Ichigo eran quienes encabezaban la batalla.

La nube de polvo que se levantó les nubló el campo de visión, pero a pesar de esto, ambos buscaron con desespero sorprender a sus contrincantes. A pesar de sus intentos las cosas resultaron al revés, y dos figuras saltaron sobre ellos tomándolos por sorpresa. Tanto Ichigo como Rukia dejaron escapar un quejido cuando fueron enviados a volar con un certero golpe.

Cuando el muchacho abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó era que caía a toda velocidad, después dirigió su mirada hacia Rukia, la joven aún no recobraba la conciencia. Sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, así que tomó la mano de su compañera y enterró su Zanpakutou en la pared del cráter para usarla como freno. El plan funcionó, y pronto se pudo ver a un Ichigo jadeante que sostenía a Rukia con una mano y con la otra se aferraba a su espada.

Cuando la joven despertó, se sorprendió al ver bajo ella un precipicio, y a su compañero sosteniéndola en el aire aferrado a su katana.

—¡Ichigo! —gritó, y entonces lo imitó enterrando su espada en la pared para sostener su propio peso—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó al tiempo que intentaba escalar hasta donde estaba él. El shinigami le ayudó a subir tomándola por la cintura, y cuando por fin estuvieron cara a cara, se quedaron mirando fijamente.

Nunca habían estado así de cerca, no con sus cuerpos tocándose tan íntimamente. El color de sus rostros se estaba avivando, pero pese a esto no pudieron apartar la mirada uno del otro.

—Uhh…

—Ah…

Finalmente Ichigo soltó la cintura de su compañera, y uso sus dos manos para sostenerse a la pared. Rukia hizo lo mismo, pero evadiendo el contacto visual. Ambos maldijeron mentalmente aquel momento de debilidad, ese no era momento para andarse avergonzando por cosas como esas.

Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra.

—Tendremos que trabajar juntos si queremos vencer al O-san y a Shirayuki-san —soltó Ichigo rompiendo por fin el silencio.

Rukia entonces decidió mirarle y asentir.

—¿Confías en mí, Ichigo? —preguntó sonriendo. El muchacho asintió, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. De inmediato se volvió hacia la pared y se preparó para saltar.

—Ah… confío en ti.

—Pero prométeme algo —increpó Rukia encarándolo—. Que no te lastimarás por protegerme.

El ojimiel sonrió, y empezó a retirar su espada de la pared

—Esa es mi línea.

En ese momento ambos saltaron, y salieron de ese precipicio con renovados ímpetus.

Zangetsu y Shirayuki fueron tomados por sorpresa. Los jóvenes atacaron tan rápido que sus oponentes se vieron forzados a retroceder. Los mayores no tardaron en contraatacar, pero Ichigo bloqueó aquel intento.

—¡Rukia ahora!

La morena se abalanzó sobre ellos, pero a pesar de que fue rápida, Zangetsu y Shirayuki pudieron evadirla en el último momento, evitando así que la shinigami les cercenara el torso. Los espíritus se retiraron, pero los jóvenes no tardaron en darles caza e ir tras ellos.

Ichigo lanzó su espada rota contra Zangetsu, pero este la interceptó sin problemas. Pronto el viejo se percató de que todo fue una distracción, pero para entonces era demasiado tarde, ya tenía a los dos shinigamis sobre él; sus oponentes habían aprovechado la oportunidad para atacarle. Shirayuki no pudo ayudarle, estaba lejos y le tomó un tiempo alcanzar el punto central de la batalla.

Se escuchó el crujir de las espadas. Rukia arremetió contra Zangetsu y trató de rasgar su pecho con un movimiento ascendente de su katana, pero al hacer contacto con la mano del hombre el arma se hizo añicos. Zangetsu no dudó un instante en contraatacarla, pero afortunadamente la morena lo esquivo en la última fracción de segundo.

Ichigo empujó a Rukia, y giró sobre sí mismo, logrando así golpear a Zangetsu. En ese momento la shinigami se vio libre y pudo coger otra espada del suelo. Haciendo un movimiento que parecía una danza, Ichigo lanzó a Rukia de nuevo a la batalla. Aprovechando ese impulso, la chica pudo propinarle una buena patada a su contrincante, y reduciendo la espada del hombre a trizas.

Shirayuki finalmente reapareció, y se apresuró a brindar su apoyo a Zangetsu. La dama de blanco bloqueó los ataques de los jóvenes, para darle tiempo al hombre y que pudiera tomar otra espada.

Entre la ráfaga de cuchillas, Zangetsu y Shirayuki iban perdiendo terreno.

Esta vez las cosas eran diferentes.

Ichigo y Rukia se movían con fluidez, intercambiaban contrincantes y combinaban ataques. Ya no estaban agobiados por sus emociones, ahora estaban realmente enfocados; su poder había emergido lentamente. Embestían al enemigo en todas direcciones, y se defendían el uno al otro tan bien como si lo hicieran ellos mismos.

Las cosas habían cambiado… y la contienda estaba a punto de terminar.

Tras un grito de batalla, ambos bandos chocaron espadas en el aire, se retaron con la mirada y empujaron los filos de sus armas luchando por ganar terreno.

El ecoico sonido del metal fue remplazado por un crujido cuando las cuchillas de Shirayuki y Zangetsu comenzaron a ceder y quedaron reducidas a fragmentos. Una explosión estalló en el momento que los jóvenes dieron el golpe final a sus oponentes.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, quedaron al descubierto dos figuras que jadeaban vehementemente, y un enorme cráter alrededor de dos espadas inmóviles. Zangetsu y Shirayuki habían regresado a su forma original, se erguían sobre el suelo orgullosas, e incluso las cintas que salían de sus empuñaduras estaban cuidadosamente unidas una a la otra.

X

X

X

* * *

**N/T**: El capi 19 ya está listo, sólo falta esperar a la magnífica beta Ela okaa sama!

Gracias por leer, y en especial a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario. Para los que no... pues de todas formas quiero decirles gracias, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas personas han añadido este fic a sus favoritos y alertas, pero como nunca han dejado comentarios no he podido agradecerles personalmente, si tu que lees esto eres alguna de esas personas, pues recibe mi gratitud por este medio.

Un saludo a todos.

hasta la próxima!


	19. La Cita

Bleach no me pertenece

* * *

_**La Cita**_

* * *

La batalla había terminado. Los shinigamis contemplaban las espadas incrustadas y trataban con vehemencia de recuperar el aliento. De pronto Ichigo cayó de rodillas, al parecer había esforzado su cuerpo más de lo necesario. La muchacha corrió a ayudarle, y estaba entretenida en esa labor cuando fueron sorprendidos por la voz de Shirayuki.

—Descansen durante los próximos días… los dos tienen que aprender una lección importante. Pronto… hablaremos sobre el Bankai…

Luego de aquellas palabras la voz se desvaneció. Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia sus armas, Rukia reclamó su espada y la guardó de nuevo en la vaina, Zangetsu parecía ya haberse envuelto a si mismo, así que Ichigo sólo lo colocó en su espalda.

—Vamos Rukia…

Luego de avanzar unos pasos, lo venció la debilidad. Rukia corrió hacia él, y colocó el brazo del shinigami sobre sus hombros. No parecía tener ninguna herida que sangrara profusamente, pero Ichigo había recibido un terrible golpe en el pecho, y ahora que la adrenalina se estaba yendo, el dolor aparecía más intenso.

—Ugh... —dejó escapar Rukia luego de que su compañero se recargara sobre ella.

Definitivamente iba a poner a Ichigo a dieta.

—¡Ow! —gritó el ojimiel, cuando la joven lo acomodaba sobre sus hombros—. ¿No puedes ser un poco más gentil?

—No seas estúpido —espetó molesta—. Al fin de cuentas te estoy ayudando —decía estas palabras mientras jalaba a su compañero hacía ella.

De nuevo estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y aquella sensación de vergüenza volvía a apoderarse de ellos. Sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada, caminaron lentamente hasta llegar al final de esa arena.

Los recuerdos de la batalla invadieron sus mentes, sobre todo la de Rukia, quien no podía evitar preguntarse si encontraría la fuerza para vencer a Shirayuki cuando llegara el momento. "Bankai"… nunca se imaginó que pudiera siquiera planteárselo.

Menos se imaginó que recibiría la ayuda de aquel idiota al que estaba cargando.

—Ese fue un magnífico ejercicio, ¿no lo crees, Ichigo?... después de todo, ganamos… —apuntó Rukia al tiempo que se preparaba para subir las escaleras. Ichigo apretó sus hombros levemente, y una sonrisa invadió sus facciones.

—Sí… porque tú peleaste junto a mí…

Rukia sonrió pero no le miró de frente, en lugar de eso se preparó para subir.

Pronto regresaron a la casa de los Kurosaki. Naturalmente tuvieron la usual bienvenida por parte de Isshin, y las singulares peripecias antes de la cena. Cuando finalmente pudieron recostarse en sus camas, se durmieron enseguida. La fatiga los había vencido esta vez, y durmieron profundamente hasta que les alcanzó de nuevo el amanecer.

XXX

Con lentitud Ichigo se desperezó y se volvió hacia la ventana. Miró atentamente el cielo azul profundo, y tuvo que reconocer que era un hermoso día…

— ¡Good morning! ¡Ichigooo!

El joven no acaba de despertarse pero tuvo que hacerlo en ese instante, porque su padre se abalanzó sobre él. El hombre no tardó mucho en ser lanzado en la dirección contraria con una certera patada, y tras escuchar el golpe, a Rukia no le quedó otro remedio que despertarse, sólo para encontrarse con una escena que la dejó bastante confundida.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió mientras se frotaba los párpados. Ichigo atravesó el cuarto y llegó hasta donde estaba su padre decidido a estrangularle con sus propias manos. El mayor estaba a punto de defenderse cuando una sonrisa macabra en la cara de su hijo le recordó que se estaba quedando sin aire.

—¡Deja de intentar matarme todas las mañanas!

Rukia no pudo más que suspirar y resignarse. Decidió bajar a desayunar ya que definitivamente no iba a poder seguir durmiendo.

—¿Qué acaso no hay privacidad en esta casa?

—¡Tenemos dos menores, hijo mío!, tú y Rukia-chan no se la pueden pasar teniendo se…

—¡Cállate!, ¡no te atrevas a decir eso!

—Están en lo suyo de nuevo, ¿no es así? —inquirió Karin cuando vio aparecer a Rukia. La morena asintió, y agradeció a Yuzu que le pasara el desayuno.

—Bueno, al menos ese escándalo seguro que te despierta en las mañanas —apuntó Rukia y luego mordió su tostada. Las gemelas levantaron la vista cuando escucharon más gritos y golpes venir desde arriba.

—Su desayuno se va a enfriar —musitó Yuzu limpiando sus manos con el mandil. Otro golpe se escuchó y captó la atención de las tres, pero Karin despreocupada devolvió de inmediato la mirada a su desayuno.

—Ha pasado más de un mes que no se han visto —razonó Karin—, déjenlos ser.

Se escucharon más golpes y gritos, después los dos hombres rodaron por las escaleras y se no detuvieron hasta llegar a la sala. Las tres chicas les miraban indiferentes mientras los varones se golpeaban de una manera bastante ridícula.

—¡No hay de qué preocuparse hijo!, ¡siempre se puede adoptar! —gritaba Isshin sentado en la espalda de su hijo.

—¡Deja de decir que soy impotente! —rezongó el pelinaranja completamente sonrojado, y para desahogar su frustración le lanzó una patada a su progenitor.

—Incluso con protección… —apuntaba Isshin mientras recuperaba el control sobre el muchacho.

—No te atrevas a decirlo —interrumpió Ichigo, luchando fuertemente para soltarse del agarre de su padre.

—… Las posibilidades son en verdad altas… —continuó Isshin antes de que su hijo le pegara un codazo en el estómago. El golpe finalmente hizo que se callara. _¿Acaso este hombre alguna vez cerraba la boca?_

—¡Dije que te callaras!

—… Cuando estamos hablando de la concepción adolescente… —finalizó Isshin con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Una vena en la frente del joven latía afanosamente, Ichigo caminó hasta donde estaba su padre y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo antes de sufrir un derrame a causa de la ira contenida.

Durante un rato Rukia contempló la escena indiferente, pero de inmediato prefirió enfocarse en su desayuno. De todas formas ella no entendía que era todo eso que gritaban, aunque por alguna razón Karin parecía molesta, y Yuzu hacia todo lo posible por contener el sonrojo. La menor de las gemelas sacudió su cabeza como para ordenar sus pensamientos y entonces se dirigió a Rukia.

—¿Planean entrenar hoy también? —preguntó la rubia tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Ah, hoy no —contestó la ojivioleta—. Planeábamos descansar unos días antes de continuar.

—¿Qué tienen pensado hacer hoy entonces? —inquirió Yuzu evidentemente emocionada. Rukia la miró pensativa, Karin por su parte no parecía interesada. La pelea en la sala había comenzado de nuevo.

—Nada en especial —contestó al fin la morena. Los ojos de Yuzu brillaron de emoción y se acercó todo lo que pudo a la otra chica.

—¿Por qué no van los dos a la tienda departamental? —chilló Yuzu— ya que no pudimos comprar suficiente ropa…

Rukia sonrió levemente.

—No tengo dinero para comprar más.

—Estoy segura de que a Ichi nii no le importará pagarla —soltó Yuzu emocionada. De inmediato los ojos amatista resplandecieron.

_Ya que lo menciona…_

—¡Iré a preguntarle ahora mismo! —exclamó Rukia levantándose de su asiento.

Justo en el momento en que Ichigo estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo a su padre, alguien le detuvo la mano. Al darse la vuelta, el nerviosismo le asalto pues se percató que la morena le miraba de forma extraña.

—Nos vamos, Ichigo; así que ve a cambiarte —comandó Rukia, Ichigo no pudo evitar mirarla como si la creyera loca. Fue entonces que se giró hacia Isshin y con la sonrisa más grande y más luminosa que pudo gesticular, exclamó—: "¡Él prometió llevarme de compras hoy!"

—¿Qué?, ¡espera! —vociferaba el ojimiel siendo forzado a subir las escaleras.

El rostro de Isshin brillaba, parecía haber olvidado todo sobre la pelea. Levantó los pulgares para darle el gesto de aprobación a su vástago, y se puso a saltar de felicidad. Su hijo fruncía el entrecejo como de costumbre, e intentaba liberarse del agarre de su captora, pero cuando sintió las uñas de la muchacha clavarse en su piel, decidió que así por las buenas, sí iría a su habitación a prepararse para el horrible día que le esperaba.

Vaya comienzo, ni siquiera había podido desayunar.

XXX

Un poco más tarde ese mismo día, Ichigo se lamentaba más que al inicio, estaba cansado y hambriento, cargaba un montón de bolsas que pesaban casi tanto como él, y por otra parte su cartera parecía estar más ligera. Por otra parte, Rukia caminaba a su lado feliz y despreocupada, tarareaba alegremente una canción, y se esforzaba por no dejar caer sus bolsas.

—¿Quieres más ayuda con eso? —preguntó fastidiado el pelinaranja.

—Ya sabes que un caballero tiene que llevar las bolsas de la dama —dijo llena de orgullo—, lo leí en un…

—¡Yo no veo aquí ninguna dam…! —la frase del joven no pudo completarse porque un codo fue impactarse justo en su estómago. Rukia continuó caminando pero ahora con el ceño levemente fruncido, por su parte Ichigo la seguía hecho un mar de exasperantes suspiros.

Así sin dar una explicación la muchacha súbitamente se detuvo.

—Oi, ¿y ahora por qué te paras? —inquirió el shinigami y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era eso que había llamado tanto su atención. Cuando se percató de lo que era, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Su cartera parecía implorar que le tuvieran algo de misericordia.

—I-ta-lia-na —balbuceó Rukia, pronunciando lentamente las palabras que se leían en aquel letrero. Se giró hacia su compañero y le miró con un aire de curiosidad—. ¿Podemos comer algo ahí?, escuché que en este tipo de lugares sirven buena comida.

—No —respondió estoico el ojimiel, y la morena le miró indignada. Sin pensarlo más, ella le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el restaurante. En el trayecto Ichigo logró aferrarse a un poste telefónico, y se sujetó a éste como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Acaso no podemos ir por una hamburguesa o algo de ramen? —dijo en un tono que más parecía una súplica.

—¡Oh, vamos!, ¡no seas tacaño! —replicó Rukia sin dejar de jalarlo.

—¡Tú no me harás entrar ahí! —gritó Ichigo con decisivo tono. Rukia sintió en ese momento que un reto había sido colocado frente a ella.

—Si tú lo dices… Ichigo…

Cinco minutos después, ambos estaban dentro del restaurante sentados en una mesa; Ichigo bufaba mientras la chica miraba alegremente el menú. Sin embargo, aquel día ellos no eran los únicos que tenían en mente la comida Italiana.

—¡Ya no puedo esperar!, ¡espagueti con albóndigas, mayonesa y jalea!

Un grupo de chicas formado por Orihime, Mahana, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryou, y Tatsuki habían decidido que comerían comida italiana ese día. Antes de llegar al restaurante, Tatsuki le hecho una mirada al interior, esperando encontrar mesas disponibles, pero la pobre estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando sus ojos se toparon con algo que no podía terminar de creer.

—Oigan chicas… ¿Qué esos no son Ichigo y Kuchiki? —les preguntó a sus amigas tratando de confirmar su sospecha.

Los shinigamis habían terminado de leer el menú y habían ordenado dos platos de espagueti. Las chicas al verlos se escondieron tras un arbusto, la única que parecía renuente a hacerlo era Tatsuki. Allí, en su improvisado escondite, todas aguardaron en silencio y con sonrojados rostros vieron cuando la comida llegó hasta la mesa de los shinigamis.

—Ah, una albóndiga se cayó en la mesa —dijo Rukia apuntándole. Ichigo la tomó con su tenedor y la colocó en el plato de la chica.

—Tómala tú, la mesa probablemente esta sucia —soltó sonriendo mezquinamente. Rukia le devolvió una mirada amenazante antes de tomar la albóndiga y colocarla de nuevo en el plato del muchacho.

—No, insisto en que tú la tengas. Probablemente la tierra haga que adelgaces —replicó con una sonrisa similar a la que tenía él. Ichigo le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

Esto significaba guerra.

—¡Awww!, ¡se están compartiendo la comida! —exclamó Chizuru conmovida—. A pesar de que no apruebo este tipo de relaciones, ¡debo admitir que esto es muy romántico!

—¡Debo recordar esto! —dijo Ryou con la nariz enterrada en su libreta, y comenzó a anotar cada detalle.

—¡Escribe, escribe! —gritaba Mahana extasiada.

Ichigo y Rukia siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo común y colocaron la albóndiga en una servilleta. A pesar de que eso era desperdiciar la comida, ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder por el momento. De nuevo había paz… al menos por el momento…

—Tú vas a pagar por la mitad de esto —indicó Ichigo sin siquiera apartar la vista de su comida. Al escuchar su amenaza Rukia le pateó por debajo de la mesa, el ojimiel dejó escapar una mueca de dolor para beneplácito de la morena.

—No —replicó. el pelinaranja frunció de nuevo el entrecejo y la guerra bajo la mesa continuó.

—¡Se hacen cariñitos con sus pies!

Ryou continuaba escribiendo a toda velocidad, Michiru observaba completamente sonrojada y Mahama parecía estar tan emocionada como las otras dos chicas. Por su parte Tatsuki no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo; esto era algo privado, y ellas no tenían derecho a espiarlos, no obstante eso era fácil de decir, pero difícil de llevar a cabo.

—Oi, ¿qué no se supone que el hombre es el que paga? —soltó Rukia apuntándole amenazante con su tenedor.

—¡Solamente cuando está tratando con una dama!—replicó indignado.

—¿Oh, en serio?

Tatsuki se obligó a salir de su estupor cuando vio lo que estaba por suceder. ¿Acaso ellos iban a… hacer lo que ella estaba pensando?, ¿o su mente la estaba engañando?

—¿Acaso ella está a punto de darle de comer en la boca? —dijo lanzando la pregunta al aire.

Todas miraron extasiadas como Rukia le "daba de comer en la boca".

—Sep… —se contestó a sí misma Tatsuki, definitivamente no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Sentía que tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente—. ¡Vamos todas, es hora de irnos y dejarlos solos!

—Pero… esto se está poniendo bueno —se quejó Chizuru. Tatsuki las empujó a ella y a Ryou fuera de ahí, la corredora hacía honores a su título por la velocidad con que escribía. Orihime decidió seguirlas, y Mahama les alcanzó notablemente decepcionada.

—¡Espera, Tatsuki-chan! —gritó Orihime—. Nos hace falta Michiru. En ese instante Tatsuki regresó por ella y la empujó lejos del lugar.

De verdad habían tenido un desayuno interesante pero nada sustancioso.

Ichigo ladeó la cara para escupir la albóndiga que Rukia había forzado en su boca sólo para callarlo,_ ¿pero qué demonios le sucedía?_

—Sin embargo, debo decir… —comenzó Rukia ignorando por completo la violenta reacción de su compañero— que esto ha sido muy divertido… y que lo he disfrutado mucho.

Ichigo la observaba semi atónito.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella—, a veces eres como cualquier otra chica.

Rukia le miró algo confundida, no sabía si eso era un cumplido o un insulto.

—Te gusta ir de compras, y comer en lugares interesantes —apuntó él mirándole fijamente.

—¿Acaso eso es malo? —replicó ella un tanto irritada.

—No exactamente —contestó el joven, y pareció como si una sonrisa se fuera a dibujar en su rostro. La joven por su parte le devolvió aquel mismo extraño gesto.

—¿Podríamos hacer esto de nuevo? —agregó con curiosidad la chica.

—Ah… sin duda —replicó sonriente. A pesar de que había sido un día pesado, y un almuerzo algo doloroso, lo había disfrutado. Rukia le encaró con una radiante sonrisa, y después se fue al baño. Ichigo tomó la nota que contenía la cuenta, y cuando vio el total no pudo evitar gruñir molesto…

—¿Hacer esto de nuevo dice…?

_¡Definitivamente eso no volvería a suceder jamás!_

_X_

_X_

_X_


	20. La calma antes de la tormenta

Hola! perdón por la tardanza! por cierto, le mandé un mensaje a Taka en dónde le manifestaba lo contento que estaba el fandom en español con su fic, y me dijo que estaba muy agradecido con todos ustedes, parafraseando su respuesta sería:

"Cuando comenzó a escribir este fic, estaba algo inseguro sobre mi habilidad como escritor, por eso cada que algún lector me aseguraba que disfrutaba este fic, yo me sentía muy contento e igualmente agradecido"

**N/T:**a mi me alegra ser el puente que lleve estos mensajes de un lado a otro

* * *

**_La calma antes de la tormenta_**

* * *

Faltaba menos de una semana para que Ichigo y Rukia regresaran a la sociedad de almas, y el ojimiel nunca en su vida se había sentido tan relajado (pero al mismo tiempo tan tenso). Durante su estadía en el mundo real, no se había presentado problema ni amenaza alguna, y no estaba de más decir que los días de vacaciones se le habían ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba disfrutando de momentos agradables ya que su compañera no había tardado tanto tiempo junto a él en el mundo de los humanos desde aquel lejano día en que Byakuya y Renji la llevaran de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ahora el plan consistía en visitar a los viejos amigos, para después retomar el entrenamiento. Sin duda los días de asueto eran buenos, pero para ellos eran algo muy pasajero, no obstante debía admitir que un cambio de ambiente le sentaba bien a cualquiera.

—¡Apúrate idiota!, las clases están a punto de comenzar

O más bien… debía decir que era reconfortante retomar las viejas costumbres…

—¡Cállate!, ¡yo no fui el que prometió que regresaría hoy!, ¡y tampoco fui el que se demoró horas encerrado en el baño! —replicó Ichigo.

—¡No puedo salir si sigo luciendo como tú! —soltó enfadada.

—¿Ah?... ¡Oye!, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? —rezongó hecho una fiera—. ¡Oye, no huyas!

Rukia sonrió con malicia, le ignoró y siguió caminando sin detenerse.

—¡Que te detengas, dije!, oye, ¡párate y escúchame!

XXX

Un par de intrusos irrumpieron en la preparatoria de Karakura y astutamente lograron colarse hasta un salón de clases. Ambos sujetos espiaban por una de las ventanas, y la decepción se dibujó en sus caras al darse cuenta de que habían llegado tarde, y Ochi-sensei ya había comenzado su clase. Se suponía que visitarían a sus compañeros de clase, ese era el plan, pero parte de él consistía en no toparse con la maestra, y definitivamente había una buena razón para eso.

—Señor Kurosaki, Señorita Kuchiki, gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir a visitarnos —dijo la sensei abriendo la puerta de golpe. Los jóvenes la miraron atontados por un tiempo que pareció excesivo, afortunadamente Ichigo reaccionó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su situación… la quijada casi se la va al suelo. _Sabía que esto iba a pasar_.

—_Please! __Living in America for nearly two months surely improved your English*_ —sentenció la profesora en perfecto Inglés. Todos los estudiantes del salón observaban atentos la escena.

El par de shinigamis no tenían idea de que era lo que les estaba diciendo. ¡Maldición!, él tendría que arreglárselas con lo poco que sabía.

—_Ah… ah… yes! Ms. Ochi_ —balbuceó torpemente el pelinaranja— _we came back to see friends_.

La maestra le sonrió antes de dirigirse a Rukia.

—_How are you? Ms. Kuchiki?_

Ichigo casi se atraganta. Rukia ya tenía suficientes problemas con el japonés moderno, y era obvio que no sabía ni una palabra en inglés. No había forma de que pudiera escaparse de esa.

—Eh…

Pero la suerte estuvo de su lado y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

XXX

En la azotea del edificio, por fin sintiéndose seguro en compañía de sus amigos, el joven de cabello anaranjado dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Eso sí que había estado cerca, y la culpa de todo la tenía su padre por haber inventado una excusa tan patética, debía tomar nota mental de eso y golpearlo la próxima vez que lo viera.

—¡Ichigo! —gritó Keigo apareciendo de la nada—. ¿Dónde está la bella Kuchiki-san?

El aludido suspiró de nuevo. Rukia había sido casi secuestrada por las chicas, pero por la cara que tenía, parecía estar contenta de estar con ellas nuevamente, no obstante a Keigo eso no parecía alegrarle para nada.

—Obviamente no está aquí —replicó Ichigo, ignorándolo y concentrándose en el desayuno.

—¡Nooooooooo! —mientras Keigo corría a llorar hacia una esquina, Mizuiro se acercaba lentamente hasta Ichigo. El ojimiel esbozó una extraña mueca cuando notó el brillo maligno que irradiaban los ojos de aquel muchacho, eso era algo que hacía tremendo contraste con su cara de inocencia.

—Sabes… escuché que tú y Kuchiki-san tuvieron una cita…

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ichigo casi se ahoga con el pan que se estaba comiendo.

Abajo en el área del jardín, Rukia tosía violentamente en ese mismo instante. Orihime le golpeaba la espalda pero la pobre shinigami no podía dejar de toser violentamente. Cuando recobró la compostura volvió sus ojos a Mahana, la despreocupada mujer le había vuelto hacer una de aquellas directas y singulares preguntas.

—Eh… ¿una cita? —replicó incrédula. Había leído sobre eso en sus mangas. Eran aquellas salidas románticas que las parejas siempre hacían.

—Sí, nosotras te vimos con Kurosaki en un restaurante italiano —indicó Mahana sonriente.

—¿Qué?, ¡esto es un gran mal enten…!

—Era muy romántico, ¡incluso los vi hacerse cariñitos con los pies! —interrumpió una extasiada Orihime apretando sus puños, e irradiando una extraña aura con estrellas y brillantinas a su alrededor. Rukia sonrió asustada y trató de explicarse.

—Esperen…

—¡También le diste de comer en la boca!, ¡eso fue grandioso! —gritó Mahana. Tatsuki se llevó una mano a la frente evidentemente exasperada, la situación se había salido de control. La ojivioleta persistió en su intento de aclarar el mal entendido, cuando de pronto se percató de la gravedad de las palabras de Mahana.

—¡¿Qué yo, qué?

Ichigo estaba teniendo el mismo problema, a excepción de que él tenía enfrente a un Keigo que lloraba a mares y a un sonriente Mizuiro. En verdad que no le gustaba para nada como había ido a parar la situación.

—¡Cómo te atreves a robarme a mi Kuchiki-san! —chilló con dramatismo exagerado Keigo. La actitud del singular muchacho desató un tic nervioso en el ojo del shinigami, pero a los demás pareció no importarles el comportamiento exagerado de su amigo, al final de cuentas portarse de ese modo era parte de su personalidad.

_Este sujeto sin duda no había cambiado ni un poco._

—Entonces dinos… ¿segunda base…?, ¿tercera base…? —apuntaba Mizuiro fingiendo inocencia. A esas alturas, la cara de la víctima ya estaba teñida de un rojo vibrante.

—¡No, maldición!, nosotros no…

—Oh, vaya… pero que chico tan tímido tenemos aquí, ¿no es así, Kurosaki? —terció Ishida acomodándose los lentes. Chad permaneció en silencio, pero era claro en su rostro que estaba disfrutando aquel momento.

—¡Tú cállate, Ishida! —gruñó enfadado

—Yo también esperaba más —apuntó Chad

—¿Qué? —ahora sí que de no haber tenido el maxilar bien sujetado, la quijada se le iba al suelo. Primero Ishida y ahora, ¡también Chad!, ¿acaso era tan divertido verlo sufrir?

Ambos shinigamis parecían a punto de estallar en ese momento.

XXX

Un par de jóvenes caminaban furibundos hacia la salida de la escuela, los dos estaban que echaban humo cuando salieron del edificio, pero a sus amigos poco les importaba y se despedían de ellos alegremente agitando sus manos. Los shinigamis ni se tomaron en cuenta el uno al otro cuando se toparon en la puerta principal. Habían tenido un día terrible, aquel había sido uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de sus vidas, y la peor parte era que no habían podido aclarar la situación.

—¡Oye, no olvides usar protección! —gritó Mizuiro.

—¡Recuerda!, el noviazgo es algo que se lleva por etapas —aconsejaron Mahana y Ryou.

Sus amigos continuaron despidiéndolos mientras la pareja abandonaba la escuela.

—¿Crees que nos pasamos con esto? —inquirió Ishida dirigiéndose a Chad. El aludido contestó con una de sus guturales afirmaciones.

Después de caminar unos metros, cuando por fin se vieron lejos de sus amigos, Ichigo y Rukia decidieron por fin encararse, los dos estaban igual de avergonzados, pero lo ocultaron muy bien intercambiando miradas furibundas. Ambos sabían porque las cosas habían sucedido así, y sólo había una persona a la cual culpar.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —exclamaron al unísono intercambiando en ese instante intenciones asesinas. Aquella discusión no hizo más que prolongarse durante todo el trayecto hasta la tienda de Urahara.

Al llegar a su destino, era innegable que los shinigamis seguían igual de enfadados. A pesar de que el tendero les recibió con una enorme sonrisa, ésta se desvaneció cuando el par de fieras entró sin el más mínimo decoro a su tienda. Urahara no les quitó la vista de encima hasta que desaparecieron en el área de entrenamiento, y sólo entonces volvió a sonreír ladeando su sombrero; justo en ese momento Tessai hizo su entrada infiltrándose de una manera bastante cómica.

—Jefe… —pronunció Tessai.

—¿Ah…? —replicó despreocupado el rubio.

—¿Usted también lo sintió, no es verdad? —inquirió obteniendo como respuesta un simple gesto.

La furia que irradiaba aquel par de tercos, era comparable al reiatsu de un capitán.

Cuando estuvieron en medio de la arena, Ichigo incrustó su Zanpakutou en el suelo e hizo fluir su energía hasta la espada. Rukia observaba en silencio, en vista de que ella no sabía cómo materializar a Shirayuki.

—¿Es así como lo haces? —preguntó rompiendo su mutismo, y tratando de imitarlo.

—Ah, sólo empuja tu reiatsu hasta la espada —indicó el shinigami volviéndose lentamente hacia ella.

Rukia asintió, y se concentró en el acto.

El efecto fue casi inmediato, una ola de reiatsu blanco comenzó a irradiar desde su espada. A Zangetsu le ocurría lo mismo, a excepción de que el reiatsu que emanaba de él era de una tonalidad oscura. El joven de ojos castaños observaba todo eso con remarcable desconcierto, y Rukia no podía evitar hacer lo mismo. El aura blanca y la negra se juntaron por un instante, y después dos figuras humanas emergieron frente a ellos.

—¿Sorprendida, Rukia-sama? —preguntó Shirayuki con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro—. Siempre que mi espíritu esté dispuesto, tú puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

La ojivioleta se quedó en silencio y la miró con desconcierto, al parecer persistía en su nueva costumbre de mirarla fijamente más de lo necesario. Shirayuki le sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Debería enseñarte el bankai?

—¡Sí, por favor, hazlo! —contestó Rukia reverenciándole y saliendo de su estado de semi hipnosis.

Ichigo prefirió mirar para otro lado. No iba a intervenir en ese asunto, pues era algo que ella quería, y él había aprendido que había momentos en los que debía "proteger", y otros en donde simplemente tenía que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

—Ah… yo iré a entrenar con Zangetsu entonces… —terció tímidamente. Rukia le encaró y él le sostuvo la mirada—. No te atrevas a salir lastimada, Rukia —añadió.

La morena le sonrió.

—No lo haré, tonto —su compañero le sonrió en respuesta, y después se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, Zangetsu lo detuvo en el acto.

—No tan rápido, Ichigo —el hombre posó una mano en el hombro del muchacho. Aquel gesto lo tomó por sorpresa, fijó sus ojos en el hombre que le detenía y no pudo evitar notar que la mirada de su Zanpakutou se había hecho sombría.

—Sucede que… Ichigo-dono será necesario para tu entrenamiento… —explicó Shirayuki. Los jóvenes se volvieron hacia ella con la duda enmarcando sus rostros.

—¿Están dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo? —la voz del hombre era lenta pero firme. Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir afirmativamente.

—Excelente —se oyó decir a Shirayuki mientras posaba su mano sobre el suelo.

—Modo de atadura número uno…Sai* —susurró Zangetsu.

De pronto Ichigo quedó petrificado. No podía mover ni un solo dedo, ¿acaso Zangetsu había utilizado un hechizo de atadura en él justo ahora?, su compañera observaba todo eso incrédula, y para completar su estado de sopor, Shirayuki levantó sus manos y empezó a liberar su reiatsu color de nieve.

—Oi, ¿qué es lo que está pa…? —Ichigo no pudo terminar su oración porque en ese instante toda su atención se centró en un bloque de hielo que le había atrapado los pies y ascendía por su cuerpo rápidamente. Rukia observaba la escena sin poder creerla.

—¡Ichigo!

Corrió hacia él, sólo para ser detenida por Zangetsu a medio camino. El hielo continuaba subiendo y pronto tuvo atrapada a su víctima hasta la altura del torso. No podía forcejear y se limitó y cerrar los ojos antes de que el hielo lo atrapara por completo. En ese momento Zangetsu desapareció, no sin antes dirigirle a Rukia una extraña mirada, que ella interpretó como su forma de darle ánimos.

De inmediato la morena se volvió hacia Shirayuki.

—¿Qué se supone que significa est…? —en ese momento una espada blanca voló hacia ella y la joven la esquivó por sólo unos milímetros. Cuando levantó la vista pudo ver frente a ella, incrustada en el suelo a Shirayuki en su forma original.

—Tres días… —señaló la Shirayuki humana, y una espada exactamente idéntica se formó en su mano—. Ese es el tiempo que tienes para vencerme. Puedes descansar y tratar tus heridas cuando desees, pero recuerda que…

Apuntó su arma hacia el bloque de hielo que encerraba a Ichigo.

—Que solamente tendrás tres días… durante ese tiempo Ichigo-dono permanecerá atrapado allí… y estará viviendo una pesadilla…

En ese momento la gélida dama enfocó la vista en su contrincante y se puso en guardia, la ojivioleta hizo lo mismo, se preparó para atacar.

—… Si fallas… el hielo se romperá… y entonces el hombre de tu corazón…

Rukia escuchaba aquellas palabras en estado de shock.

—… dejará de existir.

X

X

X

* * *

**N/T:**

Sai* obstrucción.

Creí que era correcto dejar las frases en inglés, pues tal vez así los lectores se conecten más con la situación que vivieron nuestros protagonistas, pero por si os hace falta traduzco:

_Please! Living in America for nearly two months surely improved your English*_

_Por favor! Haber vivido en EUA por casi dos meses seguro que ha hecho mejorar su inglés_


	21. La lluvia comienza de nuevo

**Lamento mucho la tardanza! **

**Disclaimer**: ya saben, bleach no nos pertenece ni al autor ni a mi u.u

**N/T**:

por cierto que no puedo evitar pensar que debería pertencerle a taka... al menos así me ahorraría los capítulos ninjas de bleach... wahhh ya no es lo que solía ser.. snif snif... -sonido de corazón roto-

x

x

x

* * *

**_La lluvia comienza de nuevo_**

* * *

Blancas espadas chocaban con ecoico sonido y total elegancia. Usando shunpo, ambas mujeres desaparecían y reaparecían de la nada bloqueando uno tras otro sus embistes, ninguna de las dos parecía tener la ventaja.

Rukia nunca había sido buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y Shirayuki lo sabía. Su habilidad consistía en combinar los ataques de la espada con su excepcional destreza en el kidou, y justo en este momento, dicha habilidad estaba por ser probada. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas como parecían, pues era obvio que Shirayuki no la iba a permitir hacer un encantamiento tan fácilmente. Rukia tendría que pelear inteligentemente.

Un salto y después un golpe, y así ambas damas ampliaron la distancia que las separaba.

Shirayuki sonrió cuando notó la severa expresión de su oponente; el rostro de la ojivioleta estaba rígido, y su actitud muy agresiva. Todo estaba marchando justamente como lo había planeado, y si las cosas seguían así, sabía que ambas aprenderían una lección muy valiosa.

Rukia por otro lado no estaba tan extasiada como su enemiga. Su cuerpo entero temblaba debido a la fuerza con que empuñaba la espada, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercían sobre la empuñadura, sus ojos de amatista refulgían con el instinto de la matanza, y la rabia destilaba por cada uno de sus poros.

Las dos se pusieron en guardia.

—Tsugi no mai… ¡Hakuren!

Dos proyectiles de hielo emergieron de sus espadas, y el crujido gutural que produjeron al colapsar inundó la arena. Pronto el hielo había logrado cubrir todo a su paso, pero ambas mujeres lograron salir ilesas. Ahora la arena parecía una hermosa piscina de cristal, sólo el ecoico sonido del metal lograba perturbar el silencio que complementaba aquel gélido paisaje.

El campo de batalla se reformaba con cada impacto, cada golpe convertía el panorama en algo distinto, los trozos de hielo volaban por todas partes, era como si una lluvia de cristal se decantara sobre esa arena.

—Tú voluntad es fuerte… me alegro mucho… —Shirayuki habló al tiempo que preparaba un nuevo ataque. La mujer se colocó en posición y cuando estuvo lista, una sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro.

Rukia le observó sin pronunciar palabra.

—… ¿pero será lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlo?

Esta vez Rukia le dirigió una severa mirada a su oponente. Mientras hablaba, la dama de blanco apuntaba con su espada hacia el bloque de hielo que mantenía atrapado al shinigami. Estaban muy lejos de él, y Rukia sabía que Shirayuki sólo la estaba provocando. La ojivioleta no comprendía el torrente de emociones que la inundaban, pero al menos estaba segura de una cosa, sabía que tenía que ganar a como diera lugar, sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar.

Incluso si el costo era su propia vida.

La shinigami se abalanzó sobre Shirayuki, haciendo trizas el hielo a su alrededor con la sola fuerza de su reiatsu. La ojiazul se preparó para bloquear el golpe, y una enorme nube de polvo se formó con el impacto. Cuando la bruma desapareció, la escena que quedó al descubierto era la de una Shirayuki contemplando inexpresiva un par de dedos que le apuntaban.

—Modo de destrucción número dos…Byakurai…

La mujer se alejó con un shunpo antes de que el rayo de luz la hiriera. Rukia la imitó, y usando el shunpo reapareció a sus espaldas, lista para cercenarla con el filo de su espada; desafortunadamente para ella, Shirayuki de nuevo bloqueó su ataque. La maniobra de la gélida mujer le hizo perder la concentración, estaba demasiado sorprendida por la velocidad de las reacciones de su oponente; Shirayuki no lo pensó dos veces y aprovechó su leve distracción para contraatacarla y lanzarla muy lejos con un certero golpe.

La joven rodó por el suelo un par de veces antes de que usara su espada como freno incrustándola en el piso. Con lentitud, la chica se puso de pie, a esas alturas su cuerpo ya mostraba más de una herida.

—…Ha…ha… —jadeaba vehementemente la muchacha.

Shirayuki estaba impresionada. Rukia había provocado una cortina de humo para distraerla, y después le había atacado con un kidou de bajo nivel, pero que era extremadamente peligroso. Y eso no era todo, pues inmediatamente después había aparecido detrás de ella aprovechando su distracción para tomarla por sorpresa.

Sin embargo, la muchacha había subestimado su velocidad.

—Muy impresionante —apuntó Shirayuki.

Esta vez fue la elegante dama la que arremetió con fuerza. El chocar de las espadas comenzó de nuevo. Las contendientes aparecían y desaparecían aquí y allá con increíble rapidez. La ventaja parecía ir de una a otra, al igual que sus espadas atacaban y repelían.

—¡Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!

La magnitud del ataque le tomó por sorpresa y por unos instantes Rukia no pudo más que mirar atontada como la onda de hielo se dirigía hacia ella. Al reaccionar, se aferró fuertemente a su espada, sonrió y se preparó para combatir el hielo cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando el ataque pasó a su lado sin dañarla, por fin se dio cuenta de que ella no era el blanco original, sino la pared tras ella.

Era una trampa. El impacto hizo que el hielo de la pared cediera y ahora se derrumbaba aparatosamente cayendo sobre Rukia, y dejándola atrapada.

…Hakuren… —otra explosión embistió a la joven, y así Shirayuki completó su plan para encerrarla definitivamente en aquella prisión de hielo. La dama contempló complacida su obra, e incluso esbozó una sonrisa cuando se percató que dentro de su celda no había prisionero.

Rukia se las había arreglado para escapar, pero no había salido ilesa. Su mano izquierda estaba cubierta por una fina capa de hielo.

—Eso estuvo cerca… —susurró Rukia aferrándose más fuerte a la empuñadura de su arma. Golpeó la mano afectada contra una roca para romper la capa de hielo, y en ese instante sintió un frío que le congeló hasta las entrañas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, tras ella pudo ver a Shirayuki.

—Some no mai, Tsukishiro…

Rukia a penas y pudo escapar, estuvo a punto de quedar atrapada en aquel círculo blanco. Tras recuperarse del susto, levantó su espada y la colocó a la defensiva. Estaba completamente impresionada, ella nunca había podido combinar la velocidad de ataque con el uso de las técnicas de su espada. Shirayuki las manejaba y combinaba perfectamente.

Rukia sabía que ella también tendría que aprender a hacerlo si es que pretendía vencerla.

Cuando el pilar de hielo se fragmentó, Shirayuki ya había desaparecido. Casi al mismo tiempo Rukia bloqueó un ataque que le vino por la espalda. La morena sonrió mientras bloqueaba otros golpes, pero el cansancio se estaba apoderando de ella, y pronto cayó de rodillas.

—¿Estás cansada? —inquirió Shirayuki con una gélida expresión— ¿Deberíamos detenernos?

Rukia le miró con desafiantes ojos, pero la dama le sostuvo la mirada.

—No… quiero continuar —dijo levantándose con las rodillas aún temblorosas.

Durante unos segundos Shirayuki cerró los ojos pensativa, lentamente esbozó una leve sonrisa en el momento en que reabría sus pálidos párpados. Aquellos ojos azules se perdieron en la profundidad de los violetas, y un aura aplastante rodeó a las dos mujeres.

—De acuerdo…

Un nuevo proyectil de hielo salió de su espada, y algo parecido a una avalancha se impactó contra los riscos de aquella arena. Rukia escapó por muy poco, y sonrió ante la hazaña de haber sido capaz de esquivar el hielo. Aún no había podido celebrar su pequeña victoria cuando se dio cuenta de que su pie había quedado atrapado en aquella gran ola.

Una especie de sombra se formó sobre ella y captó su atención, cuando levantó su vista se percató de que Shirayuki se precipitaba a toda velocidad, la mujer de hielo blandió su espada con la intención se cercenar todo aquella que se atravesara en su camino.

—¡Rayos! —gritó Rukia, no tendría suficiente tiempo como para frenar ese golpe. De inmediato la morena apuntó a la espada.

Un haz de luz golpeó la hoja de la katana haciéndola añicos, y esa misma energía provocó que trozos de hielo y polvo se dispersaran por todas partes tras impactarse contra una pared cercana.

Las gélidas paredes de la prisión de Ichigo reflejaron como un espejo el brillo cegador de aquella explosión, pero permanecieron imperturbables, inmutables al igual que la expresión en el rostro de su cautivo. Sin embargo, el muchacho ya había despertado en un mundo distinto… aquel que Shirayuki había llamado…

…una pesadilla.

Se sentía en medio de una profunda oscuridad, no podía abrir los ojos, era como si sus párpados estuviesen pegados. De pronto, un rayo de luz irrumpió en aquella penumbra, era como si lo llamase.

—Uh… —gimió Ichigo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y la luz del sol penetró en sus pupilas color ámbar. Confundido y algo mareado, se levantó poco a poco y echó un vistazo alrededor. Sintió dolor y prontamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza, afortunadamente el dolor se disipó cuando su cuerpo se relajó.

Sin duda le sorprendió descubrir en donde estaba.

—Este lugar… es mi cuarto… —dijo inspeccionando el terreno —. Pero… ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

De inmediato se giró hacia donde solía estar la cama de su compañera.

—¡Rukia!

La cama no estaba ahí, y la de él parecía estar acomodada como antes. Todo estaba en su sitio, justo como hace 6 meses. No comprendía que era lo que ocurría. Todo lo que recordaba era el asunto del bankai, y luego haber sido congelado… pero… ¿en dónde estaba Rukia?

—Ichigoooo —gritó Isshin saltando desde la entrada y pateándole la cara —. ¡Al fin te levantaste!

—¿Qué? —replicó el joven furibundo.

—¡Has estado inconsciente casi todo el día!, me alegra que finalmente te hayas levantado.

De inmediato Ichigo se precipitó sobre su padre y lo tomó por el cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?, ¿Acaso ella consiguió completar el bankai?

—¿Bankai? —inquirió Isshin arqueando una ceja.

—Viejo… ¿en dónde está Rukia? —Isshin le dirigió una mirada de completa confusión, era una de las pocas veces en las que ese hombre en verdad lucía confundido.

—¿Rukia? —interrogó Isshin—, ¿de quién me estás hablando?

Ichigo soltó el cuello de su padre y rápidamente se dirigió a su armario, le sorprendió ver que su futón estaba intacto, y que en él no había un solo rastro de reiatsu, nada, ni una sola reminiscencia que comprobara la existencia previa de algo parecido. No podía sentir su presencia ahí, de hecho no podía sentir su presencia en ninguna parte.

Algo terrible estaba sucediendo.

—¡Oye!, ¿qué te pasa? —gritó Isshin cuando su hijo salió de la habitación a toda velocidad. La cara del médico esbozó una extraña mueca, y dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¿Acaso Rukia es su oso de felpa o algo por el estilo?

Como escuchó las voces de sus hermanas en el primer piso, decidió invadir su habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe sólo para encontrarse con las camas de las gemelas acomodadas como solían estarlo.

—…

Se precipitó hasta el baño y azotó la puerta a su paso. Abrió la llave del lavamanos y dejó que el agua corriera mientras se miraba en el espejo; la imagen que el artilugio le devolvía era de desconcierto y miedo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —susurró para él mismo. Hundió sus manos en el agua y se mojó la cara tratando de calmarse un poco.

Su padre no recordaba quién era Rukia, y no había rastro alguno de ella.

—Esto… esto tiene que ser un sueño… —dijo para si mientras desprendía la toalla del bastidor. En el acto golpeó una taza que se hizo trizas al caer al suelo. Ichigo maldijo su torpeza y se agachó para recogerla cortándose con una de las puntas sueltas.

La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida.

Esto le hizo darse cuenta de que no era un sueño. El dolor era demasiado real, todo era demasiado real. Ichigo se quedó pensativo por un momento, y de pronto la realidad lo golpeó con toda su fuerza. El calendario sugería que este era el día en que él la había conocido en la escuela, hace seis meses.

¿Era esto alguna maldita regresión en el tiempo?, ¿acaso lo habían forzado a regresar al pasado?, ¿todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora… era un sueño?, ¿era esto alguna clase de mal chiste?, o acaso la Sociedad de Almas… Hueco mundo… y Rukia… eran sólo una ilusión…

Si se tratara de un viaje en el tiempo… debería ser capaz de sentirla… obvio que él sería capaz de reconocer su presencia… ¿eran todas sus memorias una simple ilusión?

Bajó las escaleras despacio, y fue recibido alegremente por sus hermanas. Yuzu y Karin lo miraron confundidas cuando sin saludar el muchacho fue a sentarse directamente a la mesa.

—Al fin te has despertado —dijo alegremente Yuzu acercándose a su hermano—. Has estado inconsciente desde aquel accidente en el centro, papá dijo que habías sufrido una conmoción cerebral.

El joven se tocó la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión. ¿Acaso el ataque del hollow en el centro, había sido sólo su imaginación?, ¿de verdad se había imaginado a Rukia?

—Ustedes dos… ¿recuerdan a Rukia? —preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Las niñas se miraron la una a la otra, y después encararon a su hermano.

—No… yo no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre… —dijo Karin con cautela— Ichi nii, ¿en verdad te sientes bien?

El aludido asintió. Observo su desayuno sin emoción alguna, seguía preguntándose que ocurría, pues no lo entendía. Todo estaba como debía estar…normal… sin embargo todo se sentía fuera de lugar…

No, todo era normal…

Esto era normal…

Todo estaba como debía estar…

El mundo era como debía ser…

Pero este mundo… era un mundo sin Rukia…

X

X

X

* * *

**N/T:**

el capítulo 22 está listo! sólo falta el beteo.

Esto de los títulos de taka es como traducir en verdad el manga, ahora siento lo que sintieron los traductores que tradujeron los primeros 20 volúmenes de bleach 3. Pero ya no es lo que solía ser T_T

Si Alguien tiene un anime shounen que recomendar? (excepto naruto o one piece) que no sea FMA ni fairy tail -ya los vi-, recomiéndenme! así en lugar de review dejen sus recomendaciones!

hasta la próxima actualización.


	22. Un mundo sin ti

Gracias a todos por sus recomendaciones, intentaré algunos de los que mencionan.

* * *

**Un mundo sin ti**

* * *

Rukia aterrizó unos metros más allá de donde terminaba el hielo. Usando el ataque de un kidou pudo evadir el poderoso embiste de Shirayuki; sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía agotado, y a esto se le sumaba la sensación de entumecimiento causada por el desmedido uso de reiatsu. Usar el kidou 31 a tan corta distancia era algo peligroso, pero no había tenido otra elección.

Cuando se disipó el humo, logró ver a Shirayuki arremetiendo de nuevo. La mujer levantó la mano con elegancia y su espada embistió con fuerza, estaba dispuesta a perforar lo que encontrara a su paso. El eco de los metales irrumpió en el silencio cuando Rukia usó su propia arma para defenderse de su gélida oponente.

—Déjame preguntarte algo, Rukia-sama… —sentenció Shirayuki clavando en ella su fría mirada— ¿cómo sería el mundo si él no estuviera aquí?

Rukia le devolvió un gesto lleno de confusión.

—¿Un mundo sin Ichigo? —repitió Rukia mientras empujaba a su contrincante.

—Primero imagínate como sería… si nunca lo hubieras conocido —agregó la dama de blanco.

Espada contra espada lucharon por la supremacía, y luego de un último embiste ambas féminas se separaron.

Rukia miró fijamente los gélidos ojos de su contrincante. ¿A qué quería llegar con esas preguntas? Si ella nunca hubiera conocido a Ichigo, entonces no hubiera distorsionado su destino. Él nunca se hubiera involucrado en aquella pelea, y no lo hubiese tenido que forzar a tomar una decisión como aquella vez.

Él estaba mejor sin ella.

—Él… él no me necesita —espetó la ojivioleta con una voz a la que le faltaba convicción—. Estaría mejor sin mí…. Hubiese sido mejor si no nos hubiéramos conocido.

Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su nívea katana.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —inquirió suavemente su oponente. Haciendo gala de su elegancia, giró su espada y se puso en guardia—. ¿En verdad crees que su encuentro fue una terrible equivocación?

Ambas reanudaron el ataque blandiendo incesantemente sus armas. Trozos de hielo volaban aquí y allá, los gélidos proyectiles habían cambiado drásticamente el paisaje, cada choque no hacía más que modificar el terreno.

Las cuchillas nuevamente colisionaron en el aire.

—¡No importa lo que yo crea! —gritó Rukia—, ¡lo que importa es lo que sé!

Y diciendo esto empujó fuertemente a Shirayuki.

—¡Nuestros destinos cambiaron porque nos conocimos!

Los fríos ojos azules se clavaron en los violáceos, y luego de observarle un instante, Shirayuki empujó el filo de su espada contra la empuñadura de Rukia, pronto la acorraló y tras un golpe brusco ambas se apartaron; la shinigami respiraba fatigada, con lentitud se llevó una mano al hombro derecho, aparentemente no había salido ilesa. Su oponente había sido tan rápida que ni siquiera se percató del momento en que cambió de dirección su ataque y la golpeó. Apretó su herida fuertemente y trató de inhalar más oxígeno.

—Tu corazón me dice otra cosa —espetó la mujer de blanco apareciendo a sus espaldas y tomándola por sorpresa. Rukia fue lanzada por los aires, se estrelló contra un gran risco y finalmente aterrizó en el suelo polvoriento.

A penas podía respirar, cada bocanada de aire parecía carecer de oxigeno, para complicarlo todo, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Shirayuki avanzando decidida hacia ella.

—Él te protege… no sólo porque seas importante para él —diciendo esto la mujer elevó la hoja de su espada hasta la altura de su cara—, sino porque te necesita…

Rukia decidió levantarse, con mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie y coger su espada, pero a pesar de su gran esfuerzo fue inevitable que sus débiles manos temblaran al momento de levantarla.

—Tú quieres estar a su lado… no sólo porque quieras protegerlo —agregó ladeando con gracia el filo de la katana—, sino porque lo necesitas…

La respiración de la morena se estabilizó cuando logró apoyarse en una roca. En esos momentos, Shirayuki estaba ya a unos cuantos palmos de ella.

—Un mundo sin él… ¿puedes vivir en un lugar así?

La fémina blandió su espada y Rukia logró bloquearla, pero la fuerza del impacto mandó a la shinigami nuevamente a rodar por el suelo. La muchacha enterró su espada en el suelo para usarla como freno, y poniendo todo de su parte logró ponerse en guardia nuevamente.

_Un mundo sin Ichigo… un mundo sin él… eso era que algo que ni siquiera podía imaginar…_

—No comprendo tus preguntas… —replicó Rukia poniéndose de pie—. No entiendo algunas de las cosas que dices… —espetó amenazándole con la espada—. No entiendo mis propios sentimientos —reconoció ladeando su arma y preparándose para la batalla—, pero hay una cosa que sí sé…

Sus ojos refulgieron con furia y determinación.

—Sé que tengo que salvarlo… ¡tengo que derrotarte! —gritó.

La mujer de blanco sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de su oponente. Cerró sus ojos por un instante, era como si reflexionara.

—Entonces debería prestarte un arma nueva… —pronunció, y su voz resonó omnipotente junto con un estallido— una que te ayude a proteger y a luchar…

Cuando Rukia abrió sus ojos vio reiatsu blanco emanando de su cuerpo. Al principio salía al azar, pero pronto se arremolinó y comenzó a ejercer presión sobre un solo punto, Shirayuki parecía emanar el mismo reiatsu.

—¿Puedes oír mí voz, Rukia?

En ese momento la joven escuchó la voz de Shirayuki en su cabeza. No tardó en imitar los movimientos de su oponente y concentrar su reiatsu en la espada. La hoja del arma se estremecía inundada de su propio poder.

—Escucha su nombre… mira sus movimientos… siente el poder de la danza final…

Rukia tendió la espada hacia la izquierda, estaba lista para rebanar al enemigo, Shirayuki la imitó, y la fuerza de ambas hizo que la arena se estremeciera.

—Saigo no mai…

Sus voces resonaron cuando hicieron chocar sus espadas.

—_¡Byakuya!_

Un destello de luz blanca cubrió el paisaje, las piedras, los cráteres y la prisión de Ichigo.

XXX

Mientras tanto, en el nuevo mundo de Ichigo… el muchacho abría sus ojos y se levantaba de su asiento.

—Voy a alistarme para la escuela —dijo y se retiró del comedor. Sus hermanas le miraron preocupadas.

El ojimiel se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras subía a su habitación. Tenía mucho que no iba a la escuela, pero aún así la rutina estaba fresca en su cabeza, siguió pensativo incluso mientras se ponía los zapatos.

En eso una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

Salió de su casa a toda velocidad y corrió rumbo a la escuela. Tenía que ver si los demás recordaban algo, si sabían algo. Fue esa chispa de esperanza la que lo hizo correr tan rápido que sobrepasó sus límites y llegó a su destino en tiempo record. Casi se tropieza a la entrada cuando abrió de golpe la puerta del salón de clases.

Todos voltearon a mirarle, él se mantuvo en el umbral respirando afanosamente.

—¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun! —se oyó la voz de Inoue. Ichigo se volvió hacia ella, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y le faltaba el aliento—. Kurosaki-kun… ¿estás bien?

El joven la tomó de la mano, causando que la mujer se sonrojara levemente.

—Ven conmigo un momento —era más una orden que una petición. Ichigo de inmediato la llevó fuera del salón.

Inoue jugaba con su cabello, mientras él trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Cuando se giró hacia ella, la muchacha hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma. La mujer de nuevo se ruborizó al pensar en la posible razón que había hecho que el joven la sacara del salón tan intempestivamente.

—¿Recuerdas a… Rukia?

La cara de Inoue reflejó su desconcierto, no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero retomó la compostura y negó con la cabeza, consiguiendo que con esto Ichigo frunciera aún más el entrecejo.

Tenía una sensación extraña.

—No… lo siento Kurosaki-kun… ¿es alguna amiga tuya? —replicó.

Ichigo prácticamente la dejó hablando sola y regresó al salón.

—Chad aún no ha llegado… así que le preguntaré a Ishida… —murmuró el pelinaranja y corrió hacia las escaleras. Llegó justo cuando Ishida dejaba sus cosas en el casillero. Rápidamente tomó al muchacho por el hombro para llamar su atención.

—¡Ishida! —dijo abordándolo bruscamente, el joven de lentes tuvo que moverse un poco para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Eh… Kurosaki, ¿verdad? —inquirió acomodándose las gafas—. ¿Sucede algo?

Ichigo estaba seguro de que ese Ishida que tenía enfrente no era el mismo, el Quincy siempre lo miraba con una chispa de rivalidad, y el sujeto que tenía frente a él parecía que ni siquiera lo conocía. La sensación que le daba, era la misma que había sentido al hablar con Inoue, ¡ellos no recordaban nada!

—¿Sigues siendo un Quincy? —le interrogó Ichigo.

Ishida le devolvió una mirada de confusión.

—¿Quincy?, no sé dé que me estás hablando, Kurosaki.

Ichigo tomó a Ishida por el cuello. La sensación que le transmitía le molestaba, lo mismo que había sentido con Inoue al hablar con ella. Esa sensación familiar…

—¡Suéltame, Kurosaki! —gritó indignado.

El pelinaranja le devolvió una mirada furibunda. A cada minuto que pasaba se enojaba más, y se sentía más desesperado. Todo se estaba acumulando en su interior, y era como una bomba que amenazaba con estallar en lo más profundo de su ser.

De pronto sintió una gran mano tocarle el hombro.

—Vámonos, Ichigo… —se escuchó la calmada voz de Chad, pero Ichigo lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño más profundamente.

Era la misma sensación que arrasaba con sus esperanzas…

El joven soltó a Ishida, y sin mirarlos salió corriendo. Chad e Ishida lo miraron en silencio, definitivamente había algo mal con él, pero no sabían que era.

Ichigo siguió corriendo sin detenerse. No podía sentir ni un solo rastro de reiatsu en ninguno de ellos… y eso era lo que le asustaba más. Necesitaba averiguar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo…

¿Por qué todo se sentía así?... ¿por qué todo se sentía como si nada hubiera cambiado?, como si nada hubiera sucedido… ¿por qué no podía sentir ni un rastro de reiatsu emanando de sus amigos?

Ese día buscó por todos lados, visitó todos los lugares que pudo recordar… y aún así nada tenía sentido. Aún podía ver espíritus… pero no había ni una pista de hollows o shinigamis alrededor. Derrotado, caminó hasta la orilla del río, se sentó y miró fijamente hacia el cielo.

Apretó sus párpados en un inútil intento de aclarar su mente.

—No lo entiendo —dijo mirando la puesta de sol.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y se concentró en el reiatsu de los alrededores. Karakura ya no era aquella ciudad desbordante de energía espiritual, se sentía como si se la hubieran drenado. Usando la misma técnica que antes había utilizado para encontrar a Chad, concentró en la energía espiritual circundante y los hilos espirituales se manifestaron a su alrededor. Observó el resultado con una expresión severa; no había un sólo hilo rojo ahí… ni siquiera los suyos eran ya de ese color…

Ni shinigamis, ni Quincys, ni el poder de sus amigos…

—Nada de eso existe…

Él ya no era un shinigami…

Los poderes que tenía ahora… no eran más que un efecto colateral de ser un humano anormal… capaz de sentir y ver espíritus… no obstante, no era capaz de hacer otra cosa… no tenía el poder para ello…

Y todo se debía a que ese poder nunca existió…

La fuerza que usó una vez para proteger se había ido… aquel poder para cambiar el destino… ahora en su lugar tenía la misma sensación de impotencia que antes… ese mismo vacío que tenía antes de conocerla…

La misma sensación que tenía antes de que Rukia apareciera en su vida y lo salvara…

XXX

En el mundo real, el día también había llegado a su fin, y ahora Rukia descansaba a la par que curaba sus heridas. Usando su kidou, iba tratándolas una a una, y estaba ocupada en su labor cuando inesperadamente algo llamó su atención, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia su compañero prisionero en aquel bloque de hielo.

—¿Ichigo…?

Su reiatsu había descendido drásticamente…

Siguió mirando atentamente a la figura presa en el hielo. Para los shinigamis el reiatsu era lo mismo que la fuerza vital.

Si descendía… sólo podía indicar una cosa…

Ichigo estaba desapareciendo.

x

x

x

* * *

**N/A: **

Los ataques de Rukia han utilizado tres de las cuatro lecturas del Kanji 白(shiro, haku y shira) Byaku es la última de las lecturas, la cual hasta el momento no se ha utilizado. Las otras son variantes de las mismas como shiroi +keru

Usé "Byakuya" como el nombre de la última danza de Rukia. Tiene la misma pronunciación que en Kuchiki Byakuya (白夜). A grandes rasgos podríamos traducir el nombre del ataque como "sol de media noche" y literalmente como "oscuridad blanca".

Básicamente todo esto significa que es "la luz que perfora la oscuridad" este lo hice a propósito dado que el bankai de Ichigo es "el colmillo lunar que perfora el cielo". Como he utilizado el tema del Ying y Yang para el desarrollo del ataque, tenemos como resultado el colmillo blanco de Rukia y el colmillo negro de Ichigo.

Ya sé que Ichigo usa reiatsu azul cuando no usa la técnica en bankai, no necesitan recalcar lo obvio, y a pesar de que no describí el ataque en general, ustedes ya deben de haberse dado una idea.

**N/T:**

Taka da muchas otras explicaciones sobre sus razones para escribir la pesadilla de Ichigo de la forma en que lo hizo, y más bien da explicaciones sobre sus elecciones para todo este capítulo pero yo no las traduje porque no lo consideré necesario y porque me dio flojera –algún problema? ¬¬ además pienso que el fandom en inglés es muy quisquilloso ¬¬ pero si alguien del fandom en español es igual, y necesita explicaciones más profundas sobre este capítulo… siéntanse libres de leer el capítulo original ^_^! Porque no se los voy a traducir, sorry -w-.

Puede que consideren los comentarios rudos, pero créanme que desprecio a los que son excesivamente críticos sin hacer ellos mejores trabajos.

Si nos gusta criticar, deberíamos ser mejores que aquellos a los que criticamos.

Igual les quiero, saludos y hasta la próxima actualización.


	23. Espada quebrada, Alma destrozada

Lamento la tardanza! pero en internet estaba fallando...

* * *

**BLEACH no me pertenece.**

Este es un capítulo especial, es más largo de lo normal, y es el final del mini arco sobre el bankai de Rukia.

-aquí Taka sigue pidiendo a sus fans que no se tomen tan a pecho lo que escribió sobre la pesadilla de Ichigo, porque recibió más de 13 mensajes privados de gente que quería discutir al respecto.

(yo insisto que el fandom que habla inglés es muy quisquilloso ¬¬).

* * *

**Espada quebrada, alma destrozada.**

* * *

Ichigo abrió sus ojos con parsimonia. La luz del nuevo día irrumpió en medio de la oscuridad, su visión se nubló de inmediato pero sus pupilas se fueron adaptando a la claridad poco a poco; parpadeó perezosamente, y parecía no tener ganas de levantarse. Cuando pudo ver claramente, echó un vistazo a su habitación, y dejó escapar un suspiro cerrando sus ojos nuevamente.

—…

Nada había cambiado… pero justamente ese era el problema.

La cama de Rukia no estaba ahí, y él tenía la esperanza de verla aparecer de nuevo, justo como lo había hecho antes. Esperaba que todo lo que había experimentado ayer no fuera otra cosa que un sueño, una pesadilla más bien, pero sólo eso. Ese pensamiento le había permitido tener un poco de esperanza. Él quería que todo regresara a ser como antes, hacer lo que hacía antes, quería a Rukia de nuevo en su vida.

Pero sabía…

—Esto es normal —dijo en un susurro—. Así era como una vida normal debía ser, una vida normal no incluye a Rukia… ni nada de lo que conocía…

Ya extrañaba las discusiones, la cacería de hollows, y todos los cambios que ocurrían cuando ella estaba alrededor. Aquella joven era el inicio de todo, la que desencadenaba sucesos… y ahora se había esfumado, había desaparecido junto con todo lo demás que conocía… y regresar a la vida de antes… era doloroso…

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos y contempló el techo de su habitación.

—Pero… yo no quiero una vida normal…

Sus puños se aferraron a su sábana.

—Todo está mal…

De inmediato se sentó y miró fijamente sus manos.

—Todo lo que conocía… todo lo que tenía…

Su mirada se hizo severa.

—… se ha ido.

En ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Isshin entró en la habitación, su mirada era suave y su expresión en general parecía la de un padre, no tenía la sonrisa cínica que le caracterizaba. Cuando Ichigo vio su rostro se dio cuenta de que su padre en verdad estaba muy preocupado por él.

—Ichigo… —le abordó el hombre— llamaron de la escuela y me dijeron que ayer te saltaste las clases…

Le contempló con un dejo de angustia al ver que lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue el silencio de su hijo y una mirada esquiva.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—No pasa nada —replicó de mala gana el joven. Isshin se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta.

—Si no te sientes bien, quédate en casa —dijo volviéndose para mirar directamente a su vástago.

Ichigo hizo contacto visual con su padre por unos instantes. Al ver la cara de aquel hombre se percató de los años que habían pasado por él, la compasión y la condescendencia inundaban su mirada. Pese a que sus miradas se toparon por poco tiempo, esto bastó para que Isshin se diera cuenta de que el problema de su hijo no era algo con lo que le pudiera ayudar.

Al contrario, era algo que Ichigo tenía que resolver él solo.

—Ah… gracias viejo… —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Después de decir eso, Ichigo volvió sus ojos hacia la ventana y su padre abandonó la habitación.

XXX

Más tarde aquel mismo día, el muchacho salió de su casa. Su rostro estaba inundado con la misma tristeza de antes. Ninguna máscara podría ser suficiente para esconder toda su desolación, nunca había imaginado que tuviera que vivir una depresión así tan de repente. Sabía que no estaba bien, no era normal.

Pero eso nos llevaba a lo de siempre, el hecho de que él no era normal, no desde que conoció a Rukia, de hecho no lo era desde que nació.

—Joven, ¿podrías ayudarme a cargar estas bolsas? —preguntó una anciana que se esforzaba por acarrear unas bolsas copadas de mercancía. Ichigo asintió, y se forzó a poner sus pensamientos en orden aunque fuera sólo por un instante.

—Ésta es la última —dijo subiendo la última bolsa en el auto de la señora.

—Muchas gracias joven —la voz de la mujer rebosaba de gratitud, en eso tomó la mano del chico y colocó algo sobre ella. Ichigo quiso ver que era, y descubrió que la mujer le había dado 1000 yenes como agradecimiento. La señora le sonrió antes de meterse en su auto y alejarse.

Apretó la moneda fuertemente.

Así era como funcionaban las cosas en el mundo real. Te encuentras con gente que necesita ayuda, les ayudas incluso con cosas triviales esperando hacer la diferencia. El destino es el que controla ese tipo de sucesos, y la gente con quien te encuentras, el destino era algo a lo que siempre había culpado por sus problemas.

Arrojó la propina lejos de él, dejando que el viento la hiciera saltar un par de veces antes de quedar completamente inmóvil.

El destino no le permitió conocer a Rukia. Ahora no tenía el poder para cambiarlo, ahora no podía cambiar las cosas que les sucedían a aquellos a los que apreciaba.

Y aquella sensación de impotencia era devastadora.

Mientras miraba la tumba frente a él, se preguntaba si se acostumbraría a este mundo y su normalidad. Se preguntaba cuanto más tendría que soportar dentro de esa prisión que amenazaba con hacerle perder el juicio. Se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a entender que era lo que había pasado. Y se preguntaba si podría acostumbrarse a vivir así.

¿Por qué el destino había decidido quitarle todo nuevamente?

—Mamá… la lluvia ha comenzado de nuevo…

El ámbar de sus ojos sólo expresaba una infinita tristeza.

—Nada de lo que conocía existía… Rukia nunca existió… al igual que a ti… parece que la he perdido, y la desesperación de nuevo me invade, como sucedió cuando te fuiste.

Suspiró sin apartar sus ojos de la tumba. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle.

—Todos mis amigos están aquí… ellos no recuerdan nada… pero aún así, están aquí…

Miró fijamente a las letras gravadas en la piedra "Masaki Kurosaki".

—Aún así… me siento solo… todo está de vuelta a la normalidad, pero ¡todo está mal! —agregó apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Su cuerpo se tensó por un instante y luego se relajó lentamente.

—Estoy tan confundido…

Se dejó caer al suelo y elevó sus ojos al cielo.

—Todo está mal… —susurró, dejando sus manos al suelo. En aquella patética posición, apretó sus párpados fuertemente y se mantuvo inmóvil frente a su madre como si buscara consuelo en la persona a la que había recurrido siempre de niño.

XXX

De regreso en el mundo real, Rukia aún se esforzaba para derrotar a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Parecía más decidida que antes, con el tiempo corriendo en su contra, y con menos de un día de plazo.

—Saigo no mai, Byakuya —gritó blandiendo su espada.

Un colmillo blanco salió de la hoja irradiando energía y arrasando todo a su paso. La forma del reiatsu era la de una luna creciente, y aquella energía estalló aparatosamente cuando colisionó con la katana de Shirayuki.

—El poder que fluye a través… sigue siendo débil —espetó Shirayuki tras desviar el ataque con relativa facilidad. La nívea dama fue tomada por sorpresa en el momento en que Rukia apareció a su lado espada en mano antes de que ella lograra terminar su frase.

—… ¡Tsukishiro!

Shirayuki usó un shunpo para evitar quedar atrapada en el pilar de hielo. Rukia la buscó con la mirada y de inmediato regresó a su posición de ataque.

De inmediato Rukia arremetió de nuevo contra ella, y fue tan rápida que dejó a su oponente impresionada. El tiempo que se tardaba entre realizar un ataque y otro estaba mejorando, pero al uso de la cuarta danza, aún le faltaba estabilidad.

—¡Saigo no Mai, Byakuya! —exclamó Shirayuki, y tras blandir la espada, una luna creciente de reiatsu arremetió contra Rukia. Durante unos instantes, la ojivioleta observó atónita el flujo de energía que se cernía sobre ella a toda velocidad; afortunadamente recuperó el temple, y se preparó para el contraataque.

—¡Tsugi no mai, Hakuren! —vociferó Rukia, y lanzó el proyectil de hielo para combatir el de su oponente.

Shirayuki sonrió cuando su luna creciente pasó a través del hakuren, y no se desvió del objetivo ni un milímetro. A pesar de esto, Rukia no claudicó y se mantuvo firme cuando el níveo colmillo la golpeó. Fragmentos cristalinos volaron por doquier, y el arena se cubrió por lo que parecía fino polvo de diamante.

Pero, antes de que la lluvia de cristales se disipara por completo, Shirayuki fue sorprendida por una presencia a su espalda.

—¡Shakkahou! —gritó Rukia.

El kidou impactó a la dama y la lanzó por los aires con tremenda fuerza, la mujer aterrizó en un bloque de hielo que se había formado entre dos colinas. Rukia se apresuró y blandió su espada nuevamente, forzó su reiatsu a través de ella y se preparó para atacar una vez más.

Miró fijamente a su enemiga, y casi recitó sus palabras.

—¡Saigo no mai, Byakuya!

El ataque que salió del filo de la katana era más poderoso de lo que había anticipado, incluso tuvo que cubrirse los ojos pues el fulgor le cegaba. La energía resplandeció, y los fragmentos de hielo reflejaron toda esa luz mientras se expandían en el aire.

A pesar de todo, parecía que su ataque estaba siendo empujado, Rukia apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero en efecto la energía estaba siendo repelida y pronto el colmillo fue desviado hacia el cielo.

—Imposible… —murmuró incrédula.

La dama de blanco sostenía una mano en el aire, y los remanentes del reiatsu aún emanaban de su blanquecina piel. Al parecer había evadido el ataque usando únicamente sus manos, y ahora miraba a Rukia con una sonrisa en el rostro. La shinigami estaba tan impactada que apenas se percató del momento en que la mujer se desvaneció en el aire…

Y reapareció atrás de ella.

—Eso estuvo mucho mejor… —susurró en el oído de la morena.

Rukia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y fue golpeada tan fuertemente que de nuevo salió volando por los aires. La muchacha rodó por el suelo hasta que pudo detenerse y lentamente ponerse en pie; ahora apenas y podía abrir uno de sus ojos, y sangraba profusamente.

—Te estás haciendo muy fuerte, estoy orgullosa de ti —dijo Shirayuki sin dejar de sonreír.

Rukia se defendió con su espada cuando Shirayuki le embistió directamente.

—Necesitas volverte más fuerte si quieres obtener el bankai

De inmediato una segunda ronda comenzó y sus armas colisionaron, ambas blandían sus espadas una contra a otra sin cesar, ninguna de las dos parecía tener la ventaja, pero las heridas de Rukia comenzaban a debilitarla. La joven pareció entender sus limitaciones mientras bloqueaba las incesantes embestidas de su enemiga, la sangre que brotaba de su frente ya empezaba a nublarle la visión.

—¡Te derrotaré!... —gritó desafiante al bloquear otro ataque. Sus espadas se encontraron y lucharon por la supremacía durante unos instantes.

—¿Puedes sentirlo, verdad…? —le retó Shirayuki.

Rukia respiraba con dificultad mientras clavaba sus ojos de amatista en el espíritu de su Zanpakutou.

—Cada hora, cada minuto, y segundo que pasa… él está desapareciendo… —dijo empujando a Rukia con su espada.

El arma de la pelinegra comenzó a ceder ante la presión que ejercía la nívea mujer.

—Y pronto… dejará de existir…

El sonido de una espada quebrándose resonó en la arena, y el terreno fue iluminado por una luz.

**XXX**

—¡Kurosaki!

Ichigo dejó escapar un quejido cuando una tiza le golpeó justo en la frente. Se masajeó el golpe y se acomodó en su asiento. Parecía que se había quedado dormido durante la clase, pero no podían culparlo del todo, pues la verdad era que no había dormido bien últimamente.

—¡Lee el segundo párrafo del capítulo cinco! —ordenó irritada Ochi-sensei.

El muchacho se levantó, y comenzó a leer en voz alta para toda la clase. Las palabras salieron de su boca automáticamente, no estaba concentrado en la lectura, en lugar de eso, los pensamientos que le habían estado atormentando en los últimos días regresaron a torturar su cabeza.

Aún no había decidido si podía continuar con su vida.

—¡Icchigo-oof! —alcanzó a mal pronunciar Keigo cuando con un puñetazo el aludido impidió que saltara sobre él.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y el pelinaranja estaba sentado en la azotea de la escuela comiendo en silencio. Sus amigos de siempre, a excepción de Ishida estaban allí. Keigo ahora se sobaba el golpe que había recibido, mientras Mizuiro charlaba con Chad, quien respondía con leves gruñidos y asintiendo.

Así era como debía ser su vida normal… todo era como debía ser…

—Entonces, Ichigo… ¿qué te ha pasado últimamente? —inquirió Mizuiro—. Tú no acostumbras a faltar o a salirte de clases.

—Estoy bien —replicó con un dejo de prepotencia.

—Pero no parece así… —interrumpió Chad

Lentamente el aludido encaró a su amigo.

—No te preocupes, Chad —replicó Ichigo tratando de confortarlo. El gigante asintió en respuesta aunque todavía parecía algo renuente a creerle. El pelinaranja regresó sus ojos hasta su sándwich, y se alegró al darse cuenta que a pesar de que todo era diferente, algunas cosas seguían siendo las mismas.

De pronto Keigo apareció nuevamente frente a él, le observó unos segundos como si descifrara un misterio.

—¡Oh, ya sé! —gritó y se dio una palmada en la frente—. Lo más segura es que hayas sido rechazado por alguna chica.

El clásico tic apareció en el ojo del pelinaranja para enfatizar su creciente molestia.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Mizuiro restándole importancia al asunto—. Ichigo nunca ha estado interesado en salir con alguien.

El aludido asintió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—… Y ya que él ignora a todas las chicas incluyendo a Inoue-san, yo creo que definitivamente debe ser gay…

Ichigo casi se ahoga con el jugo.

—¡Mizuiro!

—Sólo bromeo —replicó un sonriente Mizuiro—. Me alegra ver que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.

—Mmmm —musitó Chad para expresar que pensaba lo mismo.

Ante esto, Ichigo no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír para sus amigos. Incluso ellos estaban preocupados. Aquella sensación de soledad parecía lentamente abandonar su corazón, y eso le confortaba mucho.

—¡Tche… pero que tonto eres al ignorarlas a todas! —exclamó Keigo mientras caminaba hasta la orilla de la azotea—. ¡Míralas! —gritó volviéndose hacia Ichigo.

El joven lo ignoró por completo.

—¡Ichigo! —gritó Keigo mientras trataba de levantar a su compañero. El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó, después se dejó arrastrar pacíficamente hasta donde Keigo le forzaba—. ¡Mira!

Echó un vistazo frunciendo el ceño.

—Keigo, si no me dejas en paz… —se quedó a mitad de su frase porque alguien captó su atención. Era ella… y parecía estar dando vueltas por el patio.

—Ichigo… qué —intentó preguntar Keigo, pero su amigo lo dejó hablando y salió corriendo.

—¡Rukia!

El joven corrió hasta el lugar en donde la había visto, bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Él podía reconocer esa figura en donde fuera, la podía identificar incluso entre miles. Podía sentir su presencia… ¡sabía que era _**ella**_!

—¡Rukia!— vociferó buscándola por los alrededores.

Siguió buscándola con desesperación a lo largo de la calle, la buscó con sus ojos e instintos. La chispa de esperanza que se había esfumado al comienzo de día, ahora brillaba con ferocidad. ¡Estaba seguro de que la había visto!

Por fin la encontró en la orilla del rio, y de espaldas hacía él.

—¡Rukia! —gritó el joven de nuevo, pero la mujer parecía no percatarse de su presencia.

Se precipitó hasta la orilla del río, corrió tan rápido que apenas podía respirar. Levantó una mano y estaba a punto de tomar a la chica por el hombro, cuando ella desapareció…

Él se siguió de largo… había perdido su determinación… y aquella sensación de vacío e impotencia inundaban su corazón nuevamente…

Cayó en el agua… giró su cuerpo y levantó la mano como queriendo alcanzar la superficie… sus ojos permanecieron inexpresivos mientras se hundía lentamente…

Era una ilusión…

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que la oscuridad lo consumiera… su voluntad para vivir estaba desapareciendo…

**XXX**

En ese instante Rukia apartó sus ojos de Sode no Shirayuki y los llevó hasta la prisión de hielo de su compañero. Estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido… al paso que iba no lo lograría… no sería capaz de salvarlo…

—¡Nunca pierdas de vista a tu enemigo! —gritó Shirayuki arremetiendo con fuerza.

Los filos de sus armas se encontraron de nuevo, desde lejos se podía oír la melodía que producía el crujir del acero. Rukia lucía cortes por todas partes como evidencia del tiempo que llevaba luchando.

—¡No puedo perder aquí! —vociferó la joven, forzando su reiatsu a través de la espada.

Dos pilares de reiatsu blanco aparecieron, y ambas mujeres concentraron toda esa energía en un solo golpe. El aire estaba tenso y pesado, la tremenda fuerza que emanaban las peleadoras hacia levitar las piedrecillas sueltas.

—¡Saigo no mai, Byakuya!

La energía que fue liberada de esos ataques fue inmensa. Los dos colmillos lunares peleaban por la supremacía, pero era muy obvio cual de los dos tenía la ventaja. El ataque de Shirayuki cortó el colmillo lunar de la morena, y se precipitó rápidamente hacia ella. La joven se defendió colocando su espada frente a ella, y el reiatsu golpeó contra ella sin compasión.

La explosión que resultó cubrió todo el campo de batalla.

—Ha… ha… —Rukia apareció respirando a duras penas mientras el polvo se disipaba a su alrededor. Su espada se había roto con el impacto.

Lentamente cayó sobre sus rodillas, el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de ella. Estaba desesperada, su espada estaba rota al igual que su espíritu. Shirayuki de nuevo se lanzó contra ella, la tomó por el cuello y la empujó contra un peñasco.

—El tiempo se está terminando… —susurró la dama mientras Rukia le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Cuando sus pupilas se perdieron en el par de iris azul profundo, sintió que era arrastrada lejos. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que ya no era Shirayuki quien la tenía atrapada, era Renji.

—Esto se termina aquí…

Se escuchó la voz de alguien que ella conocía muy bien. La joven se volvió hacia donde provenía la voz y se llevó una terrible sorpresa al ver una escena que le era tristemente familiar. Renji la apresaba contra un poste… y su hermano… él…

El cuerpo de Ichigo se desplomó lentamente.

—¡Ichigo!

—¡No te busques más problemas de los que ya tienes, Rukia!

La shinigami sintió ahogarse cuando Renji apretó su cuello con más fuerza. Ella conocía esta escena demasiado bien, era aquella memoria de cuando fue forzada a regresar a la Sociedad de Almas. Aquella vez había pensado que su compañero moriría en ese mismo lugar. Era uno de los peores recuerdos que tenía.

—Esta vez terminaré el trabajo…

Rukia entró en pánico mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse del agarre de Renji.

—¡Nii-sama, no!

Cerró sus ojos al escuchar el blandir de la espada.

Al re abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en otra parte de Karakura. Miró a los alrededores todavía confundida, y de inmediato se encaminó hacia donde sintió dos grandes fuerzas en combate. Cuando llegó al sitio indicado, de nuevo tuvo que lidiar con la horrible escena que vieron sus ojos. Ichigo luchaba contra un Espada. Grimmjow apuntaba un enorme cero directo a la cabeza del shinigami.

—¡Muere! —gritó el espada, y reunió más energía para su ataque.

—¡No! —exclamó Rukia.

La mujer corrió hacia ellos. Las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos al ver a su compañero a un paso de la muerte. La fuerza de aquella luz roja la cegó cuando estalló y se dispersó con increíble fuerza.

Cuando la luz desapareció, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en el santuario del rey.

Se apresuró entonces a subir hasta donde Ichigo combatía al cuarto espada. Empuño su arma con determinación mientras se apresuraba. Esta vez no dejaría que Ichigo muriera, ¡no de nuevo!

—¡Ichigo!

Gritaba Rukia al tiempo que evadía los ataques provenientes de otros arrancares. De pronto uno de ellos la apresó, forzándola a permanecer inmóvil. Ichigo se volvió hacia ella preocupado, sin embargo, ese era la distracción que el enemigo estaba esperando.

Dos espadas se incrustaron en su pecho. Atrás de él, Aizen y Ulquiorra observaban satisfechos su obra.

—¡Ichigo! —gritó la joven ya al borde de la histeria, haciendo lo posible por liberarse de su captor.

Vio a su compañero derrumbarse lentamente. El cuerpo sin vida del shinigami se reflejó en el amatista de sus pupilas, y en sus oídos retumbó la risa maniática de Aizen. El ex capitán empujó el cuerpo de su víctima y de una patada lo mandó rodando escaleras abajo.

Rukia apretó fuertemente sus parpados y dejó escapar un grito lleno de frustración y furia.

—¡Detente!

Abrió sus orbes bruscamente y se encontró de nuevo en el mundo real. Shirayuki le sonreía, pero Rukia le devolvía una mirada llena de odio. Aferrándose a su espada rota, la blandió contra su enemiga y la mujer se alejó de un salto.

En un parpadeo Shirayuki desapareció y reapareció a su espalda. La mujer del kimono colocó el filo de su arma contra el cuello de la shinigami inmovilizándola por completo, la muchacha podía sentir el frío del acero amenazando con cortar su piel.

—Observa… mientras desaparece… —sentenció la nívea mujer. Rukia tenía los ojos puestos en el hielo que aprisionaba a su compañero. El reiatsu iba decreciendo hasta desaparecer, y Rukia supo que su tiempo se había terminado.

—No dejaré que muera como en aquellas terribles visiones… —objetó Rukia casi susurrando, ya le costaba trabajo respirar— yo seré quien lo proteja ahora… obtendré el poder para poder luchar a su lado…

—¿Y cómo harás eso? —le retó Shirayuki.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, con una mano se aferró a la mujer de hielo, y con la otra empuñó fuertemente su espada y apuntó a su propio vientre.

—San no mai…

Shirayuki no podía creer lo que oía.

—…shirafune.

Una marea carmesí se expandió y goteó por el suelo cuando el filo de hielo atravesó a las dos féminas.

X

X

X

* * *

N/T:

Este y el anterior capítulo fueron en verdad difíciles de traducir, me agrada saber que el anterior fue de su agrado, ojalá este también les haya gustado, gracias por su apoyo.

Esta vez el título corrió a cargo de Kat, una amiga ichirukista muy querida.

Saludos, y hasta la próxima.


	24. La Muerte y la Fresa, segunda parte

Hola a todos, les traigo el nuevo capítulo, no esta beteado, así que si encuentran que le faltan acentos y/u otros errores gramaticales, ya saben por qué es...

La verdad es que a penas lo terminé ayer! y no sabía como estuviera mi adorada beta de trabajo, podía demorar y entonces todos los lectores harían un complot y me asesinarían T_T, porque dijeron que quedó mu intrigante el capi anterior.

**oOo **

Lamento con el alma no haber contestado personalmente las reviews del capítulo 22

_**Koral Kurosaki**_

_**Hikari Evans**_ (te puedes reír de lo que sea que escribo xD, entérate de que normalmente aunque no sea mi intención hacer eso, la gente termina riéndose de lo que escribo; pero a mí eso no me molesta, al contrario, que bueno que lo que yo escriba les arranque una sonrisa =).

**_chidorisagara_**

_**Mei Fanel**_

_**yoxxa**_

_**Kaoru****B**_

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar review del capítulo 22.

Para **_Suigin Walker:_**

Me has escrito una review como jamás en la vida había visto o.O, de verdad te tomaste la molestia de escribir tanto, mil gracias… me siento halagada por lo que me dices, e impresionada por las recomendaciones que me has dejado, de verdad muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia hasta de dejar una sinopsis. Ya le he transmitido tu mensaje a Taka, ha sido un honor.

* * *

**Lectores, el autor de este fic me pidió que os dijera lo siguiente:**

_I'd like for you to inform the readers of the translation that I do read the reviews, so I do see their comments. Even though my Spanish is horrible, I can usually understand it well enough. They are very kind._

Me gustaría que informaras al los lectores de la traducción que yo leo sus reviews, así que por lo tanto veo sus comentarios. A pesar de que mi español es terrible, suelo entender la idea general. Son muy amables.

Bleach no me pertenece

* * *

_**La muerte y la fresa, segunda parte.**_

* * *

Dolor…

El dolor se expandió por el cuerpo de la shinigami, sintió claramente el frio congelante de aquella la cuchilla que le había perforado el vientre. Lentamente cerró sus ojos, el dolor y el cansancio le amenazaban con dejarla inconsciente. Apretó sus parpados con fuerza y luego se esforzó por reabrir sus orbes; tenía la visión borrosa, pero podía oír su propia respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

—felicitaciones… —escuchó la voz de Shirayuki resonar en su cabeza— tú has ganado…

A su alrededor, pequeñas partícula blancas empezaron a disiparse, y poco a poco el espíritu de su Zanpakutou desapareció. Rukia soltó un quejido cuando el filo que la atravesaba se desintegró y quedó reducido a diminutas partículas de hielo. Cayó de rodillas y de inmediato la sangre comenzó a brotar de su herida.

Suaves partículas blancas caían a su alrededor y le daban la impresión de que había comenzado a nevar.

—Ichigo… —dijo en un susurro, sus parpados estaban a punto de cerrarse.

La muchacha sonrió al percatarse de que la prisión de su compañero también empezaba a romperse. Luego de una dramática caída, el cuerpo del prisionero reposó gentilmente sobre el suelo, Rukia intentó acercarse hasta él, pero estaba demasiado agotada como para moverse. Pronto cayó rendida y no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos un segundo más, lo último que se reflejó en sus orbes violáceos fue la calma infinita presente en el rostro de su compañero.

—Me alegro… de que estés vivo…. Ichigo… —pensó mientras sentía que la oscuridad la consumía.

Al despertar, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar distinto. Parecía la azotea de un edificio…pero a su alrededor no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera nieve. Los copos se desprendían del cielo con parsimonia, la gentileza de su caída daba un aspecto general de tranquilidad. Rukia extendió su mano intentado atrapar uno de los resplandecientes copos de nieve, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba vestida de shinigami, y de que ya no sentía dolor, era como si aquella batalla nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Estoy… muerta? —soltó la pregunta al aire y se llevó las manos hasta su estómago.

—Nada de eso… —espetó una voz, y Rukia se giró en el acto para ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Shirayuki-sama! —exclamó la morena. La dama de hielo asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—El entrenamiento ha terminado —dijo extendiendo la mano para atrapar los danzantes copos que se precipitaban con suavidad. Se volvió hacia la muchacha y su sonrisa se hizo más grande—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Rukia le devolvió una mirada de consternación.

—¿Qué hay de Ichigo?… acaso él…

—Ichigo-dono se encuentra bien —la consoló Shirayuki, y la morena suspiró aliviada.

—¿Entonces yo… estoy viva? —preguntó de nuevo la shinigami mientras miraba absorta las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Acaso piensas que yo te mentiría? —le espetó Shirayuki y sonrió nuevamente cuando Rukia posó sus ojos sobre ella.

—Entonces… eso significa que yo… ahora… —balbuceó sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la dama de blanco.

Shirayuki caminó hacia ella y tomó su mano entre la suya. De inmediato los copos de nieve se arremolinaron a su alrededor hasta tomar la forma de una espada.

—Ahora tienes el poder en tus manos…

Shirayuki hablaba con total calma.

—Escucha mi nombre completo…

Rukia empuño la espada y la energía que la rodeaba resplandeció en un blanco inmaculado. La joven cerró sus ojos y la voz de su Zanpakutou resonó en su cabeza.

—¡Ahora dilo! —comandó Shirayuki, y el reiatsu que emanaba de la espada estalló.

—¡Bankai!

La nívea luz destelló más cegadora que antes, e inundó todo el lugar con su blancura deslumbrante. Cuando se desvaneció, todo lo que quedó fue oscuridad. Rukia abrió sus ojos una vez más, y en esta ocasión encontró un par de ojos dorados mirándole fijamente. La muchacha se obligó a parpadear para ajustarse a la luz, y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que Yoruichi le miraba sonriente, la mujer parecía aliviada al verla despertar.

La shinigami miró a los alrededores mientras Yoruichi le revisaba el pulso y los vendajes. Estaba de nuevo en la tienda de Urahara… e Ichigo…

—¡Ichigo!…ouch! —gritó al sentir que el dolor regresaba al intentar levantarse.

—Me alegra ver que finalmente has despertado —dijo Yoruichi ayudándola gentilmente recostarse—. Parece que atacaste con todo, ¿verdad?

Rukia asintió, y encaró a Yoruichi con una melancólica mirada.

—Deberías estar contenta porque ninguno de tus órganos resultó lastimado —señaló la mujer de tez morena mientras la ayudaba a levantarse— nosotros sabíamos que estabas haciendo entrenamiento de Bankai… pero la magnitud de esta prueba fue increíble.

Lanzó una mirada severa a la shinigami.

—Te encontramos gravemente herida… y a Ichigo inconsciente, sin mencionar que apenas podíamos percibir su reiatsu.

Al oír estas palabras su mirada se suavizó.

—¿Cómo esta él?

—Ha pasado medio día desde que los encontramos —contestó pensativa la mujer de ojos dorados—. Kisuke dijo que debería despertar de un momento a otro, pero he de decir que nosotros creímos que él despertaría mucho antes que tú.

Rukia se llevó la mano hasta la herida de su estomago. Se detuvo pensativa unos instantes y después la empuñó fuertemente frente a su pecho.

—¿Quieres verlo? —preguntó Yoruichi con suavidad.

La aludida asintió, y de inmediato fue auxiliada por la mujer felina. Pese a que el dolor le atacó al moverse, ella le restó importancia y se sirvió del apoyo de Yoruichi tanto como pudo. Cuando alcanzó la puerta se apresuró en abrirla pero después se quedó inmóvil, los iris de amatista clavados en la figura de su compañero que dormía tranquilamente.

Urahara Kisuke estaba sentado al lado del convaleciente, y sonrió abiertamente a las dos mujeres.

—Ah, ¡Kuchiki-san!, no pensé que despertaras tan rápido —exclamó agitando su abanico—. Kurosaki-kun puede que no despierte pronto, así que, ¿qué te parece si mientras lo esperamos tu me muestras tu Bankai?

—¡Kisuke! —recriminó Yoruichi con autoridad.

Urahara sonrió a pesar de que los ojos felinos le regalaban una escalofriante mirada.

—Despertará pronto —dijo cambiando el tono festivo de su voz.

Los tres se volvieron cuando escucharon un quejido. Lentamente Ichigo empezó a mover su cuerpo.

—O más bien debería decir que despertaría ahora… —agregó recobrando su tono burlón característico.

En ese momento Rukia dejó de recargarse en Yoruichi y se arrodilló al lado de su compañero. La ex capitana sonrió y le hizo un ademán a Kisuke indicándole que saliera de la habitación. Urahara comprendió en el instante y se apresuró hasta la puerta, antes de cerrarla echó un último vistazo a la escena y esbozó una de esas enigmáticas sonrisas.

A Rukia le costaba trabajo respirar, pero estaba ahí firme. Con lentitud Ichigo abrió los ojos, y una vez que la luz invadió sus pupilas, su rostro se llenó de confusión.

—Ichigo… —susurró la shinigami.

El ámbar y la amatista se encontraron. Se podría decir que sus miradas penetraron hasta el fondo de sus almas.

—Ichi…go… —musitó Rukia, algo preocupada.

El rostro de su compañero se mantuvo inexpresivo mientras la miraba, parecía no creer lo que veía. Rukia se acercó hacia él, y esbozó una tenue sonrisa; no pudo evitar notar lo cansado que se veía, tenía ojeras, y su expresión en general era la de alguien agotado, casi sin vida. Lucía tan vulnerable… como en tantas otras ocasiones, y verlo así siempre lograba que se le partiera el corazón…

Apoyándose con las manos, Ichigo se levantó lentamente, en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los violáceos ojos de la morena. Pero su rostro aún tenía esa expresión de incredulidad, como alguien que ha visto un fantasma y no termina de creerlo. Rukia por su parte le dirigió su mirada más amable.

—Rukia… —balbuceó Ichigo.

El shinigami no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo último que recordaba era la oscuridad que le empezó a consumir luego de caer al río. ¿Estaba de nuevo en el mundo que conocía?, ¿acaso la que tenía enfrente era en verdad Rukia?

La muchacha agachó la cabeza y murmuró:

—Lo lamento…

Su cuerpo se tensó al decir estas palabras y apartó de inmediato los ojos de su interlocutor. Ichigo le miró más detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba cubierta por innumerables vendajes, sin mencionar que podía ver los raspones en los lugares que las vendas dejaban al descubierto. La shinigami apretaba sus puños fuertemente, como si tratara de castigarse por algo, y su rostro reflejaba una infinita tristeza.

Lucía tan vulnerable…

—Si no fuera por mi egoísmo… no hubieras tenido que sufrir tanto… —sentenció en un susurro—. Si no fuera por mí… nunca hubieras salido herido…

Ichigo le miró fijamente tratando de descifrarla. La muchacha se volvió hacia él, y entonces el joven pudo notar que las lágrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus pupilas.

—Si no me hubieras conocido…

Cerró sus ojos intentando bloquear el torrente salino que amenazaba con romper su compostura.

—…ahora estarías mucho mejor…

Ichigo frunció el ceño, y empuñó sus manos. No quería verla tan triste… era muy doloroso verla así…

—Las cosas serían mucho más fa…

Ichigo la hizo callar envolviéndola en sus brazos. Rukia no podía creer lo que sucedía y menos aún cuando el muchacho la abrazó más fuertemente y posó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Volvió su rostro lentamente.

—Ichi…go…

Ichigo la encaró con una expresión pacífica.

—Idiota… luego de todo lo que he pasado… y de lo que has pasado… ¿todo lo que se te ocurre decir es "lo lamento"?

Durante unos segundos su compañera se quedó muda sin saber que responderle.

—Un mundo sin ti… es una pesadilla… —espetó el chico— Las cosas estarían mucho peor… de no haberte conocido…

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos al sentir como sus cuerpos se relajaban.

—¿Sabes cómo serían las cosas de no haberte conocido? —inquirió—, ¿acaso te das cuenta de lo mal que me sentía antes de que aparecieras en mi vida?, ¿te das cuenta de la impotencia que me invadía?

La joven escuchaba sus palabras no sólo con sus oídos sino también con su corazón.

—Yo no tenía esperanza alguna… pero entonces tú apareciste, entraste a mi vida y me salvaste…

Esta vez Rukia no pudo evitarlo más y las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas. Las palabras del shinigami sonaban tan sinceras y estaban llenas de gentileza. Esas pocas líneas levantaron su espíritu y le dieron fuerza.

—Me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí…

Pero que tonta había sido…

—Tú… tú…

Lentamente la morena lo envolvió con sus propios brazos y acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Ichigo sonrió gentilmente y la acercó un poco más hacia sí, colocó su manos sobre la cabeza de la pequeña mujer en un intento por reconfortarla.

—Eres un idiota… —le tentó la shinigami.

—Sí, ya lo sé… —respondió cediendo.

Esa era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, con sus cuerpos tocándose tan íntimamente. Pero ninguno de ellos sentía vergüenza, tampoco se sentían extraños. Habían sufrido mucho en los días pasados, y todo lo que querían era reconfortarse el uno al otro de la forma en que nadie más podría. En ese momento, nada más importaba…

En este momento, eso era todo lo que necesitaban…

XXX

Al caer la noche unas horas más tarde, en el tranquilo cielo nocturno de Karakura, se sentía una ligera opresión en el aire. Cinco figuras misteriosas aparecieron, sus capas negras se mecían amenazantes rompiendo por completo la armonía de aquellos suburbios. Un par de ojos carmesí fijaron su vista en la luna de plata, y entonces una perversa sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

—Parece que ambos están en el mismo punto —apuntó tranquilamente Nel tu.

—Entonces vamos —espetó Grimmjow con impaciencia.

—Aww. Y yo que esperaba tener un poco de diversión antes —dijo Hueso casi haciendo un mohín.

Luego de esto, dos de las figuras se retiraron. Nel y Grimjow intercambiaron miradas cómplices, y sonrieron, antes dar alcance a los otros.

XXX

Para Ichigo y Rukia las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora la shinigami sostenía en las manos un plato con sopa medicinal, la había hecho ella misma, esperando que ayudara a Ichigo a recuperarse rápido.

Nunca se esperó que él fuera tan terco.

—Vamos, bébetela —dijo entre suplica y orden.

—No —espetó el shinigami en un tono bastante infantil—, sabe horrible.

—¡No sabe horrible! —replicó ella indignada, y decidió tomar un sorbo—, ¿ves?, no sabe mal.

Ichigo se cubrió con las sábanas y la ignoró por completo, haciendo que la shinigami estallara.

—¡Deja de portarte como un bebé! —gritó enfadada.

—¡No lo hago! —replicó igualmente de mal humor—, es sólo que yo odio ese tipo de cosas, ¡son demasiado amargas!

—¡pero te hará sentir mejor! —razonó la mujer alzando la voz. El shinigami suspiró y apartó la mirada.

—Tú cómela… la necesitas más que yo

El mal humor de Rukia se disipó. A pesar de que era un terco, Ichigo se preocupaba por ella. Sonrió levemente y le miró con dulzura al tiempo que su mano le propinaba un puñetazo en el estomago, obligándolo así a abrir la boca. Tomando ventaja de su grito de dolor, la chica se las arregló para empujar la cuchara en la boca de su víctima. Para evitar que escupiera, le cubrió la boca con la mano, y de esta manera lo obligó a tragárselo todo. Recuperando el aliento luego de casi ahogarse, el joven también recobró su temple y le dirigió una mirada colérica a la responsable.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —gritó empujándole la mano lejos de él.

Rukia fijó sus ojos en la sopa y permaneció en silencio, después de cavilar unos segundos la movió con la cuchara y habló.

—Hice esto para ti —enfatizó la morena, llenándola la cuchara con la rara mezcla—. Así que te la tomarás, quieras, o no.

En ese momento Ichigo abrió la boca, y ella le dio otra cucharada. La tragó y desvió la mirada, pese a esta ruda reacción, Rukia sonrió complacida mientras preparaba otra cucharada.

Él tenía que admitir que había algunas cosas que no extrañaba.

XXX

Afuera, justo sobre ellos, las cinco figuras encapuchadas aparecieron. Asintieron comunicándose sin palabras, y los cinco apuntaron sus manos hacia la tienda de Urahara. Una masa de energía carmesí se empezó a formar en sus manos, era tan fuerte que incluso producía alteraciones en la aire que los redeaba.

Se dispararon cinco ceros simultáneamente, y el impacto provocó una enorme explosión.

X

X

X

* * *

**N/T:**

si tampoco les gustó como quedó el final, no maten al mensajero xD, es cosa de Taka haberlo dejado así de interesante ;)


	25. Blanca Nieves

Hola a todos, y una disculpa por la demora. Este capítulo tampoco esta beteado, así que seguro encuentran horrores gramaticales y posibles errores en la sintaxis.

fueron tiempos difíciles, y es por eso que ahora quiero aprovechar este medio para expresarme y dedicar este capítulo a un amigo muy preciado (mascota)... que se nos fue hace poco u.u

Este capítulo va _in memoriam _del pequeño Zero.

Gracias por compartir tu tiempo con nosotras, pese a que no fue mucho, yo he decidido quedarme con los buenos recuerdos... gracias Zero, gracias por regalarnos una parte de tu existencia.

Hermana querida, ojalá también decidas sólo atesorar las buenos momentos y olvidar las desventuras.

Por favor, les pido paciencia para el próximo capítulo, y mis sinceras disculpas por no contestarles personalmente sus amables reviews, espero me comprendan. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, me despido por ahora agradeciendoles una vez más sus comentarios, y que lean esta traducción.

sinceramente

fuyu no hana.

**Bleach no me pertenece**

* * *

**Blanca Nieves**

* * *

Lentamente la cortina de polvo se disipó.

Grimjow sonrió cuando pudo ver lo que antes había ocultado el polvo. Urahara Kisuke no era de aquellos que podías agarrar desprevenidos, y eso le había quedado muy claro durante la última guerra.

—Imposible… —murmuró alguien del grupo.

Increíblemente, la tienda estaba intacta, no tenía ni un rasguño.

Hueso Daga por su parte sonreía, no parecía afectado por el hecho de que su cero no causara el menor daño al objetivo, por el contrario, miraba con deleite a la persona que con temeraria actitud los saludaba desde el techo.

—¡Buenas noches, miembros del escuuudoooo! —chilló Urahara mientras se abanicaba—. Parece que mi pequeña barrera puede soportar cinco ceros, ¿impresionante, no lo creen?, ¡nada puede salir ni entrar a menos que yo lo permita! —agregó con aquella actitud burlona que le caracteriza.

—Estamos aquí para destruirte, Urahara Kisuke… a ti, y a Kurosaki Ichigo —replicó la voz de alguno de los sujetos encapuchados. Él enemigo se quitó la túnica, y reveló un oscuro rostro masculino, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un antifaz hecho con los restos de su máscara de hollow.

—¡Oh no!, ¿por qué no mejor discutimos esto todos juntos? —apuntó Urahara alegremente.

Rukia apareció de repente, y no lo hizo sola, Ichigo también llegó pese a que se veía bastante mal y se apoyaba pesadamente sobre los hombros de la shinigami. El joven dejó escapar un quejido ante el esfuerzo que representó tomar asiento. Sin vacilación ambos shinigamis dirigieron sus ojos a las cinco figuras que levitaban en el cielo.

—Kuchiki-san…

Rukia se volvió hacia Urahara.

—¿Dónde está Yoruichi? —preguntó en un tono serio y poco característico; los ojos del tendero penetraron en la mirada de la chica.

—Ella se llevó a Tessai y a los niños a un lugar seguro, tal como lo pediste —contestó solemnemente—, pero este idiota que ves aquí insistió en quedarse —agregó cambiando su serio tono por uno de exasperación.

—Tche… aún puedo luchar —alegó Ichigo.

Rukia le golpeó en el pecho para descargar su furia, y el muchacho respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Urahara sonrió levemente, y de inmediato regresó la atención a sus invitados.

—¡Nosotros somos cinco, y ustedes sólo tres! —apuntó una mujer, al deshacerse de la túnica, quedó expuesto su rubio cabello, y los restos de su máscara que cubrían la parte inferior de su mandíbula— ¡Así que ríndanse!

Urahara soltó la carcajada, causando que la mujer le mirara confundida y ofendida.

—¡Vaya!, parece que ustedes no andan de suerte, ¡yo no pelearé! —espetó sonriente al tiempo que apoyaba perezosamente sobre una de sus manos—, y tampoco peleará Kurosaki-san.

—¡Espera, no!, ¿O a qué te refieres?, ¿acaso…?, no me digas que planeas dejar que Rukia se enfrente sola a cinco sujetos!

—Eres un idiota, ¿verdad? —resonó la voz de Grimjow interrumpiendo el parloteo de Ichigo.

El hombre de cabello azul y Nel Tu cogieron por el cuello a dos de sus camaradas. Los Arrancars atrapados en las manos de los ex espadas se movían histéricamente tratando de zafarse del agarre. La lucha parecía infructuosa.

El único que quedaba libre, ya no sonreía, observaba a los ex espadas con fulminante rabia.

—¡Traidores! —exclamó.

—Querías divertirte, ¿no es así?, ¡Imbécil! —vociferó Grimjow, e inmediatamente después desapareció junto con su presa.

—¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos dos!, ustedes encárguense del último —gritó Nel desapareciendo también.

Hueso Daga se volvió hacia el grupo que estaba en el techo, sus ojos escarlata destellaban con furia. Sin no tardó en recuperar el temple, y la sonrisa de cara apareció de nuevo.

—Los mataré a los tres…, y después… ¡después me haré cargo de esos dos! —terminó su frase riendo cual maniaco.

—Kuchiki, espero que estés lista —dijo Urahara ladeando su sombrero, y dirigiendo una mirada de leve interés al Arrancar. Rukia asintió y desenvainó su espada, era el momento de comenzar la batalla. En ese instante Ichigo se levantó y se interpuso en su camino.

—¡No creo que esto sea buena idea! —gritó—, deberíamos luchar jun…

Rukia posó una mano sobre la del joven, y dijo sin mirarle de frente:

—Aún no te has recuperado completamente, tu cuerpo apenas despide leves rastros de reiatsu… —apuntó melancólica— si pelearas en esas condiciones… morirías…

A Ichigo le tomó por sorpresa la amabilidad en su voz.

—Aquellas palabras que dijiste antes… también las entiendo… —agregó, soltando su mano y acercándose hacia él— porque también me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí.

El shinigami se quedó sin palabras, ni siquiera pudo alegar algo cuando la muchacha se apresuró y de un salto se unió a la batalla. Miró la mano que antes había tomado ella, la empuñó y entonces pudo alzar la vista hacia el cielo. Miró fijamente a su compañera, y frunció el ceño como de costumbre, sólo que esta vez parecía también esbozar una sonrisa.

—¡No te atrevas a salir lastimada!, ¡estúpida _minigami_! —gritó soberbio. Rukia sonrió y continuó acercándose a Hueso Daga.

—¡Mae… sode no Shirayuki! —gritó Rukia blandiendo su espada con agilidad.

Hueso sonrió cuando tuvo a la shinigami frente a frente.

—Después de matarte… romperé esa barrera… —dijo apretando la empuñadura de su arma— y entonces, ¡me comeré sus almas! —agregó lamiéndose los labios.

Rukia sintió escalofríos al oír al Arrancar, hablaba con una sed de sangre, y con tanto entusiasmo que daba miedo.

—¡Ven pequeña! —dijo arremetiendo hacia ella. Sus armas colisionaron de inmediato, Rukia se había defendido con su espada y ahora estaba a centímetros del hollow, era escalofriante. Hueso Daga continuó riendo a carcajadas y arremetiendo contra la shinigami, desaparecía y volvía a aparecer en lugares insospechados.

Ichigo miraba atento la batalla, su rostro permanecía estoico, y no perdía detalle de nada. Las espadas seguían danzando, los contrincantes se repelían uno al otro sin usar ataques de kidou.

—No te preocupes por ella —interrumpió Urahara.

—Me está protegiendo… —protestó Ichigo—. Si sale lastimada en esta pelea…

Apretó fuertemente su puño.

—nunca me lo perdonaré…

El espectáculo seguía su curso en los aires, _shunpos_ y sonidos sucedían uno tras otro, acompañados de ataques de la espada. Hubo un gran impacto, y la fuerza hizo que los contendientes se separan; en el momento en que Hueso era arrojado por los aires, apuntó un dedo hacia Rukia y liberó una poderosa energía casi instantáneamente.

—¡Boom! —gritó con sorna mientras liberaba una potente _bala_.

El ataque se desplazó a gran velocidad, la túnica de Hueso Daga se meció con la brisa causada por el impacto. La explosión cubrió todo de polvo, y por su parte, Ichigo miraba horrorizado la escena.

—¡Rukia!

Hueso daga rió de nuevo.

—¡Ah!, pero que débil ni…

Un rayo blanco surgió entre la nube de polvo, y atravesó el agujero donde debería estar el corazón de Hueso Daga. En ese momento la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y en sus pupilas se reflejó la figura de su contendiente sujetando con firmeza su arma.

—No me subestimes —sentenció la joven. Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreir, al darse cuenta de que esa frase también iba para él.

La atmosfera a su alrededor comenzó a enfriarse y partículas de hielo aparecieron suspendidas en el aire.

—Tsugi no Mai, ¡Hakuren!

Una enorme onda de hielo colisionó contra Hueso Daga. Cuando la montaña de hielo estaba a punto de aplastarle el hollow sacó su espada e intentó frenar el ataque que le empuja violentamente. Su rostro esbozó una extraña mueca cuando el hielo amenazó con cubrirlo por completo. El hollow aún no se había dado cuenta, pero Rukia había usado el shunpo y ahora estaba a sus espaldas; la joven blandió su espada contra Hueso Daga, y la cuchilla resplandeció con un blanco más deslumbrante que la nieve.

—Saigo no mai, ¡Byakuya!

Un grito resonó en el momento en que una gran energía con forma de colmillo lunar terminó por colisionar contra el hollow. La avalancha mandó a volar fragmentos de hielo a los alrededores.

Ichigo seguía observando atento la batalla, estaba evidentemente sorprendido. Nunca antes había presenciado esa técnica, era un colmillo lunar de color blanco. Ella se había vuelto muy fuerte gracias a su entrenamiento; sus ataques y su sincronización habían mejorado al punto de que ahora estaba combatiendo un arrancar usando sólo su shikai.

Era sorprendente.

—¡Tú, maldita seas! —gritó Hueso Daga, emergiendo de entre la bruma, su túnica estaba hecha añicos al igual que su orgullo.

La batalla comenzó de nuevo, y las espadas se encontraron nuevamente. Luces comenzaron a rasgar el cielo cuando ambos pusieron en práctica sus técnicas de kidou. Las balas se cernían una tras otra sobre Rukia, y la joven las evadía usando el shunpo, para luego responder el ataque con su shakkahou.

El hollow aterrizó, movió su mano como para tomar impulso, la energía carmesí se concentró de inmediato, y Rukia supo lo que venía después.

—¡Cero!

La muchacha se aferró a su espada, y sonrió al bloquear el ataque. Después de blandir su arma, logró atravesar el cero cortándolo con su colmillo lunar. Le energía empujó a Hueso Daga hasta que logró tocar suelo, y pudo finalmente desviarla.

—Saigo no mai, ¡Byakuya! —gritó Rukia blandiendo su espada nuevamente y mandando otro ataque.

Hueso Daga apenas había logrado esquivar el primero, por lo que el segundo lo tomó por sorpresa. La fuerza del ataque lo arrojó unos metros, y cuando logró levantarse le faltaba el aire y portaba una gran herida en el pecho. Todavía no había terminado por asimilarlo cuando el danzar de una cinta blanca capturó su atención.

—Some no mai, ¡Tsukishiro! —exclamó Rukia atrapando al arrancar dentro de la columna de hielo. El hollow dejó escapar un grito antes de quedar atrapado.

La joven observó el cristalino pilar, y su mirada se hizo severa al descubrir que el hollow había creado una especie de caparazón para protegerse. Se alejó de un salto cuando el hielo comenzó a romperse.

Era obvio que el enemigo no se rendiría fácilmente, y eso significaba que ella tendría que atacar con todo.

—Es mejor que prestes atención… Ichigo… —dijo sonriente la shinigami. Era la primera vez que intentaría usar el bankai, pero sabía que no estaba sola.

Shirayuki estaba con ella en esta batalla.

Níveo reiatsu comenzó a emerger de la shinigami. La tierra bajo ella empezó a temblar y fragmentarse por la presión espiritual. Desde el cielo se podía apreciar como aquellas grietas formaban un patrón bien definido alrededor de la muchacha; el reiatsu blanco pareció fluir como un líquido y rellenó las fracturas del suelo para revelar la forma de un gran copo de nieve.

Al revelarse la figura, la blanca energía se disparó rumbo al cielo. En el centro de aquella especie de fuente, estaba Rukia apuntando su espada hacia el cielo, la cinta que colgaba de la empuñadura se mecía y arremolinaba con gracia mientras ella cerraba sus ojos.

—Bankai…

La empuñadura de la espada estalló y desprendió una cegadora luz. Todos los que veían la transformación tuvieron que cerrar los ojos hasta que la luz se disipó. Pronto el paisaje quedó cubierto por los remanentes de reiatsu que dispersados por el cielo daban la apariencia de copos de nieve.

Rukia apareció vestida de forma muy similar a Shirayuki. Las largas mangas de su blusa volaban etéreas mientras ella descendía su arma. La tsuba de la espada había cambiado, ahora en lugar del diseño habitual portaba una cruz muy parecida a la de Tensa Zangetsu, teniendo como única diferencia la orientación de sus puntas.

—"Teni no Shirayuki…" (天衣の白雪)

Ichigo no pudo más que mirar atontado mientras ella reaparecía transformada, por su parte Urahara parecía estarse divirtiendo con el espectáculo. La escena enfrente de ellos era realmente hermosa.

La shinigami se preparó para blandir su espada y el pilar de hielo frente a ella terminó por quebrarse, el ente atrapado dentro reapareció entre la fría bruma, sus ojos carmesí resplandecieron al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada frenética.

—¡Perfora!, ¡Diablo espinoso! (刺蜥蜴)

Gritó revelando su nueva forma. Ahora era casi dos veces más alto y estaba recubierto de una especia de armadura de hueso, a su espalda se podía percibir una enorme cola que ahora mecía maliciosamente. El hollow sonrió, y así quedaron al descubierto sus filosos y escalofriantes dientes.

—Bankai ¿eh? —dijo Hueso daga deshaciéndose de los restos de su ropa— veamos si es tan bueno como dicen.

Una fila de espinas emergió en su espalda mientras sonreía con suficiencia. No obstante, la expresión de su contrincante no cambió ni un poco.

—¡Carne cortadora! —exclamó, y las espinas de su espalda volaron hacía Rukia. La joven jaló su espada hacia sí.

—Saigo no mai, ¡Byakuya! —gritó enviando el colmillo lunar contra el hollow. Tras colisionar, ambas fuerzas lucharon por la supremacía.

—Sé perfectamente cuál es el alcance de este ataque, y no hay forma de que puedas detener mis espinas —soltó Hueso daga con suficiencia.

La joven le sonrió a manera de respuesta.

De pronto el colmillo lunar se expandió, y consumió el ataque del hollow, después siguió de largo sin detenerse, ante la mirada incrédula de su víctima. Partículas de hielo levitaron alrededor de Rukia cuando preparó su espada para un nuevo embiste.

—¡Tsugi no mai, Hakuren! —gritó, y una gélida onda estalló.

Ichigo y Urahara tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro cuando los fragmentos de hielo fueron a parar hasta donde estaban ellos. Hueso daga emergió de los escombros y pese a que no había salido ileso, evadió el último ataque; su mano estaba cubierta de hielo, y este comenzó a expandirse a lo largo de su brazo.

—¡Maldición! —soltó colérico, tratando de sacudirse el hielo. Sus ojos se clavaron en Rukia transmitiéndole así todo su desprecio; la cola a su espalda se meció como un látigo y en ese momento exclamó—: ¡Desollador!

La extremidad arremetió contra la shinigami, y la empujó fuertemente. La chica se defendía con su espada, pero el hollow intensificaba su ataque; al final, la ojivioleta fue lanzada con fuerza y aterrizó en medio de una explosión.

Las pupilas de la joven se ampliaron al percatarse de lo que venía.

—¡gran rey cero…!

El cúmulo de energía provocó un enorme estallido que destruyó todo a su paso.

—¡Rukia!

Al disiparse la bruma causada por la explosión se pudo ver la etérea figura de un copo de nieve, y tras él la silueta de la shinigami.

—Some no uta… shirotate… (白盾)

Urahara sonrió, y aquella expresión desató en Ichigo varias interrogantes.

—Pero que interesante Bankai, ¡ella está jugando con su enemigo! —soltó emocionado—. ¡Imagínate, la fuerza de este arrancar es comparable con la de siente de los de la última guerra!

—¿Interesante? —se atrevió por fin a cuestionar el joven.

—Se trata de compresión y expansión de kidou —explicó Urahara sin apartar sus ojos de la batalla—. Todos los shinigamis tienen un límite cuando se hablamos de la cantidad de reiatsu que pueden imprimirle a un ataque, este límite evita que su cuerpo resulte lastimado, sin embargo, el bankai de Kuchiki-san compensa este aspecto por medio de la compresión de reiatsu.

Ichigo miraba fijamente a su interlocutor, quien se dirigía hasta la orilla de aquella azotea sólo para obtener una mejor panorámica de la contienda.

—Gracias a esta compresión, sus ataques de kidou parecen haberse vuelto por lo menos diez veces más fuertes que los del shikai —sentenció Urahara ladeando su sombrero con misteriosa actitud—. Es la primera vez que yo veo algo como esto…

—Byakuya también dijo que mi bankai era una compresión —terció Ichigo

—Sí, pero de diferentes tipos. El comprimir tu reiatsu te permite optimizar el uso de tus habilidades tipo hakuda*, estamos hablando de velocidad y fuerza de ataque. En el caso de Kuchiki san, el comprimir su reiatsu le permite un mejor uso de sus habilidades tipo kidou, aumentando su potencia.

Ichigo escuchó atento la explicación de Urahara, pero al mismo tiempo no perdía detalle de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo. Urahara también devolvió su atención al espectáculo y una especie de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Some no mai, ¡Tsukishiro! —dijo y un circulo de hielo emergió de la nada.

Hueso Daga pudo escaparse en el último minuto. Sus ojos se llenaron de espanto al percatarse que el círculo de hielo se hacía más grande y lograba atrapar una de sus manos dentro del gélido pilar. Cuando su extremidad se hizo añicos junto con el gélido pilar, se oyó resonar un grito de dolor.

—Tu maldita… —tuvo que detenerse a mitad de su oración pues sintió que su cuerpo había sido inmovilizado.

—Rikujoukourou —pronunció la joven y en ese instante seis barras luminosas se convirtieron en una prisión para el hollow. Rukia elevó su espada y apuntó hacia el cielo—. Esto se terminó Arrancar…

—Tsugi no uta, ¡Byakuten! (白天)

El cielo se cubrió de una capa de reiatsu blanco, la energía flotaba etérea como si de nubes se tratase; pronto pequeños copos de nieve se precipitaron lentamente, las blanquecinas figuras parecían flotar alrededor de Hueso Daga, el hollow sentía su piel desgarrarse al más ligero contacto con las níveas hojuelas. Un alarido irrumpió en aquel silencio cuando las partículas blancas se agruparon sobre él desintegrándolo al contacto.

Pronto no quedó nada más que la desgarrada túnica roja desperdigada por el suelo.

—¡Rukia!

Ichigo bajó de la azotea de un salto y corrió hasta ella; la morena hacía esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento pero el agotamiento la venció y se desvaneció en el acto, afortunadamente su compañero logró detener su caída y la tomó por los hombros viendo como su bankai desaparecía lentamente. Urahara también bajó del techo portando una sonrisa, a diferencia de Ichigo quien miraba a la joven con evidente consternación.

—Estará bien, sólo está cansada por usar tanto reiatsu —soltó Urahara echándole un vistazo a la joven.

El aludido asintió antes de levantarla con cuidado y llevarla de regreso a la tienda. Rukia abrió los ojos por un breve instante, y se encontró con un par de pupilas ámbar que le miraban afligidas.

—No me mires con esa cara de idiota… imbécil… —susurró la shinigami cerrando los parpados, y aferrando una de sus manos a la camisa de su compañero.

—¿Quién es el idiota? —replicó Ichigo igualmente en un murmullo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en los labios de la ojivioleta, y se sujetó más fuerte al pecho de aquel a quien llamaba idiota. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír.

—Sólo mira atenta, Rukia… —dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

La sostuvo más fuertemente y continuó su camino hasta la tienda.

—Para protegerte… yo también me haré más fuerte…

X

X

X

* * *

**N/A:**

El nombre Teni no Shirayuki significa "vestiduras celestiales de nieve blanca" (天衣の白雪). Tuve muchos problemas tratando de crear el nombre para el bankai ya que pretendía conservar algo del nombre del shikai. Pero considerando que el nombre resultaría muy largo y que en japonés eso no tiene mucho sentido, decidí reemplazar _hoja_ por otro nombre.

Respecto a los ataques…

歌(canción) es el kanji utilizado en los ataques de Rukia. La razón para esto es bastante menos profunda… verán… Shirayuki (Blanca Nieves)* baila y canta junto con los siete enanos…

Shirotate significa escudo blanco.

Byakuten significa cielo blanco.

Las 4 danzas y las 3 canciones son cada una más poderosa que la anterior, sus ataques están basados en kidou a diferencia de los de Ichigo basados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

La cruz de la empuñadura:

Todos sabemos que la cruz en la empuñadura de Ichigo tiene el kanji (卍), ahora vayamos a los orígenes de este símbolo.

"este símbolo es usado en las escrituras budistas y en japonés se conoce como Manji (literalmente simboliza "la eternidad" 萬字 y representa el darma, la armonía universal, y el balance de los polos opuestos. Cuando el símbolo apunta a la izquierda representa amor y piedad. Cuando esta hacia la derecha representa fuerza e inteligencia y es llamado _una manji _. El balance entre ambas posiciones se suele encontrar al principio y final de las escrituras budistas (fuera de la india)

También:

La swastika* apuntando en dirección de las manecillas del reloj está reconocido como un emblema solar, en cambio si apunta en dirección opuesta (sauvastika) representa a la luna y es un símbolo femenino.

**N/T**:

_*Shirayuki-hime_. Es como se conoce a la princesa Blanca Nieves de aquel lado del mundo (la traductora murió cuando se enteró). Por lo tanto espero que entiendan el chiste del escritor sobre las canciones, las danzas y los 7 enanos u_uU.

_Hoja*_ se refiera al filo de la espada.

_Swastika*_ ¿Si les digo que en español le decimos "suástica" les queda más claro?

Bueno, respecto a la cruz suástica, Taka hace mención de la dualidad, la luna y el sol, lo femenino y lo masculino, Ichigo y Rukia, ying y yang etc… y del cómo se complementan el uno al otro.

También hizo hincapié en el hecho de que T.K aplicaba simbolismos en sus mangas y eso incluía las empuñaduras de las espadas de los personajes.

Taka al igual que TK decidió usar los simbolismos y quería dejarnos claro que con la cruz en las empuñaduras de Ichigo y Rukia, él hace referencia a que se complementan como el ying y yang.

El resto son más y más explicaciones dirigidas a un público en inglés.

En general el escritor pide una vez más que no intenten volver un canon su idea, y les pide que no intenten refutarlas, ya que esto es un fic, y el fin es pasar un rato divertido al leerlo.


	26. Reflexiones sobre el mañana

Hola a todos, como siempre una disculpa por la demora.

**Disclaimer: **bleach no nos pertenece.

* * *

_**Reflexiones sobre el mañana**_

* * *

Al resplandecer un destello azul, el hollow desapareció.

Desde lo alto de una azotea, Ishida Uryuu era testigo de cómo aquella luz se desvanecía lentamente. La brisa nocturna mecía sus ropas y con ojos severos dirigía su mirada a la tienda de Urahara. No tardó y pronto apartó su orgullosa mirada para volverse en dirección contraria.

—Parece que las batallas han terminado —soltó al aire Ishida—. Seguro que Kuchiki-san y kurosaki estuvieron en la pelea que se llevó a cabo en la tienda.

—¡Ishida-kun!, ¿le sucedió algo a Kurosaki-kun y a Kuchiki-san?

Ishida se volvió para ver de dónde venía la voz, y al bajar la mirada, una torpe expresión apareció en su rostro. Orihime Inoue estaba parada allí, sostenía un par de bolsas en las manos y le miraba preocupada.

—Ellos están bien —contestó altivamente el Quincy empujando sus lentes—. Al parecer libraron una gran batalla, pero ninguno de los dos resultó herido.

—Me alegro de que él… ellos estén bien —pronunció corrigiéndose en el acto.

La expresión de Ishida se suavizó. La joven respiró aliviada al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre su pecho. Ya no podía saber que era lo que sucedía a los alrededores porque no tenía poderes espirituales. Ishida sabía muy bien lo que se sentía, por eso hacía lo que estuviera en sus manos para apoyarla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí a estas horas? —inquirió el muchacho, causando que la joven diera un respingo, y se volviera hacia él levantando sus bolsas y sonriendo abiertamente.

—Quería un bocadillo nocturno, ¡así que decidí ir de inmediato a la tienda! —replicó sonriente.

Ishida le sonrió en respuesta mientras Orihime le mostraba cada una de sus adquisiciones.

—Quedará delicioso, ¡no puedo esperar para llegar a casa!

—Te acompañaré a tu casa —le interrumpió Ishida, y de un salto se paró frente a ella. Orihime se sobresaltó cuando el joven caballerosamente tomó las bolsas que ella sostenía en las manos—. No es seguro que una chica ande sola por la calle a estas horas.

—Oh no, no hay prob…

—Insisto —replicó firmemente el Quincy, y adelantó el paso.

Inoue sonrió agradecida antes de apresurarse para darle alcance.

—Muchas gracias, Ishida-kun… —dijo suavemente, y el aludido asintió en respuesta. Mientras ella caminaba a su lado, cerró los ojos y siguió sonriendo— ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato?, ¡compré suficiente comida y puedo cocinar para los dos!

—¿Eh…? —balbuceó el joven al ser tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Puedes probar mis deliciosos platillos! —agregó la joven entusiasmada.

Inoue no se dio cuenta, pero la cara del Quincy palideció en ese instante.

En otra parte de la ciudad, dos figuras levitaban sobre un enorme cráter. Grimmjow se masajeaba una mano y dirigía una escalofriante mirada al suelo, Nell por su parte se deshacía de los restos de su túnica roja. Parecía que ninguno de los dos había sufrido el menor daño.

—Sabes… si reportamos este fracaso, es probable que se molesten —pronunció Nell mirándole fijamente—. Eso podría poner la Sociedad de Almas en riesgo.

—La Sociedad de Almas puede cuidarse sola —espetó Grimmjow volviéndose hacia ella con una mirada severa—. Mientras nos deshagamos de estos sujetos y de la amenaza que representan para nosotros, ¡nada más me importa!

Nel Tu permaneció en silencio un instante.

—Un mundo habitado sólo por Hollows suena maravilloso, ¿no lo crees? —susurró rompiendo su mutismo.

Grimmjow respondió con un gutural sonido expresando así su descontento; entre gruñidos, se apresuró en abrir una garganta.

—Eso es lo que la mayoría de nosotros pensamos que Aizen nos daría. Él era un sujeto que no temía a nada, sus palabras eran poderosas, pero al final… todo lo que decía no eran más que estupideces —dijo Grimmjow volviéndose hacia ella—. Incluso ahora… esos sujetos están usando la misma táctica para arrastrarnos a esta guerra, ¡nos obligan a iniciar otra batalla por supremacía y poder!

Los puños del hombre se tensaron.

—Cazar y ser cazado, así es como debe ser la existencia de los hollows. Nos hacemos más poderosos cuando nos devoramos entre nosotros o consumimos almas humanas, luchamos entre nosotros y con los shinigamis para asegurar nuestra supervivencia —tras decir eso desvió la mirada—. Los shinigamis nos cazan para preservar el balance de los mundos, para continuar el ciclo que _aquellos _intentan romper… no ven que si destruimos a los Shinigamis… eventualmente nos estaremos destruyendo a nosotros mismos.

Al finalizar sus palabras encaró de nuevo a la mujer, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y disipó su frustración maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Por mucho que los odie… ¡pelearé a su lado si con eso puedo preservar nuestra raza!, sea shinigami o hollow, ¡yo mataré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino! —gritó preparándose para ingresar al portal—. Si algo me enseñó la última guerra, fue a luchar por lo que yo creo que es correcto, ¡al diablo todo lo demás!

Nel Tu sonrió y también entró al portal.

—Bien dicho amigo mío.

La garganta se cerró inmediatamente después de eso.

El amanecer llegó pronto, la luz del nuevo día se filtraba a través de las cortinas de la tienda. Rukia, quien se encontraba descansando en un futón, por fin despertaba perezosa. Sus sutiles movimientos no parecieron perturbar al joven que se encontraba sentado a unos metros de ella.

La muchacha soltó un bostezo al incorporarse en el futón, y se esforzó para ajustar sus ojos a la luz. Aún se sentía cansada por el ejercicio de la noche pasada, y cuando sus orbes recorrieron la habitación se topó por fin con la cara de la fresa durmiente.

—¿Ichigo? —pronunció en voz baja.

Caminó hacia él y lentamente se arrodilló frente al joven. Viéndole dormir tan pacíficamente, sus labios se curvaron e una suave sonrisa. Ichigo dormía profundamente, su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, su boca estaba levemente abierta y una línea de saliva resbalaba por una de las esquinas.

Ichigo comenzó a moverse, y a abrió sus ojos lentamente; la pereza pareció vencerle y los cerró de nuevo por un instante, sólo para reabrirlos de golpe cuando se percataron que un par de orbes violetas le observaban de cerca. La sorpresa hizo que cayera al suelo, y la joven no pudo evitar mirarle con un gesto de confusión.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —inquirió la shinigami. El muchacho suspiró olfateando el amaderado aroma del suelo en el proceso.

—Nop, no pasa nada —replicó.

—Bueno… en ese caso… —la joven se levantó y se estiró desperezándose — debemos prepararnos para regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo se giró para verle de frente y se levantó.

—¿Deberíamos irnos ahora? —preguntó al tiempo que se incorporaba.

—Deberíamos ir a ver a tu familia primero —contestó ella dirigiéndose a la puerta—, a tu padre también, por supuesto.

El joven frunció el ceño, pero la siguió hasta la salida

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —le inquirió con fatigado tono.

Cuando regresaron a la casa de la familia Kurosaki, fueron directamente a por sus cosas. En silencio Ichigo empacó lo necesario, y sacó de un cajón a cierto animal de felpa. Le observó por un segundo antes de ponerle la soul candy en la boca.

—Vas a decirle, ¿verdad?... sobre lo que discutimos cuando veníamos hacia acá —le interrogó Rukia apareciendo a sus espaldas. El aludido asintió antes de introducir la soul candy. El león de felpa cobró vida en su manos, intentó zafarse de su agarré y le miró con furia.

—¡Bastardo!, cómo te atreves a tenerme encerrado durante casi dos semanas —exclamó con dramatismo—. ¡Te odio!, Te od…

Ichigo le tapó la boca y le miró con expresión severa.

—Cállate… o te dejaré al cuidado de Jinta —aseveró amenazante.

Kon asintió, pareció sudar frío a raíz de la amenaza. Ichigo lo colocó en la cama y le dirigió de nuevo una severa y seria mirada.

—Te quedarás en el mundo real —dijo Ichigo, haciendo que la boca de Kon se abriera desmesuradamente.

—¡Qué!, ¡!yo no…!

—Cuídalos mientras yo estoy fuera. Si algo sucede y mi papá no está cerca, quiero que vayas a la tienda de Urahara —le interrumpió el joven—. Cuento contigo, Kon.

El animal asintió lentamente y se hizo a un lado, Ichigo continuó empacando. Era raro que el shinigami le pidiera a alguien más que protegiera a su familia, y era por eso que Kon estaba más que feliz de ser solicitado para la tarea. Eso demostraba cuanta confianza tenía Ichigo en él.

Pronto los jóvenes estuvieron listos para marcharse.

—Nooooooo, ¡no se vayan! —gritaba Isshin haciendo un melodrama, y aferrándose a la pierna de su hijo. El joven continuó caminando arrastrando a su padre en el proceso.

—¡Dejame ir!, ¡infame bastardo! —gritó Ichigo tratando de deshacerse del agarre del padre—, ¡tú no te pusiste así la última vez!

—Es que quiero estar cerca cuando Rukia chan dé a luz a mis ni…

—¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase! —gritó furibundo.

—Mah… deja que Ichi-ni se vaya —terció Karin mientras Yuzu trataba de separar a su padre de la pierna de su hermano.

—Lo lamento, oji-sama… de verdad tenemos que irnos… —se disculpó Rukia jalando a Ichigo por un brazo.

—¡Suéltenme los dos! —grito el muchacho cuando ambos lados lo jalaron con fuerza.

Los shinigamis cayeron cuando Isshin sin previo aviso soltó la pierna que sostenía. Antes de tocar el suelo, el joven tomó a Rukia por la cintura intentando evitar que se golpeara y protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. Isshin aprobó la acción alzando alegremente ambos pulgares.

—¡Hijo mío! Ese fue un magnifico intento de …

— ¡No debiste jalar tan fuerte! —gritó cuando se levantó. Rukia recibió el reclamo y respondió con una mirada llena de furia.

—¡Tu debiste fijarte por donde caías, neandertal! —replicó igualmente enojada.

—¡Te acabo de salvar y evitar que te golpearas! —soltó enfadado. Ambos volvieron a intercambiar miradas furibundas y maldiciones.

Los shinigamis continuaron su infantil discusión mientras los tres presentes contemplaban la escena con caras de desconcierto.

—¡Debes de perder peso! —gritó ella apuntándole.

—¡Y tú debes ganar altura! auch —fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que sintiera que alguien aplastaba uno de sus pies.

—Oh cielos, parece que te lastimaste un pie cuando caíste —exclamó Rukia con una voz fingida.

—Tú… infame… —murmuró el ofendido dando un vistazo al pie afectado.

—¡Los veremos pronto!, ¡cuídense! —dijo Rukia despidiéndose con la mano, Ichigo le miró frunciendo el ceño cuando ella pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Oi, yo aún no he terminado cont… —su frase quedó incompleta porque una mochila lo atacó cual proyectil. Y así fue como la mochila de la shinigami le puso fin a esa discusión.

De regreso en la sociedad de almas. Sentado en la rama de un árbol, sin prestar atención al entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas y con los ojos centrados en el instructor que les mostraba las nociones básicas de la técnica, estaba Hitsugaya Toushirou .Un mormullo se escuchó, cuando alguien utilizó el shunpo para acercársele.

—Parece estar sintiéndose mejor estos días, ¿no lo cree? —pronunció Matsumoto Rangiku apareciendo tras de él—, ¡parece más feliz ahora!

—Mmm —replicó Hitsugaya endulzando levemente su mirada—, pensé que irías a ver a Ichimaru.

—Sólo quería ver como estaba mi capitán —respondió con voz juguetona, y sin perder el buen ánimo puso una mano en su boca y gritó el nombre de la chica que estaba enfrente—. Oye, ¡Hinamori-chan!

La joven giró al escuchar su nombre, y miró hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun —exclamó Hinamori saludándoles.

—¡Holaaaaaa! —soltó Matsumoto agitando su mano frenéticamente.

—El tercer recluta del fondo aún necesita mejorar su posición de ataque —apuntó Hitsugaya frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Entendido! —contestó Hinamori sonriéndole antes de volver su atención al recluta. Matsumoto también miró a su capitán por un leve instante, y sonrió antes de desaparecer usando el shunpo. Hitsugaya siguió observando en silencio, y poco a poco se fue relajando su expresión.

Cuando Matsumoto se dirigía hasta su destino, se sumergió por completo en sus pensamientos.

—Me pregunto que le gustaría a Gin para comer…

—Ouch

Matsumoto sintió que su pie aplastó algo suave cuando trataba de tomar impulso. Al girarse para ver de qué se trataba, lo único que vio fue a Renji con una enorme marca en la frente.

—¿Abarai?

Renji masajeaba su frente adolorida.

—¿Dime cómo te hiciste eso? —le inquirió Matsumoto con una expresión de consternación.

—¡Tú sabes muy bien cómo fue que me lo hice! —exclamó el teniente sin poder creer el descaro de la mujer.

Matsumoto soltó la carcajada, y el hombre le miró completamente indiferente.

—Lo que sea… Ya que estas aquí, dime, ¿cómo qué hora crees que sea? —Matsumoto elevó sus ojos al cielo levantando su mano y apuntando al sol con su dedo.

—Creo que es como medio día… ¿por qué? —el teniente le ignoró mientras se ataba su banda y la cinta de su cabeza.

—Rukia e Ichigo deberían llegar pronto —dijo finalmente, y esbozó una sonrisa al mirar de frente las puertas de la senkaimon.

Más tarde aquel mismo día, las puertas del portal se abrieron, y tras ellas emergieron un par de mariposas infernales, siguiéndolas de cerca estaban Ichigo y Rukia, quienes aparecieron en medio de un resplandor y finalmente pisaron el suelo de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Deberíamos regresar a los cuarteles de la 13º división —pronunció Rukia mirando a Ichigo de frente.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —espetó una voz y ambos shinigamis se volvieron para ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Renji?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió Ichigo

—Vine a darles la bienvenida… —dijo acercándose a ellos— pero parece que ustedes ya están recibiendo ordenes.

Rukia se giró hacia una mariposa infernal que se dirigía hasta ella. La joven extendió una mano y el insecto se posó sobre ella para transmitirle su mensaje. La muchacha permaneció seria por un instante.

—Parece que te veremos luego, Renji —dijo Rukia cuando la mariposa había emprendido su camino de vuelta—, ahora debo ayudar a Ukitake Taichou con los estudiantes de la academia.

Ichigo rascó su cabeza y después le dirigió una mirada a Renji

—Bien… nosotros iremos a entren…

—Tú… —enfatizó la shinigami— tienes mucho trabajo esperando por ti en la oficina, Kurosaki fukutaichou.

La víctima suspiraba mientras era prácticamente arrastrada, Renji por otro lado sonreía.

—Los chicos quieren ir por un trago antes de que empiecen los exámenes de capitanía— vociferó el pelirrojo apuntando hacia el Rukongai—. ¿Contamos contigo, Ichigo?

El aludido no parecía prestar verdadera atención.

—Sí, seguro, sólo pasa a avisarme antes de que te vayas —contestó, y de inmediato se apresuró para darle alcance a su compañera. Renji miró la escena con leve desconcierto.

—¡Oi, Rukia!

Poco crédito daba Renji cuando vio a Ichigo coger a Rukia por un brazo.

—Te acompañaré hasta el cuartel —dijo con severidad, haciendo que la joven le mirara fijamente.

—No, está bien —replicó ella sonriéndole levemente.

Al mirar esa escena los puños de Renji se tensaron, era inevitable que sintiera algo de celos al ver la forma en que hablaban e interactuaban. De alguna forma se habían vuelto más cercanos… una vez más… la forma en que actuaban, las cosas que decían…

—Está bien, idiota —dijo Rukia alzando levemente su tono—. Sólo asegúrate de terminar tu trabajo.

El pelinaranja asintió pero era evidente su molestia.

—Hacer papeleo apesta, preferiría sólo andar por ahí contigo —replicó despreocupadamente.

… eran mucho más afectuosas que antes…

Mientras se alejaban, Renji pudo notar varias cosas… como el hecho de que Ichigo caminaba lentamente… el hecho de que ahora caminaban más cerca el uno del otro… y como Rukia sonreía cuando él no la estaba mirando.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, y tomó su propio camino intentando esconder el dolor de su rostro. Definitivamente esa noche bebería hasta ahogarse.

—¡Kanpai! —resonó la voz de un animado Ikkaku.

Renji echó un vistazo alrededor, sonreía viendo como todos sus amigos se embriagaban más y más. Kira ya había llegado a su límite y ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Shuhei seguía bebiendo, y platicaba alegremente con Yumichika. Ikkaku tenía el rostro completamente rojo y retaba a todos a un duelo a muerte. Pero Renji también ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol invadiendo su cabeza.

—Ikkaku, parece ser un borracho que no controla su carácter —dijo Renji dirigiéndose al teniente pelinaranja—, ¿no lo crees, Ichigo?

El cabeza de zanahoria estaba casi inconsciente en la mesa, una mirada con ojos vidriosos fue lo que le devolvió a su amigo.

—Mah… tú también estás ebrio, ¿verdad? —agregó Renji sonriendo.

— Cállate… —espetó Ichigo intentando levantarse. Apuntó con un dedo hacia su interlocutor, pero no pudo sostenerlo en el aire— tú no me dijiste que esta cosa fuera tan fuerte…

Ichigo cayó de nuevo en la mesa al terminar su frase. Su amigo le miró con simpatía, ya que el sake de la Sociedad de Almas era más fuerte que cualquier cosa del mundo humano, e Ichigo lo había probado por primera vez hace apenas unas semanas.

—Oi, Ichigo… —comenzó el pelirrojo.

Renji de nuevo tomó asiento y elevó sus vidriosos ojos hacia el cielo.

—prométeme algo…

El aludido arrastró su cabeza hasta poder encarar a su amigo.

—Haz aquello que yo no pude hacer… —agregó cerrando sus ojos— cuida de Rukia… hazla feliz…

Ichigo trató de asentir.

—Puede que ahora mismo no me comprendas, ¿o sí? —le inquirió sonriendo; después se inclinó hacia la mesa y cogió la barbilla del cabeza de zanahoria—. Eres un bastardo con suerte, ¿sabías eso?

El teniente se levantó y acomodó a Ichigo sobre uno de sus hombros. Prácticamente lo levantó en peso, y lo empujó hasta la puerta.

—¡Me llevo al cabeza de Zanahoria a su habitación! —exclamó Renji, avisándole a los demás—, alguien debería ayudar a Kira antes de que se ahogue en su propio vómito.

Así finalmente empezó el agitado viaje hasta los cuarteles de la 13ª división. Una vez allí Renji siguió arrastrándolo, porque Ichigo prácticamente estaba inconsciente. Esto dificultó el trabajo de Renji, que por poco se tropieza y hace que ambos vayan a dar al suelo.

—¿Renji?

Se volvió para ver quien le hablaba y le sorprendió ver a Rukia parada en el corredor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, —inquirió la joven acercándose hasta él— ¿es eso, Ichigo?

—Sí, el pobre imbécil se embriaga muy rápido— dijo Renji, pero Rukia no le prestó mucha atención, y se apresuró en abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—Aquí, esta es su habitación —dijo haciendo una ademán con la mano, e indicándole que lo hiciera pasar.

Renji dejó a Ichigo en su futón y después le echó un vistazo a la habitación. El lugar estaba casi vacío, y había un enorme agujero mal cubierto en el techo. Rukia cubrió a Ichigo con una manta y secó el sudor de su frente con una toalla.

—Deberías irte a dormir, Rukia —apuntó Renji encaminándose a la puerta—, Ichigo estará bien.

—Me quedaré aquí otro rato —replicó la muchacha frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Si mañana despierta con una gran resaca, me aseguraré de que reciba su merecido por haberme preocupado.

Renji sonrió levemente, y por un momento fugaz se quedó observando el semblante de preocupación que portaba la morena. Finalmente se decidió a salir cerrando lentamente la puerta tras él.

—Si alguna vez te atreves a lastimarla, juro que no te perdonaré… —murmuró para él mismo mientras se alejaba.

Rukia sacó un medicamento de alguno de los gabinetes, soltó un bostezo antes de arrodillarse frente al shinigami, y observarle detenidamente.

—Idiota… deberías darte cuenta antes…

Los ojos de la shinigami se cerraban sin que se lo propusiera, había seguido cuidándolo y ahora su cabeza se desmayaba sobre su pecho a causa de la fatiga. Pronto sintió que el sueño le ganaba la partida y lo último que vio fue una confortante oscuridad envolviéndola.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de abrir los ojos, Ichigo se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se palpó una enorme protuberancia que latía como si tuviese vida propia. Cuando oyó un ruido se volvió rápidamente hacia donde provenía y encontró a Rukia ajustando su espada al cinturón.

—¿Rukia? —inquirió con voz ronca. La aludida se volvió hacia él y le miro frunciendo el ceño —¿Estás bien? —preguntó el muchacho cuando notó que se veía algo molesta.

—¡Gracias a tu pequeño incidente con el alcohol, ahora llegaré tarde a mi reunión con los reclutas! —soltó furiosa, abrió la puerta de prisa y antes de salir agregó—: Hay medicina en el gabinete de arriba por si te sientes mal… regresaré después y te despertaré a eso del medio día, justo antes del anuncio del general.

Le dirigió una última mirada a su compañero y después salió a toda prisa.

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro antes de acostarse de nuevo. Cuando giró su cabeza a la derecha, fue inevitable que oliera su almohada. Al hacer esto, la confusión pareció invadir su rostro, se levantó de nuevo y tomó el artefacto en sus manos.

"_¿Por qué la mitad de su almohada estaba impregnada del olor de Rukia?"_

_X_

_X_

_X_

* * *

Hasta la próxima actualización, gracias por sus amables reviews!


	27. Donde Antes cayó la lluvia

Hola a Todos, mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero los días los hacen de sólo 24 hrs, y no me alcanzan. Apenas pude venir con este capítulo decentemente redactado, no esta beteado, pero no creí justo seguir sin publicar.

hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece.

* * *

**Donde antes cayó la lluvia.**

* * *

Rukia se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, la prueba era que su taza de té se había enfriado y estaba prácticamente intacta.

—Oi… Kuchiki…

No hubo respuesta.

—Oi, ¡Ku-chi-ki! —exclamó Matsumoto nuevamente. Sacudía una mano frente a la cara de la aludida, pero la muchacha tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de percatarse que la mujer de grandes dotes demandaba su atención.

—Ma… Matsumoto-san

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —replicó la mujer arqueando una ceja—. Te las has pasado distraída toda la mañana.

—Oh… es… —dudo un instante— no es nada…

La ceja de la pelirroja se arqueó más; era obvio que sospechaba algo. La morena lo notó y sin perder tiempo se aclaró la garganta y se levantó.

—Será mejor que vaya a despertar a Ichigo, ya casi es hora del anuncio del general— dijo intentando cambiar el tema. La shinigami comenzó a levantar sus cosas torpemente, dejaba caer una cuando levantaba otra, y Matsumoto no pudo evitar reírse de esa escena. La más joven, algo avergonzada, apresuró su paso y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

—Sucedió algo, ¿verdad? —apuntó Matsumoto sin mirarla de frente. Rukia detuvo su camino, y lentamente se volvió hacia la dama de grandes dotes—, entre tú y aquel chico.

Los músculos de la muchacha se tensaron.

—No exactamente… —murmuró la joven. Su mirada se relajó cuando evadió la mirada de su interlocutora— bueno… algo pasó… pero no sé exactamente cómo o por qué…

Matsumoto suspiró y Rukia finalmente abandonó el salón. La ojigris dejó lo que estaba haciendo e inclinó su cabeza sobre la mano; con expresión serena contemplo el paisaje a través de la ventana

—Ah… quisiera ser joven otra vez… —dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

De regreso en la 13ª división. Ichigo se frotaba la cabeza y trataba de enfocarse en su reflejo. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando recuperar la conciencia; no había podido dormir, no después de haber percibido _su_ esencia en su almohada. Eso lo había dejado confundido.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —se interrogó a sí mismo.

Recordaba haberse ido a beber con aquellos tontos… pero todo lo demás estaba en blanco.

—Desperté y Rukia estaba en mi habitación… —pronunció en medio de sus cavilaciones— se le hizo tarde porque estuvo cuidándome todo el tiempo, eso significa que no durmió…

Parpadeó nuevamente.

De pronto la verdad le golpeó con todo su peso.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó y se llevó las manos a su adolorida cabeza—, rayos, el sólo pensar en eso…

Gruñó con desesperación e impotencia.

—¡Seguro que esto habría hecho feliz a mi padre! —exclamó furioso.

Ichigo se sentó nuevamente en su futón y trató de ordenar las ideas.

—Dormimos lado a lado… —comenzó— pero estamos hablando de Rukia… no debería ponerme así de exaltado…

Cerró sus ojos y llamó a su compostura.

—No entiendo por qué me estoy portando así…

XXX

Rukia estaba de camino al cuartel, seguía absorta en sus pensamientos y sus movimientos eran sólo por inercia.

—Lo que pasó esta mañana… —dijo para sí cuando saltaba hasta el techo de un edificio.

Rukia recordaba haberse quedado dormida, pues estaba muy cansada a causa de las actividades del día. Pero cuando despertó, se encontró a ella misma en un predicamento.

—Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca… —susurró— tan cerca que casi se tocaban…

Sin notarlo se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Cuando viví en el Rukongai compartí la cama con muchos chicos…

Empuñó su mano cerca del corazón.

—Pero en aquel momento, cuando me di cuenta de la situación, mi corazón se aceleró por completo —su mirada se suavizó—, y la verdad es que no comprendo por qué…

Pronto estuvo de nuevo en el cuartel, y se apresuró a la habitación de su teniente. Cuando deslizó la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Ichigo también la deslizaba por el otro lado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, fue inevitable porque el aspecto de la "fresa durmiente" era realmente gracioso.

—Buenos días —dijo sin perder la sonrisa. El aludido bostezó sonoramente y se frotó la cabeza.

—Buenos días… —contestó somnoliento, pero cuando la morena puso una de sus manos sobre su frente, la impresión le obligó a despertarse.

—No estás enfermo, ¿verdad? —le inquirió—, tus mejillas se están poniendo rojas.

—Ah… estoy bien —replicó tímidamente.

Algo en el comportamiento de su compañero la hizo sentirse incómoda y de inmediato retiró su mano.

—Uh… ¿quieres desayunar algo antes de irte?

—¿Dime qué hora es? —la mujer pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder.

—Creo que faltan como dos horas para que sea el medio día.

—¿Será suficiente tiempo como para salir a desayunar? —preguntó el muchacho acercándose al pasillo.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en prepararlo yo misma —apuntó Rukia mientras caminaba a su lado.

—¿De verdad…? —inquirió aparentemente sorprendido. Rukia lo notó y se volvió para interrogarle.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —dijo en un tono levemente amenazante.

—Has sido demasiado amable conmigo… me temo que tal vez quieras envenenarme —dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

—No tienes que comer lo que preparo, si no te gusta —replicó frunciendo el ceño.

Ichigo se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo nunca dije que no me gustara

La muchacha sonrió, y apresuró el paso.

Ichigo se sentó en el gran comedor y Rukia se dirigió a la cocina, tomó varios ingredientes y comenzó su labor. La joven tuvo que limpiar un par de veces el sudor que empezaba a escurrir por su frente, pues el calor de la cocina no era cualquier cosa, y ella estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo en la preparación del desayuno.

Cuando extendió su mano para coger la sartén, esta chocó inesperadamente con la de Ichigo.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo ante la mirada desconcertada de su compañera. La muchacha se dio la vuelta y fingió revisar la cocción del arroz para ocultar su vergüenza. Lo mezcló un par de veces y de nuevo encaró al chico.

—No te vayas a que…

—ouch

Una carcajada se escuchó en la cocina. Ichigo se chupaba un dedo y su cara lucia un profundo y escalofriante ceño mientras miraba con rencor a la sartén.

—Ve a revisar la sopa —dijo animosa la joven, y ella se ocupó de la sartén.

—Sólo espero que no te vayas ahogar en ella

—¡Oi! —replicó enojado mientras Rukia seguía riéndose acosta suya.

Ichigo recuperó su buen humor cuando constató que la sopa lucía bien, sus ojos se movieron entonces a la joven que tenía a su lado. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde la última guerra, e incluso muchas otras sucedieron durante los días pasados. Algo era diferente en la forma en que interactuaban ellos ahora, ¿qué tanto habían cambiado sus actitudes?

—Ichigo, ponle esto.

El ceño reapareció en Ichigo cuando Rukia dejo caer bruscamente cebolla picada en la sopa.

—¿Querrías ponerla con más cuidado?

—Creí que tu ego las haría rebotar, y entonces caerían gentilmente en la olla.

Ahí lo tenía, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Aún así no le importaba, porque todo estaba como debería de estar, las cosas eran normales para él. Sí esto era lo que él conocía como "normalidad"

Sí, en definitiva, ellos siempre tendrían ese tipo de discusiones infantiles.

—Para estar tan pequeña, seguro que pareció que esa cebolla cayó de muy alto…

—¡Para ser un hombre, tu sí que te quejas como chica!

Siempre se retarían con la mirada y harían caras extrañas.

—Te odio

—El sentimiento es mutuo, fresa —dijo mostrándole la lengua.

Pero Ichigo sabía que en realidad…

—¿Te duela la quemadura? —inquirió en un tono diferente.

Que ella era una persona muy importante en su vida…

—¡Ow! —exclamó la shinigami al ser quemado por la misma sartén. Ichigo se apresuró a preguntar.

—¿Estas bien?—se apresuró a preguntar el shinigami.

—Estoy bien, idiota —contestó ella frunciendo levemente el entrecejo— cuida la sopa, que esta empezando a hervir.

—Primero déjame ver tu mano —replicó él severamente, tomándola sin permiso.

—¡Te dije que estaba bien! —exclamó ella apartando su mano.

Ichigo insistió en revisarla, y esa vez tomó su mano gentilmente.

—Sólo quería asegurarme —espetó en medio de gruñido.

Observó con severa mirada el área afectada, cuando la tocó, hizo que la chica saltara levemente adolorida. Después siguió revisando con cuidado, y la muchacha le miró concentrarse en la tarea; pronto ella también perdió la noción del tiempo, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Un extraño sonido rompió aquel momento.

—¡Idiota!, te dije que cuidaras la sopa —vociferó y se apresuró a bajar la temperatura.

Ichigo se quedo atónito otro segundo, y cuando reaccionó se apresuró a ayudarla

—Es tu culpa, ¡por quemarte!

Ella era alguien importante en su vida… ella era una amiga muy importante… pero, ¿eso era todo lo que ella era para él?

XXX

Muchos shinigamis se habían concentrado en la academia, algunos viejos conocidos, otros desconocidos, pero para todos, la emoción y la tensión era la misma, se podía sentir en el aire; incluso los estudiantes que tan sólo habían ido allí para ver, sentían nerviosismo. Era el momento de comenzar los exámenes de capitanía y como siempre…

—¡Por tu culpa llegamos tarde!

—Yo no hice nada, Rukia, ¡tu fuiste la que tiró su desayuno sobre mi!

—Fue tu culpa

…Ichigo y Rukia llegaban tarde.

Las puertas de la academia se abrieron, y el crujido de aquellas estructuras acallaron a la multitud. El general salió escoltado por Kyouraku Shunsui, y Ukitake Juushirou. Tras de ellos, los demás capitanes. Todos se alinearon en el centro mientras los espectadores miraban intimidados.

Ichigo y Rukia se apresuraron hacia la multitud y trataron de abrirse paso. Cuando vio los problemas que enfrentaba su compañera, una sonrisa malina apareció en su cara.

—¿Necesitas que te cargue en mis hombros?

—¡Cállate, imbésil!

El general dio un paso adelante, y dos figuras se pusieron delante de el usando el shunpo. Eran Kira y shuuhei, ambos se arrodillaron respetuosamente ante él.

—El día de hoy, se llevará a cabo el primer examen para elegir los capitanes del gotei 13 —dijo el general dirigiéndose a la multitud—. Un torneo nos ayudará a decidir quienes son los más adecuados para ascender a este grupo de élite.

Los dos tenientes a su lado se levantaron y giraron hacia la multitud.

—Nuestras filas se han reducido con la última guerra, y tres de nuestros capitanes han traicionado a la Sociedad de Almas —señaló, y su voz resonó ecoica—. Este examen es la más adecuado para nuestra situación, es la mejor manera de hacernos más fuertes y así combatir la nueva amenaza.

Apuntó con su mano y prosiguió.

—Las reglas son simples, puesto que no habrá reglas en cuanto entren al campo de batalla. Peleen con todo lo que tengan, y ganen la batalla. No le teman a usar la espada, no le teman a matar—

Hizo una pausa y los murmullos se alcanzaron a oír entre el público.

—Sin embargo… esta vez…los retos han cambiado un poco. Habrán tres bloque separados, uno por cada posición disponible.

Kira y Hisagi escucharon y se pusieron alertas.

—Estos tenientes estarán en su respetivo bloque, defendiendo su derecho a la capitanía. Ellos serán los mayores obstáculos.

—Pero señor, que hay de la última posición, la del ex capitán Aizen…

—La quinta división casi ha desaparecido, con la destitución de su teniente y la desapareición de su capitán. No habrá teniente alguno que represente a esta división —apuntó silenciando a la multitud con un además de su mano—. Todos los participantes serán escogidos al azar, y todos los interesados deberán dirigirse a la academia para poder entrar al sorteo.

Su mirada se hizo severa.

—Esto no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera; el nivel de sus camaradas no debe ser subestimado. Shikai, bankai, todo esta permitido. No habrá reglas en el campo de batalla. Habrá solamente un ganador y un perdedor —pronunció casi en un susurro—. Conocerán los demás detalles a su tiempo, cuando estemos listos para comenzar… por ahora, les deseo a todos ustedes la mejor de las suertes…

Los capitanes que estaban a sus espaldas se hicieron a un lado, dejando el campo libre para todos aquellos dispuestos a probar sus habilidades.

Ichigo observó atento como de entre la multitud salieron algunos contrincantes que fueron directo a la academia. Rukia se dio la vuelta y observó pensativa aquel panorama.

—Rukia… —comenzó Ichigo sin desviar su atención de la academia— si tu quires participar, no voy a detenerte.

—No tengo ningún interés en competir para ser capitán… —dijo ella casi en un susurro

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te esta molestando?

Rukia se quedó callada.

—Nada —dijo finalmente, y sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de deshacerse de sus pensamientos—. Deberías irte ahora, yo te veré más tarde.

El aludido asintió y se encaminó hacia la academia, de pronto se detuvo y sin voltaer a verle de frente pronunció:

—Tú siempre te preocupas por mí, Rukia… ya una vez te dije que primero, debes preocuparte por ti misma.

Rukia le miró levemente desconcertada; él, poco a poco giró su cabeza hasta encararla. Los ojos del muchacho se clavaron en los de ella, y el brillo de la determinación resplandeció en el ámbar de esas pupilas.

—¡cuando esto terminé, yo seré capitán!

x

x

x

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews!


	28. Vanilla mood

Hola a Todos, una sincera disculpa por mi tardanza, sucede que -inserte excusa que a los lectores les vale un $/("& aquí- y pues, me atrasé.

La próxima actualización no tardará tanto.

Muchas gracias a los que dejan su linda review, la verdad es muy lindo de su parte el hecho de que se sigan tomando la molestia de escribir aunque tarde milenios en actualizarles. No esta beteado, así que por favor soporten mis posibles errores ortográficos.

hasta el próximo capitulo.

x

x

x

* * *

_**Vanilla mood***_

* * *

Rukia vio a Ichigo alejarse, y sus ojos lo siguieron hasta que desapareció entre la multitud. Tenía una expresión consternada, y su cuerpo entero estaba rígido. Por un momento se quedó allí sin hacer nada, parecía meditar seriamente sobre algo; de pronto, pareció llegar a una conclusión, y con un semblante completamente decidido, se retiró.

Ichigo llegó hasta la academia, y observó con curiosidad a los que tenía alrededor. Todos conversaban y parecían ansiosos. Pudo reconocer a algunos, pero la mayoría eran shinigamis desconocidos, pero por las miradas que le regalaban, Ichigo asumió que la mayoría de ellos venían de la 11ª división.

—¡Yo! —exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

El aludido de inmediato se volvió para ver de quien se trataba, y sus ojos se toparon con alguien conocido.

—¿Renji?, ¿vas a tomar parte de esto? —le inquirió con sorpresa.

—Estoy aquí para hacerle pasar un mal rato a cierto sujeto cara de fresa —espetó con arrogancia Renji.

—¿cómo rayos me llamaste… piña? —replicó la fresa, empujando al otro teniente y dirigeindole una de sus más feroces miradas.

—¡quién es una piña! —exclamó Renji empujando a su compañero fruta.

—No se asesinen antes de que comience el concurso, ¡yo también quiero divertirme un poco! —vociferó Ikkaku apareciendo ante ellos con arrogante expresión. Los aludidos al verlo pusieron cara de desconcierto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ikkaku-san?, pensé que tu no querías ser capitán —inquirió Renji.

—Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta —replicó Ikkaku.

Renji dejó escapar una sonrisa y miró fijamente a Ikkaku.

—¿Así que ambos estamos aquí por la misma razón? —sentenció Renji girándose para mirar a Ichigo. El cabeza de zanahoria miró a sus amigos con cara de confusión.

—¿Qué razón? —inquirió algo confundido, y en ese momento ambos hombres se volvieron hacia el sonriendo.

—Ambos venimos hasta aquí para luchar contigo, Ichigo —apuntó Renji.

—¿Pelear conmigo? —el ceño en su cara se había profundizado.

—Hemos estado entrenando hasta el cansancio estas dos semanas, mientras tú y Rukia andaban paseando por ahí en el mundo real —dijo Renji—. Estoy seguro que ustedes dos solo anduvieron tonteando por todos lados, como de costumbre.

A Ichigo no le gustó la definición de sus actividades, y se apresuró a responder.

—De hecho, Renji… yo ayudé a Rukia a que obtuviera…

Su frase fue interrumpida por el crujido de una enorme espada. Un grito siguió de inmediato, y fue entonces que los tres tuvieron que voltear para ver de qué se trataba.

—¡Esto es un maldita estupidez! —gritó alguien.

—¡Por favor!, Zaraki-taichou… —se escuchó otro crujir de acero.

—¿Por qué infiernos no me puedo unir?, ¡no es justo que los demás sí puedan pelear con Ichigo!

Una enorme gota de sudor recorrió la frente del shinigami de cabellos anaranjados cuando vio que dos capitanes tuvieron que intervenir dos capitanes para detener a Kenpachi. Parecía que todos se habían propuesto aprovechar el evento para vengarse.

—Los veré después, yo ya terminé mis asuntos aquí —dijo Ikkaku en somnoliento tono—, recen para no quedar en el mismo bloque que yo.

Ichigo escuchó sus palabras y pareció meditarlas.

—Vamos, Renji —dijo, y se encaminó hacia donde se suponía registrarían sus datos—. Renji le siguió de cerca y sonrió al percatarse de que su amigo comenzaba a tomarse este asunto muy en serio.

—Buenas tardes, Kurosaki-fukutaichou, Abarai-fukutaichou —expresó muy formalmente una de las asistentes. La muchacha tenía en las manos un par de papeles que no diferían en nada a los del mundo humano—. Por favor tomen esto para firmar con su reiatsu.

—Hmm, papel espiritual… —dijo Renji cerrando los ojos—, no había visto esta cosa desde mis días de instituto.

Ichigo miró la hoja con cara de desconcierto, y después se volvió hacia Renji. Se quedó sin palabras cuando vio como la hoja de papel comenzaba brillar y se entintaba con una leve coloración carmesí.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ichigo?, ¿acaso no sabes cómo firmar con tu reiatsu? —le inquirió con un tono de suficiencia. Ichigo le dirigió una mirada de molestia, y pronto se concentró de nuevo en su propia hoja.

—¡Cállate!, ni que fuera tan difícil…

Mirando fijamente la hoja, trato de recordar lo que una vez Ganju le había enseñado. Sólo se trataba de forzar un poco de tu reiatsu a la hoja, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser eso?, sólo tenía que concentrarse y relajarse.

—… —comenzó a sudar y su cuerpo se tensó.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente cuando tenía tantas cosas en su mente. Forzando su concentración, obligó a su reiatsu a pasar al papel. El artefacto comenzó a brillar levemente pero entonces… terminó por estallar y quedar hecho pedazos.

Ichigo sintió que su orgullo se había calcinado junto con la hoja de papel. Renji reía a carcajadas, pero Ichigo lo intentó de nuevo y por fin consiguió poner la cantidad de reiatsu requerida. La asistente cogió la hoja como si de una bomba se tratase manteniéndola tan lejos de ella como su brazo se lo permitía.

—Por favor, quédense atrás y esperen a que todos los demás concursantes firmen. Las puertas darán paso al viejo campo de entrenamiento cuando todos hayan firmado.

Ichigo suspiró derrotado, y siguió de cerca a Renji que no paraba de reír. En ese momento tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo que no podía ni describirlo.

Las cosas marchaban a la perfección ahora, y Ukitake revisaba las preparaciones finales. Aunque al principio se habían producido algunas complicaciones, ahora las cosas marchaban de maravilla, y parecía que todos los que participaban estaban listos para la batalla. Suspirando con alivio, Ukitake se dirigió hasta el escritorio.

La joven que acomodaba las cosas allí levantó al verlo, y educadamente le dirigió una reverencia.

—Ukitake-taichou, estoy a punto de mandar todos estos papeles para el sorteo.

—Yo los llevaré —dijo con una sonrisa, y tomó la caja llena de papeles—, yo me dirijo hacia allá de todos modos.

La asistente hizo otra reverencia, y Ukitake le sonrió de nuevo. Comenzaba a encaminarse cuando uno de los papeles atrapó su atención, el objeto emanaba una poderosa aura, y el color del reiatsu brillaba en negro profundo.

—¿De quién es este papel? —inquirió el capitán, sacando el artefacto de la caja para poder apreciarlo mejor.

—Ah…creo que fue Kurosaki-fukutaichou… —replicó la asistente algo nerviosa—, podría mandarlo a revisar con la 12ª división para estar seguros.

Los labios del capitán ser curvaron en otra brillante sonrisa.

—Muy interesante… —susurró.

—¿Señor?

—El reiatsu de Kurosaki-san es azul… pero el que está en este papel es negro… —dijo alejándose— definidamente esto es muy interesante…

XXX

Ichigo y Renji parecían estar muy de mal humor, y trataban por todos los medios de hacerse paso entre la alborotada multitud. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, la gente se abalanzó hacia el recinto, y en el proceso arrollaron a los tenientes. Sin embargo, todos se detuvieron cuando lograron entrar, y fue entonces que Ichigo y Renji lograron hacerse paso hasta el frente empujando y haciendo a un lado a los que tenían enfrente. Al llegar, observaron recelosos la enorme estructura que tenían delante de ellos. Las enormes puertas de metal se abrieron y entonces Yamamoto apareció tras ellas.

—Bienvenidos al viejo campo de entrenamiento, este estadio fue construido sobre las viejas ruinas, y servirá ahora como campo de combate.

El anciano se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Por favor, síganme…

La multitud obedeció, y siguió lentamente al general. Todos observaban impresionados el enorme estadio, parecía tan grande y fuera de lugar que era como si les absorbiera a otro plano. En lo alto, se podían ver las sillas para los espectadores.

—El suelo está hecho de resistentes rocas espirituales… —susurró Renji a Ichigo—, hicieron un gran trabajo reconstruyéndolo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando por otro lado aparecieron los capitanes (incluyendo a un mal humorado Zaraki Kempachi). Los capitanes avanzaron hasta el centro y permanecieron inmóviles frente al general.

— Mañana, comenzaremos el verdadero torneo. Las peleas se llevarán a cabo en días diferentes, para permitir a los contendientes un poco de descanso —apuntó el general dirigiéndose hacia los capitanes—. El día de hoy… sortearemos los equipos, pero antes de eso… —se volvió hacia la multitud— nos desharemos de aquellos que no merecen estar aquí.

Todos pudieron sentir la tensión precipitarse sobre ellos. Kyouraku Shunsui dio un paso adelante.

—Aquellos que puedan resistir 5 minutos en esta arena en una lucha contra uno de nuestros capitanes tendrán el privilegio de continuar —apuntó con un perezoso tono, y los murmullos se hicieron efervescentes entre la multitud—. Aquellos que quieran marcharse, hablen ahora.

Los murmullos se escucharon de nuevo, la gente comentaba cosas unos con otros. Mayuri dio un paso adelante y esbozó una escalofriante sonrisa. Parecía disfrutar la angustia que despertaba en los contendientes.

—Usando nuestro avanzado sistema y las hojas en donde imprimieron su reiatsu, el capitán con el que deberán luchar será elegido al azar —dijo sin perder aquella sonrisa—, bien, la primera víctima es…

Los presenten contuvieron la respiración.

—Kurosaki Ichigo… —al pronunciar su nombre este apareció de inmediato en una gran pantalla—, y su contrincante será…

Ichigo gruñó al ver su nombre en la pantalla. El nombre de su oponente aún no se visualizaba, el espacio seguía parpadeando mientras el sistema elegía entre nombres al azar. No le importaba tener que pelear con cualquiera de los capitanes, sólo tenían que ser cinco minutos. Sólo esperaba que no tuviera que ser…

—Kuchiki Byakuya

El teniente soltó una maldición, asustando a los que tenía a lado en el proceso. Caminó hasta el centro atravesando la multitud. Todos los presentes le miraron con cautela, nadie envidiaba su destino. Todos se hicieron a un lado, y Byakuya e Ichigo quedaron solos en el centro. Uno de ellos se veía inexpresivo, y el otro muy molesto.

—Pareces estar muy calmado, ¿no es así, Byakuya? —apuntó Ichigo con frialdad mientras Byakuya sólo cerraba sus ojos.

—Yo que tu tendría cuidado con lo que estoy diciendo, niño —replicó con calma. Su mano tomó la espada—. Sólo somos tú y yo en este momento.

—Recuerden, no hay reglas en el ring. La pelea sólo se detendrá si alguno de los dos es incapaz de continuar, o si el tiempo se agota —resonó la voz de Yamamoto.

En la pantalla apreció un reloj marcando cinco minutos.

—¡Comiencen! —vociferó Yamamoto

Ichigo tomó su espada, y sus ojos de ámbar perforaron en la fría mirada de Kuchiki Byakuya. Un aura opresiva se expandió por la arena, todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa. Había mucha tención, y los contendientes parecía que sólo se mirarían el uno al otro por la eternidad.

—¡Maldición, el tiempo está pasando! —soltó Ikkaku, pero Renji siguió observando en silencio a los contendientes—, ¡quiero ver algo de acción aquí!

Renji observó atento y susurró:

—Kuchiki-taichou ha hecho su primer movimiento

De inmediato la clara figura de Byakuya que Ichigo tenía enfrente se disipó. El joven se puso en guardia, y su enemigo no tardó en aparecer frente a él, apuntándole con su espada. El crujir del acero resonó cuando ambas Zanpakutous se encontraron.

—¡Eres rápido! —murmuró Ichigo sosteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Su gestó cambió cuando su contrincante volvió a desaparecer, y reapareció a sus espaldas.

—Parece que tus habilidades se están oxidando —soltó Byakuya cuando el muchacho a penas y pudo detener su ataque.

—¡cállate!, ¡eres tu el que se ha hecho más rápido, Kuchiki Byakuya! —exclamó el teniente, y ambos contendientes se alejaron usando el shunpo.

—Heh, Ichigo lo está haciendo bastante bien… —reconoció Renji mientras observaba. Los contendientes iban y regresaban, sus espadas se encontraban y repelían— puede pelear con el capitán sin liberar bankai.

Luego de un gran golpe, ambos se alejaron y permanecieron inmóviles por un segundo. Ichigo desvió su mirada hacia el reloj, (sólo quedaban tres minutos) y Byakuya aprovechó su distracción para atacarle, el hombre usó el shunpo y en un instante tenía los dedos sobre el pecho del teniente. Ichigo sabía lo que venía.

—Byakurai…

En fracción de segundo Ichigo tomó su mano y la apartó de su pecho. Así pudo librarse del ataque y el rayo blanco salió disparado hacia el cielo. El joven pronto se recuperó y le regresó un ataque con Zangetsu, intentando arremeter contra Byakuya por su flanco derecho con un certero movimiento.

Byakuya bloqueó su intento con su propia Zanpakutou, y el ecoico sonido del metal resonó en la arena.

—Getsuga… Tenshou —dijo Ichigo cogiendo fuertemente su arma.

Un resplandor azul se desprendió del filo de esa katana y el ataque salió disparado. La colisión de esa energía hizo que el humo se dispersara por todo el estadio, y cuando se disipó, se pudo ver de nuevo la figura de los retadores, que inmóviles se miraban en silencio.

—Quedan sólo dos minutos —apuntó un sonriente Ichigo—, ¿me vas a dejar pasar así de fácil?

—No te creas tanto, muchacho… —espetó Byakuya levantando su arma— si Rukia no me hubiera pedido que no liberar el shikai, ahora estarías irreconocible.

—¿Rukia? —preguntó evidentemente en desconcierto.

Byakuya arremetió hacia él, y las espadas chocaron de nuevo.

—Ella le preguntó al capitán Ukitake, y después me pidió que no liberara mi espada en caso de que me tocara luchar contra ti —explicó empujando su espada contra el muchacho.

—Ella… ¿te pidió que hicieras eso? —dijo Ichigo perdiendo la concentración. A Byakuya le molesto aquel gesto y empujó su arma con más fuerza.

—No es muy propio de Rukia el pedirme favores —dijo Byakuya retrayendo su espada—. No entiendo que es lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos…

Ichigo miró a Byakuya con un gesto de desconcierto y confusión.

—…pero no me gusta —agregó el capitán.

El joven tuvo que reaccionar y regresar su atención a la batalla, forzando a Byakuya a retroceder. Su cara seguía teniendo aquel aire de confusión, y esa mirada le dirigió a Byakuya cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Tras un gran golpe, ambos se separaron, pero esta vez en lugar de ponerse en guardia, ambos hicieron sus espadas a un lado, el tiempo se había terminado.

—Kurosaki Ichigo pasa a la segunda ronda.

Tras ofrecerle de nuevo una fría mirada, Byakuya regresó a unirse con los demás capitanes.

Ichigo también se apartó del ring, y se encaminó hacia la multitud pero sumido en su propio mundo. Ni siquiera notó las porras y las felicitaciones de los demás presentes, se sentó en un banco y se apoyó contra la pared. El próximo combate estaba siendo sorteado, pero él no estaba poniendo atención, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y su cara portaba un aspecto de seriedad infinita.

—¿Qué le sucede a Rukia?, pero mejor la pregunta debería ser… ¿Qué es lo que me sucede a mi? —se interrogó al él mismo.

Soltó un suspiro y elevó sus ojos hacia el cielo.

—Maldición, Rukia…

* * *

**N/T:**

más bien una nota cultural... el título lo dejé en el idioma original (inglés), pero se debío a mi falta de creatividad -y flojera- como traductora...y es que sinceramente "humor de vainilla, o vainilloso" se lee y escucha terrible...

el término o adjetivo "vanilla" (Vainilla, en español), en el inglés americano hace referencia a algo que es plano, aburrido, tradicional y/o convencional. interesante, ¿verdad? si ya lo sabían, pues ignoren mi comentario, si no, y están felices por aprender algo nuevo, pues yo me alegro también, xD al menos a mi la verdad si me alegró cuando por fin pude entender que cosa querían decir con eso de vainilla xD.


	29. Orgullo

Hola a todos! mis más sinceras disculpas por este prolongado retraso, pero pasó esto y aquello.

Aclarando de una vez las dudas:

1. No he abandonado el proyecto.

2. No esta en hiatus. (bueno, ya estuvo, pero fue accidental y he vuelto)

3. No he muerto.

bien, ahora después de haber aclarado las dudas... hee... creo que sigo teniendo lectores (?), así que para ellos de nuevo las disculpas. Disfruten del capítulo -un millon de disculpas más por no contestar personalmente sus amables reviews, algunas la verdad me han hecho feliz, gracias -w-

como un regalo extra y recompensa por haber esperando tanto, les tengo un one shot que fue escrito hace un tiempo para el foro stop rain. NO es mio al 100% es una co autoria con **Mayu** chan y** Aly** chan (o chidori). Son las ideas de las tres, mi principal aporte es la corrección de estilo. búsquenlo en mi perfil, ojalá les guste.

Disclaimer: ya saben, BLEACh no le pertenese ni a taka ni a mí.

* * *

_**Orgullo**_

* * *

Los preliminares habían terminado, y aquellos que lograron aprobar, ahora estaban parados en medio del ring; el general y los capitanes frente a ellos, y juntos esperaban el sorteo final. Ichigo estaba entre ellos, permanecía en silencio con un rostro inexpresivo. No había prestado atención a los últimos duelos, y los shinigamis que los habían protagonizado poco decían a través de sus escasas heridas.

Era como si nadie quisiera mostrar su verdadero poder todavía.

—Quedan veinticuatro de ustedes —se escuchó decir a Yamamoto. El panel que estaba frente a ellos separó sus nombres en tres columnas y comenzó a mostrar bloques con espacios vacios. El itinerario de las batallas estaba por decidirse. Los nombres de Kira y Shuuhei aparecieron en dos columnas distintas—. Ahora se decidirá al azar contra quienes se enfrentarán.

Ichigo observó atento mientras sus nombres eran sorteados, cuando los espacios vacios comenzaron a llenarse, sintió sus músculos tensarse con nerviosismo; pronto su nombre estuvo colocado en el bloque número tres.

—Al parecer voy a competir para obtener el puesto de Aizen —murmuró

Pronto el nombre de su contrincante también estuvo visible en el panel.

—Sasakibe Choujirou —pronunció con desconcierto, y de inmediato giró su cabeza para todos lados esperando poder ver de quien se trataba.

—Espero tener una buena pelea el día de mañana, Kurosaki fukutaichou —se escuchó decir a alguien. Ichigo se giró y un par de ojos amarillos se encontraron con los suyos—. No será como nuestro último encuentro, se lo aseguro.

_El teniente de la primera división… genial…_

—¡Qué suerte, estoy en el bloque tres! —resonó la voz de Ikkaku; quien alegremente ejecutaba su baile de la fortuna.

_Ikkaku también…_

—¡Qué suerte!

Ichigo no perdió de vista el panel mientras se llenaban los espacios faltantes; cuando vio el último espacio llenarse con un nombre que conocía muy bien, no pudo evitar que sus músculos se tensaran.

Renji notó sobre él la mirada de Ichigo y le devolvió una media sonrisa.

—Parece que estaremos en la ronda final, Ichigo. Será mejor que no pierdas antes de eso.

—Ah… —fue la simple respuesta del joven pelinaranja—. Te veré allí— completó diciéndolo más para él mismo que para Abarai.

XXX

Afuera de la academia, se encontraba Rukia apoyada contra la pared. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, y un leve ceño fruncido acidificaba sus facciones. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, ambos orbes violetas resplandeciendo como a punto de romper en llanto.

Estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando la puerta se abrió, y Kuchiki Byakuya se acercó a ella.

—Rukia… —pronunció, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos— hice lo que me pediste.

—Nii-sama… —murmuró mirando fijamente al hombre. Byakuya se dio la vuelta cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

—Que sea la última vez que por tu causa, tenga que contener mi espada para con Kurosaki Ichigo —dijo, y en su tono pareció oírse una leve sombra de amenaza.

El capitán se alejó lenta y solemnemente.

—¿No me vas a preguntar por qué lo hice? —inquirió la muchacha.

El hombre se detuvo, y permaneció en silencio una fracción de segundo.

—Las razones que hayas tenido… no son de mi incumbencia, no es necesario que yo las sepa.

El aspecto inusual de su siempre estoico rostro, decía muchos más de lo que expresaban sus palabras.

—Entonces… nii-sama… ¿por qué has hecho esto por mi? —preguntó levemente avergonzada y apartando la mirada—. Sé que yo te lo pedí, pero no es propio de ti…

El capitán volvió su rostro hacia ella.

—Es por tu hermana

—replicó secamente.

—¿Hisana nee-sama? —inquirió con duda, estaba sorprendida por la mención de su hermana en aquella conversación.

—Eres muy diferente a ella, pero aun así, se parecen mucho— los ojos del capitán eran fríos y serenos mientras hablaba—. Al igual que tú, tu hermana nunca exigió demasiado. Al igual que tú, sólo se atrevía a pedir si era algo realmente importante. Yo sentí que tenía la obligación de concederte lo que pedías, y así honrar su memoria…

Sus pupilas parecieron agrandarse por la impresión que aquellas palabras habían le provocado. Byakuya se dio la vuelta y siguió a alejándose mientras el viento mecía elegantemente la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

—Porque… yo nunca le he fallado—dijo por fin completando su frase.

Rukia siguió mirándole desconcertada.

—Ella era mi orgullo, y tú lo eres ahora.

Tras decir esto, desapareció usando el shunpo, dejando a una Rukia bastante confundida. La joven intentó analizarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo; alguien la jaló gentilmente por el brazo y cuando se volvió para ver de quien se trataba se topó con la mirada de Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Ven conmigo—dijo con un tono gruñón.

—Oi, ¿a dónde me llevas? —exclamó la chica, quien estaba intranquila por el humor que se traía.

—A cenar —contestó sin más.

—¡Oye, espera!—Necesitamos hablar —dijo mientras seguía jalándola sin mirarla de frente.

Rukia le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada, pero dejó que la llevara. Pronto estuvieron de nuevo en la tienda donde vendían el ramen. Cuando Ichigo entraba al restaurante, Rukia lo tomó por una manga y lo detuvo.

—Ichigo, dime que sucede—sentenció Rukia deteniéndose en la puerta—. Te las has pasado molesto todo el un momento de silencio.

—¿Por qué le pediste a Byakuya que no liberara su espada?—soltó Ichigo finalmente mirándola de frente.

—¿Nii-sama… te lo dijo? —preguntó impactada. Ichigo se exasperó y replicó de inmediato.

—Obviamente

Al escucharlo, la joven se sintió levemente avergonzada.

—Se suponía que tú no te enterarías —murmuró.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —inquirió alzando la voz—. ¿Acaso pensaste que no podría manejarlo solo?

—¡No es eso! —espetó la joven.

—¿Entonces pensaste que iba a matarlo o algo por el estilo? —insistió el shinigami.

—¡No, no es nada de eso! —A esas alturas Rukia comenzaba ya a ofuscarse.

—¿Entonces qué es? —preguntó devolviéndole una mirada furibunda.

—¿Por qué me estas preguntando todo esto? —Ichigo frunció el ceño cuando la muchacha desvió la mirada.

—Porque… —empuñó su mano fuertemente— tú no eres así…

La expresión de Rukia cambió drásticamente al oír esas palabras.

—Uhh… disculpen pero… ¿acaso no van a ordenar? —interrumpió el dependiente, sintiéndose claramente incomodo. Ambos comensales le devolvieron furibundas miradas haciendo que el pobre hombre se arrepintiera de haber hablado.

Retomando una actitud de indignación, Rukia caminó hacia la barra.

—Sopa de miso está bien —dijo mientras se sentaba.

—Ternera con especias para mí —apuntó el joven tomando asiento a una silla de distancia de la shinigami.

Los jóvenes se dieron la espalda, y pretendieron ignorar su presencia mutuamente. El dependiente los miró totalmente desconcertado, pero se limitó a preparar ambas ordenes.

El silencio se prolongó durante toda la comida, y perduró hasta que se dirigieron al cuartel. Aún sin hablarse caminaron a través del corredor, pero antes de que Rukia abriera la puerta y desapareciera en su habitación, el muchacho se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—Aún no me has dicho la razón —pronunció en reproche. Rukia se volvió hacia él con fieros ojos.

—Tú sólo te estás enojando sin razón—sentenció y de inmediato se volvió para marcharse.

—¡Es que no me gusta eso! —exclamó irritado—, siento como si no confiaras en mi…

—¿Qué no confío en ti, dices? —replicó igualmente molesta—, ¿por qué dices cosas tan ridículas?

—¡Porque no me dices por qué lo hiciste! —reprochó nuevamente—, ¿Por qué le pediste a Byakuya que…

—Porque me preocupo por ti, ¡idiota!—gritó sin pensar, había llegado a su lí aludido se quedó perplejo—. Pero tal vez no debí hacerlo… —prosiguió regalándole una mirada de indignación.

—Rukia…—Intentó intervenir pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

—Fue estúpido de mi parte preocuparme tanto por un idiota como tú. Parece que valoras más tu orgullo que tu vida —finalizó y abrió por fin la puerta de su habitación—. Buenas noches, Ichigo.

—Rukia…Off —al intentar replicar de nuevo, fue reprimido con un certero golpe de la pelinegra, el pobre chico terminó doblándose de dolor.

—He dicho "buenas noches" —dijo estoicamente y sin miramientos cerró la puerta del cuarto azotándola en la cara de su compañero.

Él se quedó allí inmóvil por unos segundos, dejando que el dolor se disipara. De alguna manera la situación había cambiado y ahora la ofendida era ella. Por el momento, él se debatía entre sentirse molesto o culpable; no podía olvidar que aquel golpe en verdad había dolido. Con un suspiro trató de ahogar las emociones en un intento por retirarse tranquilo a su habitación.

—Buenas noches, Rukia.

El día de mañana tendría más de una batalla.

XXX

Al levantarse Rukia pudo constatar que había dormido bien y su cuerpo no sentía fatiga, pero a pesar de eso, de alguna forma parecía sentirse sin energía. Su visión se posó en la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo, esa acción pareció hacerle enfadar con ella misma. Estuvo a punto de acercarse hasta esa puerta pero se detuvo a medio camino, se dio la vuelta y maldijo por lo bajo:

—Ese idiota…

—¿Qué idiota? —dijo una voz a su espalda. Al girarse pudo verlo parado en una esquina con las manos cruzadas y un entrecejo bastante profundo.

La muchacha se forzó ignorar lo sorpresivo del evento y se concentró en devolverle una mirada igual de despectiva.

—Buenos días, Ichigo —dijo mientras se alejaba.

—¡Rukia!

Ella se giró al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Podrías… acompañarme un rato?—la forma en que se llevó la mano a la cabeza lo hacía lucir nervioso.

—¿Para qué?, ¿para qué me hagas más de tus preguntas? —replicó amargamente

—Sólo…ven conmigo…—apuntó tomándola de la mano como había hecho el día de ayer.

A Rukia eso no le gustó nada, pero cedió, y permitió que él la guiara. Pronto se encontraron en un lugar muy familiar, la colina del Hokutan. El silencio incómodo los había acompañado en todo el trayecto.

La brisa soplaba alegremente ajena por completo al mal humor de esa pareja.

—Lo siento —fue así como Ichigo rompió el hielo. Se frotaba los cabellos con nerviosismo y desviaba la mirada, pero aún así prosiguió—. En verdad lamento lo que ocurrió ayer.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la fémina.

—Parece que siempre terminas disculpándote, pero creo que… algunas cosas simplemente no pueden cambiar.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —al parecer no le había gustado aquel comentario.

—Nada—replicó con simpleza. Cruzó las manos sobre sus rodillas y fijó su mirada en el Rukongai. Hubo una leve pausa antes de que ella hablara nuevamente—. Creo que… estaba preocupada a raíz de lo que ha ocurrido últimamente.

Ichigo parecía no entender a que se refería.

—Como yo estuve perfeccionando mi bankai, tú no tuviste tiempo para entrenar el tuyo. Tenía miedo de que por mi culpa no estuvieses lo suficientemente preparado para esto… —hizo una pausa y continuó sin dirigirle la mirada—, no era porque no confiara en ti.

—Ah, eso ya lo sé —dijo, fijando sus ojos en el paisaje.

—Tu pelea es hoy, ¿verdad?—preguntó mientras clavaba su mirada en cielo—. ¿Contra quién será?

—El teniente de la primera división —respondió recostándose sobre el césped. Rukia se giró hacía él rápidamente

—¿Qué?

—Si las cosas salen como pienso, entonces luego estaré luchando contra Ikkaku, y después contra Renji —explicó el pelinaranja con cierta indiferencia y como si de nada se tratase.

—No pareces estar ansioso—apuntó la joven revelando una tenue sonrisa.

—Te dije que saldría de todo esto convertido en capitán —le indicó sonriente y poniéndose en pie.

—No seas imprudente, Ichigo

—Ah…—fue su simple respuesta.

El aire seguía soplando alegremente, y mecía con gentileza las mangas de sus kimonos.

—Deberíamos irnos para el estadio ahora —razonó la joven al levantarse. Su compañero la siguió enseguida, estirando sus músculos al caminar.

—Tú también deberías saber, Rukia…—la miró de frente y sin titubeos prosiguió—, sobre lo que dijiste ayer, yo también me preocupo por ti.

Los ojos violetas se ensancharon por la sorpresa.

De pronto ella se aferró gentilmente a una de las mangas del teniente; su mirar era sereno, pero clavó sus penetrantes ojos en los del joven, y una sonrisa resplandeció en su rostro.

—Idiota…

X

X

X

* * *

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

**Edito:**

otro millón de disculpas por que esta cosa perdió el formato al subirla a FF, así que debió ser difícil de leer u.u so sorry.

Si no fuera por Kaoru ni cuenta me hubiera dado. Oigan chicos, si ven algo tan mal como lo que tenía este capi no sólo me echen flores, si lo merezco avientenme también un tomate...

Saludos!


End file.
